Un Autre Destin
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Dix ans après "Un Autre Chemin", les Cullen vivent en Alaska et Renesmée a grandi sans Jacob. Devenue adulte, elle se cherche et décide de se plonger dans le passé de sa famille et des vampires. Perturbée par l'imprégnation de Jacob, elle tente d'échapper à sa destinée et sera confrontée aux dangers de son monde et de ceux de l'amour. TERMINEE
1. Prologue

_LES PERSONAGES APPARTIENNENT POUR LA PLUPART A STEPHENIE MEYER_

_EN ITALIQUE SONT RETRANSCRITES LES PENSÉES DE RENESMÉE_

_TOUTE LA FANFIN SERA UN PDV DE RENESMÉE_

_Un Autre Destin (anciennement Rinsing Sun) est la suite de ma première fiction Un Autre Chemin ( anciennement My Version of Twilight) et le troisième volet de cette saga est en cours de publication._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_J'avais besoin de connaître mes racines pour envisager mon avenir. Tous me croyaient destinée à lui, moi je voulais décider. Mais mon amour pour lui était si ancré en moi que je me sentais incapable d'y échapper. D'y échapper, m'en défaire oui, car cela m'étouffait, me rongeait, me désespérait, me rendait folle. Seul mon grand-père pouvait m'aider, il était le plus ancien des miens, il était notre père, il avait créé ma famille. Tous avaient pour lui une foi inconditionnelle._

_Il m'aiderait à comprendre ma condition et à faire mon choix. Je n'avais que dix ans mais j'étais à l'aube de ma vie, de mon éternité._

* * *

><p>Revenir à Forks m'était pénible. Je savais que j'y serai aussi heureuse que malheureuse. Je redoutais le moment de <em>le<em> revoir. Cela faisait dix ans que nous avions déménagé à Juneau, en Alaska. Dix ans que j'étais née, dix ans que ma mère était devenue un vampire, dix ans que nous vivions ma famille et moi ensemble et heureux. Mais une personne m'avait manquée durant ces années, et à ma mère aussi. Dix ans que je lui avais demandé de me laisser grandir, de ne plus être _mon_Jacob.

Je n'avais pas pu demander à ma mère de couper tout contact avec lui, il avait été son meilleur ami avant même ma naissance. Leur relation avait été parsemée d'embuches et d'évènements fantastiques. Ils étaient des ennemis naturels, mais leur amitié était si forte que le temps ne l'avait pas atténuée. Elle lui téléphonait souvent, il lui donnait des nouvelles de mon grand-père Charlie, que je n'avais jamais connu. Elle suivait les rebondissements de la meute. Jacob était devenu l'Alpha, le chef. Je n'avais pas cherché à savoir quoique ce soit sur lui. J'avais pourtant capté quelques informations, il avait achevé ses études puis avait ouvert un garage à Forks même. La vie y était redevenue monotone, plus de vampires pour mettre la ville en péril. Les loups ne se transformaient rarement, sauf Jacob.

Nous avions quitté Juneau tôt ce matin, nous devions fêter mon anniversaire à Forks, dans la villa des Cullen. J'y avais vécu les meilleurs moments de ma « courte » vie. Je l'avais quittée sans regrets, pour avoir une chance de vivre normalement mes premières années. Aujourd'hui j'y revenais presque malgré moi, pleine de joie et de craintes.

Le soir où il était parti, je m'étais faite la promesse de vivre comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Je n'avais gardé qu'un souvenir de lui mais l'avait caché de ma vue durant près de huit ans. Il m'avait suppliée d'accepter, cette fameuse nuit, un bracelet tressé en cuir. Il semblait tant y tenir que je n'avais pas pu refuser, pas après avoir exigé de ne plus le revoir avant que je ne sois prête à accepter son imprégnation.

J'avais réussi à grandir sans trop penser à lui. À sept ans, j'avais atteint « mes dix-huit ans », âge que j'aurais désormais éternellement, telle ma mère. Ces années à Juneau furent merveilleuses. Notre famille agrandie par Bree et moi était maintenant le plus grand clan de vampires. Nous étions restés discret autant que faire se peut, car de nombreux curieux nous avaient débusqués. Par pour moi, petite hybride, mais pour ma mère, l'héroïne, celle qui avait vaincue les Volturis. Ils n'en parlaient pas devant moi, mais j'étais certaine que quelques nomades, en soif de reconnaissance avaient défié mon clan. Aucun doute sur l'issue du combat, ma mère était redoutable. Je l'admirais pour sa force de caractère, pour son sens de l'abnégation pour les siens et surtout pour moi, pour sa gentillesse, son courage, bref, elle était merveilleuse. Nous avions été séparées deux fois au cours de mes premiers mois, aussi après nous ne nous étions plus quittées. Nous avions progressé ensemble pour dompter notre soif de sang humain, ainsi que Bree, et étions parvenues en moins de dix ans à pouvoir côtoyer plusieurs humains toute une journée durant. Même mon oncle Jasper, lui aussi, n'était quasiment jamais plus tenté par les humains. Carlisle pensait que d'être plusieurs à devoir lutter nous avait permis de résister plus facilement et plus vite, et Jasper plus que quiconque nous avait aidées.

Malgré tout, nous ne nous risquerions pas à nous « insérer socialement » avant un ou deux ans. Seuls Emmett, Rosalie et Alice avaient repris le chemin du lycée. Jasper les avait accompagné au début mais il avait préféré nous aider au quotidien à contrôler le « monstre » en nous. J'avais appris en fait qu'il avait failli craquer dès le premier jour.

Cela pouvait facilement se comprendre. L'année de ma naissance, ils avaient quitté Forks peu après la rentrée scolaire. Mon père avait quitté ma mère juste après « ma conception », persuadé que sans lui, elle sera plus en sécurité et plus heureuse, et ils avaient tous déménagé. Puis ils étaient revenus, mais n'avaient pas repris le lycée. Aussi ce fut difficile à Jasper, après un an de confinement d'être confronté aux humains durant toute la journée.

Comme mes parents et certains membres de ma famille, j'avais en moi un don. Je pouvais communiquer avec les gens en leur montrant mes pensées. Autrefois j'avais besoin d'un contact mais plus maintenant. Je pouvais aussi exprimer des pensées plus complexes. Nos capacités psychiques étaient surdéveloppées par rapport aux humains, et même en étant à moitié humaine, mon intellect tournait à plein régime. Je me souvenais de chaque jour depuis ma naissance, des premières semaines je n'avais de souvenir que de ma mère et de Jacob.

Jacob…

Il s'était imprégné de moi, alors que ma mère me portait encore en son sein. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, quelques mois que j'étais née, quand j'avais appris son imprégnation. Cela m'avait dévastée, il m'aimait et finalement, je l'avais fui. Quitter Forks était de toute façon prévue, mais pas comme ça, pas comme des voleurs, pas sans dire aurevoir à la meute.

« Nessie, tu ne devrais pas ruminer ainsi. » me dit mon père, me tirant de mes pensées, auxquelles il avait accès.

« À quoi penses-tu, ma chérie ? » demanda ma mère.

« A Forks. »

_Papa, je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien. Pensai-je._

« Nous pouvons encore faire demi-tour. Rien ne t'oblige à le revoir. Si tu n'es pas prête, il comprendra. » ajouta ma mère.

« Je ne suis pas prête mais je dois le faire. »

Ma mère souffla. Depuis des semaines, j'avais perdu mon insouciance, jouant presque les martyrs. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon revirement de comportement, pensant que cela s'était fait depuis ma décision de revenir à Forks pour quelques jours. En fait, tout avait changé deux ans plus tôt.

Jacob avait annoncé deux ans plus tôt le futur mariage de Leah avec Tom, un jeune homme rencontré à Port Angeles et dont elle s'était imprégnée. Cette histoire d'imprégnation m'avait longtemps laissée perplexe. Mon père me l'avait expliqué mais je ne pouvais pas croire que cela pouvait aussi influer sur la personne qui n'était pas de la meute. Je refusais le fait, que selon tout mon clan et toute la meute, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que te tomber amoureuse de Jacob. Je voulais être maître de mes sentiments et ne pas être influencée.

Ma mère m'avait racontée la demande en mariage et que chez les Quileutes, le fiancé offrait une bague tressée. Je n'avais alors plus écouté la suite de son récit. J'avais reçu comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Je m'étais sentie trahie, obligée, marquée. En m'offrant ce bracelet, qu'il avait lui-même tressé peu de temps avant ma naissance, il s'appropriait ma vie et mes choix. Il n'avait donc même pas écouté les arguments que je lui avais tenus ce fameux jour. Il m'avait promis de me laisser du temps, de me laisser faire mes choix, de ne jamais me contraindre et pourtant il m'avait enchaînée à lui.

Je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre dès que mes jambes me le permirent. En prenant dans mes mains le bracelet, je les sentis brûler au contact du cuir. J'avais voulu le détruire mais n'en avais pas eu la force ou le courage. Je n'avais pas compris pas les sentiments contradictoires qui m'avaient assaillie. Je l'avais oublié, lui et l'avenir qu'il nous avait prévu. Je n'avais eu aucune envie de l'aimer, mon cœur s'était pourtant éveiller ce jour-là. Je savais ce qu'était l'amour, j'étais entourée de quatre couples très amoureux. Mais malgré cet environnement, malgré ce que j'avais pu lire ou voir, je n'avais jamais eu de pensées libidineuses, ni rêvé du prince charmant. Tout m'était familier mais tout aussi étranger. Mon cœur était empli d'amour pour les miens, et j'avais cru jusqu'alors que c'était suffisant.

Depuis deux ans, j'avais donc vécu avec un poids sur mes épaules. Je tentais de cacher ma douleur, et même si mon père avait lui aussi perfectionné son don et n'entendait les pensées des autres que s'il le voulait, Jasper avait ressenti ma confusion et ma peine. Il m'avait demandée d'en parler à quelqu'un, que cela m'aiderait et je m'étais tournée vers mon grand-père Carlisle.

Aussi incroyable que cela pourrait paraître, je le considérais moi aussi comme un père, sans concurrence pour mon père. Carlisle était notre chef, notre guide, notre voix. Nous avions tous pour lui un immense respect et une grande affection. Qu'il ne fut pas biologiquement mon grand-père n'enlevait rien à l'intensité de notre complicité. Il était un modèle, au même titre que ma mère. Il avait tant de bonté en lui, et sa vocation m'impressionnait. Il passait de longues heures par jour à l'hôpital, au milieu d'humains mais surtout cerné par l'odeur du sang.

Je ne pouvais pas en parler à ma mère, elle aimait aussi Jacob, je savais que malgré tout, elle était heureuse de me savoir destinée à son ami. Elle était persuadée de mon futur bonheur aux côtés de lui. Alors lui confier que je le détestais plus que tout, qu'il m'avait trahie, la rendrait malheureuse. J'étais tout pour elle, mais je ne la pensais pas assez impartiale pour m'aider à surmonter la situation.

Au fil du temps, je m'étais apaisée, trouvant seule des excuses à Jacob. Et à ma colère avait succédé une certaine attente. Chaque nuit je rêvais de lui, et avec le temps, dans mes songes, nos déclarations devenaient plus enflammées et je goûtais à ses lèvres. Pourtant je lui en voulais encore. J'aurais voulu ne pas être obsédée par lui. Je réagissais finalement comme une adolescente m'avait rassurée Carlisle, cela me passerait et alors je pourrais décider ou non de le revoir. Mais cette décision, je l'avais prise malgré moi, quand six semaines plus tôt j'avais eu la malchance d'entendre _sa_ voix.

Leah venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille et il avait voulu joindre ma mère pour la prévenir mais elle était en chasse. Je ne décrochais jamais si ça ne m'était pas destinée, mais un concours de circonstances fit que je n'avais pas mon téléphone et attendais l'appel de Rosalie. Je décrochais sans prendre la peine de regarder l'écran.

Il avait gardé quelques secondes le silence avant de me lancer « Nessie ? ». J'avais regardé alors l'écran du téléphone et y avais lu « Jake ». Puis je n'avais pas pu l'interrompre, j'étais trop choquée pour lui raccrocher au nez. Chaque parole m'empêchait de respirer normalement, mon cœur s'était douloureusement manifesté. Cette blessure existait déjà, je la croyais guérie, mais non. Entendre sa voix, c'était comme mourir et revivre. Comme perdre ma joie de vivre et découvrir l'amour. Comme adorer la nuit mais la fuir pour courir vers le soleil…

« Oh Nessie ! Je suis si heureux que tu acceptes de me parler ! avait-il crié. Si tu savais comme je me suis imaginé ta voix des milliards de fois. Tu as bientôt dix ans ! C'est formidable. Ta mère m'a raconté que tu savais parfaitement contrôler ta soif, je suis si fier de toi ! Et puis tu dois avoir tellement changé… Je me souviens de tes jolies boucles et de tes magnifiques grands yeux chocolat et… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, ajouta-t'il après que j'eusse soupiré lors de sa description. Euh… vous allez bientôt revenir ? J'aimerais tellement te revoir, enfin si tu … je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne… »

Hypocrite, faillis-je rétorquer.

« En fait, nous allons venir fêter mon anniversaire à la villa de Forks. Je t'y verrai sans doute. » dis-je d'une voix atone, avant de le regretter aussitôt.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci Renesmé, je suis super heureux ! »

« A bientôt. » répondis-je avant d'enfin raccrocher.

Chaque nuit depuis, je me repassais son monologue. J'avais comme les miens une mémoire infaillible. J'avais perçu dans le ton de sa voix de la joie mais aussi de la tristesse. Je lui avais manqué, peut-être autant qu'il m'avait manquée. Il m'avait parlée comme à une enfant. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il avait été très déstabilisé par son imprégnation. Il n'avait voulu que me rendre heureuse, n'avait eu aucune pensée « romantique envers moi ». Mon père me l'avait confirmé, même quand Jacob lui avait parlé de notre avenir, il m'avait imaginée petite fille et lui comme mon grand-frère.

Moi je ne pouvais plus le voir ainsi. Je n'étais plus une enfant. J'avais fait le tour des expériences humaines, enfin sauf la scolarité, des amis humains et des premiers petits copains. Je ne regrettai pas mon enfance, elle avait été parfaite. Je me sentais aujourd'hui suffisamment adulte pour envisager un jour aimer quelqu'un. Et si c'était Jacob, ce ne serait qu'après l'avoir choisi, sans être influencée par une stupide légende indienne.

La visite à Forks n'était même pas prévue, j'avais dû l'apprendre aux miens et du coup répondre à leurs nombreuses questions. Je n'y coupais pas, même si je ne voulais pas leur avouer à voix haute qu'il me manquait, que je voulais le revoir, que je rêvais de lui depuis deux ans, et que mes souvenirs étaient remplacés par des fantasmes.

Quand je le leur avait annoncé, ils parurent tous soulagés et heureux. Seul mon grand-père, Carlisle, avait décelé mon malaise. Plus tard, il me demanda de réfléchir encore, que personne ne m'en voudrait si je changeais d'avis.

« Tu n'es pas prête, mais tu en as envie. »

« Je suis perdue, totalement perdue. » dis-je nerveusement.

À lui, je ne voulais pas mentir. Il était de mon côté, il était si sage. Nous avions raison de faire tant confiance à son jugement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu serres dans ta main Nessie ? »

« Le bracelet. Ne dis rien à papa et maman s'il te plaît. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

« Tu vas le revoir. J'ai peur de ta réaction. Ils pourraient comprendre par eux-mêmes.»

« Non, ça fait deux ans que je leur cache, je dois pouvoir le revoir sans craquer. Je suis assez forte. Et puis, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il ne va rien se passer. »

« Je comprends, je ne dirai rien, rassure-toi. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras froids mais si rassurants.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks me parut interminable, ma mère roulait pourtant très vite. Je m'étais sentie espionnée dès que nous avions pénétré dans la forêt. En descendant de voiture, je me forçai à ne pas regarder autour de moi, mais je sentis _son_ regard sur moi. Je pouvais presqu'entendre _sa_ respiration saccadée. Sur le seuil de la villa, Carlisle et Esmé nous accueillirent. Ils avaient fait la route quelques jours plutôt, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, pour mieux préparer ma surprise. Je me précipitai vers Carlisle et resta dans ses bras, sans plus chercher Jacob. J'avais tant de mal à retenir mes larmes. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, mon répit me fut refusé car _il_ était là, il embrassait mes parents. J'aurais voulu plus de temps pour m'habituer à lui, à sa voix, à sa présence.

Quand enfin je le regardai, je fus happée par son regard noir, par ses bras brûlants qui m'avait enlacée sans que je puisse le repousser. Il me fit tourner comme avant, comme si j'étais encore une enfant. Je me sentirais gênée après mais à cet instant, il m'avait isolée du reste du monde. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, il rayonnait tel un soleil. Je le regardais avec des yeux neufs. Il avait gardé son allure athlétique mais était entièrement habillé. Je me souvenais parfaitement de son corps toujours à moitié dénudé, maintenant il me paraissait plus vieux.

_Carlisle, aide-moi. Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas prête, pensai-je._

Mais ce fut Alice qui intervint.

« Allons Jacob, laisse-nous aussi lui dire bonjour ! »

Quand je quittai les bras de Jacob, mon cœur qui avait mystérieusement guéri, se déchira à nouveau. Alice me tira rapidement à l'intérieur pour me cacher à l'étage au moment même où mes larmes jaillirent.

« J'ai juste vu que tu pleurerais si il continuait de t'enlacer. »

« Tu ne peux pas me voir… »

« Mais ton père oui, il allait le massacrer ! »

« Merci. »

« De rien, repose-toi. Et ne redescends pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ton calme, sinon ils comprendront. »

Je cessai de pleurer, lui souris et quand je fus enfin seule, je faillis détruire le matelas. Mais ils auraient tous entendu, alors je me forçai à inspirer profondément. C'était ma méthode pour me calmer quand Emmett se moquait de moi ou quand Alice m'emmenait dans ses sorties shopping.

_Stupide cœur, je ne l'aime pas, je ne le désire pas ! Stupide yeux, il n'est pas le plus bel être, il n'est pas aussi splendide que le soleil !_

Le bracelet, qui ne me quittait plus, me parut peser une tonne dans ma poche de jean. Comment le regarder dans les yeux alors que je n'étais moi-même pas capable d'affronter mes sentiments ? Je me sentis plus perdue que jamais. La situation pouvait m'échapper si facilement. Il serait si aisé de se laisser aller dans ses bras, de se laisser aimer par lui. Je devais garder la tête froide, rester maître de mes pensées, ne plus divaguer sur son corps si parfait, oublier sa tendresse, ne plus me noyer dans son regard…

J'avais besoin de connaître mes racines pour envisager mon avenir. J'étais convaincue qu'il me faudrait revenir en arrière pour aller de l'avant. J'étais si inexpérimentée et surtout trop influencée par mes hormones. Tous me croyaient destinée à lui, moi je voulais décider. Cet amour que je croyais enfoui en moi ressurgissait et m'étouffait, me rongeait, me désespérait, me rendait folle. Seul mon grand-père pouvait m'aider, il était le plus ancien des miens, il était notre père, il avait créé ma famille. Il m'aiderait à comprendre ma condition et à faire mon choix.

* * *

><p><em>Vos impressions? Je rappelle au cas où que cette histoire est la suite d'une autre de mes fics, donc lisez la première d'abord si ce n'est pas encore fait!<em>


	2. Chapitre 1 Raconte-moi

Chapitre 1 – Raconte-moi

« Depuis quand bois-tu du café ? » demanda ma mère visiblement ahurie.

Elle était arrivée en sifflotant dans la cuisine du cottage où j'étais attablée, une énorme tasse fumante sous le nez et un journal à côté. J'avais une fois de plus mal dormie, la caféine ne me faisait pas l'effet visé en premier lieu, en fait c'était la boisson la moins dégoutante que j'avais trouvé, mais assez écœurante pour me réveiller totalement.

« J'ai découvert que cela m'aidait à oublier votre insupportable joie de vivre ! »

« Tu … quoi ? »

« Oublie, c'est de l'humour, maman. »

Elle ne me crut pas, mais n'insista pas. Elle reposa discrètement dans le frigidaire une bombe de crème chantilly. Quatre jours que nous étions à Forks et quatre jours que ma vie était un enfer ! Tous s'extasiaient de tout, si heureux d'être de retour chez eux. Et puis mon père n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades à ma mère et de lui rappeler tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécu ici. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'avaient passé aucune nuit dans le cottage avec moi, cela durait d'ailleurs depuis un an et demi. Me croyant endormie, ils partaient pour ne revenir qu'ébouriffés au matin. Pour la chantilly, je soupçonnais un usage coquin, même si je ne comprenais pas car la nourriture humaine n'avait pour eux aucun goût. C'était peut-être un des fantasmes encore inassouvi de ma mère, du temps où elle était encore humaine. Bref, j'avais dû subir la visite de la ville, de nuit bien sûr, du lycée, de leur clairière, du magasin des Newton, même de la réserve ! La seule visite intéressante fut en fait la maison de mon autre grand-père, l'humain, Charlie. Il était à la réserve et nous en avions profité. Ma mère fut très émue et me raconta encore beaucoup d'anecdotes, moi qui croyais tout savoir, j'en appris davantage sur sa vie « d'avant ». Je m'étais même dit que je devrais lui poser d'autres questions et j'espérai que cela m'aiderait à prendre une décision sur mon avenir. Mon père lui montra où il avait caché tant d'années auparavant le fameux CD, qui avait été depuis remplacé.

À part ces quelques heures en voiture avec eux, j'étais restée confinée, je n'étais sortie qu'une fois pour chasser avec Carlisle, mes parents étant souvent absents, même en journée… Je ne leur en voulais pas. J'étais plus indépendante maintenant, alors ils avaient un peu plus de temps à eux, je me bornais à ne pas imaginer comment ils le dépensaient mais ils n'étaient pas assez discrets selon moi!

À Juneau, je sortais en plein jour depuis un an mais à Forks, je ne devais croiser personne. Personne ne savait à part les Quileutes que nous étions de retour. Alors quitte à être confinée, autant être d'humeur massacrante, au moins ils ne devineraient pas mon malaise.

Jacob venait chaque matin me voir avant d'aller à son garage, je m'étais arrangée pour ne rester seule avec lui qu'un minimum de temps et refusais de le voir au cottage. Il ne m'avait plus touchée depuis notre arrivée. Il posait sur moi un regard interrogateur, et quand j'avais la faiblesse de lever les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air soulagé. Je vivais un tourment pathétique, à espérer son attention mais à le fuir en permanence.

Au bout d'une semaine, n'y tenant plus, je me résolus à demander une aide extérieure.

« Papa, j'ai besoin de toi, mais je te demande de ne pas me poser de questions. »

Nous étions dans la cuisine de la villa, Jacob allait arriver dans quelques minutes.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Non lis en moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je n'allais pas risquer que notre famille découvre mon tourment.

_Lis en Jacob, dis-moi s'il me voit encore comme une enfant. Dis-moi ce qu'il veut. _

« Renesmée, que vas-tu... ? »

_Ne me pose pas de questions papa. Ce n'est rien, je dois juste savoir._

« Rien ne t'oblige. » me dit-il finalement.

Il parut décontenancé, il me pensait heureuse, aussi un peu perturbée d'avoir revu Jacob, mais il ne savait pas la teneur de mes sentiments. Il n'avait jamais porté Jacob dans son cœur, mais il lui vouait une réelle reconnaissance. Mon père me laisserait faire mes choix, mais j'avais éveillé sa curiosité. Allait-il m'espionner pour me comprendre ?

« Non. »

« Merci papa. » répondis-je ironiquement.

Bon et maintenant qu'il avait répondu à ma question muette, j'allais encore le tester.

_Où tu emmènes maman la nuit ?_

Il ne cilla pas constatai-je soulagée.

Quand Jacob arriva, j'étais encore dans la cuisine et alors qu'il saluait distraitement la famille, il ne cessait de se déplacer pour me chercher discrètement probablement. Je soufflai un coup et pénétrai à mon tour dans le salon. Il me donnait l'impression d'avoir découvert un merveilleux trésor dès qu'il m'apercevait le matin. Après l'avoir salué poliment, je me postai à côté de mon père et allumai la télévision.

_À toi de jouer papa._

Une heure plus tard, Jacob nous quitta mais mon père attendit près d'une demi-heure pour me proposer une balade.

« Tu en a mis du temps ! » me plaignis-je.

« Ta mère a raison, tu es encore plus sur les nerfs depuis notre arrivée. »

« Alors ? » éludai-je.

« Il se demande comment tu as pu devenir si … hum … jolie. Il alterne entre des images de toi bébé, petite fille et de toi maintenant. »

« C'est tout ? »

« J'ai moi-même des limites Renesmée. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai décroché quand il a détaillé ta tenue, et puis ensuite il a pensé que ta robe était trop courte, ce que je trouve aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais en parler à ta tante. »

« Pas la peine, c'est moi qui l'ait choisi. Bon, il a oublié ces idioties d'imprégnation ? »

« Ces idioties de … oh c'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je l'espionne. »

« À t'entendre, je t'ai fait commettre un crime fédéral ! Tu es de mon côté ou du sien ? »

J'étais pénible et légèrement irrespectueuse, j'en avais conscience, mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Tu es ma fille et… »

« Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! »

« Ok, il n'a pas oublié, ses sentiments sont toujours aussi sincères et intenses. Mais il est triste car il te trouve très distante et il pense que tu regrettes d'être venue. Il s'en veut et pense qu'il t'a offensé et se demande comment. »

« Merci papa. Je ne te demanderai plus de l'espionner. »

Je le laissai en plan pour me réfugier dans ma chambre au cottage. Alice et Esmé l'avait transformée avant mon arrivée, et les murs étaient maintenant parmes, quelques touches de rose avaient subsisté mais la décoration était trop romantique à mon goût, un lit à baldaquin accentuait le côté fleur bleue. Je n'aimais pas du tout. À Juneau, j'avais moi-même décidé de la décoration quelques années auparavant, autant dire qu'en découvrant ma chambre ici, j'avais râlé ! Et le dressing était plein de nouveaux vêtements.

On toqua à la porte et je soupirai de soulagement en reconnaissant l'odeur de Bree.

« Entre. »

« Ta chambre me fiche la trouille ! »

Elle me le disait chaque fois qu'elle y entrait. On s'accordait sur ce point. Elle me rejoignit sur mon lit, sondant mon expression.

« Tu as avancé sur tes recherches ? » lui demandai-je en espérant coupé court à son inspection.

Bree avait gardé l'espoir de retrouver un vampire qui avait été transformé presqu'en même temps qu'elle. Riley lui avait dit qu'il était mort mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Diego avait remis en cause l'autorité du sbire de Victoria, il avait convaincu Bree de s'enfuir avec lui mais elle avait eu peur et finalement Diego avait disparu.

« Non, et pour tout te dire, je commence à désespérer. »

« Retrouver un vampire via internet, c'est stupide ! Et puis pourquoi serait-il à Forks ? Les loups nous l'auraient dit de toute façon.»

« Oui, je sais, mais j'avais espéré que … »

« Que tu n'aurais pas besoin de retourner à Seattle ? Alors, tu t'es résolue ? »

« Oui, Emmett et Rosalie vont m'accompagnée après-demain. Je voulais te demander de venir en fait. »

« Avec plaisir ! Je vais enfin sortir d'ici ! Et avec un peu de chance, les magasins ne seront pas encore fermés ! »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Restait à éloigner Alice du projet mais je doutais de la réussite de ce projet.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore essayé ? » me demanda Bree en me désignant un casque de moto qui traînait dans ma chambre depuis mon anniversaire, cadeau d'Emmett.

« Non, maman n'a pas voulu. »

« Je suis sûre que si tu faisais un tour avec Jake, elle accepterait. »

« D'une, son nom c'est Jacob (je détestais le diminutif que tous utilisait) et de deux, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire avec lui ! »

« Bon, je n'échappe pas à ta mauvaise humeur… j'y vais. J'ai promis à Alice de lui dire si tu venais.

Projet à l'eau. Même en suppliant ma tante, elle s'incrusterait en prétextant que je la remercierais plus tard. Elle s'entêtait à me dire qu'elle savait mieux que moi ce que les jeunes filles avaient besoin et envie. En fait, elle rageait depuis dix ans de ne pas pouvoir voir mon futur et mes intentions une chance pour moi. Mais elle assurait savoir mieux que moi. Savait-elle que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, arracher les vêtements de Jacob ?

_Non ! Ne commence pas à penser à ça !_

Bree quitta ma chambre et ma mère en profita pour passer la tête.

« Coucou ma chérie ! Bree t'a demandée pour ce soir ? »

« Oui, enfin si tu veux bien, j'aimerais y aller. »

« Pas de problème, ton père va en profiter pour m'emmener à Port Angeles, au restaurant dans lequel nous avons dîné pour la … »

« Je connais l'histoire. » la coupai-je.

« Oui, eh bien, je te vois à la villa avant que vous ne partiez. »

« Pourquoi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, avec ton père on a pensé à … »

« Oublie ma question ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Oh Renesmée, je te délaisse, je suis désolée ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu souries à nouveau. »

« Laisse tomber maman, je crois que je fais ma crise d'adolescence. »

« Non, il y a autre chose, mais tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Je comprends, tu as ton jardin secret. »

Ma mère pouvait se montrer particulièrement exaspérante quand elle voulait me faire comprendre à quel point elle m'aimait et me faisait confiance.

« Je serai là quand tu voudras m'en parler. Tu sais que tu ne me décevras jamais, tu peux tout me dire ma chérie. »

« Oui oui. Bon et alors je fais quoi moi aujourd'hui ? »

« Tout sauf de la moto ! »

« Très drôle. »

« Les routes sont en permanence mouillées ici. »

« C'est pas mieux à Juneau. »

« Nous verrons cet été, sois un peu patiente ma chérie. »

Je marmonnai un vague « bonne journée » et me retrouvai enfin seule. Après avoir relu un énième roman d'amour sirupeux, je retournai à la villa. Autant en finir au plus tôt avec Alice. En arrivant, elle me sauta évidemment dessus.

« Ah ça va être super Nessie ! Les boutiques à Seattle sont tellement plus fournies et diverses qu'à Juneau. Bon ton père m'a donnée quelques directives, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te dénicher le meilleur. Et puis j'ai réservé pour le salon de beauté à 18h alors on part dès 14h30. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

« En effet. Que dirais-tu de te couper les cheveux ? »

« Non ! » hurla Rosalie qui nous rejoignit en une seconde.

Je profitai de leur éternelle dispute sur ma coupe de cheveux pour rejoindre Carlisle dans son bureau. Au passage je fis une bise à Esmé. Je savais qu'elle adorait ces marques d'affection que « ses » enfants lui refusaient, et puis je ne me forçais pas non plus, je l'adorais.

Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et attendis un quart de seconde son autorisation à pénétrer dans son bureau.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça peut aller » soufflai-je en m'effondrant sans une once de grâce dans un des fauteuils.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Oui, ça fait des jours que je rumine. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Oui ? »

« On a eu cette conversation une centaine de fois, mais comment puis-je décider si je le veux ou si ce n'est qu'une influence ? »

« É.. »

« Ah non, ne me sors pas « Écoute ton cœur » ! Il n'en sait rien mon cœur, il est stupide et aveugle. »

« Comme l'amour. »

« Ah ! Tu le fais exprès pour me rendre encore plus confuse ou quoi ? Aide-moi je t'en supplie ! »

« Nous devrions peut-être continuer cette conversation dans un endroit où les vampires aux alentours ne tendront pas l'oreille. »

J'acquiesçai, il était vraiment très prévoyant. Nous nous rendîmes au cottage mais pas dans ma chambre, dans le salon.

« Si tu savais comme je suis fatiguée. Je dors très mal en ce moment, sans compter sur les deux tourtereaux ! » râlai-je, une fois de plus affalée dans le canapé.

« Comprends-les. Nous autres vampires ressentons nos émotions et désirs bien plus fortement que les humains. Tes parents ont passé toutes leurs journées avec toi depuis dix ans, et leurs nuits ne leur ont pas encore suffit pour assouvir leur passion. Ils… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite grand-père, ils m'ont déjà expliqué tout ça, ainsi que l'histoire avec les abeilles et les fleurs. D'ailleurs je me demande comment ils ont réussi à aller au bout de leurs discours, ils étaient si gênés ! » pouffai-je.

Ce souvenir était d'une drôlerie pour moi. Mon père était quelqu'un d'assez confiant en général et ma mère m'avait toujours promis d'être honnête avec moi. Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de croire au père Noël, mais quand il leur avait fallu m'expliquer pourquoi je ne devais pas débouler dans leur chambre la nuit, ils avaient perdu de leur assurance.

« Oui, je me souviens. Ils m'ont demandé de leur donner des conseils. Ton père voulait même que je t'en parle. Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. Il est encore très … pudique. Il est né dans une époque où on ne parlait pas de ces choses là avant les fiançailles. Alors te le dire à toi qui paraissais avoir alors huit ans... »

« N'empêche, j'aurais préféré que tu le fasses. Ils me voient encore comme une gamine. » soupirai-je.

« Tâche de les comprendre et sois un peu plus aimable avec eux. Ils se sentent coupables de ta mauvaise humeur. »

« Désolée, je sais bien que je ne suis pas facile à vivre. Mais eux ne se mettent pas à ma place, ils sont tellement vieux jeu et trop protecteurs ! »

« Ils sont d'une autre époque. Ton père a grandi avec les valeurs d'un autre siècle, et ta mère était si réservée quand ils se sont rencontrés. Leur pudeur nous a préservés sans doute de nombreux tapages nocturnes ! »

Il rigolait, évidemment. Il avait été si soulagé que tout se termine « bien » pour mes parents, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je crois. » se souvint-il.

« Oui, grand-père, je voudrais me décider et vite car c'est trop difficile de rester ainsi. Et pour cela, je dois connaître mon passé avant de choisir mon avenir. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je voudrais connaître vos vies à vous tous, pour tenter de comprendre où est ma place. Tu connais la nature vampirique aussi bien qu'humaine. Raconte-moi. »


	3. Chapitre 2 Je te retrouve enfin

Chapitre 2 – Je te retrouve enfin

« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. » me dit Jacob.

« Non merci, je sais déjà conduire depuis quatre ans. »

« Et puis je ne serai pas tranquille qu'elle en fasse sur ces routes mouillées. » ajouta ma mère.

« Tu la sous-estimes Bella. »

« Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle attire encore l'attention. » répondit ma mère sans méchanceté.

Mais au lieu de poser _la_ question, Jacob sourit et enchaîna.

« Ok. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Non. » bougonnai-je.

Il était aussi au courant de ça ! L'hiver dernier, j'avais conduit la voiture de Rosalie mais la route était glacée et j'avais percuté un arbre, en pleine ville. Je n'avais pas pu agir autrement que normalement et feindre un malaise. Rosalie ne m'en avait pas voulu, sa BMW M3 avait pourtant fini à la casse. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, mais j'avais mis en danger notre famille. Et vraisemblablement, ma mère avait raconté ma mésaventure à Jacob.

« Nessie, Jacob nous a invité ce soir à la réserve, il y aura aussi Emily. Tu viendras ? » me demanda mon père.

« Sais pas. »

Je me levai de table et regagnai ma chambre. Jacob était venu un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé. Ma mère l'avait invité au petit-déjeuner, lui seul avait mangé, l'ambiance aurait pu être détendue sans ma morosité.

Dans la cuisine, je les entendis murmurer si bas que je ne compris pas un traitre mot, c'était fait exprès. C'était sans compter sur ma très grande discrétion. Je sortis de la maison en une seconde et me plaçai à plusieurs mètres de la porte fenêtre entre ouverte de la cuisine.

« Elle est si déprimée en ce moment. » soupira ma mère.

« Déprimée ? Moi j'appelle ça l'âge ingrat ! » rétorqua mon père.

« Ça me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul avec qui elle fait sa mauvaise tête ! » dit Jacob.

« En fait Jacob, son humeur s'est dégradée depuis que vous vous êtes parlés au téléphone. »

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je me suis laissé emporté et lui ai demandé quand vous alliez tous revenir. Je n'aurais pas du. »

« Effectivement ! Nous étions pourtant clairs sur ce point, aucune pression ! » tonna mon père.

« Chut ! Elle pourrait nous entendre. »

Ce à quoi mon père ne répondit pas et sur le coup, je le soupçonnais de m'avoir repérée. Je serrais plus fort le bracelet dans ma poche.

_Maudit Jacob et maudit bracelet !_

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bracelet ? » demanda mon père.

_Bravo papa, c'est très élégant de m'espionner !_

« Le cadeau que je lui ai offert avant de partir du Brésil ? »

« Je suppose, elle ne nous en a jamais parlé. »

« Edward, tu ne m'en as pas parlé non plus. » lui reprocha ma mère.

« Je l'ai appris hier seulement, par hasard. »

« Bon, pour faire simple, je l'ai tressé un mois environ avant sa naissance, je voulais attendre avant de le lui offrir, mais quand elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, j'ai pris peur et lui ai demandé de l'accepter. » expliqua Jacob.

« Quoi ! Tressé ! Comme la bague de fiançailles Quileute ! » s'écria ma mère.

« Euh … oui. Sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je voulais seulement qu'il lui reste un souvenir de moi. »

« Tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. » assena mon père.

« Bon ça va. Je suis vraiment triste de la voir ainsi. J'ai gardé tant de souvenirs d'elle, elle était si heureuse, si insouciante. Je ne la reconnais pas en fait. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est de ma faute, je suis totalement perdu. Que dois-je faire à votre avis ? »

« Dis lui ce que tu nous as confié. Elle a juste besoin de temps. » le rassura ma mère.

_Perfidie, duplicité, trahison,… lequel de ces mots convenaient le mieux à ma mère ? _

Je quittai précipitamment ma cachette quand mon père toussa. J'allais vraiment devoir surveiller mes pensées en sa présence.

Le reste de la journée, j'évitais mes parents et Jacob. Ce dernier m'avait traquée partout dans la villa, mais je n'étais pas prête à réentendre son discours. Quand je pensai avoir trouvé un endroit tranquille, le garage, je ne soufflai que quelques secondes. Il me rejoignit à peine une minute plus tard.

« Nessie, je sens bien que tu ne veux pas me parler. Mais j'aurais juste quelque chose à te dire et après je te laisserai tranquille. C'est promis. »

« Je ne crois plus à tes promesses. »

« Je… tu peux compter sur moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur et je souffre de te voir si agressive. Mais je pense que c'est de ma faute, alors… »

« C'est bon, épargne ta salive, je vous ai écouté ce matin. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à propos du bracelet et du reste. Mais sache que ce n'est pas seulement de temps dont j'ai besoin mais aussi d'espace. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous allons bientôt repartir pour Juneau. Puis en juin, nous déménagerons ailleurs, on ne sait pas encore, mais sans doute sur la côte est. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne réfléchis vraiment pas souvent ! me moquai-je. Nous ne pouvons pas rester très longtemps au même endroit. »

« Mais toi, tu pourrais rester ici, tu ne vas pas encore au lycée ! »

« Je viens de te dire que j'ai besoin d'espace ! Et puis je ne vais pas rester sans ma famille ! »

« Excuse-moi. »

Il fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre. Si je le laissais continuer, je me retrouverais piégée pour de bon. J'étouffais sous le regard de Jacob, mes mains se tendaient vers lui, mon corps ressentait sa chaleur. Je pris une profonde inspiration puis quittai en courant le garage et la villa.

Quand j'arrêtai ma course, j'étais déjà à trois kilomètres. Je fus heureuse de reconnaître ce coin de la forêt. Je me posai sur un tronc couché, laissant une pluie fine mouiller mes cheveux et mon pull. Enfin seule, pensai-je soulagée. Mais une odeur alléchante se parvint et ma gorge me brula. Ce qui m'étonna fut que l'odeur m'était familière et plus ma proie approchait, moins j'avais envie de m'éloigner. Charlie s'avançait vers moi, stoppant à vingt mètres. Il s'agenouilla et murmura tout bas.

« Tu me manques tant ma chérie. »

Mince, c'était l'endroit où ma mère était censée d'être suicidée. Je m'approchai rapidement en faisant du bruit pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Oh ! Euh, bonjour. Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin vers la nationale ? Je me suis perdue. » lui dis-je.

Il mit près d'une minute pour me répondre. Il s'était relevé rapidement après m'avoir aperçue et avait essuyé ses larmes aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Maintenant il me dévisageait. Je devais avoir l'air d'un fantôme, je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère. Le choc devait être rude. Me voir à l'endroit même où il avait perdu sa fille, j'avais fait fort !

« Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux dans le coin. »

« Je me promenais. Vous connaissez bien les bois ? »

« Plutôt oui. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner chez toi. Excuse-moi je suis le shérif Swan. »

« Enchantée. »

« Alors, en route ? »

Ça n'aurait dû me prendre à peine dix minutes seule, avec mon grand-père nous mîmes plus d'une heure. Il faisait certainement souvent ce pèlerinage. Dans un mois, ce serait l'anniversaire de la « mort » de ma mère, si il avait l'air triste maintenant, ça ne ferait qu'empirer jusqu'à la date anniversaire. Durant tout le chemin, nous n'échangeâmes que quelques mots, en général pour me prévenir d'un passage périlleux. Il me lançait des regards à la fois horrifiés et émerveillés. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment que j'étais avec lui, mon grand-père, à qui on m'avait toujours interdit de parler.

Devant sa voiture de patrouille, je jubilais moins, je nous savais suivis depuis environ dix minutes. Mon père me demandait tout bas de ne rien dire à Charlie.

« Je te dépose où ? »

« À l'arrêt de bus. »

Le seul de Forks, impossible de confondre. Mon père me souffla de le rejoindre à l'orée de la forêt dès que Charlie serait parti. Dans la voiture, mon grand-père se détendit et me posa quelques questions.

« Mais tu faisais quoi dans la forêt ? »

« En fait, je me suis un peu mise en colère contre Jacob et je n'ai pas réfléchi alors j'ai marché et marché et... »

« Jacob Black ? »

Encore une erreur. J'étais si à l'aise avec lui que je ne faisais pas assez attention à ce que je disais. Je me remémorai à toute vitesse nos échanges dans la forêt, mais me rassurai, je n'avais rien dit de compromettant. Et maintenant, comment rattraper le coup ?

« Oui, je suis à la réserve pour quelques jours et Jacob ne voulait pas me laisser explorer le coin. »

« Evidemment, ce n'est pas sûr ! »

Je soufflai, mais de bonheur en fait. J'étais si heureuse d'être près de lui et de lui parler. Il avait vieilli, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ses cheveux avant si bruns, étaient éclaircis par des mèches grises, sa moustache avait disparu, il me paraissait aussi un peu plus rond. Sue était une excellente cuisinière, pas étonnant qu'il ait un peu d'embonpoint, et puis il approchait la cinquantaine.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas ton père. »

« Ce n'est rien Charlie. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Encore une erreur, il ne m'avait pas dit son prénom.

« Jacob et surtout Billy m'ont parlée de vous. »

« Bien sûr, ce sont de très bons amis. Mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'ils ne t'aient pas mentionnée, je ne les ai pas vus depuis plus de deux mois. »

« Beaucoup de travail ? »

« Même pas, juste des soucis de santé. Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?»

« Rien de grave j'espère ! »

J'étais horrifiée, il n'allait pas m'annoncer une maladie mortelle alors que je venais juste de le rencontrer !

« Ça va mieux aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais. »

Impossible de lui donner mon vrai nom, crise cardiaque assurée. Même mon deuxième prénom, Carlie, pourrait rajouter à ses soupçons.

« Bree Masen. »

_Désolée Bree, je te vole ton identité. _

En arrivant à Juneau, mes parents, Bree et moi avions pris le nom de famille de mon père, Masen.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » balbutiai-je quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais à la réserve. Je n'allais pas te laisser attendre je ne sais combien de temps sous la pluie. »

« Il ne pleut plus. »

« Ça va revenir ! » rigola-t-il.

Il avait souri et je le trouvais très beau. Je me sentis autant fière d'être sa petite-fille que d'être celle de Carlisle.

Il me déposa chez les Black, klaxonna et Billy sortit de la maisonnée.

« Je te ramène Bree, lui dit Charlie. Jacob l'a mise en colère et elle s'est perdue en forêt. »

Billy semblait incapable de répondre. Il me dévisageait mais sans expression déchiffrable. Lui aussi ne se souvenait que d'une petite fille. M'avait-il reconnu ?

« Merci Charlie. Où étais-tu ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! » cria Jacob qui avait surgi de derrière une autre maison.

« Bree, ravi de d'avoir fait ta connaissance, fais attention à toi. Et toi Jacob, sois plus sympa avec cette gosse ! Elle est si gentille.» dit Charlie.

Dès qu'il fut parti, les sourires de circonstances de Jacob et Billy s'évanouirent. Mon ami était furieux, et Billy, je ne savais pas en fait. Mon père arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils me posèrent mille questions, Billy ne me quittait pas des yeux, mais j'étais ailleurs, ou plutôt autre part, dans une voiture de patrouille avec mon grand-père. Je ne les écoutais pas, tant j'étais sur un petit nuage. Depuis des mois, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et épanouie. Mon grand-père… j'adorais me le répéter, je lui avais enfin parlé, il m'avait trouvée gentille.

Mon père téléphona et je pris peur qu'il ne raconte tout à ma mère. Elle m'en voudrait, c'est pourquoi je devais le lui annoncer moi-même.

« Je ne lui dirai rien, mais tu le feras dès demain ! » gronda mon père avant que ma mère ne décroche.

« Elle était à la réserve. Nous y restons c'est plus simple, tu nous rejoins bientôt mon amour ? »

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. » lui répondit-elle.

« Bon, tu vas continuer à m'espionner encore combien de temps ? » lançai-je à mon père.

« C'est ta punition ! »

« C'est injuste. »

« Renesmée, Charlie ne doit pas savoir. »

« Si tu l'avais vu ! Il est si malheureux pour maman. Je suis tombée par hasard sur lui, je te jure. J'ai reconnu son odeur, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je suis allée lui parler. »

« Nessie, ne te comporte pas égoïstement ! Il a fait son deuil, c'est normal qu'il soit triste mais tu ne dois pas intervenir dans sa vie. » ajouta Jacob.

« Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ? criai-je. Tu n'es personne, tu entends, personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou dire ! »

Mon père me retint quand je voulus m'enfuir une fois de plus.

_Je t'en prie._

« Rentre directement, ne fais pas de détour. » soupira-t'il finalement.

« Oui. »

En chemin je croisai ma mère, et lui dit que je ne me sentais pas de rester à la réserve et une fois de plus, elle ne me questionna pas davantage. En approchant de la villa, je ralentis. J'hésitai entre retourner voir mon grand-père Charlie et aller pleurer dans ma chambre. Le choix était facile mais ma mère serait sans doute très colère.

Je repensais aux paroles de Jacob. Mon grand-père avait-il vraiment fait son deuil ? Mon autre grand-père m'avait expliquée un an après notre arrivée à Juneau l'importance pour nous de ne pas interférer l'existence des humains que nous côtoyions. J'avais compris, bien sûr. À l'époque je ne pensais pas avoir envie de m'approcher d'humains au point de me lier. Mais maintenant que j'avais rencontré Charlie, je ressentais un vide en moi.

J'étais à vingt mètres de la villa, à l'orée des arbres quand je sentis l'odeur de Charlie. Sa voiture s'approchait. Sa destination était forcément la résidence des Cullen. Je savais que Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Alice étaient partis chasser, il ne restait qu'Esmé, Bree et Rosalie. La voiture de Carlisle était stationnée devant le garage. La voiture de patrouille se gara au moment où Rosalie sortit de la villa. Si Charlie devait voir l'un d'entre nous, autant que ce soit Rosalie. Il ne serait pas étonné de la voir toujours aussi jolie et jeune.

« Bonjour Chef Swan. » l'apostropha ma tante.

« Bonjour, je me demandais si… enfin si Carlisle était là. »

« Non désolée, je suis venue avec Emmett passer quelques jours de congés avant de repartir en Californie. »

« Oh ! Très bien. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés. »

« Mais non, pas du tout. Comment allez-vous ? »

Je n'avais pas soupçonné qu'elle serait aussi agréable avec lui. Elle était pourtant la plus réticente à se lier aux humains.

« Bien. Comment va ta famille ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

« Et Edward ? »

Son ton avait été faussement calme, il tenait mon père responsable de la mort de ma mère, il le détestait.

« Eh bien, Charlie, pour tout vous dire, … »

« Non, ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Passe le bonjour surtout à Carlisle et Esmé. »

« Sans faute. »

« Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Chef Swan. »

Il monta en voiture et Rosalie attendit que la voiture ait disparu pour me rejoindre.

« Pourquoi est-il venu ? » me demanda-t'elle doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. J'avais interféré dans la vie de Charlie, en me voyant, il avait pensé à ma mère et aux Cullen. J'avais éveillé sa curiosité.

« Tu ne devais pas être à la soirée chez les chiens ? » rigola-t'elle.

Elle ne voulait que me faire réagir, j'étais restée figée, fixant la route que mon grand-père avait empruntée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Non, Jacob m'a énervée ! Encore ! J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Ma pauvre chérie. Tu devrais l'envoyer balader ! »

« C'est fait. À demain. »

La nuit tombait doucement quand je rejoignis le cottage. Ma décision était prise, je devais aller le voir, en apprendre plus sur lui, et donc sur mes racines. Carlisle m'avait promis de tout me dire à notre retour en Alaska, mais seul Charlie pouvait me faire comprendre ce que c'était d'être humaine.

Je laissai une note à mes parents sans préciser où je serais mais juste de ne pas s'inquiéter.

En arrivant sur le seuil de la maison des Swan, je fus à nouveau partagée. Pouvais-je vraiment le voir sans affecter sa vie ? Je cognais doucement malgré moi contre la porte. Charlie fut si surpris de me voir qu'il resta hébété plus d'une minute. Finalement je lui dis :

« Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai perdu ma carte d'identité aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour en avoir une autre. »

« Entre Bree ! »

« Merci. »

« Tu as dîné ? Sue, nous avons une invitée. »

« Oh, ne nous dérangez pas pour moi. »

« Jacob sait que tu es là ? »

« Oui, il m'a déposée. Je l'appellerai pour qu'il vienne me chercher. » mentis-je.

« Ok, suis-moi. »

Sue réagit plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Elle m'avait connue bébé, avait côtoyé un peu ma mère quand nous étions à la réserve. Mais elle avait toujours été froide avec elle. Sans compter que son fils Seth était mort à cause des Volturis. La haine pour les vampires était chez les Quileutes innée, il devait être très difficile pour eux d'accepter notre présence. Elle était la mère de loups garous et était mariée au père d'une vampire, un couple peu banal.

« Bonsoir. » lui dis-je.

« Que fais-tu là ? » me répondit-elle sèchement.

« Je suis juste passer demander un renseignement à … »

« Tu vas le tuer lui aussi ? Comme mon fils ? »

« De quoi parles-tu Sue ? Tu connais cette gamine ? » demanda Charlie, ahuri.

« Et toi ? »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une gosse qui est à la réserve pour quelques jours, elle est chez Billy. »

« Je m'appelle Bree Masen. » ajoutai-je en espérant que Sue ne dirait plus rien.

« Sors de chez nous immédiatement ou j'appelle Jacob ! »

« Mais c'est Jacob qui l'a amenée ! Sue que t'arrive-t'il ? »

« Charlie, écoute moi, il faut qu'elle parte maintenant ! » cria Sue.

« Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

« Pars maintenant. » me hurla Sue.

Charlie l'empoigna fermement et l'emmena à la cuisine. Il lui disait de se calmer et de cesser de m'agresser. Sue était maintenant en pleurs. Elle marmonna quelques mots, danger, partir, réserve, interdit et finalement le nom de ma mère mais le reste était inaudible, même pour moi. Elle se retenait d'avouer la vérité à mon grand-père. Elle devait penser qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas lui avoir avouer que sa fille n'était pas morte. Sue avait pris la place de son mari au conseil des anciens et était au courant que ma mère s'en était sortie, qu'elle était devenue un vampire et que c'est pour cela que nous étions partis de Forks.

J'avais tout fait raté. Charlie allait me chasser de chez lui, il ne voudrait plus m'adresser la parole. Jacob me ferait encore des reproches, sans oublier ma mère, qui serait encore plus triste que j'ai provoqué une dispute entre son père et son épouse.

Je ne pus pourtant me résoudre à partir, j'attendis que Sue se calme. En revenant dans le salon, elle me jeta un regard noir et quitta la maison. Charlie me dévisageait, il cherchait un indice, une preuve, un lien entre la crise de Sue et moi.

« Désolée Charlie. »

« Je… je suis perdu. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne cesse de penser à ma fille. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Excuse Sue. »

« Votre fille ? »

« Oui, Bella. Elle est morte il y a dix ans. D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'étais en forêt pour elle. »

Que dire de plus ?

Sue rentra bruyamment et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand Charlie l'interpella.

« Sue? Que fais-tu ? »

« Je vais me coucher, je ne me sens pas bien. Au revoir Bree. »

« Vous l'avez prévenu ? » lui demandai-je malgré moi.

« Oui. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » s'emporta Charlie.

Sue monta, nous laissant seuls. Mon grand-père se tourna vers moi et reprit son inspection. Puis, il s'avança et tendit sa main vers mes cheveux. Ils avaient la couleur des cheveux de mon père, un peu roux, un peu blond, un peu cuivre, une couleur peu commune mais avaient la même texture que les cheveux de ma mère et des siens aussi. Mes yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de ma mère et ma peau aussi pâle, quand elle était humaine bien sûr. Je désirais tant me présenter à lui. Je pouvais voir l'espoir briller dans ses prunelles. Je devais me décider très vite, dans cinq minutes maximum Jacob et mes parents seraient là.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. Je crois d'ailleurs l'être. »

« Non, vous n'êtes pas fou. »

Voilà, j'avais décidé de lui dire mais je ne savais pas comment. J'avais peur des conséquences aussi.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Bree en fait. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir mais je ne pensais pas vous revoir, et surtout je n'ai pas le droit de vous voir. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux me dire à la fin ! »

« Asseyez-vous, ce sera mieux. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant moi-même sur le canapé.

« Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es ? »

« Maman, pardonne-moi, mais je dois le faire. Il est trop malheureux et j'ai besoin de le connaître. » murmurai-je tout bas.

Ils étaient devant la porte, ma mère me suppliait de ne rien dire, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Je les entendis se demander si ils devaient intervenir. Jacob avait voulu entrer mais mon père l'empêcha.

« Je suis née il y a dix ans, malgré mon apparence. Ma mère m'a nommée Renesmée Carlie en l'honneur de mes grands-parents. »

« Tu… »

« Tout va bien ? Oubliez mon âge. Ce serait trop compliqué de tout vous expliquer, et pour vous, le plus simple est de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage.»

« Mais tu t'appelles Renesmée ? »

« Oui Renesmée Carlie Swan Cullen. »

« Swan ? »

« Oui, Bella est ma mère, elle et mon père m'ont conçue avant qu'il ne parte. Maman est partie ensuite car elle ne pouvait pas vous l'expliquer. Elle ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger. »

« Mais elle est morte, j'ai vu son corps. Nous l'avons enterrée ! »

« Oui, ne pose pas plus de question, s'il te plaît. Je te tutoie, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. Mais… »

« Maman est ici, avec moi et avec tous les Cullen. »

« Elle est en … vie. »

Ma mère entra alors en prenant soin de ne pas aller trop vite et de faire du bruit pour ne pas effrayer mon grand-père.

« Papa. » dit-elle simplement.

Mon grand-père parcourut en un instant les trois mètres les séparant et la plaqua contre lui, en pleurs. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui aussitôt et me regarda. Elle était émue, elle pleurerait aussi si elle avait pu et me dit merci tout bas. Mon père et Jacob entrèrent à leur tour et se postèrent à mes côtés. Charlie relâcha ma mère près de dix minutes plus tard. Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains, et tout en lui souriant, il la détailla.

« Tu as changé… tu es très belle, mais tes yeux… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Renesmée en a hérité. »

« Renesmée. Viens près de moi. Ma petite-fille. Je suis si heureux de te rencontrer.»

Sue nous avait aussi rejoint. Elle attira Jacob à la cuisine, mais personne n'y prêta grande attention.

« Edward, je suis désolé. dit Charlie. Je t'en ai tellement voulu. Si j'avais su que tu … mais tu semblais si effondré toi-même… »

« C'est aussi très compliqué papa. On m'a cru morte, mais je ne l'étais pas et je n'ai retrouvé Edward que plus d'un mois après. » lui dit ma mère.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? »

« Je… je suis différente, je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger. Je suis désolée. »

« Mais je t'ai cru morte, et ta mère… »

« Charlie, nous savons la douleur que vous avez ressenti depuis ces dix dernières années. Pourtant, nous devons nous cacher, nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps dans la même région. » expliqua mon père.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous poser plus de questions, j'ai compris. Vous restez avec moi ce soir, n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui. » dit ma mère.

Le reste de la soirée fut très joyeuse, mais aussi étrange. Mon grand-père nous couvait du regard ma mère et moi. Il se montra même très amical avec mon père. Quand nous quittâmes Charlie, il était déjà très tard et ma mère lui promit de revenir dès demain avec moi chez lui. En la serrant dans ses bras, Charlie lui murmura :

« Je te retrouve enfin. »


	4. Chapitre 3 Nous partons faire un tour

Chapitre 3 – Nous partons faire un tour !

Le retour pour Juneau fut douloureux pour ma mère et moi. Nous avions retrouvé Charlie, nous avions passé nos derniers jours avec lui, et ce fut tout simplement magique. Il m'avait racontée tant d'histoires sur ma mère et aussi sur sa famille et celle de Renée. Il m'avait donnée de nombreuses photos de famille et je lui avais promis de les lui rendre bientôt. Il nous avait aussi demandé la permission de venir nous rendre visite à Juneau en juin, avant notre déménagement. Quelques jours après notre première visite, il m'avait offert plusieurs cadeaux, Noël étant passé depuis plusieurs semaines, et mon anniversaire depuis près de deux mois. Il avait tenu à marquer le coup de nos retrouvailles, il voulait s'impliquer autant que faire se peut dans ma vie. Je lui avais dit à quel point j'étais heureuse de le connaître, je m'étais montrée très attentionné. Charlie n'était pas habitué à cela, mais finalement, il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse envers ma mère et moi.

Sue avait été très distante, Jacob nous apprit qu'elle avait fait réunir les anciens à notre sujet, dès le lendemain de nos retrouvailles avec Charlie. Jacob avait dû parlementer des heures pour qu'aucune mesure ne soit prise à l'encontre de notre clan. Le traité restait en vigueur. Finalement, c'est à peine si nous avions croisé la femme de Charlie lors de nos visites et les derniers jours, Charlie était venu passer ses soirées au cottage. Ma mère lui avait conseillé de ne pas forcer Sue, elle lui raconta brièvement les raisons de sa froideur. Mais Charlie était très blessé d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance durant dix ans.

Pour Renée, ce fut plus compliqué. Charlie supplia mes parents de lui dire simplement que ma mère n'était pas morte. Il pensait que Renée serait suffisamment soulagée et heureuse pour ne rien réclamer de plus. Si nous ne lui disions pas qu'elle était grand-mère, elle ne chercherait pas à revoir Bella, et à me rencontrer. Ma mère avait cédé, malgré le fait que tout le clan ait été contre. Ce jour-là, nous étions tous réunis à la villa. Ma mère avait tenu à les prévenir, mais avait d'ores et déjà décidé d'appeler sa mère.

Bien sûr, nous devions cacher notre nature aux humains, mais ma mère avait négocié autrefois notre immunité vis à vis des lois des vampires. Les nouveaux maîtres de Volterra ne tenteraient rien contre notre clan. Nous étions cependant tous conscients que garder notre secret était primordial.

Jasper fut le plus virulent, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Charlie était présent auprès de nous. Il n'était pas inamical, mais ne s'approchait jamais de mon grand-père.

« Je comprends que cela vous dérange. Je suis la seule parmi vous à avoir encore ma famille en vie. N'avez vous jamais voulu revoir les vôtres après votre transformation ? » argua-t'elle.

« C'est compréhensible, nous avons toute confiance en Charlie, mais nous ne connaissons pas aussi bien Renée. Que se passerait-il si elle en parlait à d'autres personnes ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Elle est un peu fofolle, personne ne s'étonnerait, personne n'y prêterait attention. »

« Mais pourquoi dois-tu le faire ? Je ne comprends pas ! » insista Jasper.

« C'est sa mère ! » intervint Esmé.

« Je vais l'appeler, je voulais simplement vous prévenir. Notre départ n'est en rien décalé. » conclua ma mère.

Durant toute la discussion, Charlie avait tenu la main glacée de ma mère et la mienne, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ce fut lui qui appela Renée. Nous écoutâmes tous avec attention leur conversation.

« Bonjour Renée, comment vas-tu ? »

« Pas très bien, la date approche. C'est pour cela que tu m'appelles ? Tu vas bien toi ? »

« Oui très bien. Renée, je dois t'annoncer une grande nouvelle et je ne veux pas que tu me coupes la parole… »

« Sue est enceinte ! »

« Non ! Enfin, à nos âges ! Réfléchis ! »

« C'est encore possible tu sais. »

« Bon de toute façon, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. Il s'agit de Bella. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ne pose pas de questions, mais je … euh Bella n'est pas morte. »

« Quoi ? » hurla-t'elle.

« En fait, elle est à mes côtés. Edward est avec elle. Elle va bien.»

« C'est impossible, tu es fou ! Elle ne peut pas ! Nous l'avons mise dans un cercueil et… »

Ma mère prit alors le combiné.

« Bonjour Maman. »

« Bella, c'est toi ? »

« Oui Maman. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée. »

« Mais, mais c'est impossible ! »

« Calme-toi. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, si ce n'est que je vais bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Maintenant je veux que tu sois heureuse, sache que je le suis. »

« Ma chérie, je… non je ne peux pas y croire ! »

Prenant un calepin et un stylo, j'écrivis à l'attention de ma mère « WEBCAM ». Elle opina. Elles avaient passé plus d'une heure à se parler via internet, mon grand-père et mon père n'avaient pas quitté ma mère. Personne d'autre ne se fit voir, je restai pour ma part à l'écart mais le regard rivé vers ma grand-mère. Charlie me tenait toujours la main et essuyait de temps à autre les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues, à l'instar de Renée.

Ma mère n'en dit pas plus qu'à mon grand-père. Simplement qu'elle avait survécu, était restée marquée par cette expérience et préférait vivre avec Edward seuls. Ils n'étaient revenus à Forks uniquement pour des raisons administratives. Elle avait évoqué un héritage perçu par mon père. Elle lui dit aussi qu'ils avaient changé leurs noms, leurs vies et ne souhaitaient pas encore revenir vers les leurs.

Ce voyage avait finalement eu du bon, puisque j'avais rencontré Charlie et Renée. J'avais aussi fait le point avec Jacob. J'avais besoin de temps, d'espace. Il m'avait souvent dit qu'il me voyait encore comme une enfant et cela m'avait blessée. Je le voyais pour ma part tellement différemment qu'avant. Il était mon « prétendant » mais ne l'assumait pas encore. Il avait aussi besoin de temps. Je lui avais dit que je l'appellerais mais je n'étais pas si sûre de tenir ma parole. À chaque mot, je m'étais retenue de lui crier dessus, pour le faire réagir, pour lui enlever ses souvenirs de la tête, pour qu'il me regarde telle que j'étais maintenant.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je l'aimais bien plus intensément et oserais-je dire plus passionnément. J'avais de nouvelles images de lui pour alimenter mes fantasmes. Je l'avais à peine touché, mais chaque moment partagé était un précieux cadeau pour moi. Même le bracelet me paraissait moins lourd. Jacob restait à mes yeux le plus bel homme. Mais il ne m'aimait pas encore, pas comme il était supposé m'aimer. J'étais une jeune fille, pratiquement une femme. J'avais encore une étape à franchir avant de pouvoir lui revenir.

Un doute subsistait en moi, Emily n'avait pas réussi à le dissiper. Une nuit, ma mère et moi lui avions rendu visite. Ma mère n'avait pas eu le temps de la revoir à la soirée à la réserve, elle m'avait rejoint chez Charlie. Nous voulions absolument la revoir et quand un soir Jacob nous transmit l'accord d'Emily pour lui rendre visite, nous n'avions pas attendu le matin. Nos retrouvailles furent émouvantes, mais j'étais déçue de constater à quel point Emily avait changé.

Elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre, sa confiance en l'avenir. La cicatrice, faite par Sam plusieurs années auparavant, avait mystérieusement disparu. Jacob nous avait prévenu, mais ce prodige était impressionnant. Selon lui, la jeune indienne était vraiment devenue chamane, toute la tribu la consultait pour divers problèmes. Cela l'ennuyait mais elle était sortie peu à peu de la sa réclusion et avait accepté de renouer avec les Quileutes. Elle n'avait par contre pas quitté la cabane. Devant un feu de bois, nous avions discuté toutes les trois de longues heures. Même si je ne voulais pas encore en parler avec ma mère, j'avais demandé à Emily ce qu'elle pensait de l'imprégnation.

« Nos histoires racontent plusieurs cas d'imprégnations improbables. Différence d'âge, distance à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres… Le père Jacob s'est lui-même imprégné à partir d'une photo ! Votre cas est vraiment unique car tu es son ennemie naturelle et aussi humaine. Pourtant, ton côté mystique à mon avis joue en votre faveur. Votre union sera plus forte et intense que n'importe quelle autre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si sûre que nous finirons ensemble. »

« Rien, je n'ai fait que présumer que tu ne le repousserais pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Il est ta moitié, il est entièrement dévoué à ton bonheur. Il a été si triste ces dix dernières années. Mais très vite, il a caché ses pensées aux autres loups si bien qu'il y a de cela trois ans, nous avons pensé qu'il s'était imprégné de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? » m'écriai-je.

Ma mère et Emily rirent de moi. Je n'avais pas voulu réagir si brusquement, mais l'idée qu'il ait pu être attiré par une autre femme me blessait.

« Alors, ce n'est pas irrévocable. » continuai-je plus calmement.

« Si ça l'est. Quand les anciens lui ont posé la question, il a littéralement explosé sous l'effet de la colère. Billy m'a racontée que Jacob les avait traité de noms d'oiseaux, et il a crié qu'il t'aimait toujours et que rien ne pourrait changer cela. »

« Vraiment ? demanda ma mère. C'était qui cette fille ? »

« Elle s'appelle Hannah, elle a vécu à Forks pendant cinq ans je crois, elle a vingt deux ans maintenant. Elle a déménagé il y a deux mois, juste après l'accouchement de Leah en fait. »

Donc à la même période où il m'avait demandée de revenir. Je rangeais cette information dans un coin de ma tête et me promit de l'analyser très vite.

« Et donc, je peux ne pas ressentir cette attirance, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je à Emily.

« Effectivement, mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et dans des circonstances tragiques. Je te raconterai l'histoire un de ces jours. Tu as raison sur un point, l'attirance. Être imprégné pour un Quileute, c'est être attiré sans rien pouvoir faire contre cela. C'est trouver sa voie et tout faire pour la suivre. Tu es la voie, le destin de Jacob, son avenir, son but dans la vie. Ce n'est pas comme un coup de foudre adolescent, comme pour tes parents par exemple. »

« Hé ! coupa ma mère. C'était un vrai coup de foudre pour moi. Pour Edward, ça a été un peu différent certes, mais ce n'était pas une lubie d'adolescent ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal Bella. Je voulais donner un exemple concret à Renesmée. Bon je continue. Jacob est attiré par toi, rien n'est plus important que toi, il sera ce que tu veux, un grand-frère, un ami, un amant… »

« Cette dernière partie est encore trop prématuré ! »

« Maman, laisse la finir, s'il te plaît. » dis-je.

« C'est à peu près tout ce que je peux te dire, Renesmée. » me dit Emily.

« Non ! Attends, raconte moi pour toi. C'est toi l'exemple le plus concret ! »

« Une autre fois peut-être. »

« Emily, je t'en prie, raconte nous. Nous n'allons pas revenir de si tôt ! » surenchérit ma mère.

« Eh bien, c'est très intime. »

« Nous ne te jugerons pas, ajouta ma mère. Nous ne répèterons rien non plus. »

« Vous savez qu'il était fiancé à Leah, qui est aussi ma cousine. J'étais partie vivre avec mes parents en Californie quinze ans plus tôt. Quand je suis revenue à la réserve, et que j'ai croisé Sam, je me suis sentie aussitôt attirée par lui. Je venais de décrocher mon bac, c'était l'été et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir revenir chez mon oncle à la Push. J'étais sur un nuage, je voulais absolument profiter de mon été, car je devais entreprendre des études d'infirmière à la rentrée, et je savais que cela me demanderait beaucoup de travail et de temps. Enfin bref, je l'ai vu, puis il m'a vue. Il était avec Leah et d'autres jeunes sur la plage, et quand il m'a vue, il a couru vers moi. »

« C'est si romantique… » soupirai-je.

« Oui jusqu'à ce que Leah nous rejoigne. Elle nous a présentés, Sam ne me pas quittait des yeux. J'étais très gênée vis à vis de Leah. Enfants, nous étions très proches. »

« Ça a dû être super flippant ! » m'exclamai-je comprenant qu'elle avait dû dormir toutes les nuits à côté de sa cousine et rêver de son fiancé.

« Oui, mais Leah avait entendu les légendes sur l'imprégnation, et elle a compris avant nous. Elle a redoublé d'efforts pour que Sam et moi ne nous croisions pas mais il arrivait toujours à me trouver. Au début, je l'ai repoussé, par rapport à Leah, mais leur relation était déjà mal en point. Sam mutait depuis peu et devait le cacher. Leah ne supportait pas ces secrets et l'accablait de reproches. Puis, au bout de dix jours, j'ai cédé. Souvent nous ne parlions pas, mais quand ça nous arrivait, il me posait des questions sur moi et sur ma vie. J'ai décidé de rester vivre à La Push, mes parents étaient réticents mais j'étais majeure. »

« Et ton accident ? »

« Tout se passait très bien, mais j'eu moi aussi des difficultés à le comprendre. Je ne savais rien des légendes. Un soir, je lui ai reproché de m'avoir emprisonnée dans cette maison et de me laisser seule trop souvent. J'ai été si injuste, si j'avais su… Il a muté sous mes yeux, et sans le vouloir, j'étais trop proche, il m'a griffée. Ensuite, nous avons été encore plus proches. Même si il est mort, je sens encore son amour. »

C'était une belle histoire évidemment, mais je n'avais pas eu ma réponse.

« Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Tu as cru en son imprégnation ? »

« J'ai lutté au début, mais il était si charmant, si tendre, si… dévoué. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui si vite. Dès que j'ai accepté mes sentiments, dès que j'ai compris que ma vie était liée à la sienne, j'ai été plus qu'heureuse. »

« Mais comment tu as compris ? » persistai-je.

« Renesmée, tu es trop indiscrète. » me sermonna ma mère.

« Désolée. C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu gros… Enfin, en amour ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple, je me trompe ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, pour tous ceux qui m'entourent, ils ont trouvé du premier coup leur grand amour. Mais du peu que je sache sur les relations amoureuses, en tout cas pour les humains, ça ne marche pas du premier coup !»

« Il est vrai que tu n'as pas autour de toi des gens normaux, modéra ma mère, mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que le coup de foudre et l'imprégnation existe. Cela te semble flou car tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, mais un jour tu comprendras. »

Puis nous étions parties. Mais j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait autre chose. L'amour ne pouvait pas arriver si facilement. Je ne connaissais pas leurs rencontres à tous. Je savais juste qu'effectivement, ils avaient aimé leurs moitiés et personne d'autre. Mon père m'avait racontée qu'après avoir failli tuer ma mère lors de leur première rencontre, il avait fui en Alaska, mais qu'il était revenu vers elle sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait pris conscience de ses sentiments que lorsque que la famille l'avait confronté à son choix de rester à Forks malgré les risques d'être découvert. Puis il l'avait quittée après m'avoir conçue car il voulait que ma mère puisse vivre « normalement ». Il l'aimait tant qu'il était prêt à rester loin d'elle, puis se tuer quand ma mère serait morte de sa belle mort. Il ne concevait même pas l'idée d'en aimer une autre.

Pour ma mère, je savais qu'elle avait été fascinée, attirée par lui, si beau et mystérieux. Quand elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle était certaine de ne pouvoir aimer un autre homme. Mais honnêtement, j'en doutais. Pas de son amour, mais du fait qu'elle serait restée seule sans lui. Si je n'étais pas née, elle aurait repris sa vie, difficilement, mais elle était très forte, elle aurait réussi.

Pour les vampires, le moindre changement avait des répercussions définitives. Tomber amoureux pour eux était plus intense, mais pas irrévocable selon moi. C'était si simple de tomber amoureux pour les humains, et d'après ce que j'avais lu, on pouvait tomber plusieurs fois amoureux et même aimer deux personnes en même temps. Je souhaitais pouvoir ressentir ça. J'aimais Jacob mais je n'étais pas sûre de l'aimer pour toujours. Ma vie s'arrêterait si ma mère mourrait, Jacob pouvait rester jeune aussi longtemps qu'il muterait. Nous avions probablement l'éternité devant nous. Comment être sûre de toujours ressentir ce que je ressentais pour lui ?

J'avais des frissons quand il me touchait, mon cœur battait la chamade quand nos regards se croisaient, et je pensais à lui trop souvent, je rêvais de lui. Mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas. J'avais comme exemples des couples amoureux malgré les décennies, toujours complices et passionnés, des couples éternels, des couples de vampires. Mon humanité influencerait-elle sur mes sentiments et leur durée ?

Je me posais trop de questions, j'en avais perdu le sommeil. Je ne souhaitais pourtant qu'une chose, être avec lui. Je l'avais vu chaque jour, même si ce n'était que quelques secondes, j'avais admiré son sourire, son corps, sa gentillesse, sa force, sa prévenance, sa bonté… La liste de ses qualités m'exaspérait tant elle était longue. Son seul défaut, ne pas réfléchir. Il avait constaté que je n'étais plus une enfant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je voulais autre chose. En m'éloignant de lui, je nous laissais du temps. Je tentais aussi de me convaincre qu'en étant lui de loin, je parviendrais à penser à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être mais au moins à autre chose.

Notre séjour avait aussi permis à Bree de faire son deuil quant à Diego, son ami perdu. Nous nous étions rendus à Seattle sur les lieux où l'armée de nouveaux nés, créés par Victoria, avait établi leur lieu de repli. Nous avions flairé dans toute la ville l'odeur de Diego, mais en vain. Il avait dû quitter la ville plusieurs années auparavant, mais sa mort était plus probable et Bree en était consciente. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, puis s'était murée dans le silence.

Nous avions pris toutes les deux place dans la voiture de Jasper et d'Alice. J'avais voulu éviter mon père, je ne cessais de penser à Jacob. Mais hélas, je m'assoupis et rêvai de Jacob. À mon réveil, Jasper me regardait bizarrement. Il semblait frustré ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sur le coup, puis me souvins de mes rêves plus que passionnés où Jacob enfin me regardait avec désir.

« Désolée Jasper. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux maintenant que tu es réveillée. »

« De quoi a-t'elle rêvée ? » demanda Alice soudainement très curieuse.

Jasper, heureusement, ne répondit pas, mais nul doute qu'il allait se décharger de toutes mes pulsions sur la pauvre Alice. D'ailleurs dès notre arrivée, il emporta sa femme vers leur chambre. Mon père capta les pensées du couple et nous conseilla de tous nous rendre dans notre petite maison.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient un peu tristes d'être rentrés, Emmett lui était ravi de retrouver les grizzlis, Rosalie semblait soulagée. Mes parents aussi étaient heureux d'être de retour chez nous. Les deux semaines à Forks avaient été assez éprouvantes pour ma mère mais je devinais qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir penser à ses parents sans culpabilité.

Nous discutâmes tous de nos futurs projets. Deux destinations nous partageaient. Sois la Nouvelle Angleterre, soit la Sibérie! Personnellement, j'aurais bien aimé partir aussi loin que possible, mais de là à quitter le sol américain, j'avais un peu peur. Mais le clan Denali avait de son côté déjà choisi la Sibérie orientale, dans la péninsule du Kamtchatka, il y vivait depuis trois ans. Carmen nous avait raconté qu'ils étaient très isolés, n'avaient quasiment jamais croisé d'humains, et se faisaient passer pour des scientifiques suédois.

« C'est dur le russe ? »

« C'est une langue complexe, me répondit Carlisle, mais cela ne devrait pas nous poser de problèmes. »

« Je pense que nous devrions les rejoindre, dit mon père. Cela nous permettra de ne pas encore retourner au lycée. Et puis surtout Renesmée, Bella, Bree et Jasper auront plus de temps pour apprendre à contrôler leur soif. »

« Je pense être prête Edward, lui répondit ma mère. Nous sommes tous prêts. »

Elle était vexée.

« Je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès, mais être confronté à des humains toute la journée… Et puis mon premier argument était de pouvoir passer tout notre temps ensemble. »

« Bon argument, effectivement. » concéda ma mère.

« Qu'en penses-tu Renesmée ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Papa. Nous pourrons voyager ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ta mère, Bree et toi devez commencer à explorer le monde! »

« Ça va être génial, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Rosalie, nous irons à Londres et à Paris ! »

« Éleazar m'a confirmé que les ours en Sibérie étaient meilleurs ! » ajouta Emmett.

« Et toi ma chérie ? » demanda Carlisle à Esmé.

« Tu sais bien que l'important pour moi est d'être auprès de notre famille. »

« Mais… »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas emballée par l'isolement. Cela fait longtemps que nous vivons au milieu des humains. Mais, je pense aussi que certains d'entre nous ont besoin encore de temps pour contrôler leur soif. »

« Merci Esmé de ne pas m'avoir nommée ! » rigola ma mère.

Nous partirions donc en Sibérie. Alice avait râlé, pas de boutiques aux alentours mais Jasper avait trouvé un argument de poids.

« Tu pourrais prendre le temps de créer toi-même des vêtements. Tu pourras nous faire porter tes créations ! Nous serions tous honorés de te servir de cobayes. »

Alice avait jubilé. Tout son temps libre jusqu'à notre déménagement serait consacré à réunir tout le matériel nécessaire, et aussi un peu à l'apprentissage du russe.

Bree avait accepté, elle me confia qu'elle avait besoin d'un changement radical. De plus, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter pendant de nombreuses heures l'odeur des humains.

Le lendemain, je me précipitai sur Carlisle dès son retour de l'hôpital.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse ! »

« Non ma chérie. Assis-toi. »

« Non, je voudrais que nous sortions. »

Nous quittâmes donc la grande villa, bras dessus, bras dessous sous les regards interrogatifs d'Esmé et de mes parents.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda ma mère.

« Nous partons faire un tour ! »répondit mon grand-père.


	5. Chapitre 4 C'est un cauchemar

Chapitre 4 – C'est un cauchemar

Carlisle nous trouva un endroit isolé, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Nous ne nous étions pas lâchés la main et je lui avais fait part de mon impatience, grâce à mon don. J'avais imaginé mille fois son histoire depuis qu'il m'avait promis de tout me dire.

« Tu es trop imaginative. Tout fut moins romanesque ! » rigola-t'il en voyant mes pensées.

« Allons-y, je t'écoute ! »

« Très bien, je commence par qui ? »

« Par toi bien sûr. »

« D'accord. Comme tu le sais, nos souvenirs en tant qu'humains sont très vagues dans notre mémoire. Mais quelques évènements nous marquent à jamais. »

« Oui, comme sa première fois, Alice en a parlé lors de la soirée de… »

Il me dévisageait inquiet. J'avais évoqué devant lui la perte de sa virginité! J'étais mortifiée. Pour qui allait-il me prendre ?

« Tu as déjà… »

« Non ! Je voulais dire qu'Alice nous a dit comme toi que certaines choses sont plus marquantes et qu'on ne les oublie pas. »

« Je reprends donc. Je ne souviens que de choses ayant rapport avec mon père. J'étais un petit garçon obéissant, je subissais sa sévérité sans me plaindre. Ma mère était morte en me donnant la vie, et je culpabilisais beaucoup pour cela. Je me sentais redevable envers mon père. Je me joignais chaque soir à lui pour prier au temple, devant la majestueuse croix en bois qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. En fait, j'adorais mon père à cette époque, il était tout pour moi. J'étudiais tous les jours, je suivais son rythme de vie. Il me voyait déjà reprendre la communauté. Pour cela, il tenait à me former et à me mettre en garde contre les ennemis du Christ. J'avais écouté chaque prêche, chaque discours, chaque histoire sur les démons. Ce n'était que de la théorie, je n'avais jamais vu de moi-même ces créatures du mal, mais j'y croyais comme fer.

Je m'étais rapproché d'un garçon de mon âge et nous nous voyions lorsque je me rendai au marché chaque jour. Mon père était heureux que je me fasse un ami car j'étais très solitaire. Mais il s'avéra que ce garçon, je ne me souviens plus de son nom, était catholique. Mon père m'interdit alors de lui reparler et me fit promettre que si je le revoyais, je devais le gifler et lui dire qu'il était damné. Ce que je fis. Je devais avoir treize ans, et c'est après cet épisode que mon père me fit participer à ses sorties nocturnes.

Près du temple, il y avait de nombreux commerces, le soir le quartier était mal famé et mon père s'y rendait pour prêcher la bonne parole. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il y allait surtout pour harceler les catholiques et les juifs ainsi que les prostituées. Je me souviens vaguement avoir participé à des saccages, des incendies, quelques bagarres.

Puis en grandissant, je me suis posé de plus en plus de questions. Je réalisais que les paroles de mon père n'étaient que des croyances sans fondements, il n'avait aucune preuve de leur existence et aucune justification dans la Bible. Je continuais de le suivre chaque soir mais les regards affolés des personnes que nous persécutions me hantaient ensuite. Chercher des monstres comme des sorcières, des loups-garous et des vampires me paraissaient justifié mais pas les persécutions contre des personnes qui n'avaient pas la même religion que nous.

Puis, nous passâmes à un stade ultime, la conduite au bûcher. Ce fut horrible, tant d'innocents périrent par sa main, et la mienne aussi finalement. Car je continuais à le seconder. Mon père était déçu de mes faibles résultats et de mon manque d'enthousiasme. De son côté, il était galvanisé par toutes ces exécutions, il en voulait plus, se sentant puissant. Je crois qu'il était fou, obsédé par ses quêtes.

Mon père était déjà âgé lorsque je suis né. Pour mes vingt ans, il me légua officiellement sa communauté. Je pris plus de responsabilités dans la gestion du Temple et fis même quelques prêches. Je me souviens avoir parlé essentiellement de l'amour envers son prochain, quel qu'il soit. Mon père n'était pas ravi mais les gens me félicitaient.

Je me rappelle très bien d'une fois où il était furieux. J'avais fait un prêche l'après-midi même, et il me reprochait de ne pas croire en la justice divine. J'aurais dû mettre en garde nos fidèles contre les mécréants, au lieu de ça, je prônais l'amour et le respect. Nous étions chez nous, dans l'unique pièce en fait. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. J'étais las et écoutais ses reproches. Je me sentais si coupable. Je restais assis sur ma chaise et je me perdais dans la contemplation du feu. »

Je lui pris la main, ce souvenir m'attristait beaucoup, je l'imaginais parfaitement. Lui si parfait et d'une bonté sans égale, il avait été forcé par son père aux pires actes. J'entrais sans le vouloir dans son souvenir. Je me représentais leur maison, la cheminée.

« C'est toi qui fais cela ? » hoqueta-t'il.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je revois tout, je revois la maison de mon père et … il n'était pas barbu, il était plus grand dans mon souvenir. »

Je lui faisais partager ma vision, mais plus encore, le monde autour de nous s'obscurcit et je matérialisais devant nous l'intérieur dépouillé des Cullen.

« Continue ! C'est merveilleux, tant de choses me reviennent ! Je ne croyais pas cela possible mais je sens aussi l'odeur du bois, dans le coin au fond à droite il y avait nos lits, devant la cheminée la table, il n'avait que trois chaises et … oui il y avait une fenêtre à cet endroit et aussi près de la porte. Le petit tableau était posé au dessus de la cheminée… »

Je mettais en place chaque détail qu'il me donnait. J'avais tant envie de partager son souvenir, de tout savoir que je le précédais même parfois et il me reprenait si tel détail était différent, ou si un objet était posé ailleurs.

Je serrais désormais ses deux mains dans les miennes, et ma vision se précisa tant que je doutais en être la cause. Tout se mettait en place, l'image de son père changea et je compris alors que j'avais accès aux souvenirs de Carlisle. J'étais comme un écran où il pouvait projeter son passé.

« C'est… incroyable ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça, ils vont être si fiers de toi, autant que je le suis ! »

« Ne nous emballons pas. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le refaire, d'ailleurs c'est déjà fini. »

Mon grand-père m'avait lâchée les mains et la vision s'était interrompue. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. J'avais tant voulu vivre ses souvenirs. C'était involontaire et j'allais devoir travailler sur cette nouvelle facette de mon don pour provoquer ces visions.

« Continue s'il te plaît. » lui dis-je.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, cette fameuse soirée. Après ça, je voulus me ressaisir et partager sa vision du monde. Je traquais ces créatures démoniaques sans y croire. Et pourtant, trois ans plus tard, je réussis à débusquer un petit groupe de vampires dans les égouts de Londres. Où bien suis-je tombé par hasard sur eux. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon père fut si fier de moi que j'étais pressé de passer à l'attaque la nuit suivante. Il était trop âgé pour y participer mais nous avions avec nous une dizaine de fidèles qui nous accompagnait dans nos escapades contre tous nos ennemis. »

« Tu connais son nom ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas qui était celui qui m'a transformé. Il parlait latin mais je n'ai pas entendu son nom. Nous les avons poursuivis, ils étaient trois. L'un d'entre eux nous a senti venir et a prévenu les autres puis s'est enfui dans une autre direction. Avec trois hommes, nous l'avons poursuivi dans une ruelle. Je l'ai rattrapé, j'étais fort et rapide déjà à l'époque. Il s'est arrêté et m'a mordu. Il m'aurait tué si les autres n'étaient pas derrière nous. Il m'a jeté contre un mur et a tué deux autres avant de s'enfuir avec un troisième. Il était affamé, ses yeux étaient noirs. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir été le premier à être mordu. »

« C'est ce que j'admire chez toi. Tu trouves toujours du positif dans n'importe quelle situation. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Si il m'avait tué, je ne serais pas là avec toi ma chérie. »

« Merci grand-père. Et ensuite ?»

« J'ai rampé dans une ruelle sombre, entendant d'autres personnes accourir. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je m'apprêtais à vivre mais j'étais persuadé que j'aurais été mis à mort si on me retrouvait. La suite tu la connais. »

« Oui, les pommes de terre… » riai-je doucement.

Je l'avais taquiné des mois quand j'avais appris qu'il était resté des jours dans un tas de pommes de terre, se transformant en vampire.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté caché. Je me suis très vite éloigné de Londres, je marchais la nuit. J'aperçus un jour mon reflet dans l'eau. Je me reconnus à peine, mes yeux me choquèrent surtout. Ils étaient si rouges, c'était horrible pour moi. »

« Ça ne dure pas, mais tu ne le savais pas. »

« Non, je ne savais rien. Mais peu m'importait mes nouvelles capacités. J'étais devenu une créature de l'enfer et je me savais damné. Je voulus me détruire. Cela me prit près de deux décennies je pense pour accepter mon immortalité. »

« Tu as dû te sentir si … désarmé en fait. »

« Pire, je voulais mourir mais n'y arrivait pas. Ma gorge me brûlait mais je refusais de céder à la tentation. Les enseignements de mon père et de la Bible étaient sans doute trop bien ancrés en moi, et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Enfin, je me rabattis un jour sur un cerf, et la douleur s'apaisa aussitôt. Le troupeau y passa. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, une révélation s'imposa. Je n'étais pas condamné à tuer des humains. Je pouvais survivre avec le sang animal. C'était vraiment comme renaître, j'avais trouvé une voie qui pouvait me sauver de mon enfer personnel. Cela me prit encore quelques décennies avant que je puisse me promener en ville et croiser des humains. Mes yeux étaient ambrés, je faisais attention à ne sortir que très tôt ou au coucher du soleil. Les gens venaient vers moi, je ne leur faisais pas peur. »

« Personne ne peut être rebuté face à toi ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« C'est gentil, mais nous sommes autant attirants qu'effrayants pour les humains. Même si les derniers siècles ont enlevé à ce monde bon nombre d'idées mystiques. Les vampires devinrent des fantasmes de fous, les créatures de la nuit étaient des allégories de la nature humaine. »

« As-tu revu ton père, ou ton créateur ? »

« Non. Mon père est mort un an après moi. Je me suis rendu sur sa tombe dès que j'ai pu. J'ai pénétré dans le temple et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai volé la croix qu'il avait mis tant de temps à faire. Au début je l'ai caché, puis je suis revenu la chercher un siècle plus tard, quand j'ai voulu m'établir en Italie. »

« Les Volturis… »

« Oui, mais nous sautons des étapes. La soif était toujours là quand je sentais les humains. J'ai traversé la Manche et me suis rendu en France au début du 18ème siècle. À Paris, la nuit, je déambulais, apprenant ainsi la langue et les coutumes. Quand à m'occuper… ce n'était pas ce qui manquait mais ça ne me correspondait pas, les fêtes ou les activités illicites, l'alcool. De plus, je ne voulais pas être tenter. À l'aube, je regagnais la forêt de Fontainebleau et y chassais en journée parfois j'étais hébergé par des religieux. Un jour, je suis tombé sur un chasseur qui était face à un loup. Il était blessé et l'odeur de son sang ne m'attira pas au début. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai sauvé du loup. Il avait une profonde entaille à la jambe et s'était évanoui. Le danger étant écarté, je fus obsédé par son sang. L'homme délirait et appelait sa mère. Il souffrait énormément, il m'aurait été facile de le tuer. Pourtant, je fus assez fort pour le ramener au village le plus proche et le confiai aux premières personnes que je rencontrais. Puis je m'enfuis et allai aussitôt chasser jusqu'à plus soif. Mais j'eus une autre révélation. Mon désir de le sauver avait surpassé mes instincts meurtriers. »

« Tu es incroyable ! Je ne sais pas qui aurait pu résister ! »

« Je me suis davantage retranché durant quelques mois en forêt puis je suis allé dans l'actuelle Allemagne et la Pologne. J'y ai étudié la médecine, c'était une évidence pour moi, je voulais me consacrer à préserver les humains. Je refusais d'être un prédateur. J'ai appris différentes langues, j'avais des facilités et j'ai étudié pendant près de dix ans jour et nuit, la médecine donc, mais aussi l'art, la musique… »

« Tu ne joues jamais ! »

« Je n'étais pas vraiment doué. »

« Nous pouvons tout faire ! Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« C'est vrai, en fait, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'y trouvais aucune utilité dans ma quête. J'ai préféré étudier le dessin et la peinture. Cela m'a plus servi dans mes études en médecine. Puis j'ai voyagé un peu plus loin, poussant jusqu'en Chine. Je n'y suis resté que quelques années. J'ai appris les rudiments de la médecine orientale. »

« Pourquoi que quelques années ? »

« Et bien, j'ai été attaqué par des loups. »

« Il y en a partout. » marmonnai-je.

« Des enfants de la Lune. Ils ont été éradiqués par les Volturis peu de temps après. À cause de moi en fait. »

« Tu n'as rien eu ? »

« Ce fut difficile. Je ne savais pas que nous étions aussi des proies. Je pensais les vampires au dessus de tout. Un jour, alors que je regagnai les bois, je fus donc attaqué par trois d'entre eux. Ils m'ont arraché un bras, mais j'ai réussi à leur échapper. C'était un choc. »

Il rigolait maintenant mais il avait dû avoir une sacrée frousse. Je posais ma main sur lui et lui montra les Quileutes.

« Non, ils étaient différents. Tous blanc comme la lune. Ils étaient aussi plus petits. Ils n'étaient pas comme les loups-garous que j'avais tenté de pourchasser avec mon père non plus. Après cet épisode je voulus retourner en France. Mais j'ai rencontré un Volturi en route et je l'ai suivi.

« Et donc ce vampire ? Et pourquoi être allé en Italie ? Il y fait toujours beau. »

« Oui, disons que je ne suis allé que pour les rencontrer. Tu comprends, j'avais tenté de trouver d'autres vampires au début pour comprendre celui que j'étais devenu. Mais je n'avais trouvé personne. Une nuit, j'ai voulu sauver une femme. J'avais repéré son sang à trois cent mètres et entendu ses cris. Pourtant je suis arrivé trop tard. Je me suis figé en voyant l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, il avait des yeux rouge vif, sa peau était aussi blanche que la mienne. Il relâcha la femme en me remarquant et s'est approché de moi, doucement pour ne pas m'effrayer mais je suis aussi venu vers à lui. La femme ne mourut pas. Il l'avait un peu oublié au début, comme nous discutions. J'étais choqué par son attaque mais aussi soulagé de rencontrer enfin un autre vampire. Il s'agissait de Félix. »

« Félix, la brute qu'Emmett a tuée ? »

« Oui. Et la femme, c'était Heidi. Félix était déjà avec les Volturis. Il était si civilisé, différent des vampires trouvés dans les égouts de Londres. Je voulus tout savoir sur lui et amusé, il m'a proposé de lui suivre jusqu'à Volterra. »

« Et alors ? »

« Cette période ne fut pas la plus plaisante de ma vie. Je ne sortais plus en journée, j'étais confiné avec eux mais Aro se prit aussitôt d'amitié pour moi. Il utilisa son pouvoir dès notre première rencontre et fut impressionné par mon contrôle. Il ne comprenait pas mon aversion contre le meurtre et tenta de me convertir. Pour tout te dire j'ai aussi essayé de les convaincre de ne plus tuer mais je ne pouvais, selon eux, pas comprendre, n'ayant jamais goûté au sang humain. Les Volturis étaient des protecteurs des Arts, des mécènes. Le peintre Francesco les a souvent peint. Tu te souviens de ce tableau nous représentant tous les quatre, dans mon bureau ? »

« Oui. »

« Aro me considéra comme un être capable de juger ses pairs. Je les assistai parfois lors des simulacres de procès contre les vampires ayant transgressé les lois. Sinon, je continuais à étudier.»

« Ce qui m'a toujours étonnée, est que tu ne te sois pas rapproché de l'un d'eux. Tu étais si seul. »

« C'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ma route avec un être qui tuait des humains. »

« Tu n'as convaincu personne ? »

« Si, Marcus et sa femme Didyme. »

« Maman m'a racontée qu'il n'avait plus de femme quand elle les a tué. »

« Effectivement. Encore une fois, j'ai été à l'origine de cela. Didyme était la sœur d'Aro, il l'avait transformée lui-même après lui. Il ne l'avait pas emmené avec lui en Roumanie, il voulait qu'elle prépare son retour en Italie. Elle et Marcus s'aimèrent et au fil des années, s'éloignèrent un peu d'Aro et de Caïus. Didyme était très intelligente et sensible. Elle avait un don qui rendait ceux qui l'entouraient heureux. Après avoir entendu mon histoire, elle me confia qu'elle avait elle-même tenté de ne plus tuer d'humain mais Aro l'en avait dissuadé un siècle plus tôt. Depuis, elle avait cherché à s'échapper de l'emprise de son frère et Marcus était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle vit en moi un modèle et nous passâmes avec Marcus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Aro ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, constatant que sa sœur se laissait mourir de faim de longues semaines, puis allait chasser avec moi. Aro avait besoin de Marcus et de moi. Je supportais de moins en moins leur mode de vie et fit part à Aro de ma décision de partir, après plus de trente ans à leurs côtés. Didyme et Marcus me demandèrent de partir avec moi. »

« Ils auraient pu être là avec nous alors… »

« Je ne sais pas. Aro a fait tuer Didyme. Marcus a lui même exécuté le meurtrier prétendu de sa femme. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su que cela n'était qu'un coup monté pour le garder à Volterra. Aro me demanda de partir immédiatement, me disant qu'il m'épargnait uniquement au nom de notre amitié car il m'en voulait d'avoir ainsi influencer Marcus.»

« Tu as eu de la chance… »

« Oui. J'aurais pu mourir par leurs mains, et finalement… »

« Finalement ils ont été tué par ton clan. »

« Oui. Aro et moi étions restés en contact et il me jalousait un peu d'avoir constitué une famille si vaste, et végétarienne. Plusieurs fois, il m'a prié de revenir en Italie, d'autant qu'il avait appris les dons de ton père, d'Alice et de Japser. »

« Et maman. »

« Oui, et toi. »

« Tu regrettes leur mort ? »

« Non, même si je pense que les Roumains sont pires qu'eux. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? On n'a jamais eu de leurs nouvelles. »

« On ne s'envoie pas de cartes postales entre vampires Renesmée mais les rumeurs vont vite. »

« Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? » boudai-je.

« Demande à ton père et à Jacob. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi Jacob ? Mon père je peux comprendre mais pas lui ! »

« J'en ai trop dit, je suis désolé. »

Il se tut, me laissant furieuse et ignorante. Pourquoi Jacob aurait-il eu un mot à dire sur mon éducation ? Je le croyais loin de nous tout ce temps mais il n'avait pas perdu le contact avec ma mère, ni avec mon père apparemment.

« Dis moi, je t'en prie. Je te fais tant confiance. Je promets que je ne dirais rien à Papa et Maman. »

« Je n'ai pas été d'accord avec eux. Te souviens-tu, au printemps dernier, ton père et moi étions parti deux jours chasser, seuls. »

« Oui … » dis-je de plus en plus suspicieuse.

« En fait, nous avons beaucoup discuté de toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais été en colère contre lui car il avait refusé que tu sortes seule. J'avais pris ton parti, et tu t'étais précipitée dans mes bras. »

« Et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que toi seul me comprenais. »

« Ton père a lu en toi, tu me voyais comme un père… »

« C'est vrai, enfin, comme le patriarche de notre famille, tu es notre guide, tu es un exemple pour moi. »

Mon père avait été blessé mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris et surtout je m'en fichais un peu, car il me refusait de plus en plus de libertés.

« À l'époque, tu venais souvent me voir pour me parler de tes tourments au sujet de Jacob. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi Papa n'a pas compris ce que je ressens pour toi ? ET quel est le rapport avec Jacob ?»

« Si j'ai pris ton parti, c'était parce que je pensais que tu étais prête. Ton père est très protecteur envers toi et il sait qu'un jour, tu trouveras ton âme sœur. Il est persuadé qu'il s'agit de Jacob et c'est pour cela que ta mère et lui l'ont naturellement intégré à votre famille. Mais tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Plusieurs vampires sont venus au fil des années pour rencontrer ceux qui avaient détruit les Volturis. Stefan a recontacté ta mère il y a six ans, lui disant qu'elle était la bienvenue auprès de lui, comme compagne. Tes parents nous ont interdit de parler de tout ça devant toi. Ils nous ont tous réunis et Jacob a insisté sur le fait que tu devais être préservée de toutes ces histoires.»

« Mais c'est impossible… ils m'ont… mentie... »

« Renesmée tu m'as promis de ne rien leur dire. »

« Mais Carlisle, comment veux-tu que je leur pardonne ? Ils me marient de force ! »

« Comprends les, il est évident pour eux que Jacob et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je sais que tout cela t'effraie mais sache qu'ils ne veulent pas te forcer. Ton père a pensé qu'en incluant Jacob, il saurait s'occuper de toi quand tu irais avec lui. »

« Mais je ne vous quitterai jamais ! »

« Quand tu seras amoureuse, tu voudras un peu d'intimité et nous le comprendrons ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas question de nous séparer éternellement. »

« Attends, quand dis-tu qu'ils vous ont tous réuni ? »

« À peine un an après notre départ de Forks. »

« Et Jacob était là ? »

« Je… j'ai encore gaffé. »

« Il était là, il est venu alors que je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas venir… Combien de fois est-il venu ? »

Je croyais devenir folle ne pouvais-je donc plus faire confiance aux miens ? Jacob était venu, mais je ne l'avais même pas senti, c'était étrange. Ils avaient profité de mon sommeil probablement. »

« Il est venu à tous tes anniversaires… Il restait à l'écart, tes parents passaient quelques heures avec lui, nous le voyions aussi parfois. Rosalie restait avec Bree et toi. Il a été difficile pour ta tante d'accepter la décision de tes parents. Elle a toujours été contre ces mensonges, mais elle n'a pas eu le choix. Enfin bref, nous étions tous à dix kilomètres de la maison et ton père et Jacob nous ont … ordonné de ne jamais rien te dire, enfin pas avant que tu ne sois assez grande.»

« Et suis-je assez grande maintenant ? »

« Ils veulent attendre la fin des visites intempestives. »

« C'était quand la dernière visite au fait ? »

« Il y a sept mois. »

« Peut-être qu'une fois en Sibérie, ils me diront tout. Personne ne viendra nous chercher là-bas. »

« Je n'en sais rien Renesmée. Pour tout te dire, j'ai été volontairement exclu par ton père de toutes les décisions te concernant. »

« C'est ridicule enfin ! »

« Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a la chance d'avoir conçu un enfant avec ta mère, tu es miracle pour lui, j'aurais agi sans doute de la même manière à sa place. »

« J'en doute. Je leur parlerais quand ils me diront la vérité. Je ne te dénoncerais pas. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil mais je n'avais pas le cœur à plaisanter. Mon père jalousait mon grand-père car j'avais trouvé en Carlisle une oreille qui ne me jugeait pas et faisait passer mon bien-être avant ses préjugés. Mon père serait horrifié d'apprendre mes sentiments envers Jacob, il me couvait encore telle une mère poule. Il ne comprendrait pas ce qui m'arrivait.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Stefan ? Je sais qu'il a proposé à Maman de rester avec eux et qu'il l'a piégé en lui faisant boire du sang humain quand elle est allée tuer les Volturis mais bon… je le croyais méfiant envers nous. »

« Il a essayé de convaincre ta mère qu'elle et toi seraient plus heureuses et surtout en sécurité avec lui. Quand Stefan a appelé ta mère, ton père était avec elle et il a pris la communication. Il lui a dit que Bella était mariée et heureuse. Ton père ne l'a toujours pas digéré. Il est depuis devenu encore plus possessif envers vous deux.

« Oui j'avais bien remarqué un changement à l'époque… »

« Quant à Jacob, il a failli venir vivre avec nous une bonne vingtaine de fois ! »

Le mensonge avait été bien plus perfide. Jacob n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa promesse de me laisser vivre mon enfance. Ses motivations étaient-elles vraiment de garantir ma sécurité ou plutôt de me surveiller en permanence ?

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est un cauchemar. »


	6. Chapitre 5 C'était ce que je voulais d

Chapitre 5 – C'était ce que je voulais depuis le début, non ?

Nous nous rendîmes le lendemain au même endroit. Nous n'avions pas encore dit aux autres ce dont j'avais été capable, je voulais le refaire avant d'en parler. Mais surtout, j'adressais à peine la parole à mes parents. J'y avais songé toute la nuit, je pouvais comprendre leurs motivations. Mais leur manque de confiance et surtout l'implication de Jacob dans ma vie à mon insu me blessaient profondément.

Carlisle s'en voulait de m'avoir révélée la présence de Jacob durant ces dix dernières années. Il savait que je désirais me défaire de l'influence de son imprégnation, mais que j'avais malgré tout des sentiments pour lui. Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire. J'avais détourné la conversation durant le trajet sur les Volturis.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ? »

« Oui bien sûr, grand-père ! »

« Ok. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Volturis sont morts, donc tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Je sais, et les Roumains ne nous feront rien. »

« Exact. »

Ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait m'effrayer, j'avais une confiance absolue dans notre famille, je ne risquais rien tant que je serais avec eux.

Carlisle reprit son récit.

« Après les avoir quitté, j'ai fait quelques rencontres, Marcus m'ayant indiqué quelques clans. Sur le chemin, j'ai rencontré à Londres, enfin à l'extérieur de la ville, Alistair. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, il n'est pas très social. Pourtant il s'était laissé approcher, et lui même en avait été étonné. Il était d'une nature très solitaire. Il m'a semé en pleine chasse au bout de quelques semaines. »

« Quel drôle de personnage ! »

« Aro m'avait raconté sa vie. Il avait tenté de le faire entrer à son service et l'a poursuivi pendant un demi-siècle avant de renoncer. Alistair détecte toute forme de vie à très longue distance. Bien avant qu'un vampire puisse le repérer, il est déjà parti. »

« Attends, je vais essayer de me concentrer et tu me montreras à quoi il ressemble. »

Je réussis au bout de cinq minutes à communiquer avec Carlisle et devant nous se tint Alistair. Grand et brun, beau mais un rictus permanent le rendait peu sympathique, on avait envie de s'enfuir. C'était le but.

« Quelle est son histoire donc ? »

« Il a été transformé vers l'an 1320. Il est issu d'une famille d'aristocrate et son père a même joué un rôle important dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre. C'est une histoire pleine de complots. »

« Ah oui, le roi Edouard II… »

« Tu es passionnée d'histoire, tu connais donc le contexte. Eh bien sache qu'Alistair failli accéder au trône. Son père avait conclu un accord avec un vampire, sans vraiment savoir que s'en était un en fait. Une fois transformé, Alistair apprit par son père les raisons de son état et prit de colère, le blessa mortellement. Puis il s'enfuit et resta très longtemps à l'écart de toute civilisation. Aro l'a rencontré un peu par hasard, Alistair rencontrait pour la première fois un vampire, autre que son créateur. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment confiance en lui et s'est enfui peu après avoir raconté son histoire. Aro l'a pris comme un défi mais finalement a abandonné la traque. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'Alistair et moi sommes amis, mais on ne s'est revu qu'une fois depuis, le siècle dernier. Lui non plus n'a pas voulu devenir végétarien. »

« Il n'a pas vraiment pas l'air sympa. » dis-je en coupant l'image du vampire.

Carlisle sourit à mes mots, il était très bon de nature et accordait facilement son amitié. Il était incapable de haïr. Il avait cela de commun avec Esmé. Il savait aussi regarder au delà des apparences. Alistair, même si il semblait peu amène, devait être quelqu'un de bien.

« C'est en Irlande que j'ai rencontré le premier clan, continua-t'il. Siobhan et Liam. Siobhan a été transformée au début du 16ème siècle, et a tué son créateur qui s'était constitué un harem de femmes vampires. Elle a rencontré Liam moins d'un siècle plus tard. Il était guerrier et fut mordu par un vampire après avoir été blessé sur le champ de bataille. Cela est souvent arrivé au cours des guerres. Six mois après sa transformation, il a rencontré Siobhan qui était restée seule depuis. Elle lui apprit les lois des Volturis, qu'elle même connaissait grâce à son créateur. Ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Ils ne sont pas végétariens mais il étaient déjà très civilisés et grâce à eux, j'en appris davantage sur le monde des vampires en dehors des Volturis. Ils forment un couple atypique, lui est très renfermé quant à Siobhan, elle a un don, même si elle ne le croit pas elle-même. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Montre les moi ! »

Liam était grand et mince mais il avait vraiment l'air antipathique. Siobhan était magnifique, grande et gracieuse, hypnotisante.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'elle peut influer sur le cours des évènements. Lorsque je séjournais auprès d'eux Liam ne me supportait pas vraiment et un jour il s'en est pris à moi. J'étais anglais et il avait passé sa vie d'humain à combattre les Anglais. Il redoutait surtout que je lui vole Siobhan. Bref, il a voulu que je parte mais pas Siobhan. Elle m'appréciait beaucoup et voulait que Liam et moi devenions amis, et le lendemain, c'était le cas. »

« Mouais, il a peut-être été convaincu autrement. »

Je pensais que sa femme avait pu lui faire entendre raison contre… quelques faveurs. Ça arrivait souvent dans les films ou livres, et même Rosalie le faisait en permanence avec Emmett.

« Non, car moi aussi, j'avais oublié les doutes que j'avais envers lui. Je ne suis resté que quelques mois avec eux. Ils sont maintenant trois, Maggie a rejoint leur clan vers la moitié du 19ème siècle. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais je sais qu'elle a aussi un don, elle détecte les mensonges. D'ailleurs, nous irons les voir quand nous serons en Sibérie, je voudrais que Bree et Maggie se rencontrent, elles ont quelques points communs. Il me tarde de les revoir. Ce sont les premiers vrais amis que je me suis fait. Même à Volterra, je n'avais pas lié de telles relations. »

Il était euphorique et c'était rare de le voir si expressif. Il était toujours posé et calme, mais aussi un peu pudique. C'était sans doute dû à son statut de chef de famille, il devait garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Tu en as rencontré beaucoup ? Des vampires ? »

« Une dizaine à peine. D'ailleurs, je ne les repérais pas au début de ma condition. Après avoir vécu avec les Volturis, j'ai appris à reconnaître notre odeur.»

« J'ai demandé à Papa combien il y avait de vampires dans le monde mais personne ne sait, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, car la plupart meurent avant la fin de leur première année de vampire. Cela peut paraître paradoxal car c'est durant les premiers mois que les vampires sont les plus forts mais ils sont aussi très incontrôlables et s'entretuent. Jasper t'a racontée, je crois, les guerres de clans dans le Sud du continent américain. »

« Oui. »

« Cela est arrivé aussi en Asie du Sud Est et en Afrique du Nord. Depuis les Volturis ont fait le ménage et ils avaient fédéré quelques anciens clans pour contrôler leurs régions. »

« Des sortes d'ambassadeurs, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. »

« Continue ! Où es-tu allé ensuite ? »

« En Egypte, un vieux rêve, mon père m'en avait beaucoup parlé. Il pensait que beaucoup de monstres y vivaient, c'était ce que je recherchais. J'ai rencontré Amun et sa compagne Kebi. Elle lui était totalement soumise, elle était déjà son esclave avant sa transformation. À l'époque, Amun formait un vampire aux talents de traqueur, Démétri. »

« Celui des Volturis ? »

« Oui, et j'ai causé quelques dégâts. Amun était très proche de Démétri. Il l'avait déniché en Grèce vingt ans plus tôt. Démétri était déjà très doué mais il s'entraînait avec Amun tous les jours. Tu te doutes qu'en Egypte, ils ne sortaient que la nuit. À l'époque, ils vivaient tous les trois dans la vallée des Rois. Suffisamment en retrait des humains mais pas trop loin pour chasser. J'ai découvert cette région grâce à Amun, c'était magnifique. Enfin bref, Aro me faisait suivre depuis mon départ de Volterra et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Je pense qu'Alistair s'est enfui car il a senti que nous étions traqués. Nous avons reçu la visite d'Aro et de quelques gardes six mois après mon arrivée. Ils se saisirent de Démétri. Aro, comme tu le sais, collectionnait les vampires dotés d'un pouvoir. Après cela, Amun était effondré mais quand il apprit que j'étais sans doute la cause de la venue des Volturis, il ne s'énerva pas. J'étais très surpris, je m'étais même préparé à être chassé de leur clan de façon … violente. »

« Aro lui a dit qu'il te cherchait ? »

« Oui. Et donc Amun ne m'en a pas voulu mais j'ai préféré partir malgré tout. »

« Tu as semé la zizanie ! Mais dis-moi, tu chassais quoi en Egypte ?»

« Ce ne fut pas le pays qui m'a le plus … nourri. Quelques gazelles, coyotes mais surtout des lynx du désert. »

Il ne parlait pas vraiment de la satisfaction que les vampires ressentaient en buvant du sang. Il considérait comme une nécessité le fait de se nourrir. En chasse, il mangeait peu et refusait de s'attaquer aux animaux domestiques, car ils été utiles et nécessaires aux hommes. Il n'avais même pas de proie de prédilection, à l'instar d'Emmett qui adorait les ours et mon père les pumas.

« J'ai revu Eleazar à cette occasion. À Volterra, nous avions peu communiqué car il était souvent en mission à l'extérieur. Il traquait les vampires ayant un don. Plus tard, il me confia que de me voir si épanoui sans les Volturis lui avait donné la motivation pour quitter les Italiens. »

« Il t'en est très reconnaissant je crois. Il te considère aussi comme un modèle. »

« Tu exagères. Après cet épisode égyptien, j'ai renoncé à visiter d'autres clans. Je devais m'éloigner des Volturis et j'eus l'envie de découvrir le Nouveau Monde. J'ai pourtant tenu à rencontrer le clan de Novgorod en Russie, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de l'actuelle Moscou. Aro m'en avait lui-même parlé. Il y vivait un clan de trois femmes qui étaient très proches des Volturis. Elles avaient perdu leur mère qui avait créé un enfant immortel. Puis, elles s'attirèrent les foudres d'Aro et les Volturis les surveillèrent de près, craignant qu'elles ne se fassent davantage remarquer. »

« Non ! C'est les Denali ? »

« Oui, tu as bien deviné. Tu as entendu parler de Vasili, l'enfant qu'avait créé Sasha, la mère de Kate, Tanya et Irina. Je voulais les rencontrer car leur histoire me fascinait. »

« Vraiment ? Je savais qu'elles étaient nées en Russie, mais rien de plus. »

« Figure toi qu'elles sont entrées malgré elle dans l'histoire. »

Je me représentais aussitôt nos « cousines » et Carlisle fit apparaître Sasha, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontrée.

« C'était en plein hiver, j'avais eu du mal à les trouver. Quand enfin j'ai repéré leur maison, je pensais de m'être trompé. Elles vivaient en pleine ville. À part les Volturis, je ne connaissais pas d'autres vampires qui vivaient en milieu des humains. Elles m'apprirent les évènements qui les avaient privé de leur mère. Elles n'ont jamais pu oublier mais elles se sentirent aussi trahies par Sasha, qui savait qu'elle serait punie pour avoir créé un enfant immortel. C'est pour les protéger que leur mère le leur avait caché. »

« Papa les appelle les succubes… » rigolai-je.

« Oui, elles sont à l'origine du mythe d'ailleurs. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elles devinrent végétariennes. »

« Mais à l'époque, elles tuaient les hommes après les avoir séduit... »

« Tout à fait. Après la mort de leur mère, les filles sont devenues encore plus cruelles. Elles tuaient quotidiennement. Quand je suis arrivé près de chez elles, j'entendais des gémissements qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'activité dans la maison. J'ai fait demi-tour mais Kate et Irina m'ont attaqué. Elles ont vite réalisé que j'étais aussi un vampire et elles m'emmenèrent chasser le temps que Tanya finisse. Elles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles lorsque j'ai décliné l'offre et leur ai appris que je ne buvais que du sang animal. »

« Cela fait un choc à tous ceux qui l'apprenne je suppose. Tu disais qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'histoire, comment ? »

« En 1570, Ivan le Terrible perpétua un massacre à Novgorod. Les trois sœurs étaient déjà orphelines, et depuis trois ans, une épidémie de peste et la famine ravagèrent la région. Elles ne voulaient pas se nourrir de malades, ni des cadavres infestés. Elles se rapprochèrent du tyran et écumèrent les charniers afin de se nourrir rapidement et en toute discrétion. Malgré elles, elles créèrent de nombreux vampires, et le carnage n'en fut que plus monstrueux. Finalement elles se montrèrent au tsar, l'exhortant à plus de massacres… »

« Mais c'est horrible ! Comment peux-tu être amis avec elles ? Elles ont tant de sang sur les mains ! »

« Ne juge pas trop vite Nessie. Tu n'es pas partiale. Tu as grandi dans une famille civilisée et végétarienne. Elles n'ont connu que la violence et le meurtre pendant des siècles. »

« Je suis certaine que la famille n'est pas au courant, sinon… »

« En effet, les Denali ne nous en ont jamais parlé. Je l'ai appris des Volturis. Elles ont fait amende honorable depuis et… »

« Non, elles ont juste découverts que les hommes, une fois utilisés, pouvait resservir ! Grand-père, ce sont des monstres ! Même en ne tuant qu'une poignée d'humains, …»

« Tu veux dire, comme ton père. Il a tué de nombreuses personnes, pourtant tu ne le vois pas ainsi. »

« C'est différent ! Il ne tuait que des criminels. »

« Parce qu'il avait la chance de lire dans leurs pensées et de se faire alors juge ! Esmé aussi a déjà tué… »

« Stop ! »

Je ne pouvais plus rien écouter de plus sur les miens. J'avais occulté leurs erreurs, ils m'en avaient parlée depuis très longtemps. Mais les sœurs Denali avaient fait bien pire ! Elles s'étaient vautrées dans le sang et la luxure, elles avaient poussé ce tyran à tuer plus, pour qu'elles puissent se nourrir sans effort. C'était ignoble.

Carlisle me regardait sévèrement, comprenant mon ressenti vis-à-vis de nos « cousines ».

« Ne sois pas juge toi-même Renesmée. Elles ont réussi à ne plus tuer, c'est presque impossible pour les vampires mais elles l'ont fait. Rien que cela rachète leurs fautes. »

« Mais… je… »

« Je n'aurais sans doute pas t'en parler, tu n'es pas en mesure de comprendre. »

« Si je le peux Carlisle. C'est juste difficile à croire et horrible à écouter. »

« Ne dis rien aux autres, n'en parle jamais. » me fit-il promettre.

« Très bien. Continue, je te prie. »

« Tanya transforma le tsar et pendant quelques années, elles vécurent dans le luxe auprès de lui. Mais les choses sont devenues ingérables en Russie. Les Volturis sont intervenus au bout de quinze ans. Elles ont risqué leur tête, elles connaissaient pourtant les lois. D'être si proche d'un tsar leur a donné l'illusion que leurs actes passeraient inaperçues, juste la conséquence d'une guerre. Ce fut le tsar qui tomba pour elle. Il rencontra Aro et prit toutes les accusations sur lui. Tanya l'avait bien sûr séduit et le contrôlait. Ceci dit, Aro avait su, d'un seul contact, qu'elles étaient les vraies responsables. Il les a épargnés contre l'avis de ses frères, tu connais leur devise, jamais de seconde chance.»

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est à cause du don de Kate. Elles ont vécu ensuite auprès des trois frères. Les trois frères étaient déjà en couple, alors je ne crois pas qu'elles se soient rapprochées à ce point. Je pense tout de même qu'elles ont dû payer cher leurs actes. Elles restèrent un siècle avec eux, à les servir. Il y avait déjà Jane, qui avait un don plus puissant que celui de Kate car elle n'avait pas besoin de toucher sa victime. »

« Elles nous cachent sans doute d'autres secrets. » plaisantai-je, je voulais croire à la rédemption de nos « cousines ».

« Peut-être mais depuis que je les connais, elles n'ont fait que progresser, et sont totalement végétariennes maintenant. Tanya a été la plus motivée et a beaucoup aidé ses sœurs puis Carmen et Eleazar. »

« Sacrée Tanya ! Tu es au courant qu'elle s'est entichée d'un humain à la station ? »

Alice l'avait vu, et heureusement pour moi, j'étais à côté d'elle à ce moment sinon je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais su. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, Tanya avait mis dans la confidence l'homme contre l'avis de ses sœurs. Depuis, il vivait avec elles.

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous exposer davantage… Cela nous inquiète, d'autant qu'un humain parmi nous est en danger permanent. »

« On fera attention à lui ! » maugréai-je.

« Tu sais, il suffit d'une goutte de sang pour nous faire perdre la tête. »

« Sans doute. Tu as raison, je me targue de résister mais je n'ai jamais été mise à l'épreuve en fait. » constatai-je un peu déçue par mon arrogance.

« Il est vrai que, … enfin, il faudrait te tester. »

« Avec un humain ? »

« Non, juste une goutte de sang ! rigola Carlisle. Arrêtons nous là pour aujourd'hui, j'entends ton père qui arrive. »

« Ok, demain, même heure ? »

« Non, après-demain. J'ai une réunion demain à l'hôpital. »

« Le voilà… »

Mon père se matérialisa en quelques secondes. S'il était jaloux, il ne le montra pas. Il nous sourit et me prit la main.

« Alice a une annonce à nous faire à tous. Vous voulez bien rentrer ? »

« Oui, nous te suivons. » lui répondit Carlisle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

L'annonce d'Alice… rien d'intéressant. Demain de 14h à 15h20, il y aurait de grandes éclaircies à Juneau. Pas de sorties en ville possible.

En rentrant à la maison, je mis aux oubliettes l'histoire des sœurs Denali, tant cela m'avait choqué. À la place, je pensais à ma mise à l'épreuve. Ce serait peut-être cet humain. Pouvais-je être plus humaine en amour et ne pas risquer la vie de mon âme sœur, pour peu que ce ne soit pas un vampire ? Mon âme sœur… Cela me ramena à Jacob, malgré moi. Mes rêves étaient encore plus osés depuis que je l'avais revu. Il m'était presque vital de me soulager quand j'éprouvais une tension trop forte.

Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception. Dans mes songes, Jacob venait à moi, il me disait enfin ce que je voulais entendre. Il me faisait enfin ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse. Après m'avoir étreinte passionnément, nous nous allongions et restions les yeux dans les yeux, en silence. Mais cette nuit, il resta assis à mes côtés de longues minutes. Puis il se leva et fit le tour de ma chambre, regardant les photos des miens, sentant un foulard, ouvrant un de mes livres. J'aimais vraiment l'imaginer dans ma chambre, dans mon cocon. Puis en repensant à nos caresses, je gémis son prénom une fois et encore une autre.

Un bruit sec me fit sursauter. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas habituel. Je le vis me dévisager. Il semblait honteux et craintif. Étais-je vraiment en train de rêver ? Non, son odeur était trop vive. Je me levai et allai me planter devant lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, tenant dans sa main mon bracelet que je gardais sur ma commode. Je me noyai dans ses yeux noirs, la lune créant une douce lumière, les traits de son visage me semblaient plus doux.

« Tu es vraiment là ? » murmurai-je.

« Oui, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Je me blottis contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être. Je lui aurais tout pardonné à cet instant si seulement il avait partagé mon amour. Au lieu de ça, il se raidit et m'écarta de lui. Je ressentis alors cette impression vide en moi, et une déchirure au cœur. Je me ressaisis et reculai moi-même de deux pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Je devais parler à tes parents. »

Il n'était pas là pour moi. Je m'étais tout de suite imaginée qu'il allait me supplier de le laisser rester auprès de moi, qu'il me dirait qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Mais non, il était là pour parler à mes parents…

« Ils ne passent plus leurs nuits ici. » dis-je d'une voix atone.

« Je sais. »

« Que voulais-tu leur dire ? »

Ma mère lui confiait donc vraiment tout ! Sur ce point, cela m'arrangeait. Je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer les escapades nocturnes de mes parents. Pour ma propre santé mentale, je n'y pensais jamais. Ils étaient avec moi quand j'allais me coucher et étaient de retour avant mon réveil. Le reste ne me regardait pas. Depuis que je rêvais de mon Jacob, il était d'ailleurs fortuit d'être seule. De ça, je ne voulais pas en parler avec mes parents !

« Nessie, je ne veux pas que vous partiez en Sibérie. »

« Tu ne veux pas… mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et puis, nous n'y resterons pas éternellement ! » dis-je ahurie.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire ? Il allait très vite et ne craignait pas le grand froid, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions vivre dans un nid de vampires ! Quoique…

« Oui mais je ne pourrais plus vous voir et… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans notre discussion à Forks ? Je t'ai dit avoir besoin de temps mais aussi d'espace. Tu as promis de respecter cela. Ça inclut toute la famille et tu le sais. »

« Mais ne partez pas si loin ! »

« La décision a été prise, nous sommes en plein préparatifs. Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire à mes parents ne changera quoique ce soit. »

« Je devais essayer. » murmura-t'il tout bas.

Et si il m'aimait finalement ? C'était normal pour lui d'être gêné, nous n'avions jamais été intimes, il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je devais peut-être faire le premier pas.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer. J'attendrai que vous reveniez. C'est juste que … enfin ça me paraît être à l'autre bout de la terre. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas si loin. »

Je m'approchai de nouveau de lui. Mon regard suffirait-il à lui faire comprendre ? Je n'étais pas assez confiante en moi pour lui dire de vive voix.

« Et nous reviendrons. » susurrai-je.

« J'ai peur que tu m'oublies, souffla-t'il. Je me sens si seul, de t'avoir reparlée il y a deux mois m'avait fait espérer que je te verrais plus souvent. »

« Je… »

Il se sentait seul depuis deux mois… deux mois que son amie était partie, deux mois qu'il avait voulu me revoir. Je n'étais qu'une compensation en fait !

« Hannah te manques donc à ce point ? » lançai-je amère.

« Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça. »

« Pourtant elle est partie. Puis tu m'as demandée de revenir, parce que tu te sentais seul ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir Nessie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et d'ailleurs comment sais-tu pour Hannah ? »

« C'est Emily qui nous en a parlé. Car même à ma mère tu n'avais rien dit. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. »

« Comme ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je n'étais plus, enfin que je ne voulais plus être avec toi. Hannah n'est qu'une amie. »

« Était. Elle est partie. Pourquoi ? »

« Nessie, oublions cette histoire. »

« Dis moi Jacob. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Mon cœur se brisait à nouveau. Il avait cette facilité à me détruire et je le laissais faire malgré moi. J'aurais dû le jeter hors de ma chambre dès le début. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me parler d'elle ?

« Si Jacob, ça me regarde. C'est moi que tu aimes, c'est à moi que tu dois une totale honnêteté. »

Je soufflais le chaud et le froid. Je lui rappelai son imprégnation, j'espérais faire ainsi pression sur lui. Et si ça marchait, j'allais me servir encore de cet argument.

« Elle est partie car elle était amoureuse de moi et moi pas. »

J'avais donc raison d'être jalouse.

_Note pour plus tard, rencontrer cette Hannah._

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

« Rien, je te le jure. »

Je jubilais d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Il avait perdu de son assurance, il avait baissé ses yeux. Il me cachait quelque chose.

« Même pas un baiser ? »

« Nessie, elle est partie. C'est fini. »

« Réponds ! » grondai-je.

« Elle m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je te jure que je l'ai aussitôt repoussée. Puis je ne l'ai jamais revue. »

« Tu l'as repoussée… Comme tu m'as repoussée quand j'ai voulu être dans tes bras tout à l'heure ? »

« Non, si je me suis écarté de toi c'est parce que tu me troubles. Regarde toi, tu es presque nue ! »

Je n'étais effectivement vêtue que d'un caraco et d'un mini short en soie. Cadeau de Rosalie. J'avais trop chaud la nuit pour dormir plus habillée ou sous mes draps. Chaque rêve me consumait et je me réveillais le matin en sueur. La douche froide était devenue un rituel matinal pour moi.

Mais le plus important à cet instant fut son regard perçant sur moi. Je priais pour que ce soit du désir qui illuminait ainsi ses prunelles… Je revins vers lui, en franchissant ces deux mètres qui nous séparaient, j'anéantissais mes appréhensions. Je voulais laisser libre cours à ma passion pour lui. Je me blottis contre lui, collant chaque partie de mon petit corps contre le sien si musclé. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il tressaillis et j'en profitai pour lui faire partager mes pensées.

_Jacob, embrasse-moi._

Il se raidit mais je ne le lâchais pas. Mes pensées se firent plus précises. Je nous imaginais partageant un baiser tendre et profond, une de ses mains enserrant ma taille, l'autre fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Puis nous basculions sur mon lit et il allongeait son corps lourd sur le mien tandis que mes jambes le capturaient.

Je gémis contre son torse tandis que ma vision s'interrompait. J'attendais qu'il réagisse, j'attendais qu'il m'embrasse. Mais rien. Il recula d'un pas, m'arrachant à son étreinte. Son regard dur m'accusait de l'avoir piégé. J'avais commis un crime et il me jugeait. Mes larmes menaçaient jaillir à tout moment. Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir.

« Jacob, pars. »

« Je m'excuse Renesmée, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Car tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors maintenant pars. »

« Non, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Je me forçais à ne pas hurler, hors de question que ma famille rapplique alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'enterrer sous terre et mourir.

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Hein ? Tu veux être mon grand-frère ? Tu me vois encore comme une enfant. Alors c'est d'accord, tu ne seras qu'un frère pour moi! »

« J'ai aussi besoin de temps je crois. »

« Du temps pour quoi ? Ta réaction parle d'elle-même. Je ne crois pas en ton imprégnation et en tes légendes. Ce ne sont que des conneries ! »

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur, c'est ma priorité, je te le jure. »

« Alors pourquoi être venu ? Tu mens, tu ne cherches qu'à me retenir, tu ne respectes pas tes promesses. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tout ce temps où tu n'as rien fait pour me revoir ou me parler ! Puis ta copine s'en va et tu me presses de venir à Forks. Je me fous de ta solitude !»

« Non, je t'aime, je ferai tout pour toi. Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est difficile pour moi. » gémit-il.

« Fais un effort. » soufflai-je si bas, si bien que je ne sus pas si il m'avait entendue.

Tout mon être me hurlait de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je mis ma paume droite sur son cœur. Il battait lentement alors que le mien était fou et allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je voulais tant lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui.

_Jacob, aime-moi comme tu le devrais. Aime-moi comme une femme, maintenant, oublie tout le reste._

« Tu es encore si jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Renesmée. » dit-il en étouffant un petit rire nerveux et en me prenant dans ses bras et en nichant sa tête dans mes cheveux, comme pour m'empêcher de le regarder davantage.

Sur le coup, je ne ressentis que la joie d'être enlacée par lui, mais ses mots me transpercèrent telles des balles de revolver, emportant ma raison et mes espoirs. Je m'extirpai de son étreinte et me postai dans un coin de ma chambre.

« Sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais ! C'est fini ! Je ne t'aimerais plus. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Et garde ce bracelet sinon je le détruirais. Il ne représente à mes yeux que ta trahison et tes mensonges.»

Il me regarda médusé et se pétrifia face à ma rage. Mais il tourna rapidement les talons et quitta ma chambre et ma maison. Il laissait tomber, comme toujours. Comme cette nuit au Brésil où je lui avais déjà dit de partir. Comme à Forks, dans le garage, où je lui avais dit de me laisser en paix. Il ne se battrait donc jamais pour moi. Bon, sûrement si j'étais en danger de mort mais je n'allais pas tomber dans de tels extrêmes ! J'avais employé les grands moyens, je lui avais montré mes désirs les plus secrets, je m'étais jetée à ses pieds. Mais il ne m'avait pas voulue. Peut-être m'avait-il mentie pour Hannah, ou même y avait-il une autre fille ?

Je me roulais en boule dans mon lit et laissais mes larmes couler. Son odeur s'était imprégnée partout dans ma chambre et dans mes cheveux. Elle mettrait des semaines à disparaître, des semaines où elle me torturerait.

J'avais cru en Carlisle et son discours sur l'amour. Ça n'était pas la réponse à tout finalement. J'en faisais la douloureuse expérience.

Jacob était si contradictoire à vouloir être près de moi mais à ne pas me désirer. Emily et Sam avaient été attirés l'un vers l'autre d'un seul regard. Elle ne l'avait pas explicitement dit mais quand elle avait « cédé », j'étais persuadée que c'était aussi physiquement. Alors pourquoi Jacob ne voulait-il pas d'une telle passion entre nous. Comme aurait-il fallu le lui dire ?

_Ça suffit ! Ne pense plus à lui ! C'est fini, il ne veut pas de toi._

Mais que faire de cette passion ? J'allais continuer à être désagréable avec mes proches, leur ferais payer les erreurs que j'avais commises avec Jacob ? Non, je devais me reprendre et aller de l'avant. Prochaine étape, la Sibérie ! Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment commencé les leçons de russe. Alice avait insisté pour que je commence aussi le français, prévoyant de nombreux voyages à Paris.

Je l'avais lu et vu dans les films. Le temps guérissait toutes les blessures. Je n'avais pas la prétention de penser que je ne pourrais jamais me relever et aimer un autre. Au contraire. Jacob m'avait fait douter de mon potentiel de séduction. Si il m'avait vraiment aimée, il n'aurait pas hésité, quitte à regretter après. Il m'aurait embrassée et étreinte avec passion.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'imprègne de moi ?

_Arrête de ruminer !_

J'avais aussi droit au bonheur. J'avais tant d'exemples de couples amoureux, qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aimer aussi. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas aimer un humain, mais je rencontrerai un jour un vampire, un homme pour qui notre amour serait éternel. Je me fichais de Jacob, de son corps doré et chaud. Tous les vampires possédaient une beauté époustouflante, l'attirance serait évidente. Je trouverais une personne aux mêmes valeurs que moi, un homme gentil et drôle, respectueux mais surtout fou de moi. Quitte à le créer moi-même, je trouverais mon âme sœur.

J'arrêtais de penser, tout simplement et me contentais de me concentrer sur les bruits dans la forêt environnante. Il me restait quelques heures avant le retour de mes parents. J'étais de nouveau pleine d'espoirs en l'avenir. Je découvrais une autre voie et m'en réjouissais. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, c'était ce que je voulais depuis le début, non ?

MERCI AU SITE .com QUI M'A FOURNIE DE NOMBREUSES INFOS ET PISTES !


	7. Chapitre 6 Tu es une adulte maintenant

Chapitre 6 – Tu es une adulte maintenant

Au petit matin, j'entendis mes parents revenir vers notre maison. Ils se chuchotaient des paroles tendres et parfois coquines. Habituellement, je dormais encore à cette heure-ci mais j'avais pris une décision, j'allais les espionner !

À environ cent mètres de moi, ils se turent et s'arrêtèrent de courir.

« Salut Jake ! lui lança joyeusement ma mère. Quelle surprise, on ne t'attendait pas avant trois semaines. »

Voilà qui me confortait dans l'idée que mes parents me mentaient délibérément et ce depuis le début. Jacob venait les voir, sans que je sois au courant. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il serait resté pour leur parler. Une fois de plus, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« C'est quoi cette mine ? »

« Bella, je suis désolé. Je… je suis venu pour vous demander de ne pas partir aussi loin. »

« Je te l'ai expliqué hier matin au téléphone, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé à Forks, Renesmée a vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Nous devons tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Mon père n'avait pas prononcé un mot ce qui m'étonna. Si il avait lu les pensées de Jacob, j'osais espérer qu'il l'aurait étranglé même si j'avais été la plus fautive. Mais il fermait son esprit pour ne pas entendre celui des autres, il contrôlait son don et cela lui plaisait. Son silence pourtant me perturba et je me dis qu'il était peut-être en train de vérifier si je dormais...

« Je sais mais c'est si loin, reprit Jacob. Ça va me prendre au moins deux jours de trajet, et pareil pour le retour. »

« Jacob, ne pense pas qu'à toi, gronda enfin mon père. Nous nous mettrions en danger en restant ici plus longtemps. Nous aurions dû partir depuis deux ans, avec les Denali mais c'est à cause de toi que nous avons tardé. »

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Ma vie était tournée vers Jacob ou quoi ? Je répugnais à leur en parler mais il était urgent que je leur fasse part de ma décision, ne plus jamais revoir Jacob. Cela exigerait que je leur fournisse des explications mais il était temps que je leur montre à tous que j'étais capable de décider pour moi-même.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? » demanda ma mère suspicieuse.

Jacob avait sans doute reprit son air d'enfant pris en flagrant délit. J'eus la confirmation que mon père n'avait pas encore scanné son esprit car quand il le fit, j'entendis parfaitement un grondement menaçant.

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'avais absolument pas le droit ! »

« Dis moi Edward ! » s'inquiéta aussitôt ma mère.

« Il est allé voir Renesmée alors qu'elle dormait. »

« Tu… mais Jake, pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu te voir ! Tu imagines sa réaction si … »

Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de continuer que mon père la coupa, il venait d'entendre la suite de la visite de Jacob et j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit aux moindres détails.

« Elle l'a vu. Elle est bouleversée, allons la voir. »

« Jake, dis nous ce qui s'est passé ! » s'impatienta ma mère.

« Allons-y Bella, il ne dira rien. Jacob, ne revient pas sans nous prévenir.»

Ils furent au seuil de ma chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ma chérie, se précipita ma mère. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Elle nous a entendu Bella. Nessie, je sais que tu nous en veux et je suis désolé. Quant à Jacob, plus jamais nous ne te demanderons de le voir. »

« De le voir ou de l'aimer ? » lançai ironique.

« Tout va s'arranger, me dit ma mère. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir te voir alors que tu dormais, mais tu lui manques, ce doit être à cause de cela. »

« Ne prends pas sa défense Bella ! » s'écria mon père.

Je ne les avais jamais vu se disputer à part pour moi. Rien de bien méchant, étais-je assez responsable pour conduire, pour accompagner Alice faire du shopping, chasser seule, … Ma mère avait tendance à me dire oui pour tout alors que mon père était toujours craintif des conséquences. Quand j'avais eu cet accident de voiture, il avait un peu pavoisé car il avait été le seul de la famille à penser que cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi. Désormais, j'étais persuadée que d'autres disputes avaient eu lieu sans que j'en fusse témoin, des disputes à propos de Jacob et de moi.

« Non, non, je ne le défends pas. Renesmée ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça. Il n'a aucune excuse. Personne n'a le droit de te forcer la main. »

« Exactement, leur dis-je d'un ton assuré. Et d'ailleurs sachez que j'ai décidé de ne plus le revoir. Je ne crois pas en cette histoire d'imprégnation mais surtout, je ne veux pas que cela régisse ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec Jacob. Je suis assez mûre je crois et pour tout vous dire, je voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Les vampires étaient censés être réactifs très rapidement mais ces deux-là restèrent immobiles et abasourdis, les yeux grand ouverts.

« J'ai compris que durant toutes ces années, vous m'avez cachée les visites de Jacob et d'autres choses sûrement. Je ne vous en veux pas car je ne voulais rien savoir. J'ai pris ma décision, Jacob ne fera plus partie de ma vie. Maintenant, je veux être considérée comme un membre de la famille, avec mon mot à dire pour les décisions, la liberté de mes actes et surtout de mes sentiments. »

« Tu es si grande, ma fille. Il me semble que c'était encore hier que tu étais un tout petit bébé. »

« Maman, je t'en prie, pas ça. »

Si je la laissai continuer, j'étais bonne pour une heure ou deux de câlins et d'embrassades.

« Ok… je suis très fière de toi. Je pense aussi que tu es prête à prendre ta vie en main. Pourtant, acceptes-tu toujours de venir vivre en Russie ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je reste avec vous et j'ai vraiment besoin de changement. »

« C'est normal, ce qu'a fait Jacob est impardonnable. Je ne ferai rien pour te faire changer d'avis. »

« Maman, je ne te demande pas de ne plus le revoir toi, je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami et pour rien au monde je ne veux te faire de la peine. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, sachant que je n'en ressortirais pas de sitôt.

Jacob m'avait vraiment blessée, il était trop tôt pour analyser vraiment mes sentiments ou regretter de m'être jetée à ses pieds. Mon but était d'oublier sa présence et la chaleur de son corps et de ses mains.

Mon père nous observait avec tendresse mais son expression changea brusquement et je compris qu'il avait capté mes dernières pensées.

_Ne dis rien, papa. Je t'en supplie._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et il était aussi ému que moi mais surtout en colère.

_Je vais bien. Il ne s'est rien passé, il ne m'a rien fait._

« Je t'aime Renesmée, me dit-il tout bas. Je serais là quand tu seras prête. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. » ajouta ma mère.

Plus tard à la villa, tous me félicitèrent d'avoir tenu tête à mes parents et de m'être imposée.

« À nous les grizzlis ! » sexclama Emmett.

Il m'était jusqu'à maintenant interdit de chasser avec Emmett, surtout des grizzlis mais je décidais maintenant et pour marquer le coup, je lui demandai si nous pouvions aller chasser aussitôt.

« Je vous la ramène vers 22 heures », dit-il à mes parents en ricanant.

« Minuit » rectifiai-je.

Mes parents étaient horrifiés mais ne répondirent pas. Je leur souris, embrassa ma mère et Esmé puis je suivis Emmett et Rosalie qui s'était jointe à nous dans ce projet.

Je n'avais jamais chassé d'animal plus grand que moi. Le plus gros gibier que j'avais bu était un karibou mais en général je me contentai de petites femelles. Mon premier grizzli fut inoubliable. Emmet l'avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'il soit gorgé d'adrénaline. J'eus un peu de mal à ne pas y laisser un bras, mes vêtements étaient dans un sale état mais quand mes dents se plantèrent dans sa carotide, ce fut une révélation. Comme si je n'avais jamais rien bu d'autre, comme si je découvrais le goût du sang. Et il y en avait tellement… je m'enivrai de ce liquide jusqu'à en tituber d'ivresse quand l'animal fût vidé. Je me sentis ensuite, et pendant quelques minutes, euphorique, puissante, comblée, j'avais encore son goût dans ma bouche.

« Alors ? » me demanda Emmett tout sourire.

« Mon dieu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait goûté plus tôt ! » l'accusai-je mollement.

« C'était le pied hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. Il m'en faut encore ! »

« Désolée ma puce, me dit Rosalie, mais nous devons faire attention. Un seul par mois, c'est la règle. C'est une espèce protégée, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Emmett, je t'ai privé de ta part, excuse-moi ! »

« Pas grave fillette ! Je suis content que tu aies apprécié. On dira à Carlisle d'augmenter les quotas en Sibérie, on est deux maintenant ! »

Il me présenta haut sa main et je tapai dedans. Incontestablement, j'étais aussi accro aux ours !

« Pourquoi ne pas créer un élevage d'ours bruns en Sibérie ? » lui proposai-je sérieusement.

« J'y ai déjà pensé il y a quelques années quand nous vivions à Denali. Carlisle n'a pas voulu car ici, en Alaska, tout est contrôlé. Mais en Russie, je ne sais pas. On va se renseigner ! »

Puis nous tuâmes quelques rênes et karibous, et un renard pour moi.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu vas continuer à manger de ces petites bêtes ! » s'exclama dégoûté Emmett.

« C'est une sorte de digestif pour moi ! » plaisantai-je.

Je n'avais pas chassé depuis près de trois semaines. Peut-être que le grizzli m'avait paru si délicieux à cause du manque.

« Vivement le mois prochain, que je réessaye… J'ai l'impression d'être une droguée ! »

Sur le chemin du retour, Emmett et moi étoffions notre projet d'élevage. Rosalie avait peu parlé depuis que nous avions quitté la villa. Nous étions en retard d'une dizaine de minutes et quand nous fûmes assez proches, nous perçûmes les voix inquiètes de mes parents et les paroles réconfortantes de Carlisle et d'Esmé.

« Ah, les voilà, dit ma grand-mère. Tu vois qu'elle n'est pas morte Alice ! »

« J'en ai vraiment assez de ne pas la voir ! »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es froussarde face à un grizzli que Renesmée l'est aussi ! lui lança sèchement mon père. Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Bella ? »

« Désolée. »

Ma mère me percuta à l'instant même où je franchis le seuil.

« C'est fini, tout va bien, la rassurai-je. Je n'ai rien. »

« Tu as vu l'état de tes vêtements ! » s'écria-t'elle.

« Bah, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. »

J'avais sous-estimé les conséquences de ma chasse, ma mère partit chez nous sans un mot, trop bouleversée.

« Allons-y, dis-je à mon père. Je suis crevée de toute façon. »

Nous marchâmes à allure presqu'humaine. Je sentis qu'il hésitait à me parler et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir rester stoïque si il évoquait Jacob.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le grizzli ? »

Ouf…

« C'était super génial méga sensas ! »

Il ria.

« Non vraiment Papa, je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi bon. »

« Tu vas devoir en parler à Carlisle pour les quotas. »

« Oui, je sais. On a un plan avec Emmett » répondis-je malicieusement.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en dire plus, mon oncle voulait que nous ne parlions de notre projet qu'après avoir pensé à tous les détails. Je savais qu'il s'amuserait à faire une vraie présentation devant notre famille d'ici une petite semaine.

« Je suis fier de toi Renesmée. »

« Merci mais de quoi ? »

« Tu te montres très adulte et responsable. N'en veux pas à ta mère. Elle est triste car maintenant nous ne pourrons plus nous faire passer pour tes parents. Tu nous as demandé de te faire confiance et c'est ce que nous ferons. »

« Merci Papa. » murmurai-je en blottissant contre lui.

Ma mère nous attendait assise sur le perron.

« Je vais me coucher » dis-je avant de l'embrasser et de les laisser seuls.

Je tendis l'oreille. Devant cette apparente confiance, je ne voulais pas me laisser bernée. Je les espionnerais aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Ils étaient à présent dans le petit jardin devant leur chambre.

« Bella, ne sois pas si triste. Nous savions que ce jour viendrait. » lui dit doucement mon père.

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'est dur pour moi. Tu comprends, j'ai la sensation que demain elle va partir pour quelques jours, puis ce sera pour un mois, puis une année… J'espère qu'elle sera patiente ou qu'elle accepte de faire le tour du monde avec nous. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre quoique ce soit après lui avoir menti pendant des années. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous pardonnait mais je pense qu'il lui faudra encore du temps pour nous faire confiance. »

« Nous avons fait cela pour son bien ! » tenta de se convaincre ma mère.

« C'est ce que nous pensions, mais Jacob l'a blessée. Nous n'avons pas su la protéger, nous étions si sûrs qu'ils finiraient ensemble. »

« Oui, peut-être qu'une autre voie est possible. »

« Nous devons désormais laisser Renesmée prendre ses propres décisions. Elle est assez responsable et mature pour cela. »

« Je suis d'accord. Tout ira mieux pour elle maintenant. Rentrons, Alice m'a prévenue qu'il allait pleuvoir toute la nuit.»

Un baiser résonna, puis un autre. La conversation était apparemment terminée. J'espérais qu'ils iraient dans leur chambre rapidement. C'était la seule pièce totalement insonorisée. D'ailleurs cela me fit penser que j'exigerais aussi cela pour ma future chambre en Sibérie.

Je dus attendre plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec mon grand-père.

« Tu t'apprêtais à me raconter ton arrivée en Amérique. »

« Oui, figure-toi que j'ai fêté le nouveau siècle à bord d'un bateau, le « Cromwell ». Quelle ironie car j'avais détesté ce qu'il avait fait de mon Angleterre natale. Bref, la traversée de l'Atlantique nous prit quatre mois. Je m'étais fait passé pour un marchand de chevaux, j'en avais emmené une dizaine pour pouvoir me nourrir. »

« Ça a dû te coûter très cher, non ? D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu faisais, je veux dire, financièrement. »

« J'ai vécu dans un dénuement total mes premières années. C'est en France que j'ai réussi à me faire un peu d'argent. Cela m'a permis de m'acheter des livres et des vêtements, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Tu vivais dehors ? »

« La plupart du temps oui. En journée, je tâchais de rester caché en forêt. En ville, je me trouvais un coin abandonné sinon, j'arrivais à passer la journée entière dans les bibliothèques. »

« Je suis sûre que tu me caches des choses. » lui dis-je.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai dû charmé quelques personnes pour rester à la bibliothèque en dehors des horaires prévues. Mais ce furent surtout des religieux qui m'accueillaient. C'est à leurs côtés que j'ai commencé à pratiquer quelques soins, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai décidé de devenir médecin. »

« Ok mais ils ne te payaient pas… » insistai-je.

« Ne dis rien à personne, seule Esmé est au courant. Surtout pas à Emmett. »

« Tu me fais peur ! » rigolai-je.

« À Paris, la nuit, j'étais une sorte de boxeur. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu m'avais raconté que tu marchais sans trop t'approcher des humains ! Si tu étais boxeur, tu as dû être tenté par le sang, non ? »

« Ça n'a pas été facile mais je réussissais en général à assommer mes adversaires sans qu'ils ne saignent. »

« Il y avait beaucoup de spectateurs ? »

« Très peu, j'ai commencé par les bas quartier. Les nobles se combattaient à l'épée, je ne voulais pas de combats à mort évidemment. Je commençais à me faire un nom, mais je suis parti et n'ai plus jamais retenté l'expérience. J'avais honte, car c'était de la triche. J'ai gagné assez pour pouvoir voyager et ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsque j'étudiais. »

« Tu te battais… Tu me feras voir un jour ? »

« Non, tu te moquerais de moi. Je me battais comme les humains. C'est auprès des Volturis que j'ai pu apprendre de nouvelles techniques, pour me défendre des autres vampires. Les Volturis étaient très riches et j'étais rémunéré quand je les assistais aux procès ou en mission. »

« En mission ? »

« Oui, ils traquaient les vampires qui ne respectaient pas les lois. Je ne prenais jamais part aux expéditions punitives, j'étais plutôt dans les missions de reconnaissance. »

« Ok, bref, et donc tu as débarqué en Amérique… »

« Ça n'a pas été facile, je ne pouvais pas toujours m'échapper, l'odeur des humains était très forte. »

« Mais tu n'as pas craqué… »

« Non. C'est sur ce bateau que j'ai pour la première fois accouché une femme d'ailleurs. »

« Tu m'impressionnes. »

« C'était merveilleux. Mais après, j'ai dû tuer deux chevaux, tant l'odeur de sang était imprégnée sur moi. »

« Quand nous avons accosté à Boston, je me suis remis à mes études de médecine. Je ne suis resté quelques mois sur la côte Est car je ressentais encore trop la soif, et je voulais explorer ce nouveau continent. J'ai découvert tant de magnifiques paysages, des tribus indiennes et sud américaines, de nouvelles langues, tout était nouveau ! Les premiers vampires que j'ai trouvés se trouvaient au Mexique. C'étaient des barbares et je ne me suis pas attardé. J'ai suivi sur leurs conseils pourtant, la piste de vampires plus au Sud. J'y ai rencontré les Amazones… »

« Les fameuses Amazones. Esmé m'a dit un jour de me méfier d'elles, qu'elles étaient de vraies séductrices. »

Ma grand-mère m'avait déjà relatée cet épisode de la vie de Carlisle, un jour où je lui avais demandé ce qu'était la jalousie. Alice et Rosalie ne l'étaient pas, Alice aurait pu prévoir le danger et Rosalie était suffisamment sûre d'elle et d'Emmett pour ne rien craindre de ce côté-là. Ma mère l'avait été du temps où elle était humaine, mais comme elle me l'avait dit plus tard, mon père et elle passaient tout leur temps ensemble, personne n'avait pu briser leur bulle. Elle n'avait donc pas eu de raison d'être jalouse.

Esmé était celle qui avait eu plus d'années de mariage et d'expérience. Elle m'avait confiée que Carlisle ne lui avait jamais donnée de raisons de l'être mais il lui avait tout dit de lui dès le début de leur idylle. Le passage en Amérique du Sud l'avait troublée et elle avait été déchirée quand Carlisle y était allé peu après ma naissance. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'époque mais elle craignait que Kachiri ne tente à nouveau de le séduire. Elle m'avait surtout parlée de Yarah. Je me demandais si il allait tout me raconter…

« J'ai rencontré les Amazones la nuit où Zafrina et Senna ont été transformées. J'ai donc pu assister à ce bouleversement et cela m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Yarah était un vampire solitaire mais avait fini par transformer Kachiri. Cette dernière n'était pas heureuse, et avait insisté pour rentrer auprès des siens. Bien sûr ce n'était pas possible, du moins au début. Elle venait espionner ses amies et était très déprimée. J'avais rencontré la tribu d'où était originaire Kachiri, car j'avais senti l'odeur de vampires et avais pensé en trouver. Au bout d'une semaine, l'odeur est revenue, Kachiri avait eu l'autorisation de Yarah pour changer ses amies. Tout se passa très vite et Kachiri m'a semé, ses deux amies inconscientes sur le dos. Elles les avaient déjà mordues, le processus était en route, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Yarah m'a surpris et m'a attaqué, pensant que je voulais leur voler les humaines. J'ai plaidé ma cause et me suis présenté, j'avais quelques bases du langage de leur région, le Pantanal. Pour faire court, j'ai donc assisté à la transformation de Zafrina et Senna. Yarah et moi passâmes beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle m'apprit beaucoup sur son mode de vie en Amazonie. Elle était vampire depuis près de mille ans, mais n'avait jamais rencontré ni les Volturis, ni d'autres vampires. »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec les Amazones ? »

« Yarah rêvait de sortir de sa jungle, elle n'avait jamais osé. Aussi quand je lui racontais ce que j'avais vu du monde, elle voulut l'explorer avec moi. Nous restâmes deux ans avec ses sœurs, puis nous sommes partis. Yarah se sentait exclue du clan, Kachiri, Zafrina et Senna étaient déjà très proches humaines, vampires, elles ne se quittaient jamais. »

« Donc tu as été … accompagné par Yarah. Combien de temps êtes vous restés ensemble ? »

« Quelques mois seulement après notre départ de l'Amazonie, elle fut tuée. En arrivant dans le Texas actuel, un groupe de cinq vampires nous traqua puis nous attaqua, elle les a tué un par un. Elle avait voulu me protéger, elle était d'une telle force ! Mais quand le dernier fut démembré, une autre créature a surgi et l'a tuée. Yarah n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Quand à moi, c'est un miracle que j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je m'en veux toujours. Elle a été une vraie amie. »

« Seulement une amie ? »

« Quoi que t'aies dit Esmé, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. »

« Mais… ? »

« Il est vrai qu'elle a tenté de me séduire, Kachiri aussi. Mais je n'ai eu pour elles que de l'amitié. Après la mort de Yarah, je suis retourné en Amazonie pour l'annoncer à Kachiri et ses sœurs. La famille les a rencontré en 1946, lors d'une de nos chasses. Ton père voulait à tous prix goûter les pumas et léopards de cette région. »

« Tu les as revu il y a dix ans ? »

« Oui, elles étaient si heureuses de nous revoir. »

« J'aimerais les rencontrer. Elles si belles et sauvages !»

Il me les avait faites voir, leurs corps telles des lianes souples et robustes. Leur peau noire et pâle à la fois.

« Nous irons les voir à notre retour en Amérique. Nous ne resterons pas plus de six ou sept ans en Russie. Ce ne sera qu'une parenthèse. À part moi, tous les membres de la famille sont américains. Ce continent sera toujours notre port d'attache»

« Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? »

« Je me suis dirigé vers le Canada. J'ai commencé à m'intégrer. C'était une vraie première pour moi. J'ai passé mon diplôme de médecine et officia à l'hôtel Dieu de Montréal entre 1814 et 1832. Je travaillais surtout la nuit, mais il m'arrivait d'y passer aussi la journée. À l'époque il n'y avait guère qu'une trentaine de lits, lorsque j'en suis parti, il y avait près de cent. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Mon apparence d'abord. Je n'avais pas encore eu ce problème, mais des soupçons planèrent sur moi car je n'avais même pas cherché à me vieillir. Mes collègues ne me faisaient plus confiance et j'étais mis à l'écart. On crut que j'avais pactisé avec le diable. Je suis aussi parti à cause de l'épidémie de choléra. J'ai dû assister impuissant à la mort de centaines de personnes, mon contrôle était quasiment permanent au début mais à cause de cet afflux de malades, j'ai préféré quitter mon poste dès la fin de l'épidémie. Puis j'ai repris mes études à New York. J'ai pu … »

« La classe ! À chaque fois que j'y suis allée avec ma mère et Alice, elles m'ont traînée dans toutes les boutiques ! »

« C'est drôle, quand on sait que ta mère détestait ça humaine… »

« Oui, elle c'est bien rattrapé. Si elle avait pu se contrôler plus tôt, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait du shopping tous les jours depuis dix ans! »

Nous rîmes ensemble. Alice était la plus accro et Rosalie la suivait volontiers. Ma mère avait fini par admettre que ce n'était pas si désagréable, elle avait plus confiance en son physique avantageux depuis sa transformation. Pour autant, elle ne participait qu'à trois ou quatre séances par an. Les finances en avaient pris un coup à notre arrivée à Juneau. Les nouvelles maisons, la découverte de la mode par ma mère, et moi la poupée qui devait avoir une nouvelle garde robe tous les dix jours !

« Désolée, je t'ai coupé, tu disais que tu avais étudié à New York. »

« Oui, mon professeur, John Draper, m'a remarqué et m'a trouvé un poste d'interne à l'hôpital de New York. Je respectais beaucoup John, il avait décelé mes mensonges quant à mon histoire mais ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. J'avais été imprudent lors des cours à cause de mon odorat notamment. Là où les autres élèves ne détectaient pas un poison, je l'identifiais en un instant. Une fois, j'ai même diagnostiqué une septicémie car j'avais détecté plus de quatre-vingt-dix battements à la minute et la température du patient à 38,5° précisément. Grâce à mes aptitudes, je peux gagner un temps précieux lors du diagnostic. »

« Comment était-ce de vivre à New York ? »

« Trépidant. La ville était si grande déjà l'époque et ne cessa de croître, que j'ai pu y rester soixante ans ! »

« Tu crois que ce serait encore possible aujourd'hui ? De rester si longtemps au même endroit ?»

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, avec les nouvelles technologies, internet, ça peut être risqué. D'autant que nos prénoms sont suffisamment rares… »

« D'ailleurs, on s'appellera comment en Russie ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore décidé mais ça ne saurait tarder, car nous devons faire faire nos nouveaux papiers. Tu pourras choisir.»

« Oui ! Super ! »

« Tu me fais peur, qu'as tu en tête ? » demanda-t'il en me voyant sautiller, telle Alice.

« Rien d'inquiétant! »

« Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer. »

« Attends, je voulais te parler de Bree. »

« Que se passe-t'il ? »

« Elle ne veut rien dire mais elle ne va pas bien. Elle est déprimée de ne pas avoir retrouvé Diego. Quant à Fred, elle le voit si peu. Je ne sais même pas si elle lui a dit que nous partions.»

« J'espère que notre départ l'aidera à se changer les idées… »

« C'était son premier amour, humaine comme vampire. Tu crois qu'elle peut l'oublier ? En aimer un autre ?»

« Honnêtement, j'en doute. Peut-être d'ici quelques dizaines d'années. »

Autrement dit, je ne réussirais peut-être jamais à oublier Jacob. Je me préoccupais de Bree bien sûr, j'aurais voulu la réconforter. J'aurais voulu qu'elle retrouve l'amour, et que je puisse, moi aussi, me trouver quelqu'un.

« À quoi penses-tu? » me demanda-t'il.

« Je me disais que ma mère va peut-être m'en vouloir quand elle saura que je veux changer de prénom… »

« C'est plus que probable, mais tu es une adulte maintenant. »


	8. Chapitre 7 Il n'y a pas de caméras dan

Chapitre 7 – Il n'y a pas de caméras dans la cafétéria?

« Tu comprendras que je suis dubitative. »

« Tout le monde peut se tromper, non ? J'ai envie de cette robe, je t'assure. »

Alice se méfiait. Depuis trois jours, je ne cessais de courir les magasins, ma tante avait trépigné mais là, elle avait peur ! Il faut dire que j'avais effectué un virage à 180 degrés. J'avais décidé d'abandonner mes éternels jeans et t-shirts, mes converses noires et mon vieux sweat vert. Je les avais gardé au fond de mon armoire, que j'avais aussi dû changé car elle n'était pas assez grande pour ma nouvelle garde-robe.

Le lendemain, j'avais prévue une journée entière en institut de beauté, et je passerais chez le coiffeur. Rosalie ne le savait pas encore. Je ne voulais que structurer ma longue tignasse, je garderais ma longueur, j'avais mes arguments de prêt au cas où ma tante s'opposerait à cette idée.

Le premier jour, mes parents nous avaient accompagnés ainsi que Bree et Rosalie. Bree avait gardé un style simple, moins garçon manqué que moi, elle n'avait fait que renouveler. Le deuxième jour, ils avaient tous préféré ne pas retenter l'expérience. Alice était trop énergique. « Dix ans de shopping à rattraper ! Évidemment que ça va nous prendre plusieurs jours ! » avait plaidé ma tante.

Le soir, je n'avais pas de répit mais je l'avais bien cherché. Durant toutes ces années, j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ne rien retenir de ses leçons de bienséance. Je n'étais ni gracieuse, ni féminine et encore moins concernée de ne pas l'être. Je collectionnais les remarques d'Alice et Rosalie, ma mère était plus clémente. Humaine, elle était très maladroite et peu gracieuse elle-même. Mais je désirais m'améliorer, j'apprendrais à être une femme…

Ces activités me privèrent de mes discussions avec Carlisle, mais je n'étais pas si pressée. Les préparatifs de notre départ s'accéléraient. J'enchaînais la semaine suivante avec les cours de russe. Seuls Carlisle et Jasper le pratiquaient déjà correctement.

Nous eûmes aussi notre « réunion » préparatoire. Nous devions changer nos identités. Il avait été décidé que personne ne reprendrait au lycée, Bree et moi serions scolarisées à domicile. Pour les autres, ils seraient tous des scientifiques et des assistants, tels les Denalis. Bree serait la fille de Carlisle et d'Esmé, qui eux prirent le nom de jeune fille d'Esmé, Platt. Rosalie et Emmett se nommeraient McArthur, le vrai nom d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper seront les Brandon, du nom d'Alice. Quant à mes parents et moi, Swan, et je serais la sœur de ma mère. Tous les couples seraient déjà mariés et nous serions tous anglais.

Ils gardèrent leur prénom, et le moment que je redoutais arriva. Je voulais changer mon prénom, bien trop rare. De plus, je ne serais pas de la même famille d'Esmé, un argument de plus.

« Je voudrais changer mon prénom et devenir Elisabeth Swan. »

Elisabeth comme le personnage de mon roman préféré, et celui de ma mère, Elisabeth Bennett « d'Orgueil et Préjugés ». Ma mère pâlit davantage et je me sentis obliger de me justifier.

« Ne te vexe pas Maman, j'adore le prénom que tu m'as donnée. Mais je dois passer inaperçue, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir, voyager. Renesmée c'est trop ! Et quand on me demandera pourquoi je me nomme ainsi, je ne pourrais pas parler des vraies raisons et je n'ai pas envie de mentir à ce sujet. »

Ma mère opina de la tête mais ne répondit pas, et tous les autres me sourirent. J'avais une fois de plus marqué mon indépendance aux dépends de ma mère. Ce n'était pourtant pas celle que je voulais blesser. Je passais la soirée qui suivit à la rassurer et à la câliner. Finalement, elle admit que j'avais eu raison de vouloir rester discrète.

Alors que tous se levèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations Emmett leur dit :

« Ce n'est pas tout. Avec Nessie, nous avons une requête. Nous voulons avoir un élevage d'ours bruns. »

Ils rirent tous devant ce qu'ils prirent pour une plaisanterie mais déjà Emmett démarra une projection sur la toile qui avait été descendue plus tôt, et divers tableaux statistiques, photos, et même un calendrier prévisionnel des naissances défilèrent.

J'avais aussi pris ce projet à la blague au départ et je l'avais laissé préparer cette préparation.

« Ça peut très bien s'inclure sur nos soi-disant recherches ! » plaida-t'il après que Carlisle lui ait demandé de redescendre sur terre.

« Mais nous allons vraiment participer à un programme de recherches, Emmett, ce n'est pas un jeu. Un élevage d'ours, dans cette région, ne passera pas inaperçu ! »

« J'ai tout prévu Carlisle, laisse-moi finir. »

Il avait effectivement les meilleurs arguments, il avait prévu le budget, les infrastructures, les démarches administratives, …

« Il ne nous manque plus que votre soutien, à tous. »

Ils se consultèrent du regard et finalement Carlisle soupira.

« Ok, je te laisse gérer ça avec Nessie, mais au premier problème, ce sera fini! »

Charlie vint ensuite nous rendre visite, seul. Il resta dix jours et cela passa trop vite. Il nous regardait au début encore comme des revenantes, puis il s'était détendu. Mais face à son apparente décontraction, je le soupçonnais en fait d'analyser tout ce qu'il voyait. Il tentait de percer notre mystère. Cette fois-ci, les aurevoirs furent plus tristes, car nous ne reviendrions pas avant plusieurs années. Charlie ne supporterait pas le grand froid. Au dernier moment, ma mère céda. Nous avions décidés qu'il était plus responsable de ne pas donner d'espoirs à Charlie et à Renée mais ma mère lui promit de revenir le voir à Forks régulièrement.

Mon grand-père me remit à son départ une lettre de la part de Jacob et j'en fus à peine étonnée. Il m'avait déjà bombardée de mails et de messages téléphoniques, que je n'avais jamais lu. Aussi je ne lus pas cette lettre mais ne pus me résoudre à la détruire.

Enfin, après près de trois semaines, Carlisle et moi trouvions un moment pour continuer à évoquer sa vie. À ma grande surprise, il me demanda d'évoquer ce prochain passage avec tous les membres de la famille présents. Il me suggéra aussi qu'il était temps pour moi de leur annoncer la nouvelle facette de mon don.

Ils me regardaient tous impassibles, mes parents devaient sans doute craindre une nouvelle lubie de ma part. Je ne savais pas comment leur expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer, et surtout les circonstances de la découverte. Heureusement Carlisle prit la parole.

« Si je vous ai tous demandé de nous rejoindre, c'est que je voulais partager avec vous des souvenirs qui me sont chers. Vous connaissez tous plus ou moins notre histoire à Esmé et à moi, mais grâce à Renesmée, je vais pouvoir vous les raconter avec plus de justesse. Et surtout pour Esmé, car je n'ai jamais été très habile pour te faire ressentir mes sentiments quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Avant de commencer, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre et aussi de ne pas me juger.»

Les enfants de Carlisle se regardaient ahuris. Le juger lui ? Moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Il était un ange parmi les démons, comment aurait-il pu agir de façon répréhensible ?

« Viens à côté de moi Nessie. Prends ton temps, concentre-toi. » me dit Carlisle.

De nouveau les regards se posèrent sur moi, comme si j'étais une attraction de foire, ils avaient hâte mais ils risquaient d'être déçus. Et si mon don ne fonctionnait pas pour tant de personnes en même temps ?

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé alors que les autres membres de la famille s'étaient alignés à nos côtés.

« Je suis prête. » déclarai-je finalement.

« En quittant New York en 1901, je me retrouvais par hasard dans l'Ohio, commença Carlisle. Dans un petit coin perdu et me suis isolé plusieurs années. Puis, j'ai eu recours aux services d'un escroc et me je suis fait une nouvelle identité, qui était en fait avec mes vrais nom et prénom, et un nouveau diplôme de médecin. Ma rencontre avec Esmé fut un bouleversement pour moi. »

Tout se mit en place. Une salle d'examen très spartiate, une jeune fille et sa mère. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux miens, et vérifiai qu'ils avaient tous accès à mon illusion. Tel un film, nous assistions à la première rencontre entre Carlisle et Esmé. Mais en plus de l'image et du son, nous ressentions leurs émotions. Je fus la première à m'en étonner car ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu étais si pessimiste à cette époque » fit remarquer Jasper.

« C'est toi Jasper ! Nous pouvons capter leurs émotions grâce à toi, m'exclamai-je ! Viens à côté de moi ! »

Tous sourirent puis me félicitèrent et je perdis la vision. J'étais euphorique à l'idée que nos deux dons pouvaient se combiner. Mais nous ne fûmes pas au bout de nos surprises. Quand je repris le cours des souvenirs de Carlisle, nous entendîmes tous sa voix alors qu'il n'avait rien prononcé. Je dévisageais mon père, comme tous, et lui sourit. Son don s'ajouta au mien et à celui de Jasper. Mais Esmé ne parut pas si enthousiaste.

« Edward, mon chéri, j'aime autant que tu ne te serves pas de ton don. Je suis d'accord pour vous raconter notre histoire, mais il y a des choses que je ne souhaite pas partager. »

« Moi non plus » ajouta Carlisle en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Je repris donc là où je m'étais interrompu.

Carlisle pénétra dans la salle et son regard fut captivé par la jeune fille. Esmé avait seize ans. Il la dévisagea un court instant, mais ce fut assez pour lui pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Nous ressentîmes tous la douleur d'Esmé et son entêtement à ne pas vouloir l'afficher, elle serrait les dents. Carlisle était subjugué, accroché par les yeux marrons et chauds d'Esmé.

« Docteur, elle s'est cassée la jambe ! » dit la mère d'Esmé.

Puis elle ajouta à l'attention de sa fille :

« Une semaine avant ton premier bal ! Mais que faisais-tu dans cet arbre ? »

Esmé étouffa un rire. Elle semblait soulagée d'échapper à cet événement.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle pourra danser ? » continua sa mère.

« Non madame… »

« Mme Eléonor Platt et voici ma fille Esmé. Son père va arriver dans un instant, il n'est pas aussi patient que moi, alors dites-moi comment aller vous faire pour qu'elle puisse danser la semaine prochaine. »

« Madame, votre fille va devoir rester alitée au moins huit semaines. Elle ne doit en aucun cas marcher, et donc encore moins danser. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Que va dire ton père Esmé ? Il a tout arrangé pour que tes fiançailles soient parfaites et tu gâches tout ! » s'affola Eléonor.

« Mère, ne soyez pas si théâtrale. Père m'en voudra certes, mais l'important n'est-il pas que je m'en sois sortie vivante ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que ton cousin va le regretter ! Je suis certaine qu'il est à l'origine de ton accident. » lui dit sa mère pleine de reproches.

Eléonor était très contrariée et elle ne ressentait même pas un peu de compassion envers sa fille. Elle était aussi très craintive de la réaction de son mari.

Carlisle était très choqué de l'attitude de la mère d'Esmé, et il était convaincu qu'un repos forcé à l'hôpital serait comme des vacances pour la jeune fille. Esmé lui jetait des regards timides, elle était honteuse de l'insistance et du manque de respect de sa mère envers le docteur. Elle aussi craignait la réaction de son père.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? Les Evenson vont être très déçus de devoir reporter vos fiançailles. » se lamenta Eléonor.

« Madame, je vais devoir soigner votre fille et il serait préférable pour vous de quitter la pièce. De plus, votre mari vous cherche actuellement. »

Elle le regarda ahurie, Esmé également. Les deux éprouvèrent davantage de stress. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit à plusieurs mètres de la salle d'examen une voix grave et furibonde. Aussitôt Eléonor quitta la pièce et tenta de raisonner son mari qui semblait prêt à faire une entrée fracassante. Esmé et Carlisle écoutèrent la conversation des deux époux. Eléonor s'excusait de l'avoir fait déplacer et lui apprit malheureusement les recommandations du médecin.

Carlisle ne pouvait se détacher d'Esmé mais restait discret. Il se sermonna intérieurement mais rien n'y fit. Esmé de son côté avait gardé les yeux baissés, tentant de paraître aussi convenable que possible mais elle était tombée sous le charme du beau médecin et de son regard ambré. Puis Carlisle se remémora qu'il n'avait pas encore ausculté la jeune fille. Il toussota puis s'approcha très lentement de sa jambe. Il brûlait de lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, il se contenta de lui sourire brièvement puis d'examiner sa jambe. Il releva doucement la robe et le jupon d'Esmé et nettoya la plaie. La jeune fille tenta de réprimer les élans de douleur, qui s'étaient manifestés dès les premiers touchers du médecin. Il fit au plus vite et elle remarqua que ses gestes étaient plus rapides que la normale.

Au bout de dix minutes, Eléonor revint, non sans avoir frapper au préalable. Elle s'empressa de se poster près de sa fille, trouvant inconvenant que sa robe soit relevée aussi haut. Après tout, seul la jambe était blessée, non la cuisse. Carlisle devina au regard courroucé de la femme que la situation lui déplaisait, aussi il entreprit de la rassurer mais aussi de lui faire comprendre que sa fille avait besoin de soin et de repos.

Eléonor protesta encore, trouvant le délai trop long et insista pour que sa fille puisse rester chez eux. Carlisle savait pertinemment que cela était possible, et était fait dans la plupart des cas. La blessure d'Esmé semblait être légère, sans complications. Il prit malgré tout la décision de garder à l'hôpital la jeune fille, au moins pour deux semaines. Sa mère promit de revenir deux heures plus tard apporter les effets nécessaires à Esmé.

Carlise prit alors conscience qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à Esmé, ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole.

« Miss Platt… »

« Esmé. » le coupa-t'elle en lui souriant timidement. »

« Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je vais demander à ce que vous soyez installée dans une chambre. Mais d'abord je vais devoir vous faire une piqûre. »

« D'accord. »

« Vous risquez de souffrir encore plusieurs jours mais je veillerai à l'éviter au maximum. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soir, je vous en prie, faites m'en part. »

Puis Carlisle partit, ressentant alors un gouffre en lui, tout comme Esmé qui le regarda quitter la pièce. Le chef du médecin l'attendait à la sortie et était furieux.

« Ce n'est pas dans vos tâches de vous occuper de l'installation des patients, s'énerva-t'il. Je ne vous paie pas pour faire la causette aux jeunes filles. Surtout celles dont le père est un membre éminent de notre communauté. est très déçu de votre décision de garder l'enfant ici. Y-a-t'il une raison valable à cela ? »

Carlisle était décontenancé, se sentant pris en flagrant délit. Il savait qu'Esmé pouvait se remettre de sa blessure dans son foyer, mais sans vraiment l'avoir décider, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser partir.

« Je crains de graves complications. De plus, je soupçonne sa mère de ne pas tenir compte de mes recommandations, elle voulait la faire danser la semaine prochaine ! Je sais très bien qui est Franck Platt, c'est pour cela que je tiens à m'occuper personnellement de la guérison de sa fille. » lui répondit Carlisle, qui espérait avoir été suffisamment convaincant.

Le soir-même, alors qu'il n'était plus de service, il se rendit auprès d'Esmé, soi-disant pour vérifier son bandage.

« Demain, je vous poserai un plâtre, la guérison n'en sera que plus rapide et facile. »

« Très bien, murmura Esmé, mais qu'est-ce qu'un plâtre ? » *

« Rassurez-vous Esmé, cela ne vous fera pas mal, je le poserai moi-même. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Appelez-moi Carlisle. »

« Merci Carlisle. »

Esmé rougit, elle se sentait à la fois à l'aise et gênée en la présence du médecin. À l'aise car elle lui faisait une confiance totale et lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir « sauver » du bal et aussi de toutes les attentions qu'il avait eues envers elle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux tant il l'impressionnait. Elle le trouvait divinement beau, elle se serait liquéfiée à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle se perdait dans le regard or de Carlisle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance, pas même envers son fiancé Charles.

Une bouffée de détresse la surprit quand elle pensa à son prochain mariage. Avant, cela la laissait presqu'indifférente, elle savait la chose inévitable, Charles ou un autre, peu importait. Ses parents avaient accepté en son nom la demande un mois plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et qu'aurait-elle dit ? C'était ainsi dans son monde. Son père était un grand exploitant agricole qui avait subi depuis deux ans les caprices de la nature. Esmé les sauverait, par ce mariage, de la banqueroute.

Le lendemain, Carlisle lui apporta son petit-déjeuner, sous couvert de lui faire prendre de l'aspirine sous forme de potion. Il vérifia à nouveau la blessure et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y aurait effectivement aucune complication. Elle ne s'était pas encore habillée et l'avait « reçue » en chemise de nuit.

Le médecin s'attarda dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Esmé ne voulait pas plus que lui qu'il parte. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions sur sa fracture, enchaîna sur d'autres maux. Elle appréciait énormément la présence du médecin. Elle était subjuguée par sa voix, son odeur, son regard. Durant la conversation, elle n'avait pas pris garde à remonter le drap et elle avait surpris le regard de Carlisle en instant se perdre dans son décolleté. Elle osa enfin le contempler quand il se retourna ouvrir une fenêtre. Elle détailla son corps mince et musclé. Il portait un pantalon et un veston de tweed, et une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été relevées. Il était très élégant et elle se trouva banale face à lui.

Si il avait pu rougir, il serait écarlate. Il avait pris garde à la regarder dans les yeux, à ne pas penser que son corps n'était caché que par un tissu fin et assez transparent pour ses yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus retenus par des épingles et descendaient en cascade sur les épaules et dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle était une déesse, une apparition pure et fragile. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de seize ans. Il avait plus de deux siècles mais surtout, n'avait rien à lui offrir. Mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il aurait voulu tout savoir d'elle, ses goûts, ses envies, ses désirs. Il n'était que son médecin, et dans quelques jours, il la perdrait. Au moins aurait-il eu la chance de la connaître.

Enfin, il revint vers le lit, les yeux baissés, tentant de se raisonner une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas changé de posture, quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur la naissance de ses seins, et il remarqua le pouls désordonné de la jeune fille et se précipita vers elle.

« Avez-vous mal ? »

« Non, je… »

Alors leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se sourirent, se questionnèrent aussi. Il avait posé sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, et elle ne la retira pas malgré le contact glacé. Il était doux… Pour la première fois, elle ressentit du désir pour un homme, de la passion et une certaine urgence. Cet homme était un mirage, il allait sûrement disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Que pourrait-elle faire pour le retenir ?

Eléonor Platt allait pénétrer dans la chambre, aussi Carlisle recula et sourit faiblement à Esmé. Sa mère fit une entrée fracassante, ne remarqua pas le trouble des deux jeunes gens et s'empressa d'interroger le médecin sur la guérison de sa fille. Il dut lui confirmer le repos forcé d'Esmé et les deux semaines à l'hôpital. Il quitta à regret la chambre mais pas avant d'avoir promis de revenir dans l'après-midi pour le plâtre.

Les premiers jours, Carlisle se débrouilla pour être de garde en journée et ainsi pouvoir être avec Esmé. Sa mère ne venant qu'une heure le matin, la jeune fille restait ensuite seule et Carlisle décida au bout de deux jours de la faire sortir de sa chambre. Le lendemain après-midi, le soleil avait percé les nuages et brillait faiblement. C'était déjà trop pour que Carlisle puisse sortir mais il aida Esmé à descendre du lit et l'installa dans un fauteuil roulant. Puis il demanda à une infirmière d'accompagner la jeune fille dans le petit parc de l'hôpital.

« Vous ne souhaitez pas prendre un peu l'air vous aussi ? Vous ne quittez jamais votre poste et passez de chambre en chambre toute la journée. »

« Mary se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner, j'ai encore des patients à voir. » s'excusa Carlisle.

Esmé fut déçue mais ne put lui en vouloir. Elle ne devait pas le soustraire à ses obligations et ainsi priver les autres patients d'un médecin aussi compétent.

L'air était frais dehors et elle profita des quelques rayons de soleil. Quand la jeune fille pénétra dans le hall pour retourner à sa chambre, Carlisle l'y attendait. Il s'extasia devant les joues rosies et les yeux pétillants d'Esmé. Il avait guetté son retour afin de pouvoir encore la toucher pour la remettre dans son lit. Il aimait la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Il congédia l'infirmière et ramena la jeune fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la porta pour la coucher, et ce simple contact les électrisa tous les deux.

Les jours suivants, il passa de plus en plus de temps avec elle, lui administrant des conseils, lui racontant les ragots de l'hôpital, il l'interrogea même sur sa famille et sur ses projets. Elle lui parla brièvement de son mariage, puis de fil en aiguille de son cousin, John, le prétendu responsable de sa chute.

« Il avait pris mon ruban, l'avait laissé s'envoler et m'avait mise au défi de le récupérer dans un des arbres de notre jardin. Si je suis tombée, c'est en fait à cause d'un oiseau qui protégeait son nid. »

« C'était malgré tout dangereux. » lui dit Carlisle.

« Cet arbre ne mesure pas plus de trois mètres, c'est de la malchance. » s'exclama-t'elle.

Elle rougit soudainement puis ajouta :

« Un mal pour un bien. Je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré sans cette chute. »

« Je vous ai sauvé d'un bal ennuyeux… » tempéra-t'il.

« Ce bal n'a été que reporté. Je ne connais aucun moyen d'y échapper hélas. »

« Les jeunes filles aiment les bals en général. »

« Oui, et elles passent leur temps à se pomponner et à faire des ronds de jambes ! Nous ne sommes pas toutes ainsi. Moi par exemple, je rêverais d'être institutrice. »

Carlisle lui sourit. Elle était vraiment différente des autres jeunes filles. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sincère. Elle voulait donner avant de recevoir, elle était si généreuse, patiente, posée, réfléchie et aimante. Malgré les critiques acerbes de sa mère, Esmé lui répondait toujours avec véhémence, sans s'emporter.

« Et qu'a donc prévu votre mère pour votre retour ? » demanda-t'il soucieux.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle a fait préparer un fauteuil roulant pour moi. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir assister à quelques réunions mondaines. » soupira Esmé.

« Je vais lui rappeler que le repos est primordial. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Carlisle, je saurais me préserver. »

Le lendemain, la mère d'Esmé avait été très heureuse de rappeler à sa fille que dans trois jours, elle rentrerait à la maison. Et plus la date arrivait, plus Carlisle et Esmé s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre. Il lui parla de ses voyages et ses découvertes. Il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir mais il avait du taire certains détails. Il avait découvert d'autres aspects de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Elle était entière, douce, passionnée. Il aurait voulu l'aider à réaliser ses rêves, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attacher. Le dernier soir avant son départ, Esmé le retint un peu plus longtemps dans sa chambre après son repas.

« Je vais donc vous revoir dans six semaines ? »

« Votre plâtre pourra être brisé par votre médecin de famille. »

Esmé soupira, elle ne pouvait décemment pas insister davantage. Si il ne partageait l'envie de la revoir, que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

« Bien. »

« Je quitte l'hôpital dans quelques jours, je vais me rapprocher de ma famille, à New York. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je vous verrais demain avant votre départ. Bonne nuit Esmé. »

Quand Esmé quitta l'hôpital, Carlisle ne lui avait dit que quelques mots. Il souffrait mais était résigné à la laisser vivre comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Esmé, accompagnée de sa mère, n'avait pas pu faire de geste envers lui, elle le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible car elle voulait garder en mémoire ce visage d'ange.

Je coupais un instant ma vision, tant tous ces souvenirs m'avaient bouleversée. La détresse des deux amoureux, leur conviction que jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble, était très romanesque. Comme tous, je fis le rapprochement avec ce qui était arrivé à mes parents et finalement je souris.

« Grand-père, que se serait-il passer si tu avais cédé comme Papa ? » demandai-je hilare, car déjà mes parents me faisaient les gros yeux.

« Ma foi, le résultat, je l'espère, aurait été le même. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours été du côté d'Edward ! » rigola Emmett.

Carlisle était un peu gêné mais après tout le but de ces confidences était clair, que tous sachent les circonstances de la rencontre de leurs « parents ».

« Sache Emmett que Carlisle ne s'est pas privé pour me décourager, lança mon père un peu sèchement. Et pourtant il n'a pas été davantage tenté car il n'a pas eu à la fréquenter chaque jour au lycée ! »

« Mon chéri, calme-toi, lui susurra ma mère. Carlisle a toujours été d'une grande empathie envers toi. Il a sans doute voulu te protéger, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ? »

« Oui, je savais par expérience la douleur de devoir rester en retrait. Le mieux était la fuite mais en plus de son attirance pour toi Bella, Edward était tenté par ton sang. »

« D'ailleurs grand-père, coupai-je, à aucun moment nous n'avons ressenti ta soif. »

« Tu n'as ressenti aucune émotion « vampirique », compléta Jasper. Je suis impressionné ! »

« Merci à toi. » lui dit Carlisle.

« Allez raconte-nous vos retrouvailles ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à rester loin d'elle. Aussi, je quittai mon poste comme je l'avais dit à Esmé mais ne retournai pas à New York. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Puis elle est fut guérie et je ne partis toujours pas. Je la suivais de loin, j'ai même assisté à son mariage un an plus tard. »

« Ce fut très pénible pour moi, intervint Esmé qui n'avait encore rien dit. Je priai pour que ce soit Carlisle devant l'autel. Mes parents étaient aux anges, et j'ai dû jouer la comédie tout ce temps car en fait j'étais profondément déprimée. J'avais pris conscience que j'avais loupé une belle opportunité. Carlisle ne s'est jamais plus montré à moi pourtant je me suis souvent sentie épiée et j'avais raison d'espérer que c'était lui. Il était comme mon ange gardien. Après mon mariage, Charles se montra sous son vrai visage. C'était un homme violent, colérique. J'en ai parlé à mes parents mais au lieu de m'aider, ils me donnèrent des conseils pour être une meilleure épouse. Heureusement pour moi, Charles travaillait beaucoup et finalement je restais seule la journée dans la propriété. J'ai beaucoup lu, me suis davantage instruite au grand damne de mon entourage. Quand j'ai évoqué avec Charles mon envie de devenir institutrice, il s'est emporté et m'a giflée pour la première fois. J'ai abandonné aussitôt ce rêve. Un autre est venu le remplacer, malgré le manque d'amour envers cet époux, je voulais devenir mère, je voulais aimer un être sans que cela me soit interdit. Je n'avais pas oublié Carlisle mais avec le temps, j'avais perdu tout espoir de le revoir. »

« Quelle ironie tout de même… » commenta Alice.

« N'est-ce pas…La première guerre mondiale a éclaté et Charles est parti en Europe. Avant son départ, j'espérai tomber enceinte mais hélas ça n'arriva pas, je me suis retrouvée vraiment seule. Je pris finalement la décision de rester au domaine et de remplacer Charles aux commandes. Ce fut une période douce pour moi malgré les apparences. Je passais mes journées les pieds dans la boue, au milieu des bêtes. La famille Evenson était à la tête de nombreux troupeaux de vaches et de moutons. »

« Je te vois bien en cowboy ! » se moqua Emmett.

« Figure-toi que c'est ce que j'étais ! Les parents de Charles étaient des gens peu aimables mais durant ces années, je pus compter davantage sur eux que sur mes propres parents. Charles a été blessé à la fin de la guerre et est resté près de deux ans en Angleterre avant de pouvoir rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Il était encore plus violent à son retour. J'avais eu le temps d'analyser la situation, je m'étais préparée à un retour difficile et avais même décidé de tout faire pour lui rendre la vie confortable. Mais chaque jour, il me reprocha mille choses, de la gestion de l'exploitation à la façon que j'avais de plier les serviettes ! La nuit, il faisait de terribles cauchemars et il hurlait dans son sommeil. Au bout de deux mois, j'avais finalement décidé de faire chambre à part mais je ne quittais le lit qu'après qu'il se soit endormi. Une nuit peu après, il me tira du petit lit où je me reposais et je compris qu'il allait me faire payer ma désertion. Il m'accusa d'adultère, et finalement me viola. La nuit suivante, j'avais fait mes bagages et quittai à pieds le domaine. Sur le chemin, j'eus du mal à contenir mes larmes. J'errai un peu aux abords de chez mes parents, je n'osais pas leur en parler. J'ai assisté à la scène que leur a faite Charles le lendemain. Mes parents lui ont alors juré de me renvoyer chez lui si jamais je venais chez eux. Je me sentais brisée et sans espoir. Je voulais fuir et prendre un train mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Je passai ma deuxième nuit de liberté sous les étoiles, dans le froid. À mon réveil pourtant, j'avais une couverture chaude et un oreiller, deux autres sacs, pleins de livres et de vêtements mais surtout une sacoche pleine d'argent. »

« Carlisle… » dit simplement ma mère en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser ainsi. » se défenda-t'il.

« J'ai rejoint mon cousin John, reprit ma grand-mère. Il vivait dans le Wisconsin à Readfield avec sa femme Helen et avait deux petites filles. Un mois après mon arrivée, je constatai que j'étais enceinte et tout s'arrangea pour moi. Je trouvai même un poste d'enseignante remplaçante dans la petite école de la ville. Ces quelques mois furent magiques pour moi.»

« Mais toi Carlisle ? » demandai-je.

« Quand Esmé s'est retrouvée seule pendant la guerre, je l'ai vue s'épanouir aussi je suis parti. Je suis allé à Chicago, car la grippe espagnole y sévissait et la pratique de la médecine commençait à me manquer. Je venais tous les mois voir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était toujours aussi heureuse. Au retour de Charles j'eus très peur, et je venais toutes les semaines. Je suis revenu le lendemain de sa fuite, j'ai eu de la chance de la retrouver. Après lui avoir procuré le nécessaire pour refaire sa vie, je suis retourné auprès d'Edward et peu après nous sommes aussi allés nous établir dans le Wisconsin. »

« Tu devais être si heureuse d'attendre ce bébé. » soupira Rosalie.

« Oui, ma vie prit enfin un sens. J'ai accouché trois semaines avant le terme chez mon cousin, comme cela se faisait beaucoup à l'époque. Quand j'ai tenu mon fils dans mes bras, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. »

Le regard d'Esmé s'était voilé dès l'évocation de son fils, et Carlisle ainsi que Rosalie furent aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Vous connaissez la suite, mon fils est mort trois jours après sa naissance. Je n'eus même pas le temps de le baptiser. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » demanda Bree.

Je me rendis compte que moi-moi je l'ignorais.

« Benjamin. »

« Et après ? » questionna Bree.

Elle était passionnée par ce récit, elle ne connaissait que quelques bribes du passé de chacun. Il me semblait qu'à part mon père, les autres en apprenaient autant que moi sur Esmé et Carlisle.

« Je travaillais à l'hôpital de New London, où Edward et moi vivions. Quand ils ont amené Esmé, j'ignorais qu'elle avait accouché et que son enfant était décédé. En sentant son odeur, je m'étais pétrifié car je savais que le chemin emprunté par les deux brancardiers menait à la morgue. Je pensai aussitôt à une vengeance de Charles. Son cœur battait faiblement mais je dus attendre cinq minutes avant d'aller auprès d'elle car ces idiots de brancardiers fumaient ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire en fait. Ces cinq minutes me parurent interminables, j'aurais pu les chasser, intervenir, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il me fallait rester discret. Quand enfin, je l'ai débarrassé du drap sous lequel elle reposait, je fus saisi d'horreur face à ses blessures. D'après mon expérience, je conclus à une chute et c'était un miracle qu'elle fût encore en vie. »

Carlisle et Esmé partagèrent un regard attendri, nous nous sentîmes presque de trop.

« Et ensuite tu l'as transformée. » termina Bree.

« Oui, sa mort n'était qu'une question de minute. Si j'ai décidé de la transformer, c'est aussi à cause d'Edward. »

« Ne me remerciez pas… » ironisa mon père.

« De t'avoir trouvé, je m'étais senti plus utile et tellement moins seul. Bien sûr je culpabiliserais toujours de vous avoir infligé les souffrances de la transformation et de cette vie. Mais je commençais à me dire qu'enfin, je pourrais un jour moi aussi trouver une compagne. J'avais rencontré suffisamment de vampires et de couples, je voulais que ma vie commence enfin et ce fut le cas grâce à toi. » déclara Carlisle à mon père.

« Sortez les mouchoirs ! » ironisa Emmett.

« Quand je me suis réveillée, continua Esmé, il était penché sur moi et je crus être morte. Pourtant les sensations étaient bien trop fortes. Il m'a ensuite expliquée que la soif dont je souffrais pouvait être étanchée et je l'ai suivi. Puis j'ai rencontré Edward… »

« Je suis un peu perdue, interrompis Bree. À quel moment Edward est devenu un vampire ? »

« Quand Esmé était seule, en 1918, je suis allé vivre à Chicago où la grippe faisait des ravages, dit Carlisle. Quand j'ai croisé Edward dans un mouroir, j'aurais pu continuer mon chemin mais nos regards se sont … »

Carlisle stoppa son discours, le téléphone de ma mère vibrant pourtant très discrètement.

« C'est Charlie, nous dit-elle. Bonjour Papa, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien mais euh, je voulais te demander quelque chose, c'est pas facile à dire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Nous l'écoutions tous.

« Voilà, il y a des actes de vandalisme au lycée de Forks depuis quatre mois, je m'occupe de l'affaire et j'ai donc du visualiser les images des vidéos surveillance et … »

Mes parents ne se quittaient plus des yeux, très inquiets et même honteux apparemment. Mon grand-père finalement continua :

« Je t'ai vu avec Edward, dans la classe de biologie, vous étiez en train de ... »

Ils auraient rouges si cela avait été possible. Emmett fut le premier à laisser éclater son hilarité, je le joignis très vite, puis tous, à l'exception des deux garnements.

« Bella, je dois juste savoir, pour m'éviter un autre traumatisme et aussi peut-être t'éviter des ennuis, si vous l'avez fait ailleurs. »

Mon père nous fusilla un par un du regard mais aucun d'entre nous ne cessa de rigoler. Ma mère semblait au trente-sixième dessous. Elle interrogea du regard mon père qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de caméras dans la cafétéria? » demanda-t'elle le plus innocemment possible.

*C'est au tout début du 19ème siècle que l'on commença à plâtrer les membres en cas de fractures, mais c'était peu répandu et peu connu malgré tout.


	9. Chapitre 8 Le saucisson dans la brioch

Chapitre 8 – Le saucisson dans la brioche…

Après l'appel de Charlie, nous eûmes du mal à nous remettre de notre hilarité collective. Mes parents avaient voulu s'enfuir mais Esmé les rattrapa, prétextant que Carlisle allait raconter la rencontre avec mon père et que celui-ci devrait compléter.

« Bon ça va, arrêtez de vous moquer de nous. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez tous fait au moins une fois dans un endroit incongru. » marmonna mon père.

« En classe de bio, la honte ! » continuait de glousser Emmett.

Rosalie ne lui assena pas une claque derrière la tête, comme à son habitude pourtant, car elle ne cessait de glousser.

« Dans la cafétéria… » ajouta hilare Jasper.

« Non, mais c'est romantique quand on y pense, ce sont les endroits où ils se sont vus et parler pour la première fois. » dit Alice.

« Le but était effectivement de retourner là où tout à commencer, compléta ma mère d'une petite voix, mais on ne se doutait pas que l'on serait filmé. »

« Edward, demande à ton beau-père de t'envoyer la vidéo. » dit Emmett.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Emmett gisait au sol sous l'assaut de mon père. Ma mère les sépara et finalement Emmett tendit sa main vers son frère en guise d'excuses.

« On continue ? » demanda Carlisle.

Je me remis en place, j'avais malgré moi grimpé debout sur le canapé. Je pris la main de Carlisle et celle de Jasper.

« J'ai donc croisé Edward. Je n'étais pas affecté au mouroir, mais j'avais terminé ma journée et comme bien sûr, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je traînais dans les couloirs. Edward était allongé à côté de sa mère. Elle venait juste d'atteindre le stade final de la grippe, tout comme Edward. Mais elle était encore suffisamment observatrice et elle remarqua peut-être mes gestes rapides et précis, le changement de couleur de mes iris, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a supplié de sauver Edward, de faire ce que les autres médecins ne pouvaient pas faire. J'y vis un signe. Je n'en pouvais plus de ma solitude. Esmé était en vie et heureuse loin de moi, enfin je le croyais. Elisabeth mourut le soir-même mais Edward, pourtant plus mal en point, continuait de vivre. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de guérison. Alors, quand il fut sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je l'ai mordu. »

« Tu m'as dit « Pardonne-moi Edward Masen, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop douloureux. » intervint mon père.

La pièce se mit en place, j'avais attendu pour leur faire voir ce moment si particulier de leurs deux vies. Mon père allongé dans son lit, pâle comme la mort, les joues creuses et les yeux cernés de noir. Rien n'aurait pu m'effrayer davantage, mon père mourant était à la limite du supportable. Ma mère était tout aussi émue ainsi qu'Esmé.

Nous ressentîmes tous la peur de Carlisle, ses doutes et aussi un tout petit peu d'espoir. Mon père lui était trop fiévreux et restait dans ses rêves de gloire militaire.

Carlisle se pencha davantage vers lui, lui dit « Pardonne-moi Edward Masen, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop douloureux. » puis planta ses dents dans la carotide de mon père. Le corps de se dernier se souleva d'un coup, comme électrisé puis retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et semblait souffrir le martyre.

Je coupais là la vision car la douleur de la transformation nous parvint sans complaisance.

« Je l'ai emmené à la morgue, mais en ressortis aussitôt et je me suis enfui avec lui. Je l'ai veillé trois jours, sans le quitter une fois. J'avais décidé de ne pas retourner à l'hôpital car je ne voulais pas laisser Edward seul. » continua mon grand-père.

Ils vivaient alors dans une petite pièce lugubre. Des livres et quelques tableaux y étaient entassés, une table et une chaise complétait l'intérieur. La croix du père de Carlisle était accrochée à l'un des murs. Mon père entendit aussitôt les pensées de Carlisle.

_Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? J'aurais dû assister au moins une fois à une transformation à Volterra ! Quel idiot ! J'ai agi sans réfléchir à l'après. Et s'il mourrait ? Il était condamné mais tout de même pas à mourir dans des souffrances plus atroces que celles de la grippe…_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-ici ? » murmura mon père.

_Enfin… il est sorti d'affaire… Merci mon Dieu. _

« Je suis mort ? »

« Non Edward. Mais tu as …changé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est … l'enterrement de mon père. »

Il avait voulu pleurer mais n'y parvint pas. Il se redressa et constata qu'il était torse nu, mais bizarrement il ne ressentait pas le froid. Il détailla sa peau blanche, sa cicatrice au bras gauche, vestige d'une chute enfant, avait disparu.

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas effrayé. Je devrais peut-être lui apporter un miroir, ce serait plus concret, il comprendrait mieux._

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » demanda posément mon père.

« Edward, malheureusement, ta mère n'a pas survécu à la grippe espagnole. Si tu es ici, c'est que j'ai pu te sauver mais pas d'une façon… normale. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Mon père était agacé par ces non-dits mais Carlisle ne trouvait pas les mots.

_Je ne sais même pas si il connaît ce mot. Il y a bien eu quelques bouquins récemment, mais bon. Je n'en connais pas d'autres, j'ai peur que ce mot l'effraie._

« J'attends. »

Mon père ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il entendait la voix de Carlisle différemment et que celui-ci n'ouvrait pas toujours la bouche.

_Tu es un vampire ou… tu es vivant mais mort également…_

« Je sais ce qu'est un vampire. » murmura mon père.

« Edward, n'aie pas peur… »

« J'ai soif. »

_Évidemment, la soif était la première sensation que nous ressentions. Mais il fait encore jour, nous ne pourrons pas passer inaperçu, il faut attendre pour se rendre en pleine nature._

« La nuit ? Que se passe-t'il le jour si nous sortons ? »

Carlisle était épaté par l'intelligence et surtout le calme de mon père. Il s'attendait à un sauvage assoiffé, au lieu de ça mon père pouvait raisonner et poser des questions pertinentes. Et puis il avait l'impression qu'Edward pouvait lire en lui.

« Notre peau brille de mille feux. Il y a quelque chose de primordial que tu te dois d'intégrer. Nous ne devons jamais nous révéler aux humains. Jamais. »

« Mais les vampires ne sont-ils pas censé boire le sang humain ? »

« Pas forcément, même si c'est ce que font la plupart de tous les vampires. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je t'en prie, tutoie moi Edward. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. »

« Le médecin… Ma mère m'a dit que vous … tu pourrais me sauver. »

Carlisle était gêné car mon père le regardait avec tant de reconnaissance.

_Il va me détester._

« Je suis en vie, enfin pas tout à fait mais, vous m'avez sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je t'ai empêché de mourir mais pour cela j'ai dû te transformer en vampire, en un être différent et dangereux. Tu me demandais ce que je buvais… je ne bois que du sang animal et j'aimerais que tu te soumettes aussi à ce régime. »

Mon père avait acquiescé, puis posa plusieurs questions à Carlisle, sur leur condition, ce qui allait lui arriver… La nuit tomba enfin et Carlisle pria pour qu'aucune odeur d'hémoglobine ne vienne tenter mon père. Mais l'odeur même des humains était une tentation et mon père qui s'était résolu à chasser à mains nues des bêtes, se retrouva plaqué contre Carlisle car il faillit attaquer la première personne qu'ils croisèrent.

Emmett rit à nouveau en voyant la première chasse de mon père. Une vraie catastrophe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écraser ses proies répandant leur sang à terre. Finalement Carlisle lui apporta successivement trois cerfs et mon père put enfin apaiser la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Je coupais l'image pour préserver un peu l'honneur de mon père.

« J'ai hâte de voir tes débuts ! » persiflai-je à l'intention de ma grosse brute d'oncle.

« Edward a été le plus facile à convertir je dois dire, car il ne les voyait pas comme des proies. C'est sans doute dû à son don, enchaîna Carlisle. Ce ne fut pas facile mais au bout de dix mois, nous sortions dans les rues de Chicago les jours nuageux. La première fois que je l'ai laissé seul plus d'une journée, il avait presque trois ans et ce fut pour aller voir Esmé, le jour de sa fuite.»

« Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un bébé ! » gloussa Bree.

_Tiens, elle n'est plus malheureuse comme les pierres… Je ne vais pas te lâcher ma cocotte…_ conspirai-je malicieusement contre ma meilleure amie.

« C'est ce que nous fûmes tous, et tu es la plus jeune ici, enfin presque, alors la ramènes pas. » gronda gentiment mon père qui était vraiment devenu le dindon de la farce.

« J'ai décidé avec Edward de déménager jusqu'à New London, afin de veiller sur Esmé. Alors que je travaillais à l'hôpital, Edward a beaucoup étudié, il suivait mes traces. »

« Plus que ça en fait… » coupa Bree.

Décidemment, tout cela l'amusait beaucoup. Elle les voyait comme des dieux et avait mis plusieurs années à se considérer leurs égales. Les Cullen lui révélaient enfin leurs secrets et leurs faiblesses, et cela cassait un peu l'image un peu proprette que Bree avait d'eux. Je connaissais au pire quelques anecdotes de plus qu'elles, mais au final, j'en apprenais tout autant et me délectais aussi.

« Bref, Esmé nous a rejoint et j'ai eu alors vraiment le sentiment que ma vie avait un sens grâce à notre famille. » conclua Carlisle.

« Et quels sont les faux-pas d'Esmé ? » demanda ma mère avant de se rendre compte de la peine qu'elle pourrait occasionner à Esmé par cette question.

« Veux-tu raconter toi-même Esmé ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Euh… d'accord. J'ai mis du temps à m'intégrer dans la vie d'Edward et de Carlisle. J'étais très perturbée par ma nouvelle condition. Je ne croyais pas à tout ce qui est surnaturel. Aussi, je me suis un peu voilée la face. Je suis restée de longs mois à penser à mon bébé, je culpabilisais beaucoup de sa mort, alors souffrir de la soif me paraissait être un piètre châtiment. J'ai refusé de me nourrir après la première chasse, je ne sortais pas. Grâce aux dons d'Edward, lui et Carlisle m'ont laissée du temps pour me remettre, ils se sont montrés très patients. Je n'en voulais pas à Carlisle, mais je regrettais tout de même de ne pas être morte. À force de refuser de me nourrir, au bout de neuf mois je crois, j'avais épuisé mes réserves, je n'étais pas forte comme un nouveau-né. Un jour que j'étais seule avec Carlisle, un homme est monté dans l'escalier de l'immeuble et une seconde après je plantais mes dents dans son cou. J'avais détruit tout sur mon passage, la table, deux chaises, la porte aussi et la rambarde d'escaliers. Tout s'est passé très vite et Carlisle n'a pas pu m'empêcher. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais tué cet homme en lui cassant le cou. Nous avons dû partir le soir même. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite la gravité de mes actes, et sur le chemin, j'ai tué deux autres hommes. Carlisle a décidé qu'il nous fallait nous cacher et nous sommes restés en pleine nature. Dès lors où j'avais goûté le sang humain, j'avais tout oublié de mon chagrin, je ne pensais qu'au sang. »

Elle avait récité cette partie honteuse de sa vie d'un trait. Elle avait gardé les yeux baissés et ses mains s'étaient comprimées plusieurs fois. Une fois de plus, Carlisle la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un regard puis mon grand-père continua :

« Nous sommes donc restés plus d'un an cachés en pleine forêt, nous avons « gavé » Esmé de sang animal pour qu'elle n'ait plus soif et qu'elle s'habitue rapidement à ce goût. »

« Quang j'ai émergé, je suis tombée de haut, reprit Esmé. Je me faisais horreur, d'avoir tué ces gens… J'ai voulu partir tant j'avais honte face à Carlisle mais Edward m'en a empêchée. Il m'a convaincue que je serais plus heureuse avec eux. Carlisle n'avait rien tenté envers moi et je n'avais rien osé faire non plus. Renesmée, donne-moi la main. »

À nouveau mon don entrait en action. Une clairière au milieu de nulle part, le clair de lune. Leurs peaux encore plus pâles et Esmé sanglotait. On distinguait à une trentaine de mètres plus loin une petite cabane.

« Jamais il ne pourra me le pardonner ! Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une erreur, que j'allais apprendre mais je l'ai déçu. »

« Non Esmé, il est simplement très triste car il voit que tu souffres, depuis qu'il t'a changé et il s'en veut. »

« Edward, dis-moi vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi. Je t'en supplie. »

« Il te le dirait si tu lui demandais. »

Mon père n'était clairement pas à l'aise à l'idée de divulguer les sentiments de Carlisle mais Esmé l'implora du regard.

_Dis lui que je l'aime. Elle ne me croira pas de toute façon si je le lui dis._

Les pensées de Carlisle résonnaient dans l'esprit de mon père. Esmé ne s'était alors douté de rien.

« Il se sent … responsable de toi. Depuis votre première rencontre en fait. Il ne t'a jamais oubliée ? Ce n'était pas par hasard que nous étions dans le même comté que toi quand tu as sauté. Il te surveillait de loin, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne plus te revoir. »

« Mais … j'étais malheureuse, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avant? »

« Carlisle t'a expliquée sa conception des choses, le pourquoi de notre existence mais surtout la loi la plus importante, ne pas se révéler aux humains. Jamais il n'aurait pu t'exposer à ce danger, il te voulait en vie. Il t'a surveillée de loin et il a beaucoup souffert quand il te voyait si malheureuse. Puis ton mari est parti et il a repris espoir. Il se disait souvent que le mieux fut qu'il ne rentre jamais. Non pas qu'il meurt, mais qu'il t'oublie, qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre. Tu n'aurais plus à le subir. Il n'a pas voulu tout te dire depuis que tu es avec nous, il ne voulait pas t'influencer. »

« C'était lui la couverture, l'argent… » comprit ma grand-mère.

« Oui. Ce n'était pas assez, si tu n'avais pas su où aller, il t'aurait donné tout notre argent. J'étais d'accord. Même si ses motivations sont différentes des miennes, je voulais aussi que tu sois heureuse. »

« Merci Edward. »

« Il t'aime Esmé. Depuis le premier jour. Il se préparait déjà à survivre dans ton souvenir. »

« Si seulement j'avais… »

« Ne regrette rien de ta vie d'avant, les joies comme les peines, il faut vraiment oublier. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse Esmé. Tu as une seconde chance. Carlisle t'aime tellement et moi je ne peux même plus imaginer notre vie sans toi, je te considère un peu comme… enfin… »

« Comme une sœur ? »

« J'allais dire comme ma mère. »

Esmé ne répondit rien mais le serra contre elle, elle était très émue.

Nous ressentîmes tous l'amour filial entre ces deux là. L'émotion nous gagna et je commençai à perdre ma vision. Je me ressaisis et observai mon père et Esmé. Instinctivement, il s'était approché d'elle et lui souriait. Je nous plongeai rapidement de nouveau dans cette soirée.

« Tu resteras ? »

« Oui. Il faut que je parle avec Carlisle, lui dire que je l'aime aussi. »

« Il est à l'intérieur. »

Elle courut vers la cabane et je stoppai immédiatement ma vision.

« Est-il nécessaire d'assister à cela grand-mère ? »

« Non, effectivement, j'allais te demander de cesser. » murmura Esmé.

« Et ensuite il y a eu Rosalie, c'est ça ? » demanda Bree.

« Oui, répondit Carlisle mais avant Edward est parti, Esmé et moi sommes donc restés en pleine nature. J'avais très peur qu'il ne revienne pas. »

« Tu as fais quoi ? » questionna Bree.

Mon père hésitait à raconter mais ma mère l'encouragea d'un regard.

« Pour faire court, je ne supportais plus ce mode de vie. Je savais pourtant que cette voie était la meilleure mais pour être franc, je me sentais étriqué, devant resté caché et au milieu de ces amoureux. Les règles de ce régime, je les avais toujours suivi sans me poser de questions. Puis j'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a fait douté. »

« Quelle rencontre ? » le coupa ma mère.

Moi-même j'ignorais cela, et nous n'étions pas les seules. Mon père devait être en train d'écouter nos questions muettes et finit par y répondre.

« Les Denalis ont débarqué, nous étions cachés depuis presque un an. Carlisle ne s'y attendait pas, nous nous sommes même crus attaqués. Carmen et Eleazar venaient de rejoindre les trois sœurs et ils nous ont tenus compagnie deux ans. C'est ainsi que les filles ont définitivement adopté le sang animal. Pour Eleazar, ce fut plus difficile. Je ne le lui en ai jamais parlé, mais je l'entendais à chaque minute en train de penser au sang humain. Je pouvais presqu'y goûter dans ses souvenirs. Il a d'ailleurs succombé plus d'une fois les premiers mois. Il était aussi fasciné par mon don. Je pense que c'est avant tout le don de Kate qui l'a fait rejoindre les Denalis. »

« Un instant, interrompit Bree. Ils ne s'appelaient pas les Denalis avant, puisqu'ils n'y vivaient pas encore. »

« Effectivement, ils étaient le clan de Novgorod mais je les appelais les succubes, en tout cas pour les trois sœurs. Mais pour ne pas s'emmêler, je vais continuer à les nommer les Denalis. » répondit mon père.

« Ok. »

« Bref, j'ai craqué et je suis parti. J'étais à mon tour obsédé par le sang et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à mettre en place toute une stratégie. Ne chasser que les criminels. J'ai fait mes au revoirs à Carlisle et Esmé mais je ne savais même pas si je les reverrai. Entendre toutes ces voix m'épuisaient aussi et j'avais besoin de m'isoler. À l'époque je ne maîtrisais rien, c'était en continu. Je suis retourné à Chicago, la ville du crime. Hélas, je ne me suis arrêté de tuer que six ans après. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ? »

« La soif m'a accaparé au départ. J'en oubliais presque les voix. Après le crack de Wall Street en 1929, il y a eu à Chicago une recrudescence des crimes mais aussi des tragédies humaines. J'ai littéralement vu des gens mourir de faim sur les trottoirs et être aussitôt dépouillé. Je me suis senti inutile mais surtout le pire des monstres. Je m'étais pourtant persuadé qu'à l'instar de mon père je sauvais des vies en tuant les criminels, mais j'étais incapable de sauver les vies d'innocents et cela m'a profondément bouleversé. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu vers Carlisle. Non, Renesmée, je ne préfère rien montrer de cette époque. »

Je baissai la main tendue vers mon père et lui souris timidement. Son visage s'était métamorphosé sous le poids des souvenirs et de la honte.

« J'ai sans doute à mon actif le plus de morts, à part Jasper bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait été au début de sa vie de vampire, une vraie machine de guerre.

« Quand Edward nous est enfin revenu, nous avons décidé de nous installer de nouveau au milieu des humains. Les Denalis ont fait je crois un petit tour du monde quant à nous, nous nous sommes installés à Rochester, dans l'État de New-York. Ce fut notre première mise en scène. Carlisle et Esmé se sont mariés là-bas, officiellement, même si leurs papiers d'identité étaient faux. Je me suis fait passé pour le petit frère de Carlisle. Nous y sommes restés près de quatre ans, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie débarque et fasse un carnage. »

« Voyons Edward, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! Et tu es bien mal placé pour me faire des reproches!» s'emporta ma tante.

« Personne ne te reproche rien. » intervint Emmett.

« Vous connaissez tous son histoire, sa vie d'avant et sa vengeance face aux monstres qui l'ont presque tuée. J'avoue que la suite a été parfois assez comique. Rosalie a très vite compris notre mode de vie et ce qu'elle était devenue au début l'enchanta. » nous dit Esmé.

« Tu permets, demanda gentiment Rose. Effectivement vous connaissez les raisons de ma présence parmi vous. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'en me voyant, Carlisle pensa aussitôt que je pourrais être la compagne d'Edward. Quand je suis entrée dans la famille, il aidait Carlisle dans des travaux de médecine, et se mettait à rude épreuve pour supporter le sang humain. Il était très froid avec moi au début. Il pensait que Carlisle avait mal choisi, qu'ils risquaient d'être découverts mais surtout, il me trouvait très superficielle… »

« C'est toujours le cas ! » rigola mon père, enfin plus détendu.

« Chut ! Malgré ça, je l'ai très vite considéré comme mon frère, bien avant de me sentir la fille de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais déçue de ne pas lui plaire, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. »

« C'est toujours le cas ! » railla mon père.

« Rosalie nous a très vite fait part de son désir de vengeance, continua Carlisle car mon père et ma tante en étaient venu aux mains. J'ai tenté de la dissuader mais très sincèrement, je craignais qu'elle ne puisse pas s'épanouir sans avoir puni ces hommes, mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas faire verser une seule goutte de leur sang. Elle est y parvenue et nous avons ensuite quitté la région. Au début, la police a activement recherché Rosalie, puis Royce est mort et elle a conclu que Rose avait disparu pour mieux tuer son fiancé ensuite. La scène à laquelle vous assistez a duré environ un an, quasiment sans pause de leur part. »

À ces derniers mots mon père et ma tante cessèrent enfin leur combat, sauvant in extremis un guéridon, des chaises et quelques vases sans doute.

« Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer, relata mon père. J'avais compris son besoin d'être admirée alors je ne lui faisais aucun compliment. Moi aussi je l'ai très vite considéré comme ma sœur, une petite sœur chipie et insupportable ! »

« Je te signale que j'ai un an de plus que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas très significatif. Tu as toujours eu le don de m'énerver ! »

« Toi tu étais hautain, suffisant, méprisable ! rétorqua Rose »

« On se demande comment vous avez fait pour surmonter vos problème fraternels ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Rose m'a offert un piano. »

« Rien que ça ! » s'étonna Bree.

« Sache Bree que je suis la vraie musicienne ici. Je pratiquais le piano depuis mon enfance alors qu'il n'avait que quelques notions. Un jour, j'étais assez déprimée et je m'étais isolée dans une petite paroisse. J'ai trouvé un piano et ai joué des heures durant. Edward m'a rejointe peu avant l'aube et j'ai bien vu qu'il était fasciné. Alors je lui ai promis de lui apprendre et le lendemain je lui ai offert son premier piano. »

« Il y en a eu combien au fait ? » demandai-je.

« Je crois qu'il y en a eu dix-sept. » répondit mon père.

Avant que Bree ne puisse demander plus d'explications, mon père lança :

« Emmett… et parfois Rosalie. »

« Je lui ai beaucoup appris mais j'ai dû ensuite le laisser se débrouiller seul, et il s'en est pas mal tiré je dois dire. »

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma passion… »

« Emmett. » coupa mon père.

Tous rirent.

« Dès qu'il est arrivé parmi nous, Rose a été sur une autre planète. Ces idiots se sont presqu'affamés à force de… »

« Stop chéri, coupa ma mère. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en compagnie de ces jeunes filles. »

Bree et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel devant tant de pudibonderie. Et puis Emmett n'était pas vraiment du genre romantique. Dès que j'étais « ado », il avait relâché sciemment son attention et avait laissé échapper plusieurs paroles coquines en ma présence.

« Oui franchement Bella ! Elles sont adultes maintenant, elles ont déjà dû en entendre. Mais je peux faire très imagé : _mettre le petit Jésus dans la crèche, piquer l'ail dans le gigot, mettre le saucisson dans la brioche_,… »

Dès que mon oncle avait prononcé « crèche » ma mère avait bondi sur lui mais la force d'Emmett était bien supérieure et il eut le temps de déblatérer tant d'expressions avant qu'enfin mon père, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Esmé le bâillonnent.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! » rouspéta ma mère.

« Vraiment tu aurais pu trouver des expressions plus distinguées « le saucisson dans la brioche… », c'est d'un goût ! » l'accusa Jasper.


	10. Chapitre 9 On en reparlera dans soixan

Chapitre 9 – On en reparlera dans soixante quinze ans

Le grand départ était pour une semaine. J'éprouvais un réel soulagement à l'idée de mettre davantage de kilomètres entre Jacob et moi. Et pourtant, je ne cessais chaque nuit de rêver de lui, et au réveil j'étais épuisée et honteuse. Je revivais sans cesse la scène de notre dernière rencontre dans ma chambre. Son regard sur moi, que j'avais cru empli de désir. Ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas répondu à mes baisers. Ses bras qui au lieu de m'enlacer, m'avaient repoussée. Je réécrivais l'histoire et mes songes me laissaient vivre ce qui aurait pu se passer si Jacob Black m'avait aimée.

Mes certitudes s'effondraient à chaque minute. Depuis deux jours je songeais même à lui téléphoner ! Je me mettais dans des états proches de l'hystérie et ma famille ne comprenait pas mon attitude plus que lunatique. J'avais donc cet espoir, celui de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à mon fantasme en vivant encore plus loin de lui.

Alice avait accompli sa mission. J'étais devenue une vraie jeune fille, plus cette « geek » toujours en jean et converses qui ne savait même pas coordonner son rouge à lèvres et son vernis à ongles. J'avais même réduit mon temps devant l'ordinateur de sept à quatre heures par jour, et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. J'avais mis ma vie entre parenthèses depuis que j'avais appris le lien entre Jacob et moi, l'imprégnation. Il était temps d'assumer ce que je voulais. Me défaire de lui, oser m'ouvrir aux autres.

Je passais plus de temps avec Bree. Elle était comme une sœur de sang pour moi depuis toujours mais depuis quatre ans, nous avions le « même » âge et cela nous avaient davantage rapproché. Nous nous retrouvions souvent dans ma chambre pour discuter. Elle était une « matheuse » quand elle était humaine. C'était elle qui m'avait beaucoup appris sur l'informatique, internet et toutes les dernières technologies. Elle avait aussi réussi à accrocher Emmett. Lui qui était difficilement impressionnable, il restait muet devant les prouesses de Bree devant un clavier.

Mes parents s'étaient remis des révélations sur leurs sorties faites lors de notre séjour à Forks. Était-ce à cause de leur vie intime exposée qu'ils ne me parlaient plus comme avant ? Finis les « ma chérie » à tout bout de champ, les sollicitudes inutiles, les câlins cinquante fois par jour. Ou bien avais-je réussi à leur prouver que je n'étais plus tout à fait un ado, presqu'une adulte ? Emmett avait continué sur sa lancée, il ne censurait même plus ses paroles. J'avais l'impression d'être un membre du clan à part entière et plus uniquement la fille, la nièce, la petite-fille.

Nos papiers d'identité étaient prêts, un premier déménagement des meubles partait le lendemain. Nous ne parlions plus que le russe depuis deux semaines. J'allais quitter avec regret tout de même cette maison où j'avais grandi. Mais pour tout dire, je ne supportais plus ma chambre, lieu de mes tortures érotiques.

La veille de notre départ, nous nous réunissions tous dans le salon de mes grands-parents, après être aller chasser. L'ambiance était euphorique avant ce nouveau départ. C'était le premier auquel je prenais vraiment part. Je m'apprêtais à devenir Elisabeth.

« Tu as choisi un surnom ? C'est un peu long aussi Elisabeth. » me demanda Rosalie.

« Bof, je vous laisse choisir. Comme pour Renesmée, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire c'est Ja… Jacob qui l'a trouvé. » dis-je en le regrettant aussitôt, car j'avais prononcé son prénom.

« Cette fois-ci, il n'aura pas son mot à dire. » rigola Emmett.

« Plus de clébard, plus d'os à cacher dans le jardin ! » ajouta euphoriquement Rosalie.

« Sans compter que nous ne serons plus obligés de bloquer notre odorat pendant 48 heures après la visite de Jacob ! » railla Jasper.

Mes parents se tournèrent vers eux pour les fustiger du regard tandis que je reculai de quelques pas, comme pour m'échapper. Ils n'avaient pas pensé que d'entendre ce prénom réveillerait ma douleur. Quand l'heure pour moi de me coucher fut venue, je me pressai de rentrer chez moi et de m'isoler. Toute la soirée, j'avais dû subir leurs regards interrogateurs (« A-t'elle vraiment été blessée par les paroles de Jasper ? »), et aussi compatissants (« La pauvre, elle doit souffrir. »).

« Je t'accompagne si tu le veux bien » me dit Rosalie.

« Euh oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle aimait y passer du temps avec moi, enfin avant que je ne sombre dans la déprime, quand j'avais appris la vraie signification du bracelet deux ans plus tôt.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Elle s'était assise sur mon lit tandis que je faisais les cent pas, rangeant et dérangeant tout sur mon passage.

« Quand tu as parlé de Jacob, je t'ai bien observée. J'ai vu dans tes yeux comme une déchirure. »

Je déglutis. Rosalie était celle qui aurait dû vraiment se réjouir de ma décision vis à vis de Jacob et je l'avais encore sous estimée.

« Tu l'aimes… » asséna-t'elle doucement.

« Non. »

« Tu peux raconter ça à qui tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails pour savoir ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ces dernières années. Ton enfance s'est terminée brutalement, je ne sais pas comment, mais Jacob en est la cause. Tu as changé, tu as perdu ton insouciance, malgré tes talents de comédienne, je dois bien l'admettre. Au bout de six mois, je t'ai cru guérie. Puis je t'ai surprise avec Carlisle, je n'ai rien entendu mais tu avais laissé tomber ton masque devant lui. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler Rosalie. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix car je refuse de te laisser souffrir ainsi. »

« Je ne l'aime pas… »

« Si. Il t'a blessée. Tu veux oublier. Je comprends et tu y arriverais si tu ne l'aimais pas autant. »

« J'ai pris ma décision, je ne le reverrai plus. »

« Raconte-moi. »

J'en avais envie, avoir un avis neutre, l'opinion de Rosalie serait partiale, je pouvais lui faire confiance. À de nombreuses reprises dans ma vie, elle avait cédé à mes demandes, contre l'avis de tous. Elle s'en voulait encore de nous avoir mise en danger face aux Volturis dix ans plus tôt, ma mère et moi. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester avec nous, tandis que les autres allaient sauver les loups contre les Italiens. Notre présence sur le champ de bataille eut pour conséquence la mort, enfin la transformation de ma mère. Sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et avait été enterrée. Rosalie s'en était énormément voulu. Mon père avait refusé que je me rende sur la tombe de ma mère, je ne cessais de leur dire qu'elle n'était pas morte. Ma tante fut ma plus ardente défenseuse. Elle avait prit parti pour moi, elle croyait aussi que ma mère était vivante. Si elle capitula finalement, ce ne fut que sous la pression de mon père. Elle accepta de m'accompagner discrètement au cimetière mais mon père nous en avait empêché in extremis. C'est elle aussi qui me fit aller au delà de Juneau pour la première fois. Elle m'emmena au cinéma, elle m'apprit à conduire… Heureusement, mon père avait déjà bridé son don et nous nous étions rarement faites prendre.

Mes larmes coulèrent malgré moi et résignée à tout lui dire, je vins la rejoindre sur mon lit. Elle hésita à me prendre dans ses bras, sentant que je pouvais changer d'avis et que j'avais besoin de ne pas me sentir sous pression.

« Tu sais qu'il est venu il y a quelques semaines. »

« Oui. »

« Il était dans ma chambre, il m'a regardée dormir. »

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… » ria-t'elle doucement, faisant référence à mon père qui avait passé toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de ma mère peu après leur rencontre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Je l'ai surpris, en fait j'étais en train de rêver de lui. »

« Tu rêves souvent de lui ? »

« Trop souvent. »

« Continue, je ne te jugerai jamais. »

Avait-elle deviné que je m'étais offerte à Jacob sans pudeur ?

« J'ai cru être encore dans mon rêve et je me suis blottie contre lui et lui ai demandé de m'embrasser. Mais il m'a repoussée. J'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment là, dans ma chambre et qu'il n'était pas censé l'être. Il devait me laisser tranquille. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte aussi loin, que je lui manquais. Alors j'ai encore tenté de le faire céder, je voulais qu'il cesse de me voir comme une enfant mais il m'a encore rejetée. »

« Que t'a-t'il dit ? »

« Il était choqué et m'en voulait je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'embrasser. »

Mes larmes stoppèrent enfin et je m'en voulus d'avoir craqué.

« Cette imprégnation, ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour. Emily ne l'a qu'évoqué mais je suis sûre que les liens peuvent être aussi fraternels ou amicaux. Il ne m'aime pas mais il ne peut pas vivre sans moi je crois. »

« Ma chérie, tu n'es en rien obligée envers lui. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Laisse-moi finir. Tu te dois d'écouter ton cœur. Tu pourras prétendre ne plus l'aimer, vouloir rencontrer des hommes, devenir une femme libérée, mais tu ne dois pas étouffer ce que tu ressens là. »

Elle positionna un doigt au-dessus de mon cœur.

« Rose, j'ai trop mal de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas alors que moi… »

« Tu l'aimes, et tu n'aimeras sans doute que lui. Nous autres les vampires, avons cette facilité à être heureux en amour. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'éloigner mais tu sais qu'il sera toujours là pour toi. Tel un port d'attache, tu pourras revenir vers lui quand tu auras fait le tour de tes erreurs et de tes peurs. »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Cesser de lutter, attends qu'il soit prêt. En Russie, je te promets de tout faire pour te changer les idées. Nous allons voyager, tu visiteras les plus beaux endroits du monde. Tu … »

« Rose, il ne m'aime pas ! Ça ne sert à rien !»

« Mets toi à sa place. Il t'a vue naître, il a été là pour tes premiers mois, puis il a dû se contenter de te voir grandir de loin. Tout cela en se disant sans doute que c'était sa faute. Il s'en veut vis-à-vis de toi et de tes parents de s'être imprégné de toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ? »

« Il n'en sait rien lui-même, il te voit encore comme une enfant sûrement mais tu ne lui as pas laissé la possibilité de te voir grandir, devenir une jeune fille. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je le revoie pour qu'il réalise que je ne suis plus un bébé ? »

« Hélas… J'aurais aimé ne plus jamais sentir son odeur, mais je pense que je vais vraiment devoir m'y faire… »

« Désolée. »

Mes pleurs avaient cessé, la vérité m'éblouissait nouvelle et pure. Jacob et ses nobles intentions. Sa peur de me toucher, il me voyait comme une icône. Son besoin de me voir, de savoir ce que je faisais.

« J'aurais voulu qu'il me choisisse vraiment. Tu comprends, je ne saurai jamais si il m'aime pour moi ou bien à cause de son imprégnation. »

« Oui, mais le résultat n'est-il pas plus important ? Tu as la certitude qu'il t'aimera toujours, il restera jeune à jamais comme toi. »

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Rosalie, soulagée et pleine de nouvelles questions. Il m'attendrait, il n'aimerait que moi. Je pouvais voir le monde et revenir à lui ensuite. Avec un peu de chance il aurait alors pour moi des sentiments plus passionnés, plus amoureux.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui téléphoner ? »

« Oui, mais seulement à notre arrivée en Sibérie, pour qu'il comprenne que tu ne reviendras pas tout de suite. Dors ma Renesmée, nous partons dans moins de six heures. »

Je m'endormis heureusement très vite. Mes rêves étaient les mêmes mais cette fois-ci Jacob me disait qu'il m'aimait.

Le lendemain, dans l'avion, je demandais à Alice de s'asseoir à mes côtés mais elle déclina gentiment.

« Tu comprends, je préfères rester auprès de Jasper, au cas où… tu vois. »

« D'accord. Dès que tu le pourras, tu me raconteras ta rencontre avec Jasper et avec les autres ? »

« Bien sûr, et puis j'aimerais aussi que tu fasses voir à tous nos souvenirs. »

« D'accord. »

L'installation fut rapide et les Denalis restèrent auprès de nous dès notre atterrissage. Les retrouvailles furent très chaleureuses, ils me complimentèrent tous pour mon nouveau statut. Eléazar surtout, me pressa de questions face à mon don, il avait détecté un changement, mais j'éludai.

Lui et Carmen nous avaient accueillit à l'aéroport. En chemin, Alice voulut tout savoir de leur vie, et des attractions locales (les magasins de vêtements). Elle n'avait pas renoncé à créer elle-même notre garde robe cela dit. Dès qu'elle vit Tanya, elle lui sauta dessus. Je crus qu'elle allait lui réclamer des détails sur sa relation avec l'humain mais elle me prit comme d'habitude au dépourvu.

« Promets-moi que cette coupe de cheveux qui t'est passée par la tête ne te traversera plus l'esprit ! »

Typiquement Alice…

Quand j'eus enfin un moment seule, je me décidai à téléphoner à Jacob. Ce fut Billy qui décrocha.

« Bonjour, c'est Renesmée, est-ce … »

« Oh ! Comment vas-tu petite ? Ça y est, vous êtes en Sibérie ? »

« Oui, nous sommes arrivés il y a trois jours, tout se passe. Tout le monde te passe le bonjour. »

« Tu feras de même de ma part. »

« Sans faute. Euh… Jacob est là ? »

« Il est au garage. »

« Un dimanche après-midi ? »

« Il ne quitte plus son garage depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Ah, tu lui diras que … que… tout va bien. »

« Il va s'en vouloir d'avoir raté ton appel. »

« Je le rappellerai à l'occasion. Au revoir Billy. » concluai-je.

J'avais tellement appréhendé de lui parler et finalement, je n'avais même pas pu réciter mon texte.

Je rejoignis la maison, cette fois-ci, nous allions vivre tous ensemble. Les Denalis ne seraient qu'à deux cent mètres, à l'autre bout du site d'étude. La mascarade était plus élaborée. Les Denalis avaient pris au sérieux leur rôle de scientifiques. Ils étudiaient la faune et la flore sibérienne, tentant de mesurer les effets du réchauffement climatique. Le lendemain de notre arrivée et durant près de quatre heures, ils nous briffèrent. Il fallait au moins trois personnes en permanence sur le site.

Bree, ma mère et moi n'étions pas comptées dans les effectifs du fait de notre manque d'enseignement. Pas de quoi nous vexer, au contraire. Les autres avaient tous effectués des études supérieures. De toute façon, Bree et moi allions reprendre nos études par correspondance et ma mère avait décidé de suivre des cours de médecine. Carlisle et mon père allaient superviser son apprentissage. Mon grand-père était très fier du choix de ma mère et était persuadé qu'à l'issue de notre séjour sibérien, elle pourrait intégrer un internat dans un hôpital américain.

« Tout de même, nous avons croisé plus d'une dizaine d'habitations, Tanya. Vous n'avez jamais été soupçonné depuis votre arrivée ? » demanda Esmé alors que nous étions tous chez les Denalis.

« Ils pensent que nous ne parlons pas bien russe, alors au bout de deux trois fois, les voisins ont cessé de nous parler quand on les croise. »

« J'ai donc appris le russe pour rien. » râlai-je.

« Non, ça va t'être très utile, rien que pour la télévision. » me dit doucement Carmen.

Elle était presqu'aussi douce qu'Esmé. Elles se ressemblaient un peu physiquement. Carmen avait rencontré Eléazar chez les Volturis et ce dernier avait obtenu sa liberté après des décennies de bons et loyaux services auprès des Italiens et avait parcouru le monde avec Carmen. Puis ils s'étaient rendus en Russie, chez les sœurs Denalis et avaient intégré leur clan. Il leur arrivait de partir un an ou deux seul à seule pour assouvir leur passion, je supposais.

Eléazar affichait toujours un sourire bienveillant et était d'une grande curiosité. Il avait été un garde des Volturis, à l'époque où Carlisle vivait à Volterra, mais ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'une fois, Eleazar avait été en charge d'un projet qui l'avait tenu loin de Volterra. Carlisle et lui avait fini par nouer des liens fraternels très forts quand ils vécurent ensemble après la transformation d'Esmé. Mes oncles et mon père le taquinaient souvent mais ils étaient aussi un peu admiratifs qu'il puisse supporter de vivre seul homme parmi quatre femmes.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré le nouvel amant de Tanya. C'était en fait un homme de la région, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était un représentant de commerce et qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Tanya un matin, elle lui avait ouvert à moitié nue et ne le laissa partir que le lendemain. Je m'attendais à davantage de railleries de la part de mon père ou d'Emmett, mais à part quelques allusions, le sujet semblait en fait tabou.

Enfin, nous passâmes une soirée « entre nous », sans les Denalis. Je me postai aux côtés d'Alice et Jasper, les prirent par la main et les entraînais au milieu du salon.

« C'est leur tour ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai demandé à Alice de nous raconter sa rencontre avec Jasper et aussi, pour Bree, Maman et moi, votre arrivée dans la famille. »

« On va bien rigoler ! » se réjouit Emmett.

« Alice, j'aimerais commencer, j'ai peur que tu n'en dises trop. » dit Jasper.

« Jazz, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais je ne peux pas me rappeler. J'ai été placé dans un asile et un de mes surveillants s'est épris de moi et m'a transformée. James l'a dit à Bella quand il a failli la tuer. Il a été la cause de ma transformation indirectement. Quand j'ai émergé, il faisait nuit, j'étais au milieu des marais. Puis j'ai eu une vision, mon Jasper et les Cullen. Je n'avais jamais eu de visions aussi nettes, aussi précises.»

« As-tu été tenté ? » demanda Bree.

« Je ressentais la soif sans savoir ce que c'était, reprit Alice, puis je repensais sans cesse à ma vision. Je n'avais pas fait attention à la façon dont je m'étais représentée. Je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie d'avant mais j'étais certaine que je n'étais pas aussi belle et pâle. Quant à mes yeux… ce rouge était hideux. J'ai eu de la chance car j'étais au milieu de nulle part quand le soleil s'est levé et j'ai compris que je ne devais pas m'exposer au soleil. Personne ne m'a vue. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour trouver Japser, alors je suis partie vers le nord car dans ma vision, il pleuvait. Quand la soif m'eut affaiblie suffisamment, j'ai eu une vision, je me voyais boire du sang animal.»

« Renesmée, montre nous la prodige de la chasse ! » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Alice approuva et nous assistions tous à la première chasse d'Alice. Elle était déjà très gracieuse. Elle semblait hypnotiser ses proies qui ne s'enfuyaient pas j'avais déjà remarqué cela. Emmett ne trouva rien à redire ou de quoi se moquer. Alice avait été très efficace.

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un vampire mais … » Alice baissa les yeux et hésitait à continuer.

« Dis leur ce que tu croyais. » pouffa Rose.

« Voyons, elle était seule, comment pouvait-elle savoir. » la défendit Carlisle.

« Je savais que j'étais morte mais vivante d'une certaine façon. Au début je me cachais des humains, puis dès que le temps le permettait, je les côtoyais... »

« Elle a cru qu'elle était un ange ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

Emmett éclata de rire, Bree et moi étions ahuries, quant aux autres, ils fusillaient mon oncle du regard, surtout Jasper. Alice était mal à l'aise, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je la voyais ainsi.

« Quoi ? C'est marrant ! On est des prédateurs et elle s'est crue être un ange. » plaida Emmett.

« Elle l'est ! » gronda ma mère.

« Vous étiez au courant ? » demanda mon oncle.

« Alice, fais nous voir. »

Ma vision se matérialisa. Alice, milieu des années 1920, dans une ville du nord des Etats-Unis. Elle se tenait au comptoir d'un bar, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

« J'ai eu d'autres visions de Japser, je devais le rencontrer en pleine ville, dans un bar, alors non je ne chassais pas, je l'attendais. » précisa-t'elle sèchement, sans doute pour Emmett.

Un homme sortit du bar, il avait l'air misérable, il sanglotait et ne cessait de murmurer « Caroline ». Alice s'est alors adressé à lui, elle était visiblement émue.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? » ironisa-t'il.

« Venez, je vous offre un café. »

« Je… non. Et puis que dirait votre mari ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un autre établissement. Alice réussit à le faire parler. Il ne pouvait pas épouser la femme qu'il aimait, les convenances ne le lui permettaient pas et il n'osait pas affronter ses parents. Ma tante l'avait conseillé, et au bout d'une heure sûrement, il était reparti, ragaillardi, prêt à tout pour sa Caroline.

« Bon je ne vous montre que cet épisode, au début ça a été plus laborieux. Ça a été le cas le plus simple pour moi. »

« Qu'as-tu fait d'autre ? » demanda Bree.

« Oh… euh, aidez des gens perdus dans la rue, aider à porter des charges lourdes, … »

« Alice, pourquoi tu t'entêtes à minimiser tes bonnes actions ? questionna Esmé. Elle a fait bien plus que ça, continua-t'elle à notre attention. Elle a aidé de nombreuses personnes qui étaient dans la misère, certes en volant quelques banques mais bon, les assurances sont faites pour ça. Elle a sauvé de la noyade toute une famille dans le Maryland, elle a mis hors d'état de nuire plusieurs criminels, stopper des braquages, … Et tant d'autres choses. »

« Woaw ! »

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire.

« Mais il y a un inconvénient, je ne pouvais pas rester plus d'une journée au même endroit. C'est vrai que les gens venaient facilement vers moi, j'ai aidé tant que j'ai pu, mais je voulais avant tout trouver Jasper. »

« Et tout ça sans craquer ? » demanda Bree.

« Euh … pas tout à fait. Je n'en suis pas fière. Je vous disais que je me rendais toujours en ville, alors y trouver des cerfs n'était pas possible. J'ai vécu toutes ces années très assoiffée, je ne chassais que quand mes forces m'empêchaient d'aller plus vite que les humains. Mes yeux étaient toujours noirs, et quand je chassais, je restais à l'écart au moins deux semaines, je savais que je risquais de succomber si je me trouvais près d'humains après avoir bu. »

« Alors, combien tu en as tué ? » demandai-je.

« Cinq… En 1932, je suis arrivée dans une petite ville dont l'unique usine avait fermé. Une vingtaine de famille y vivaient dans une grande précarité. Plus de la moitié des habitants avaient fui vers les grandes villes, pensant y trouver un autre emploi. Même la banque était vide, je n'ai pas pu les aider comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je suis restée près de deux mois. Je disais que je parcourais l'Etat à la recherche d'un emploi. Une famille a accepté de me loger et… »

« Et tu les a tué ? » coupa Bree, horrifiée.

« Non, pas eux. Bref, je croyais que tous étaient aussi pauvres mais au bout de deux jours j'ai appris par hasard que le propriétaire de l'usine vivait toujours sur son domaine. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi, il menait encore la grande vie avec sa femme et ses trois frères. Quand je m'y suis rendue, j'ai demandé un emploi de femme de chambre et ils ont accepté. Effectivement, ils étaient loin d'être dans le besoin. La nourriture était gâchée, le vin coulait à flots, et les femmes … enfin ils avaient de la compagnie très souvent. Les frères vivaient presque reclus. Le patron devait près de six mois de salaires aux employés. J'étais choquée de les voir se vautrer ainsi alors que les habitants étaient si pauvres. J'ai volé ce que je pouvais, le revendais et donnais l'argent à la paroisse. Chaque soir, après le diner, j'apportais les restes à la famille qui m'avait accueillie et celle-ci distribuait aux autres. Ça a donc duré deux mois. Je travaillais le jour, ne sortant que la nuit pour me rendre en ville. Un soir, les frères décidèrent de sortir faire la bringue dans une autre ville du comté. La femme du patron resta dans sa chambre, aussi j'en ai profité pour fouiller la maison. J'y ai découvert un stock impressionnant de bouteilles d'alcool, une dizaine d'alambics. C'était la prohibition et les frères faisaient de la contrebande d'alcool. »

« On se croirait dans un film ! On va t'appeler Super Alice ! » s'extasia Bree.

« Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'argent liquide et des lingots d'or dans leur bureau. J'ai fait une dizaine d'allers retours jusqu'au commissariat vide, j'y ai entreposé l'alcool, le matériel et des photos qui montraient les trois crapules au milieu de leur laboratoire. Pour l'argent, j'avoue que j'ai joué un peu au Père Noël. J'ai distribué les lingots et l'argent à toutes les familles de la ville et à la paroisse. Puis j'ai attendu les frères. Je leur ai dit ce que j'avais fait, que je les avais dénoncés à la police. Au lieu de s'en prendre à moi, l'aîné, le patron, est allé réveiller sa femme et lui tira une balle dans la tête devant nous, après lui avoir reproché de ne pas m'avoir surveillée. Il a tiré ensuite sur moi et comme je ne tombais pas, il a vidé son chargeur. Ses frères firent de même. Mais je ne cherchais même pas à me défendre ou m'enfuir. Le sang de cette femme m'attirait tant. Devant eux, j'ai mordu la femme et ai vidé son corps. Je savais depuis longtemps alors que j'étais un vampire, même si les divers ouvrages à ce sujet ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ce que nous sommes. Bref, je les ai tué aussi et les ai bu. Puis je suis partie, je suis restée plus de deux ans terrée. J'ai mis du temps à me pardonner. »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire d'autre? » la consola ma mère.

Alice ferma les yeux, puis nous sourit. Elle était d'une nature si généreuse et optimiste, de la voir torturée par le remords nous avait tous ému.

« Après cela, je me suis tenue à l'écart des humains, je ne me mêlais plus de leur vie. Je continuai de chercher Jasper. »

« Mais au fait, Edward était à Chicago à cette époque. Vous ne vous êtes jamais croisé ? » interrogea Bree.

« Non, le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré fut Jasper, nous révéla Alice. Je pensais … enfin je ne savais pas, j'ai cru qu'il n'y en avait pas aux Etats-Unis et que Jasper, comme les Cullen, viendrait d'Europe, pour moi. »

Emmett explosa de rire devant la naïveté de ma tante. Elle pouvait effectivement être très fleur bleue. Mon père sourit aussi et Alice l'attaqua aussitôt.

« Je t'interdis d'en parler… »

Trop tard, mon père parvint à se dégager et me prit la main. Mon don fit le reste et nous assistions hilares aux pensées qu'avait eu alors Alice.

Jasper, sur le pont d'un bateau, débarquant à New York, puis s'élançant à cheval. Alice l'attendait au bord d'un étang, il descendait de cheval, lui baisa la main et l'aida à monter sur l'animal et ensemble ils galopèrent dans le coucher de soleil.

« C'est la meilleure ! » se moqua Emmett.

Même Jasper n'arrivait pas à contenir son hilarité. Alice finalement joignit ses rires aux nôtres, puis nous déclara :

« Je sais, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une incorrigible romantique. »

« Raconte nous votre rencontre. » pressai-je.

« Vous la connaissez tous. Après la deuxième guerre, j'ai eu une vision plus nette, et j'ai reconnu Philadelphie, pour m'y être déjà rendue quinze ans plus tôt. Jasper attablé dans un « dinner ». J'ai trouvé l'endroit et y suis allée chaque jour durant deux ans. Et un beau jour de tempête, il est venu. Je me suis approchée de lui, je l'ai dévisagé un instant puis je lui ai dit… »

« Montre-nous, insistai-je. Je veux voir Jasper le dépressif. »

Alice m'avait racontée leur rencontre, je m'étais imaginée mon oncle déprimé, désabusé, perdu. Quand je lui en avait parlé, Jasper s'était vexé, avait affirmé qu'il était certes errant mais pas si malheureux. Depuis je le taquinais souvent en le surnommant « Jasper le dépressif ». C'était le membre de notre famille le plus pessimiste, prêchant à tout bout de champs la prudence. Je comprenais maintenant mieux, vu le nombre de visiteurs de vampires venant en découdre avec la « tueuse de Volturis ». Il avait à cœur la sécurité d'Alice et depuis ma naissance, me surprotégeait aussi, sans pour autant que je ne le ressente.

L'établissement, sombre à cause de la pluie, était typique des « dinners » de l'époque. Alice portait une jupe ample bleue et un chemisier blanc brodé. Ses cheveux, plus longs à l'époque, étaient relevés en une queue de cheval parfaite. Elle fixait sans la voir la pendule face à elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tenait dans ses mains un grand verre d'eau. Nous vîmes Jasper pénétrer dans le « dinner » et se figer. Alice sautilla aussitôt vers lui.

_Il est plus beau que dans mes visions, j'espère que je lui plairais aussi._

Jasper ne bougeait plus, nous sentions toute la tension entre ces deux-là, la joie d'Alice et les doutes de Jasper. Il crut même qu'elle allait l'attaquer et se préparait à sortir à toute vitesse du « dinner ». Mais leurs regards ne se quittaient plus et il s'était figé. Il ressentit tout l'amour qu'Alice éprouvait déjà pour lui et il fut submergé par un soulagement, de ne plus être seul, d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il ignorait chercher. Il espéra que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

« Tu m'as fait attendre. » dit-elle enfin, car il n'avait pas bougé.

Jasper s'inclina, tel un gentleman.

« Toutes mes excuses, Madame. »

Alice lui tendit sa main qu'il prit et ensemble ils quittèrent le « dinner ».

La vision s'interrompit et Jasper nous expliqua.

« Vous connaissez tous mon histoire, surtout toi Bree. »

Il avait passé de longues heures à partager son expérience avec elle. Faire parti d'une armée de vampires laissait des traces, et il avait aidé Bree à surmonter ses peurs.

« Vous imaginez le choc que j'ai ressenti face à cette petite femme, elle m'a sauté dessus dès que nous fûmes seuls. Elle n'a cessé de me dire qu'elle m'avait attendu, puis m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur d'elle, qu'elle avait des visions du futur et que nous avions un avenir radieux qui nous attendait. Je suis tombé sous le charme, je vous passe les détails. Au bout de quelques mois, nous entreprenions de rechercher les Cullens. Elle ignorait leur nom, alors elle les appelait les Anglais. »

« Ne vous moquez pas, prévint Alice. J'ai vu Carlisle à Londres et quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a dit que durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, ils s'étaient vraiment installés à Londres. »

« C'est exact, tu n'auras pas pu nous trouver hélas, confirma mon grand-père. Ensuite nous avons fait un petit tour du monde, Emmett était devenu plus civilisé alors avant de nous fixer quelque part, j'ai voulu leur montrer les endroits qui m'avaient fasciné. Je croyais alors notre famille complète même si avec Esmé, nous étions tristes qu'Edward reste seul. »

« Le pauvre, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. » plaisanta Emmett.

« À cause de toi cher frère, répliqua mon père, et de tes pensées lubriques. Je devais rester à au moins un kilomètre de ces deux là, ajouta-t'il à notre attention, ils étaient infernaux, quand bien même je n'aurais pas pu entendre leurs pensées, ils étaient très bruyants ! Ils sont partis trois ans seuls, sur une petite île d'à peine un kilomètre carré, près d'Hawaii. Croyez-moi, à leur retour, l'amélioration était à peine visible. »

« Ne râle pas Edward ! intervint Rosalie. C'est aussi grâce à nous que tu as réussi à contrôler un peu ton don. »

« Mais à quel prix ! » surenchérit mon père.

« On est des passionnés, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Avec Bella, vous êtes tellement prudes ! » le taquina Emmett.

Mon père était pour le coup vexé, le sous-entendu ne lui plaisait pas, et personnellement, j'étais persuadée que si mes parents avaient eu un minimum de retenue en journée, ils n'en avaient plus la nuit venue.

_Sujet tabou… N'y pense pas_, me sermonnai-je.

« Ma femme, elle, ne passe pas ses nuits à réparer des voitures, mais totalement nue à me… »

« Stop ! » hurla ma mère outrée.

Nous rîmes tous.

« On en reparlera dans soixante quinze ans ! » lui dit Emmett.


	11. Chapitre 10 À quoi sert la balançoire

Chapitre 10 – À quoi sert la balançoire dans leur chambre

« Alors, donc vous avez ensuite recherché les Cullen et ... » tenta de relancer Bree, qui n'avait pas envie que les anecdotes cessent.

« Grâce à mes visions j'ai réussi à les repérer à Hoquiam, c'était en 1955 nous raconta Alice. Ils s'apprêtaient à déménager, alors avec Jasper nous avons tout fait pour arriver à temps. Nous sommes arrivés un soir en janvier. Esmé était en pleine lecture à l'étage et Carlisle à côté étudiait. Les deux obsédés étaient dans leur chambre et Edward au piano… »

« Tentant de couvrir le bruit. » précisa mon père.

« Jasper était très nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les Cullen ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal. Puis quand il m'a vue chasser, ça a été un choc, et finalement, il essayé. »

« Tu as réussi à ne pas tuer ? » questionna Bree.

« Eh bien, avant qu'Alice me trouve, répondit Jasper, cela faisait dix ans que j'étais seul et presqu'autant que je me terrais sans chasser. Je n'avais plus d'espoir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à résister quand un groupe de promeneurs un jour est passé près de ma tanière. Puis je suis parti et j'ai erré. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à Philadelphie. »

« Pourquoi tu es allé dans un dinner ? » lui dit ma mère.

« Je … je suivais une proie. »

Jasper était honteux, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son passé et ses « erreurs de parcours » au sein de la famille.

« Jasper a un faible pour les femmes hispaniques, il suivait une des serveuses du « dinner ». Mais il ne l'a pas tué. » répondit pour lui Alice.

Aucune jalousie ne pointait dans son ton, nous savions pourtant tous que Jasper avait déjà eu une compagne, Maria, avant de la quitter.

« Enfin bref, j'ai sonné, reprit Alice, mais je n'ai pas attendu qu'on m'ouvre. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous en position d'attaque face à nous. »

Je tendis la main à Alice, je voulais vraiment assister à cette scène.

Alice était tout sourire face aux cinq vampires, Jasper lui s'était aussi mis en position d'attaque et s'était placé devant sa compagne pour la protéger. D'un geste, mon père fit comprendre aux autres de ne pas se sentir menacés. Pour autant aucun ne parla immédiatement. Ils se dévisagèrent et mon père lisait dans les pensées d'Alice et Jasper.

« Non, hors de question ! » siffla ensuite mon père.

« Oh que si, c'est celle qui a la plus belle vue, et puis j'ai une tonne de valises ! »

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Carlisle à mon père.

« Elle veut ma chambre ! » dit-il tel un enfant boudeur.

Esmé s'approcha d'Alice, ignorant Jasper qui était toujours tendu.

« Bienvenue. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Alice et voici Jasper. Nous souhaitons faire partie de votre famille. »

Carlisle vint à son tour se poster auprès d'Alice.

« Vous ne buvez pas de sang humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bon là nos yeux sont sombres mais sinon ils sont de la même couleur que les vôtres. C'est génial, hein Jasper ?»

Rosalie, qui jusqu'alors n'avait rien dit, toisa Alice.

« C'est de Chanel ? » enquêta Rosalie en désignant de la robe d'Alice

« Oui ! Oh super tu aimes aussi la mode ! »

« C'est hors de prix, comment fais-tu ? »

« Euh… bon il ne faut pas me juger… Avec Jasper, on a eu besoin d'un petit nid d'amour quand on s'est rencontré. Bah oui, on n'allait pas le faire dehors surtout qu'il peut être très… »

« Alice ! Par pitié ! » l'implora Jasper.

« Oui désolée chéri. Bref, disons que j'ai la faculté de voir l'avenir. Bon ce n'est pas du 100%, cela peut changer si la personne change d'avis. Mais pour la bourse c'est extra ! »

« Tu boursicotes ? » rigola Emmett.

« Ouep ! »

« La classe. »

« Il n'y a que deux salles de bains ici, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à squatter la nôtre en permanence. » dit Rose à Alice, d'un ton très hautain.

Alice sautilla vers elle, toujours un sourire sincère collé sur les lèvres et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis si heureuse d'être avec vous ! Je me ferai tout discrète, c'est promis.»

« N'empêches que tu n'auras pas ma chambre ! » intervint mon père.

« Une porte blindée ne servirait à rien, petit ! » lui lança Alice qui avait vu les intentions de mon père.

« Me jeter hors de ma chambre par la force non plus ! répliqua mon père qui avait lu dans les pensées de ma tante. Eh oui ! Moi aussi j'ai un truc, je peux lire les pensées de n'importe qui. Dis à ton copain d'arrêter d'imaginer mille et une morts pour moi. C'est bon, je vous la laisse la chambre mais toi, ma vieille, tu me le revaudras. »

Ces échanges avaient été les prémices de la complicité entre mon père et ma tante. Alice lâcha ma main et la vision s'estompa. Bree se tourna vers Jasper.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. »

« Oh ça va, on n'est pas des monstres. » râla Emmett.

« Ce que je voulais dire, expliqua mon amie, c'est qu'il avait d'abord vécu non pas dans une famille mais au sein d'un clan, d'une armée. Vous voir aussi proches et complices l'a peut-être décontenancé. »

« C'est vrai Bree, j'ai mis près de quinze ans avant de me considérer comme un membre de la famille. Pour Alice ce fut immédiat bien évidemment. Je savais que sans elle, jamais je ne serais resté et je serais passé à côté de tant de joies et de bonheur. Les Cullens ont décidé de rester une année supplémentaire à Hoquiam, pour nous aider à nous intégrer. Ils ont tous été très patients avec moi et pour cela je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Il est tout ému mon petit frère… » se moqua Emmett.

« La ferme ! »

« Bras de fer ! » le défia Emmett.

Mes deux oncles disparurent à l'extérieur de la maison mais les bruits que nous percevions étaient suffisamment explicites. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un bras de fer.

« Je ne sais pas si un jour il sera moins puéril. » se désola Rosalie en songeant à son mari.

« Et vous autres, comment avez vous vécu leur arrivée ? » demandai-je.

« Esmé bien sûr, nous a accueilli à bras ouverts, nous a aidé à nous installer aussitôt, répondit Alice pour les autres. Rosalie est restée silencieuse et a examiné scrupuleusement ma garde robe. Puis elle m'a fit aussi une bise et est sortie. »

« Je suis allée voir leur voiture. » précisa Rose.

« Carlisle a pris à part Jasper, ils ont discuté de longues heures et Jasper lui a confié qu'il avait encore du mal à se contrôler. Carlisle a été très présent pour lui ainsi qu'Edward qui le reprenait à l'ordre dès qu'il pensait au sang humain. Emmett, bah c'est comme si c'était naturel. »

« En fait, il était ravi d'avoir un adversaire qui ne puisse pas lire ses pensées. Malheureusement pour lui, Jasper est un très bon combattant, Emmett ne peut compter que sur sa force brute et… »

Mon père fut projeté à travers la baie vitrée, dans un bruit d'enfer.

« Oh non ! râla Esmé. Mais Emmett, on vient juste d'arriver ! Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à jouer dehors. »

Mon oncle ne l'écoutait plus car il s'était rué vers mon père qui s'était déjà relevé.

« Allez Professeur X, mets ton esprit en off et vient te battre comme un vampire ! » tempêta mon oncle.

Quand Emmett appelait mon père Professeur Xavier (personnage des X-Men qui peut lire dans les pensées), c'est qu'il était vexé.

Jasper était rentré et riait avec nous devant les deux frères qui rivalisaient d'astuces et de force pour clouer l'autre au sol.

« Un vrai gamin. » soupira Rosalie.

Bree se tourna vers elle, après m'avoir attrapée le poignet et elle nous guida toutes les deux vers le sofa.

« Je veux voir Rosalie et Emmett au début… enfin, les passages où ils sont habillés ! »

J'interrogeai du regard ma tante et elle me donna la main.

« Après avoir mis a exécution mon plan pour me venger, nous avons quitté Rochester pour nous rendre dans le Tennessee. Esmé en avait envie, même si nous ne pouvions pas sortir souvent en plein jour. Ils avaient tous à cœur de m'aider à me contrôler. Parfois il m'arrivait de parcourir des kilomètres juste pour le plaisir de courir vite. J'évitais les villes évidemment. Et puis je suis tombée sur un ours qui maintenait un homme jeune à terre. Quand l'animal l'a jeté pour revenir à la charge, j'ai eu peur sans comprendre pourquoi. Je me suis postée devant l'ours et je lui ai brisé la nuque en une seconde. Puis je me suis assise près d'Emmett. Il était inconscient, et je l'ai trouvé si … innocent, fragile et cela m'a émue. »

Nous regardions tous la scène, sauf mon père et le principal intéressé. Puis nous observâmes le Emmett « vampire », il n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Il ressemblait plutôt à l'ours ! Un vrai monstre.

« Puis j'ai pris conscience qu'il saignait beaucoup, il avait été blessé aux jambes et il avait une large entaille près de la tempe. J'ai un mouvement de recul car le venin avait envahi ma bouche. Mais je ne cessai de me répéter « pas lui ». Il me rappelait aussi le fils de mon amie Véra, Henry. J'ai pensé alors à Carlisle. Lui seul pouvait le sauver. Je l'ai porté sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres. »

« Rose, qu'as-tu fait ? » l'accueilli horrifié Carlisle quand elle était arrivée à la maisonnette perdue au milieu d'une prairie.

« Je … ce n'est pas moi… un ours… tu dois… tu dois le sauver, je t'en supplie Carlisle. »

« Pose le ici. »

Mon père et Esmé arrivèrent à leur tour. Ma grand-mère fit un geste vers Rose pour l'éloigner mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher la main d'Emmett.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda mon père.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il s'est fait attaqué par un ours aux Black Bear Falls, et je… je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Personne ne l'aurait trouvé avant des jours, il serait mort. » plaida Rose.

« Calme-toi ma Rose, lui dit Esmé. Tout va s'arranger. Carlisle s'en occupe. Tu devrais y retourner et découvrir qui il est, si il a de la famille. »

« Mais… » tenta de protester ma tante.

« Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » proposa mon père.

« Non, aide Carlisle, s'il-te plaît. C'est important. »

Emmett n'avait plus de famille et sa disparition avait à peine été remarquée, Rose ne sut que son nom et son âge. Emmett McCarthy, vingt ans.

Quand il sortit de la transformation, Rose fut la première qu'il vit.

« Mon ange… tu m'as sauvé. »

Rosalie sanglotait tant elle était soulagée et Emmett se releva pour la bercer dans ses bras.

« Merci. » lui murmura-t'il.

« Emmett, tu ne seras pas seul, tu vas rester avec nous d'accord ? »

« Euh… Mais je suis où ? »

« A Seymour. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Et l'ours ? J'étais à deux doigts de lui faire bouffer ses… »

« C'était une femelle. » se moqua Rose.

« Oh ! Dans ce cas… mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« Je t'ai trouvé et Carlisle, mon père, t'a sauvé. Mais pour cela, il t'a … transformé en vampire. »

« Elle est bonne celle-là. Jim va bien se foutre de moi ! »

« Emmett, ce n'est pas une blague. Viens. »

Elle le guida devant un miroir.

« La classe… je suis drôlement plus musclé. Mais … mes yeux ! »

« Ça ne durera pas, enfin pas si tu fais comme nous. N'aie pas peur.»

Carlisle pénétra dans la petite chambre et d'un signe de tête demanda à Rosalie de le laisser expliquer à Emmett sa nouvelle condition. Elle sortit et la vision se termina.

« Il a tout de suite adoré être un vampire. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile, il avait travaillé très jeune dans les mines. Il ne se souvient de quasiment rien, c'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il a accepté sa nouvelle vie si facilement. Par contre, il a craqué quelques fois. » nous dit Rosalie.

« Au début ? » demandai-je soupçonneuse.

« Non, c'est arrivé après que nous soyons revenus vivre auprès de Carlisle, à Londres. »

« Et pourquoi pas au début? Vous l'aviez séquestré ? » rigola Bree.

« Oh ! Ça suffit, tu t'en doutes ! soupira ma tante. Les premières années, on les a passé à… enfin tu vois. Nous ne chassions qu'en dernier recours. On a dû partir seuls, enfin ils nous ont dit de partir. Carlisle avait confiance en moi, et nous n'avons tué alors aucun humain. Puis nous avons rejoints les autres qui étaient partis vivre à Londres. »

« Je leur ai fait découvrir l'Amérique du Sud, l'Egypte, la Chine, la France et pour finir donc l'Angleterre. » ajouta Carlisle.

« Et vous avez revu Kachiri ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, Emmett et Edward se sont fait une boulimie de pumas, de léopards et même quelques gigantesques serpents.»

« Mais attend Carlisle, et les Quileutes dans tout ça ? » coupa Bree.

« Nous avons vécut à Hoquiam après la guerre. Nous avons adoré cette région, c'est pourquoi nous y sommes finalement resté, plus ou moins. Lors d'une chasse, nous avons été pris par surprise, les guerriers Quileutes, sous leur forme humaine, nous avaient encerclés. Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas été loups alors car nous n'aurions pas pu négocier. »

« Montre moi Ephraïm, un jour je le ferai voir à Billy et à Jacob. » dis-je en priant que mon trouble ne se voit pas.

De ne prononcer que _son_ nom, j'en étais toute chamboulée, car grâce à Rosalie, j'avais maintenant accepté d'être liée à lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à être obligée d'insister auprès de mon grand-père et dès la première image de ma vision, je compris sa réticence. Jacob était le sosie de son arrière grand-père, Ephraïm. La même stature imposante, les mêmes yeux noirs et profonds, les cheveux courts (étonnant car la coutume indienne voulait que les hommes portent les cheveux longs, mais pour un loup, il est plus pratique de les avoir courts).

« C'est vraiment le portrait de Jake, tu ne trouves pas Nessie ? » m'interrompit dans mes pensées Bree.

« Jacob pas Jake… Tu as raison, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau… »

Je stoppais rapidement la vision. C'était trop dur pour moi de le voir sans pouvoir lui parler ni le toucher.

_Note pour plus tard, tentez de provoquer moi-même les visions et imaginer Jacob au moins torse nu… hummm_

« Renesmée ? » me demanda soucieuse ma mère.

« Comment ? »

« Tu ne veux pas reprendre la vision ? »

« Désolée, cela me fatigue beaucoup. » mentis-je.

« Ephraïm et les siens n'avaient jamais rencontré de vampires, mais leurs légendes ne parlaient pas de vampires aux yeux dorés, alors le chef nous a cru. Une semaine plus tard, nous avons conclu le traité. »

« C'était comment à Londres ? »

Je voulais changer de sujet. Penser à Jacob était finalement assez douloureux car il me restait tant à faire afin de nous réunir un jour.

« Dès les premières heures de la guerre, nous y sommes allés avec Esmé et Edward. Rose et Emmett étaient sur leur île. Avec les bombardements quotidiens, l'air était saturé de poussière aussi nous avons pu sortir en plein jour. Je m'étais engagé dans la Croix Rouge, Esmé et Edward faisaient parti des volontaires pour dégager les décombres et rechercher les survivants. Nous avons quitté l'Angleterre en 1944, car nous étions soupçonnés. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » questionna Bree.

« Rose a dit qu'Emmett avait craqué à Londres. » rappela ma mère.

« Emmett et Rose ont aussi participé à la recherche des survivants, mais l'odeur du sang était parfois si forte qu'Emmett en était très frustré. Un jour, il parti chasser avec Esmé et moi mais il nous a filé entre les doigts et a tué un groupe de femmes qui travaillaient aux champs. Puis il rencontra sa « tua cantante » et il la tua aussi. Un enfant l'a surpris, mais Emmett s'est enfui, il ne lui a rien fait. Nous étions découverts, même si nous étions à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de rester en Angleterre. Le soir même Rose y est retournée et a assommé trois loups et les a déposé près du lieu de la tuerie. Les paysans ont cru à une attaque de loups, mais le témoignage de l'enfant leur ont quand même mis le doute.»

« Pauvre Rose… » soupirai-je.

« J'étais en colère car je voulais rester encore à Londres, assister à la victoire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, car c'est notre nature et c'est très difficile de résister. » nous confia ma tante.

« Qui d'autre a rencontré sa « tua cantante » ? » demandai-je.

Mon père et Emmett revinrent alors dans le salon et sans un bruit, entreprirent de dégager les débris de verre. Puis mon oncle partit seul et mon père nous dit qu'il se rendait chez les Denalis pour récupérer le matériel pour réparer la baie vitrée.

« Je crois que seul ton père et Emmett l'ont rencontré. » me répondit Carlisle.

« Je croyais aussi avoir été très attirée par un humain à Londres justement, mais quand j'ai vu l'attitude de ton père avec ta mère quand elle était humaine, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien connu de tel. » me dit Rosalie.

« Oh ! Vous me raconterez vous deux votre histoire ? » piailla Bree.

Elle était surexcitée et cela m'étonnait. Elle était d'une trop grande curiosité.

« Suivons l'ordre chronologique si tu le veux bien. » la sermonna gentiment ma mère.

« Donc ensuite, vous avez un peu voyagé, puis Hoquiam, et ensuite ? »

« Nous avons vécut aussi à San Francisco de 1961 à 1969. »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez vécut d'une une si grande ville, ici aux États-Unis. »

« C'était un test, précisa mon grand-père. À Londres, nous passions vraiment inaperçus, mais à Hoquiam, les Quileutes nous ont vite repéré et même dans la petite ville, nous étions montrés du doigt. Il fait dire qu'à l'époque, nous n'avions pas vraiment réfléchi à comment nous présenter. Quand Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint, nous avons eu du mal à expliquer notre lien de parenté. Au bout d'un an, nous sommes partis, en faisant escale ça et là. Nous avons tenté San Francisco et ce fut une très bonne expérience. Mais nous ne pouvions pas chasser aussi facilement. »

« Alors tout s'est bien passé ? On pourrait y retourner après la Sibérie. » proposai-je.

« Peut-être. Mais tout ne s'est pas bien passé. » me dit Carlisle.

Je remarquai que contrairement aux premiers entretiens que nous avions eu, il ne cherchait plus à me cacher les détails négatifs.

« J'ai travaillé à l'infirmerie de la prison d'Alcatraz... »

« Woaw ! Raconte ! »

Je forçai un peu sur l'entrain, mais je poulais absolument me sortir Jacob de la tête.

« Ce n'était pas la pire des prisons, rien à voir avec ce qui a été montré dans les films ou les romans. Nous étions tous logés sur la petite île, dans une minuscule maison, mais finalement cela a permis à Jasper et Emmett de ne pas être trop tentés. »

« C'est d'un sinistre… » commenta ma mère.

« Peut-être, mais au moins, il y avait du sport ! dit mon père. Nous devions déjouer tous les systèmes de sécurité pour retourner à terre et chasser. Tu aurais vu Emmett… On n'avait du mal à le canaliser, Rose a fait des sacrifices sans doute pour l'occuper. »

Ma tante ne releva même pas la provocation. Derrière ses airs de princesse des neiges, c'était une amante passionnée et imaginative, je l'avais appris à mes dépends. Elle ne s'était sûrement jamais forcée pour satisfaire et occuper son homme.

« Puis la prison a fermé deux ans après et j'ai trouvé une place de médecin de nuit au General Hospital. Grâce à Alice, nous avions commencé à amasser suffisamment d'argent pour vivre dans une grande propriété à Sausalito. Nous bénéficions d'une certaine intimité. Esmé et les filles avaient trouvé une veille bâtisse à rénover. Edward continua d'étudier la médecine quant à Emmett et Jasper, … ils sont restés plus ou moins inactifs. Trois ans après notre arrivée, j'ai rencontré Randall. Il s'apprêtait à tuer un homme dans une ruelle et je l'en ai empêché. Il a été si surpris qu'il n'a pas cherché à m'attaquer. J'ai vite réalisé que c'était un nouveau-né. Je l'ai ramené à la maison et lui ai appris les lois, je lui ai proposé de vivre avec nous, mais il n'a pas du tout adhéré à notre philosophie. Je sais que ça ne peut pas hélas marcher pour tous les vampires. Bref, j'ai continué à le voir de temps en temps pendant deux ans, mais il voulait voyager aussi je n'ai pas insisté. Avant de quitter la ville, il est venu me voir. Il voulait se tester et il est venu jusqu'à mon service. Au moment où je l'ai rejoint, un brancard passa devant nous, avec une poche de sang sous notre nez, Randall a perdu tout contrôle et j'ai eu de la chance car j'ai réussi à l'éloigner. Par la suite, il commença à voler les poches de sang directement dans mon service. J'ai reconnu son odeur. J'ai préféré démissionner par prudence et je lui ai demandé de quitter la région. J'ai travaillé ensuite dans un centre social, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester dans un hôpital. »

« Bon ça se finit bien alors. » marmonnai-je.

« L'épisode à San Francisco fut riche en rebondissements. Nous y avons rencontré de vieilles connaissances… »

« Qui ? Les Volturis ? »

« Non Bree, les Quileutes. En 1969, la prison d'Alcatraz était fermée donc et inutilisée. Un collectif d'étudiants issus de différentes tribus indiennes décida d'occuper l'île, proposant de la racheter contre des perles et du tissu… »

« Comme ce que les premiers américains leur avaient donné contre Manhattan. » débitai-je, me souvenant vaguement d'un cours d'histoire sur ce sujet.

« Exact. En moins d'un mois, il y eut là bas près de six cents personnes. Autant dire que la situation sanitaire n'était pas idéale aussi j'y suis allé avec d'autres associations pour les aider. J'y ai vu Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Il ne connaissait pas bien les légendes et n'a pas fait attention à moi mais un autre membre de la tribu, Quil Ateara Senior, lui, a fait dès notre rencontre le rapprochement. Il a menacé de dévoiler ma véritable nature si je ne quittais pas la prison. Je pouvais comprendre, il craignait que je les tue tous. »

« Six cents indiens isolés sur une île… Ils ne puaient pas, tous ? » demandai-je.

« Seuls les guerriers Quileutes ont une odeur si forte, les autres sentaient beaucoup moins. Bref, nous étions en dehors de la zone du traité, aussi je suis parti aussitôt et nous avons déménagé trois jours plus tard pour l'Alaska. »

Emmett revint alors, lourdement chargé mais surtout suivi d'Eleazar.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais quand Emmett nous a dit que Renesmée parvenait à matérialiser vos souvenirs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir. » déclara Eleazar.

« En fait, nous avions fini, cela me demande trop d'efforts et je ne peux pas maintenir les visions trop longtemps. » expliquai-je agacée.

« Oh bien sûr, une autre fois alors. »

Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour partir, mais à part moi, personne ne semblait gêné de sa présence. Je me rembrunis davantage quand je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

« C'est dingue, en cinquante ans, Carlisle, tu as créé ton clan ! » s'exclama Bree.

« Oui, pour tout te dire, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Après Edward, je pensais que nous resterions seuls à jamais. Esmé nous a rejoint puis Rosalie et alors à nouveau j'ai cru que s'en été fini. Mais non, Rose a trouvé Emmett. Puis Alice et Jasper ont débarqué… C'est du rapide. »

« Bree, c'est sur un siècle qu'il a fait notre famille. rectifiai-je. Tu oublies ma mère, moi et toi bien sûr. »

Elle baissa alors les yeux, et j'aurais dû penser qu'elle était émue d'être considérée comme étant de la famille. Pourtant, elle me semblait craintive et honteuse. Je me levai jusqu'à mon père et le prit affectueusement dans mes bras, sans raison apparente. Il fut surpris mais je communiquai avec lui.

_Écoute Bree, elle nous cache quelque chose. Écoute aussi Eleazar, s'il te plaît._

Nous échangeâmes un rapide regard, le sien était très inquiet et le mien tentait de le convaincre. Il avait de plus en plus de scrupules à écouter nos proches. Il gardait son esprit fermé aux autres quasiment en permanence.

Je tentai ensuite de suivre la conversation, mais elle avait divergé, je ne savais pas comment. Rosalie parlait.

« Avant la venue du lutin et du dépressif (Jasper grogna à cet instant), j'avais trouvé un équilibre précaire. Les premières années, j'avais vécu sur ma joie de m'être vengée, puis j'ai trouvé mon homme. Au bout d'une dizaine d'années pourtant j'ai été prise moi aussi de regrets. Je voyais le monde changer alors que j'étais figée à jamais dans mes dix-huit ans et Emmett et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir une vie comme celle dont je rêvais humaine. Lors de notre premier mariage… »

Sans réfléchir, je pris la main de ma tante. Eleazar allait finalement assister à ce prodige.

Tout se mit en place. Une petite chapelle, la pluie qui tombait dehors, Rosalie renversante et nerveuse dans sa robe de mariée, Emmett ébahi et comblé. Carlisle, Esmé émus et mon père au piano, souriant de bonheur. Le pasteur avait l'air un peu effrayé mais tout se passa comme un mariage ordinaire. C'était simple, intime, bref tout le contraire des autres mariages qu'ils célébrèrent ensuite. D'ailleurs Bree fit aussi la comparaison.

« Mais pourquoi les autres mariages étaient aussi kitchs ? »

Ma tante fit la moue, la remarque de Bree était blessante mais tellement vraie.

« Eh bien… je voulais vraiment que cette première fois soit unique. Les autres mariages sont moins importants.»

« De ce que j'ai vu en photos, insista Bree, les autres aussi étaient uniques. Sur un bateau, dans la Vallée de la Mort, à Las Vegas, sous la mer, même à Westminster ! » énuméra Bree.

« Heureusement qu'aux Etats-Unis, Carlisle a pu vous marier, parce que franchement, vous étiez flippants au soleil ! rigolai-je. Oh Bree tu as oublié la fois où ils se sont mariés en sautant en parachute. C'est le seul auquel on a assisté toutes les deux, c'était trop marrant ! »

Nous n'avions que quatre ans en âge post transformation, quand Rose et Emmett avait renouvelé leurs vœux. Je me souvenais que les discussions étaient houleuses. C'était au tour d'Emmett de choisir et Rose avait fini par cédé, mais elle avait pesté car elle avait dû cacher ses magnifique cheveux sous un casque !

« Et quand ils étaient déguisés en Bonnie et Clyde ! Emmett faisait vraiment macro ! » ricana mon amie.

Rosalie se leva, agacée, mais ne put s'empêcher à son tour de pouffer. Ma mère et ma grand-mère étaient tout aussi hilares que Bree et moi.

« Et la fois dans le stade des Yankees ! »

« Non celui-ci, il était génial. » plaida mon oncle.

« Emmett, la prochaine fois qu'on se marie, ce sera dans un château, je veux un mariage de princesse cette fois-ci ! » lui intima Rosalie.

« Tu es sûre bébé ? Parce que je me disais que ce serait génial de le faire dans un igloo ! »

« J'avais déjà dit non il y cinquante ans, je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! »

« Ou alors en plein milieu de notre élevage d'ours ! »

Les discussions durèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive pour moi, l'hybride qui avait besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Eleazar nous quitta enfin et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Bree prétexta un petit creux et s'éclipsa.

Je sautai aussitôt sur mon père et l'attira dans la cuisine.

« Alors ? » murmurai-je très bas.

« Eleazar n'a eu aucune pensée suspecte de toute la soirée. Bree par contre, a pensé « Je m'en veux tellement. » puis ses pensées ont été trop floues. »

« Tu perds la main c'est pas possible ! » m'énervai-je.

« Attention Nessie, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas faire ça, ne me force plus la main. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de Bree, et encore moins d'Eleazar. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Je jetai un vague coup d'œil à l'extérieur, histoire de me calmer. J'aperçus le veste orange et rouge de Bree, c'était elle mais de là où je me tenais, impossible de le confirmer, ni voir ce qu'elle faisait près du local d'étude, situé à deux cent mètres de notre maison. Je sortis en catimini, fit un large détour mais me tins à une telle distance que je ne pouvais être ni repéré, mais ni voir. J'entendis des faibles voix.

« J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! » s'exclama Bree agacée.

Hélas, ce fut les seuls mots que je saisis, et Bree rebroussa chemin. Puis je rentrai à mon tour et sautai directement par la seule fenêtre ouverte au premier étage. Manque de chance, c'était la chambre de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

« Vous êtes vraiment des animaux ! » m'écriai-je avant de quitter leur chambre à toute vitesse.

Je n'avais pas vu grand-chose, mais c'était suffisamment explicite et dès lors où j'avais atterri dans leur chambre, j'avais pris le risque d'être traumatisée à vie.

Mes parents accoururent pour me rejoindre en haut des escaliers. Ils semblaient très inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Nessie ? » m'interrogea mon père.

« Rien… j'ai oublié une seconde la fameuse leçon « frapper avant d'entrer ». Rosalie et Emmett. »

Mes parents échangèrent un air mortifié. Ils étaient toujours très prudes envers moi, ils ne voudraient pas m'expliquer ce que j'avais vu, mais pour échapper aussi à leur sollicitude, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis mon entrée chez mon oncle et ma tante.

« À quoi sert la balançoire dans leur chambre ? »


	12. Chapitre 11 Surtout si il me déteste !

Chapitre 11 – Surtout si il me déteste !

L'attitude de Bree les jours suivants fut très déconcertante. Elle était tantôt joyeuse, enjouée, pleine d'espoir dans nos projets de voyages en Europe, et tantôt refermée sur elle et refusant de sortir de la maison. Elle me cachait quelque chose, à nous tous même. J'y avais beaucoup songé, ce qui m'avait évitée de me perdre dans mes fantasmes à longueur de journée. Au vu du sujet de la discussion que nous avions eu avant que mon père ne l'espionne, j'en avais conclu que soit elle ne se sentait pas encore comme faisant partie des nôtres, soit qu'elle avait craqué, même si ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de couleur.

Jacob ne me téléphona pas, j'avais même posé la question à ma mère, mais il ne l'avait pas appelé non plus. Je savais que j'avais soufflé le chaud et le froid avec lui, les hommes sont tellement obtus. Toutes les paroles dures que je lui avais dites n'étaient en fait des mots d'amour, des appels au secours, des déclarations. J'étais sans doute trop bonne comédienne. Mais je cessai de me voiler la face peu à peu. J'avais été blessée dans mon orgueil, il n'avait pas rappelé et ma colère était sincère. Il ne voulait que mon bonheur m'avait-il assuré. Mon bonheur serait complet quand je serais avec lui, mais ça il l'ignorait et moi-même j'avais mis du temps à le comprendre.

Chaque nuit, avant de m'endormir, je le matérialisais dans ma petite chambre. Je l'imaginais allongé auprès de moi, ou encore, dansant avec lui. Il ne quittait jamais totalement mes pensées.

Alice et Rose étaient en pleins préparatifs pour notre première visite en France, à Paris. Puis nous irions à Londres et Rome. Seuls mes parents viendraient avec nous. Les autres savaient que mes tantes nous traîneraient dans les boutiques, il n'y aurait rien de pédagogique dans ces voyages. Mes parents eux venaient pour réfréner les folies d'Alice me concernant mais comme je l'avais pensé, ils passèrent leur temps en tête à tête et ma tante avait dévalisé les boutiques.

Un jour que nous étions toutes les trois à la terrasse d'un café à Rome, je prévoyai de sermonner Alice. Une heure plus tôt, j'avais vécu l'enfer, enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, avec une trentaine de tenues à essayer.

« On renvoie combien de malles à la maison demain ? » demanda Rose à Alice.

« Trois, il faut tout de même nous laisser un peu de choix pour la fin de notre séjour ! »

« Ça veut dire que nous avons terminé cet incroyable safari ? » raillai-je pas du tout convaincue qu'elles s'arrêteraient là.

« Tes parents partent pour Venise demain soir. Nous pouvons soit les rejoindre soit aller à Milan. » me proposa Alice.

« Milan ! » s'exclama Rose.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir Venise, plaidai-je. Et aussi Vérone ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Tu es très méchante! » me taquina Alice.

« Dit la femme qui a fait pleuré une vendeuse pas plus tard qu'hier ? » arguai-je.

Alice avait repéré une paire de bottes mais n'avait pas encore la tenue correspondante. Dans un autre magasin, elle trouva une robe et exigea de la vendeuse qu'elle aille acheter la paire pour nous. Finalement, Alice n'avait pas acheté la robe et la vendeuse avait éclaté de sanglots, mais peut-être de soulagement, quand nous avions quitté la boutique.

« Bah, quand on n'a pas une résistance au stress, on ne devient pas vendeuse dans une boutique de luxe ! »

« Tu as exagéré Alice, et tu le sais. Parfois tu oublies que la vie n'est pas aussi rose pour les autres, et pour les humains en particulier. Tu arrives avec ta carte bancaire noire … »

« J'ai toujours été très polie et gentille, Renesmée, alors que toi, tu es arrogante, de mauvaise foi et râleuse ! »

Aussitôt, elle me prit dans ses bras et s'excusa. J'éclatai alors de rire.

« Quand elle m'a dit cela il y trente ans, j'ai failli la gifler et toi tu en ris ? » me dit hébétée Rose.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, je fais des efforts mais j'ai été cette idiote qu'elle a si bien décrit. Mais ce que je voulais te dire Alice, ajoutai-je en repoussant ma tante pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, c'est que tu dépenses trop d'argent pour des choses secondaires (ne surtout pas dire futiles). J'apprécie notre niveau de vie, évidemment mais je ne veux pas devenir accro au luxe. Ne m'achète plus de vêtements je t'en prie. »

« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu donner de notre argent à ceux qui ont en besoin ? Figure-toi, petite ingrate, me dit-elle sans méchanceté pourtant, juste un peu de vexée, que c'est ce que nous faisions mais après trois contrôles fiscaux en moins de dix ans, nous avons dû renoncer à nos bonnes œuvres. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demandai-je, tentant de calmer le jeu.

Alice pourtant ne dit plus rien, et resta les bras croisé et le regard triste. Rose m'expliqua.

« Avant qu'Alice ne vienne vivre avec nous, nous vivions tous sur le seul salaire de Carlisle. Bien sûr, nous avions peu de besoin, mais nous devions aussi maintenir l'illusion de la normalité. Je ne parle pas pour moi bien sûr, mais les autres auraient pu rester habillés de la même façon plusieurs jours d'affilée. Nous avions surtout besoin d'intimité et pour cela il nous fallait vivre dans des maisons avec au moins trois chambres et ça n'a pas pu toujours être le cas. Ton père a même vécu dans une cave pendant trois ans. »

« Le pauvre ! » soupirai-je.

« Quand Alice est arrivée donc, elle nous a généreusement fait profiter de ses investissements. Sans compter toutes les bonnes actions faites avant de nous rejoindre. En moins de dix ans, nous étions milliardaires. Nous avons fait de très nombreux dons, en passant par un avocat pour être un maximum discret. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et Carlisle a même passé une nuit en prison, il a été soupçonné d'appartenir à la mafia. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi on ne me raconte jamais le plus intéressant ? »

« Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Nous avons tous eu très peur. Depuis, nous faisons des dons mais en espèces et anonymement. Ce n'est pas assez mais notre secret est trop important. »

« Je comprends, mais de voir Alice dévaliser autant les boutiques… »

« Je te signale que je pourrais faire plus ! Sache que je me restreins de plus en plus. Avant ta naissance, j'exigeais d'eux de ne porter qu'une fois leurs vêtements. Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien. Mais il faut bien renouveler sa garde robe, nous avons des hommes à garder nous ! »

Elle me tira la langue, typiquement Alice !

« Ok, je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'es pas une milliardaire écervelée et dépensière… »

« Nous avons pu vivre dans de grandes demeures isolées, m'expliqua Rosalie, avoir chacun au moins une voiture. Ton père a eu tant de pianos, Esmé plus d'une centaine de tables et de canapés, car Emmett casse beaucoup, Carlisle a pu s'équiper tel un vrai médecin, … Bref, nous avons vécu dans l'opulence et cela nous fait à tous du bien. Pour notre espèce, une passion se vit à l'extrême. Pour Alice, sa passion est la mode, pour Carlisle c'est la connaissance et la médecine, Esmé la décoration et l'architecture, bon Emmett, tout ce qui touche au sport et le sexe, pour moi les voitures et la mécanique.»

« Tu n'oublierais pas de mentionner aussi le shopping. » me moquai-je.

« Non, tu me connais, le shopping ce n'est qu'un moyen de satisfaire mon besoin obsessionnelle d'être à toute occasion la plus belle. »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi d'elle-même.

« Tu as aussi oublié le sexe! » siffla tout bas Alice.

« Et Jasper ? » demandai-je.

Rosalie sourit avec tendresse. Elle avait une connexion très étrange envers Jasper. Ils passaient tous les deux très souvent pour des jumeaux dans les mascarades servies par ma famille, pour nous intégrer. Pour autant ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps seul à seule.

« Sa passion c'est Alice. Il a une patience d'ange. »

À ces mots, Alice se précipita sur son téléphone portable et appela son mari pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Puis elle se mêla de nouveau à la discussion.

« Pour ta mère, ça a été un vrai casse-tête. J'ai cru pouvoir la convertir au shopping mais non. Pour le moment sa passion c'est sa fille et son mari. Mais je crois qu'ensuite ce sera … » pépia Alice.

« Je serai curieuse d'entendre tes pronostics. » coupa ma mère qui s'était approchée sans bruit avec mon père.

Ils prirent place à nos côtés et mon père me lança un regard ennuyé en constatant que j'avais deux tasses de café vides sous le nez.

« J'en avais besoin, si tu savais ce qu'Alice m'a faite faire ! Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs ! » me défendis-je.

« Bella, tu comptes vraiment devenir aussi médecin ? J'allais dire que ta passion serait la littérature. » la questionna Alice.

« Je veux suivre les traces de Carlisle. Mais j'ai bon espoir de passer quelques doctorats de littérature plus tard. J'ai toute l'éternité pour cela, je ne suis pas pressée. »

« Mon amour, tu as cloué le bec de notre sœur, lui susurra mon père, car une passion vampirique ne peut s'assouvir que dans une certaine urgence, or tu es tellement posée, intelligente, tu ne fonces pas tête baissée. Alice s'est laissée dépérir pendant plus d'un an tant elle était occupée à faire les boutiques ! »

« Edward, je pense que tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Alice juste avant. Une des passions de ta femme, c'est toi, et nous savons tous à quel point elle est du genre impatiente! » se moqua Rosalie.

Quant à moi, je priais pour devenir sourde. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qui me choquaient, mais ils me forçaient à considérer le fait que mes parents faisaient l'amour… et pas qu'un peu.

« Personne ne peut la blâmer pour cela. » pavoisa mon père.

Rosalie me prit la main sous la table puis dit :

« Ta passion est aussi Bella. Avant de la rencontrer, tu étais très studieux, mais l'amour devient pour nous toujours une priorité, toi c'était carrément une obsession. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle parfaitement quand tu as vu Bella pour la première fois. »

Et là devant nous, une vision, invisible apparemment pour les humains, débuta. C'était à Forks, dans une classe du lycée, mon père et ma mère étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Les yeux de mon père étaient noirs, comme fous. Ma mère se cachait derrière ses cheveux. La tension entre eux était évidente. J'eus un sourire triste de revoir ma mère humaine. Elle était déjà très belle. Mon père me faisait peur, il la détestait à cause de l'attraction irrésistible que le poussait vers elle, la mettant en danger et remettant en cause sa foi en la voie du végétarisme.

Puis la vision changea, et on voyait mon père grimper à la fenêtre de la chambre de ma mère, chez Charlie. C'était en plein printemps, donc au tout début de leur idylle. Mon père se glissait silencieusement à l'intérieur, puis des bruits comme des gloussements nous parvinrent, et enfin des soupirs de… de plaisir…

_Merde, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir ce soir._

« Ça suffit Rose. » dit sèchement mon père en retirant la main de ma tante de la mienne.

Alice riait aux éclats, Rose triomphait sans retenue et ma mère était plus que gênée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies suivi. » cracha mon père à sa sœur.

« Je ne t'ai jamais espionné, mais c'est facile à imaginer. En tout cas Jasper me doit 5 000$, il ne croyait pas que déjà à cette époque vous fricotiez. Il avait des doutes sur ta résistance Edward. »

Mes tantes pouffèrent de rire.

Je savais dans les grandes lignes les évènements précédents ma naissance. La souffrance de mon père, car il avait eu du mal à surmonter son envie de tuer ma mère pour goûter son sang la peur qu'il avait éprouvé quand elle fut menacée par James et quand ce dernier l'avait mordue le remords quand il avait cédé à son désir et qu'il l'avait lui-même blessée. Mais le sentiment dominant était l'amour inconditionnel qui lui vouait depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne surprenne mon père regardant ma mère telle la huitième merveille du monde, avec amour et dévotion.

Ma mère était moins éloquente, elle avait encore du mal à exprimer la myriade de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari. Humaine, elle l'avait aimé, adoré, respecté, admiré, envié. Quand il était parti, elle aurait pu mourir de chagrin si je n'avais pas été conçue et à travers moi, elle s'autorisait à encore l'aimer lui, l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Pour moi, elle se forçait à se souvenir de chaque instant avec lui, un jour elle m'aurait tout racontée. Heureusement, malgré des circonstances tragiques, il était revenu vers elle, et elle était devenue son égale, un vampire. Depuis, elle le trouvait mille fois plus beau, son odeur mille fois plus enivrante et sa peau mille fois plus douce. En même temps que ses sens, son amour pour lui avait décuplé.

Je décidai de changer de sujet et mettre à exécution un plan pour me libérer de mes tantes par la même occasion.

« Je peux venir avec vous à Venise ? » demandai-je à mes parents.

Ce fut plus que bref, mais je les avais vu hésiter !

_Ils s'offrent un petit voyage de noces en Europe, évidemment que tu déranges !_

« Enfin, juste visiter deux ou trois trucs et aussi Vérone. Alice préfère aller à Milan. » ajoutai-je.

« Bien sûr Renesmée, s'empressa de répondre ma mère. Ton père a déjà prévu un tas de visites passionnantes. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne la laisseriez pas y aller seule ? » lâcha Rosalie.

_Elle est géniale ma tantine! Mais aussi très naïve…_

« Euh… je ne sais pas… Renesmée, tu en as envie ? »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha car je compris que la décision me revenait. Mon petit discours avait donc bel et bien porté ses fruits. J'étais une adulte, je pouvais enfin me balader seule sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un, je contrôlais ma soif.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup mais j'aurais aussi voulu visiter la ville avec vous deux. » insistai-je.

« Parfait, dit légèrement mon père. Nous passerons la matinée de demain à visiter et ensuite tu pourras flâner seule. Nous ne pourrons t'accompagner, le soleil risque de faire des apparitions dans l'après-midi. Nous dînerons ensemble. Ça te va Nessie ? »

_Pincez-moi je rêve. Mon père va m'abandonner en ville… _

« Oui… et pour Vérone ? »

« Nous resterons trois jours à Venise puis nous irons à Vérone une journée. J'ai bien peur qu'ensuite nos vacances ne soient terminées. » me dit-il.

Ensuite ils discutèrent des achats d'Alice et de Rose et j'en profitais pour lire le journal. Mon italien était tout juste correct, je devais m'améliorer pour pouvoir profiter de mon temps libre seul. Inutile de préciser qu'Alice et Rose parlait parfaitement l'italien et le français. Rose surtout détestait être prise pour une touriste dans les boutiques de luxe. Alice se devait d'être polyglote et de pouvoir désigner en plusieurs langues les différents types de foulards.

En fin de journée, épuisée, je me vautrais sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel, aussitôt réprimandée par Alice.

« La femme des cavernes est de retour à ce que je vois ! »

« Ah non ! J'ai fini ma journée de parfaite jeune fille gracieuse ! Là je dois décompresser. »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus une bière et un paquet de chips ? »

« C'est d'un cliché ! » soupirai-je.

« C'est toi qui l'as voulu alors assume un… »

Elle s'interrompit puis secoua la tête de désolation et j'entendis alors à mon tour. Mes parents étaient en train de gémir, très bas certes mais pas assez pour que nous ne les entendions pas. Alors que j'allais proposer à Alice de sortir, nous parvint la voix moqueuse de Rose. Elle avait déboulée dans la chambre de mes parents.

« Je vous préviens, cette nuit je veux regarder un bon dvd, alors je vous fous dehors si vous continuez ! »

« Désolée Rose, dit ma mère d'une petite voix. Oh non, Renesmée… »

_Maman, crois-moi, je suis tout aussi gênée !_

Alice quitta ma chambre et rejoignis mes parents et Rose. Je l'entendis fulminer.

« Mais c'est quoi ces manières ! Tu as détruit plus de 500$ de vêtements ! Tu sais que Nessie trouve que nous dépensons trop en futilités, et voilà l'exemple que tu lui donnes ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella ! »

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire … ne rien imaginer… inspire, expire._

Je pris le téléphone et me commanda un dîner frugal. Puis je me glissai sous une douche chaude. Quand je sortis en peignoir de la salle de bains, je remarquai un papier sur mon lit.

« Tes parents ont changé de chambre ils sont au 3ème étage (bien fait pour eux). Avec Rose, on se fait l'intégral de Hugh Grant, rejoins-nous si ça te tente. »

Je ris à la remarque de ma tante pour le changement de chambre de mes parents. Nous occupions tous des suites au dernier étage de l'hôtel. Au troisième étage, les chambres étaient nettement moins luxueuses ! Et encore, nous n'étions même pas dans un palace. Je réalisai qu'Alice faisait effectivement des efforts pour limiter les dépenses.

Je tombai de sommeil, mais j'avais envie de profiter un peu de cette soirée calme pour penser à Jacob. Les soirées sans mes tantes et mes parents étaient rares et en leur présence je tentais toujours de ne pas penser à mon ami.

J'envoyais un sms à Alice :

« Laisse-moi dormir demain matin ! »

Alors que je tenais encore mon téléphone, je fis défiler les numéros et m'arrêtai sur celui de Jacob. Je brûlais d'entendre sa voix grave et sexy. Mais que lui dirais-je ? Il était 17h à Forks, un samedi. Que faisait-il ? Et avec qui ? J'appelai sur son portable, mais tombai sur sa messagerie. C'était une voix automatique, même pas sa voix ! J'aurais pu m'en contenter, dommage. Je composai ensuite le numéro du garage et personne ne répondit. Finalement, je tentai le domicile en me demandant à toute vitesse ce que je dirais à Billy.

« Allo ? »

Une voix de femme, jeune, … pas celle des sœurs de Jacob, j'aurais reconnu leurs voix.

« Qui est-ce Hannah ? »

La voix de Jacob, qui parlait à Hannah !

« Allo ? » insista-t'elle.

« Hum, je suis bien chez M. Newton ? »

« Non, ici la résidence Black. »

Et elle rit, comme si on l'avait chatouillé ! Elle raccrocha juste après.

Je serrai mon téléphone, le pulvérisant, puis je me levai et repartis sous la douche, froide cette fois-ci. Tout était fini, je l'avais repoussé et il m'avait déjà oubliée. Il ne me voyait que comme une enfant en fait, comme une petite sœur. Pour l'amour, il avait Hannah. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je le veuille. Je me mentais, c'était l'eau de la douche, jamais je ne pleurerais pour lui.

Quand mes yeux furent enfin secs, je coupai l'eau, remis le peignoir. Mes tantes m'attendaient inquiètes dans ma chambre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On t'a entendue pleurer. »

« Ce n'est rien, juste de la fatigue. Je vous ai dit que mon don m'épuisait. »

« Tu sanglotais et tu n'as cessé d'appeler Jacob. »

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte… j'étais pathétique.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Et pourtant… » soupira Rose en me guidant sur mon lit à côté d'Alice.

« Dis nous Nessie, nous pourrons t'aider. »

« Je n'en ai pas la force… Rose, dis-lui, s'il te plaît. »

Rosalie lui raconta ce que je lui avais confié quelques semaines plus tôt. Puis toutes deux me fixèrent, elles attendaient la raison de ma crise de larmes.

« J'ai voulu le joindre tout à l'heure, et c'est elle qui a répondu, Hannah. »

« Je vais le tuer, c'est officiel ! » ragea Rosalie.

« Attends, ça ne veux rien dire. Ils sont amis. » tempéra Alice.

« Non, ensuite, ils ont ri ensemble. Si tu avais entendu ça, ils semblaient si complices… Je l'ai perdu, c'est trop tard et surtout c'est de ma faute. Ne lui fais rien Rosalie. »

« Nessie, tu l'as fait tourner en bourrique. Malgré tout, je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment. L'imprégnation est quelque chose d'extrêmement fort et sincère, n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas terminé.» me dit Alice.

« Comment lui faire confiance après ça ? Il m'a avouée qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Moi je le repousse, logique qu'il se console avec elle. Elle doit être jolie et pas compliquée. Après tout, il mérite mieux que moi. »

« Oh, je connais ça… » soupira Alice

« Ça t'es arrivé ? »

« Non, mais à ton père oui. Le nombre de fois où il déprimait à cause de ta mère. Il se considérait comme une malédiction, il était convaincu qu'elle aurait une vie bien plus heureuse sans lui. Quand il l'a quittée, il était encore plus mal que jamais. On a tout fait pour le dissuader mais d'avoir ainsi blesser ta mère fut un séisme pour lui. Il a passé de semaines à imaginer le futur de ta mère. Jacob en faisait souvent parti, ou Newton. Il se rassurait en se disant que bientôt, elle serait heureuse et comblée avec un humain. »

« Ma mère était effectivement avec Jacob, mais ils n'étaient qu'amis… Mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec mon histoire. »

« Tu penses que Jacob serait mieux sans toi. »

« Oui… j'en suis même convaincue. »

« Et c'est là où tu te trompes. C'est un miracle que tes parents soient encore ensemble dix ans après. Un miracle qui ne se produira peut-être pas pour toi, c'est pourquoi tu dois te battre pour lui. »

« Je n'en peux plus. Je suis limite schizophrène. Je ne rêve que de lui, je brûle de désir, je voudrais passer mes journées à l'embrasser et à lui… »

« Stop, pas de détails ! » coupa Rose.

« Désolée. La journée, je tente de ne pas penser à lui, et si je le fais c'est toujours pour l'accabler davantage. Je lui en ai tellement voulu de m'avoir repoussée… Mais au final, je l'aime, enfin je crois.»

« C'est normal que tu doutes mais tu dois faire table rase du passé. Tu n'es plus une enfant, tout ce que vous avez vécu jusqu'à maintenant ne dois pas gâcher votre avenir. Je suis persuadée que cette histoire avec Hannah n'est qu'un détail, il ne l'aime pas. »

« Alors je fais quoi ? »

« Tu le rappelles maintenant et tu lui dis de t'attendre. »

« Oui Rose a raison, ajouta Alice devant mon air dubitatif. Dis lui juste qu'il doit t'attendre et c'est tout. »

« Vous restez avec moi, hein ? »

« Où est ton portable ? »

Je pointai du doigt le petit tas de plastique au pied d'un mur.

« Mouais, je te prête le mien, mais ne l'assassine pas je t'en prie ! » me prévint Alice.

Je composai à nouveau le numéro de portable de Jacob et il décrocha quasiment aussitôt.

« Salut la sangsue ! Que me vaut cet appel ? »

Il semblait heureux que ma tante lui téléphone et je la soupçonnai elle aussi d'avoir gardé le contact avec lui. Celle-ci se dandina sous mon regard assassin.

« Allo ? »

« Jacob » réussis-je à articuler.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! gronda-t'il. Je ne suis pas venu, je n'ai pas eu ta mère au téléphone depuis des semaines… »

Il semblait en colère, il devait en avoir assez de se justifier.

« Jacob, tu es avec elle ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une amie. Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?»

Je déglutis en entendant son exaspération. Et si il avait vraiment tourné la page.

« J'ai… je… »

Je n'allais pas plus loin, les mots refusaient de traverser mes lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces gamineries, alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voulais te dire d'appeler ma mère, tu lui manques. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. » soufflai-je avant de raccrocher.

« Merde ! Tu ne devais lui dire que deux mots ! - Attends-moi !- Pourquoi ? »

« Rose, lâche-la un peu. Tu as entendu le son de sa voix, il était plus qu'agacé. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez lui. »

« Moi je vais te le dire, ce n'est qu'un crétin ! Il a Nessie dans la peau oui ou non ? »

Mes tantes continuèrent d'analyser la réaction de Jacob tandis que je me coupais du reste du monde, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. J'étais déconnectée et finalement au bout d'une heure, je parvins à m'endormir.

À mon réveil, ma mère était dans le petit salon de ma suite au téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas encore, elle dort encore... Oui je le lui dirai… À bientôt. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Carlisle, il voulait savoir quand nous rentrerions. Tes tantes m'ont dit que tu étais très fatiguée hier. Tu veux vraiment aller à Venise ? »

« Oui et à Vérone. »

« Ok mon bébé. Habille-toi, je t'emmène prendre un brunch au Colisée. »

Elle quitta ma chambre et je retournai m'allonger un instant dans mon lit. Puis j'appelai la suite de mes tantes. Rosalie décrocha.

« Tu leur as dit ? » demandai-je anxieuse.

« Non. »

« Vous faites quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous avons passé la matinée à faire du shopping et nous allons sans doute aller dans un spa pour le reste de la journée. Et toi ? »

« Ma mère… Elle était ici quand je me suis réveillée, elle a peut-être des soupçons, elle veut me voir seule. »

« On lui a juste dit que tu étais fatiguée, rassure-toi et nous n'avons pas croisé ton père donc il n'a pas pu savoir.

« Merci, je vous rejoindrai au spa. »

J'enfilai quelques vêtements au hasard, me fichant royalement de l'accord des couleurs et tant pis si ces bottes n'allaient pas avec mon pantalon.

Mes parents m'attendaient à la réception et ils interrompirent leur discussion en me voyant.

« On y va ? » dis-je en tentant d'y mettre un peu d'entrain

Un taxi nous mena jusqu'au Colisée et nous primes place à la terrasse d'un café. Le temps était gris, mais l'hiver était plutôt clément.

Mes parents me sourirent plusieurs fois sans rien dire et je commençai à avoir peur. Ils n'osaient pas me parler, peut-être avaient-ils changé d'avis quant à mon après-midi de libre le lendemain.

« Alors ? » tentai-je après avoir fini mon assiette et avoir commandé un deuxième café noir.

« J'ai un service à te demander. » commença ma mère.

« Nous. » ajouta mon père.

« Mais c'est surtout moi. Chérie, je sais que ton don t'épuise mais je me demandais si un jour prochain, tu accepterais de… si ton père te montre des souvenirs de nous, tu pourrais… »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Merci. »

« Mais lesquels ? »

« J'aimerais revivre, à travers ses souvenirs, notre rencontre. »

Je pouffai. J'en avais eu un aperçu hier, je me réjouissais de les revoir. Ils étaient trop mignons !

« Dites, vous m'éviterez les moments intimes… »

Ils baissèrent les yeux mais finalement partagèrent mon hilarité. J'avais l'impression qu'enfin nous pouvions devenir amis tous les trois.

« Maman, tu me montreras aussi des souvenirs de Charlie et Renée ? »

« Oui, avec joie. »

« Et toi Papa, les quelques souvenirs qu'il te reste de ta vie d'avant ? »

« Avant d'être … vampire ou avant ta mère ? »

« Les deux ! »

« En parlant de ça Nessie, pourquoi as-tu tant tenu à savoir toutes ces histoires ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » me questionna mon père.

« Je suis à un tournant de ma vie. Je suis une adulte mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, je suis un cas quasi unique alors je me suis dit qu'en en apprenant le plus possible sur les vampires et les humains, j'arriverais à affronter mes défis. »

Je n'avais pas évoqué Jacob, ni mes désirs, ni mes déceptions de ces dernières semaines.

« Et pour le côté humain ? »

« Jake pourrait t'aider. » dit ma mère avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle avait fait ou dit une bêtise.

« Je pense qu'elle peut trouver mieux qu'un chiot. Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Nahuel ?» enchaîna mon père.

« Bof, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie car il n'a pas du tout le même genre de vie que moi, il ne pourra pas m'aider. Je dois rejoindre les filles au spa de l'hôtel, on se voit ce soir ?»

Ils échangèrent à nouveau ce regard, celui qui signifie « tant pis pour nos plans à deux ».

« Ou pas, ajoutai-je rapidement. Alice a sans doute prévu quelque chose. »

« Tiens nous au courant. » me dit mon père.

Je courais à petite foulée vers l'hôtel, j'en avais besoin pour me vider la tête. Mes tantes m'aidèrent à me changer les idées, l'après-midi au spa me détendit, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, j'avais encore un petit espoir que Jacob me pardonne et surtout qu'il ne craque pas pour cette Hannah.

En pleine nuit nous partions tous les cinq pour Venise… Nous voyagions en voiture, mes parents, avec lesquels je refusais de voyager, étaient en Mercedes, Alice et Rose étaient en Porsche, la marque fétiche d'Alice, et je n'étais pas très l'aise à l'arrière. C'était pourtant nécessaire, d'après Alice, mes parents avaient une façon bien particulière de conduire. Il était vrai que conduire nous demandait peu d'attention, mais elle avait eu une vision d'un accident qu'ils auraient dû avoir au tout début de notre voyage en Europe. Depuis, je restais avec mes tantes, car même si mes parents étaient plus vigilants, ils n'avaient sans aucun doute pas renoncé à leurs jeux érotiques en voiture.

Ils n'avaient cessé de s'isoler durant ces premières semaines de voyage, je n'allais pas non plus m'imposer. J'aurais dû sans doute être vexée mais je comprenais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour eux depuis ma naissance. Entre nos journées ensemble, les visiteurs plus ou moins amicaux, les autres membres de notre famille, le shopping et Jacob, ils n'avaient pas assez profité l'un de l'autre. À Venise, je me ferais discrète, je les laisserais se perdre dans l'ambiance romantique sans avoir à subir ma mauvaise humeur quasi permanente, malgré mes efforts. Cela me coûtait d'être raisonnable, et je me promis d'être plus insouciante, de profiter un peu de ces vacances.

_Et même si l'homme de ma vie me déteste probablement ? Surtout si il me déteste !_


	13. Chapitre 12 Adieu la lumière…

Chapitre 12 – Adieu la lumière…

Les jours suivants me permirent d'oublier un peu ma peine et celui qui en était la cause. Les visites de Venise me ravirent car en plus de la beauté de la ville, nous arrivâmes en plein carnaval. Je passais plusieurs heures seule, déambulant dans les vieilles rues. Je me sentais libre et légère, comme tous ces touristes, j'étais en vacances. Je mettais de côté mes soucis et je profitais de cette ambiance festive. J'avais conscience que cette belle façade de bonheur menaçait de s'effriter à tout moment mais je m'efforçais de profiter de ces derniers jours d'insouciance.

J'avais convaincu mes parents de rester jusqu'au dernier jour du carnaval, soit une petite semaine. Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Emmett, Bree, Eleazar et Carmen vinrent passer aussi quelques jours avec nous à Venise et Alice nous avait dégotés, je ne savais comment, un petit palais où nous allions tous loger. Les sœurs Denalis avaient refusé, par principe, elles s'étaient jurés de ne plus revenir en Italie, que les Volturis soient morts ne changeât en rien leur résolution. De plus, il fallait en permanence des « scientifiques » à la station d'étude. Alice et Rose ne passèrent qu'une journée à Milan et s'étaient mises en tête de nous faire participer à un maximum de bals. Pour cela, elles dénichèrent pour chaque jour et chaque soir une tenue différente pour chaque vampire. Ils allaient être recouverts de la tête au pied en journée, si bien que même si les rayons du soleil perçaient la couverture nuageuse de ce mois de février, ils pourraient déambuler en ville, et sans que cela paraisse incongru.

Le reste de la famille devait atterrir en soirée mais Alice insista pour que nous assistions à un bal ce soir-là. Mes parents accueilleraient notre clan tandis que je partirais avec mes tantes. Alice était particulièrement impatiente de notre sortie et je redoutais une surprise. Nos tenues étaient identiques mais de couleur différente. Seule ma robe pourtant laissait apparaître mes bras laiteux et mon masque ne couvrait que le haut de mon visage.

« Fais attention à tes tenues Nessie, me dit sérieusement Alice, ne bois et ne mange rien. »

« Même pas un pigeon ? » rigolai-je.

Mes tantes et mes parents eurent l'air très choqués et dégoûtés.

« Et si je rencontre un beau mâle et que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ? »

J'avais envie d'essayer la meilleure thérapie à un chagrin d'amour, l'humour, mais encore une fois, ils firent la grimace.

« Je ne plaisante pas, j'aimerais récupérer la caution. » s'impatienta ma tante.

« La caution ? Tu les as loués ? »

« Evidemment, sauf les tenues pour le dernier soir. Ça va être super ! »

« Je m'étonne que tu ne sois jamais venue ici avant. »

Alice baissa les yeux tandis que mon père et Rose explosèrent de rire.

« Carlisle lui a fait promettre de ne jamais plus venir. C'est aussi pourquoi tout le monde débarque, m'expliqua mon père. Elle a besoin d'une surveillance en permanence! »

« Tu veux dire que tu as failli tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Exactement, ton père si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Tu nous expliques ? » dit ma mère.

« C'était en 1983. Notre premier et dernier carnaval. Alice avait vu les choses en grand et avait même dû puiser dans nos réserves tant elle avait dépensé d'argent. Elle avait décidé d'organiser un bal dans ce même palais où nous logeons. »

« Aïe… » commentai-je, car j'imaginai bien les extravagances de ma tante.

« Bref, j'avais beau lui dire de ne pas acheter ceci ou cela, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Esmé et Carlisle, Rose et Emmett s'étaient isolées. Du coup, Alice m'a mobilisé pour l'aider à tout préparer. Nous avons failli nous étriper une bonne douzaine de fois. Jasper ne m'aida même pas, il lui cédait sur tout ! Elle nous a même obligés à suivre des cours de danse de salon ! À notre retour, nous étions ruinés ! Durant plusieurs mois, nous avons vécu en comptant le moindre dollar, et en attendant que nos placements boursiers nous renflouent rapidement. »

« Il n'empêche que ce fut un grand succès, cette fête est encore dans les mémoires. »

Sous mon masque, j'étais à l'aise et très vite je me séparais de mes tantes pour passer de groupe en groupe. Je me mêlais parfois à la discussion, en anglais, français, italien, espagnol, je trouvais un petit mot à dire et ainsi partager pour quelques instants le même plaisir que tous ces gens.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi enivrants pour moi. Je délaissais les miens et partais chaque jour vers une nouvelle balade, un nouveau bal, de nouvelles rencontres. Je savais que ma famille n'était pas loin, et leur odeur était partout dans la ville.

Deux jours avant notre départ et avant le dernier grand bal, je me rendis sur l'île de Burano. Je trouvai l'endroit charmant, les maisons bigarrées formaient comme un petit village. Les rues étaient bondées de touristes, aussi je me mêlais à eux, passant de boutiques en boutiques. J'achetais pour plusieurs centaines d'euros de dentelle très réputée pour l'offrir à Alice.

À plusieurs reprises, je sentis l'odeur d'un vampire mais sans le reconnaître. Ma famille peut-être, ils avaient chassé hier soir et leur odeur en était un peu modifiée. En fin de journée, alors que je rentrais en bateau, je n'avais toujours pas croisé un des miens, ou même un membre de mon espèce.

En rejoignant mes parents pour le dîner, je croisai Alice.

« Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? »

« Euh… »

« Ah, c'est génial de pouvoir te surprendre ! »

« Mais… »

« Je suis attendue, c'est sur ton lit. A plus tard ! »

Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Jasper l'attendait à la réception. Tous les couples autour de moi étaient des parfaits exemples de l'amour véritable… J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux tant je me sentais de trop. Le dîner avec mes parents me sembla alors une mauvaise idée.

En entrant dans la salle de restaurant, j'eus du mal à les réparer, la plupart des clients étaient déguisés.

« Ah te voilà ma chérie ! »

« Maman, ça va ? »

« Oui, assieds-toi. Avec ton père, on parlait justement de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » dis-je dubitative.

« Veux-tu nous accompagner au bal de ce soir ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Mais je ne ferai qu'un saut. Alice m'a prévue une grosse journée pour demain. Le bal de clôture du carnaval nécessite apparemment un après-midi entier de préparatifs. »

Le lendemain matin, je traînais au lit devant la télé. Puis je déjeunai frugalement et attendis l'arrivée fracassante de mes tantes. J'avais déjà fait mes valises car nous devions quitter l'Italie le lendemain matin.

J'avais attendu avec impatience ce bal, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ma robe était somptueuse, évidemment, et toute ma famille était aussi enthousiaste que moi. Sur le chemin, nous rigolions tant que les passants nous dévisageaient.

« Emmett en train de valser… J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » se moqua ma mère.

« Il a dû casser une dizaine de fenêtres et Rose a fait une chute de vingt mètres la dernière fois ! » ajouta Alice.

« Eleazar, tout va bien ? » demanda Esmé.

Notre ami était resté silencieux et d'ailleurs depuis son arrivée à Venise, il semblait préoccupé.

« Oui, mais j'avoue être impatient de rentrer. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance envers les filles, mais elles doivent s'ennuyer. »

« Allons mon ami, lui dit Carlisle en lui tapant doucement dans le dos, essaie de t'amuser ! »

Je quittai le groupe, chaque couple alla danser sur une des trois pistes de danse. Je voulais de mon côté flâner de groupe en groupe comme à mon habitude depuis mon arrivée. Toutes les odeurs humaines étaient si puissantes dans ces lieux clos que j'eus peur pour ma mère, Bree et Jasper. Je faisais, pour ma part, abstraction de la tentation.

J'étais arrivée depuis à peine une heure, avais refusé une dizaine d'invitations à danser, quand je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule dénudée. J'en soupirai déjà, et me préparai à rembarrer le malheureux qui me sollicitait. Malheureux, car malgré les cours intensifs d'Alice et la patience de mon père, je n'étais pas douée pour la danse. Comme ma mère quand elle était humaine mais depuis elle était d'une grâce incomparable. J'avais hérité de sa gaucherie à la danse.

Je ne m'étais pas encore retournée, espérant que le prétendant comprendrait et partirait mais sa main était toujours là, étrangement plus chaude. Mon esprit s'éveilla à cet instant et je reconnus son odeur. Je pivotai et me retrouvai aussitôt dans ses bras, en train de valser. Je ne pouvais rien dire et il semblait ne pas vouloir parler. Nous dansâmes plus d'une heure, dans un silence absolu. Ma famille nous avait vu, mon père était contrarié, ma mère beaucoup moins et mes tantes m'adressèrent des clins d'œil ! J'avais très chaud, aussi je le tirai vers un des bars.

« Une eau gazeuse, s'il vous plaît. Que veux-tu boire Jacob ? »

« Rien, merci. »

Après avoir récupérer ma bouteille, je nous conduisis à l'extérieur. Je voulais discuter avec lui à l'écart et au frais surtout car j'étais brûlante, plus que d'habitude. Nous fîmes quelques pas le long d'un canal, je cherchais quoi lui dire, mais ce fut lui qui nous stoppa et nous fit asseoir sur un banc.

« Tu me pardonnes Renesmée ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé balader l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel, c'était même un accident. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas être déçue… j'avais bu, beaucoup bu. »

Il ne me regardait pas, et j'eus effectivement un élan de recul. Lui boire ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il était chef de meute, il avait son garage et son clan. Pourquoi se laisserait-il aller ?

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai été stupide. Je me suis laissé convaincre. »

« Hannah ? »

« Oui. Elle est revenue, m'a promis qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi mais qu'elle voulait toujours être mon amie. Puis elle m'a entrainé à Port Angeles pour me changer les idées. J'ai bu toute la journée, je crois que j'en avais besoin, cela m'a permis d'oublier mon … »

« Dis-moi Jacob. »

« Mon malheur, je ne suis plus moi-même. Tu me manques tant. »

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, ahuri face à ma révélation.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, pour la dernière fois, continuai-je. Je me suis sentie humiliée quand tu m'as repoussée. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas te forcer et je suis heureuse que tu aies eu le cran de me remettre à ma place. »

« Non, au contraire. J'aurais dû t'écouter. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Inutile de mentionner les menaces de mort de tes parents et de Rosalie, si je te touchais… » dit-il dans un rire, mais je me doutais que c'était la vérité.

« Je me suis sentie trahie quand j'ai appris que durant toutes ces années, tu étais venu nous voir, je n'en ai jamais rien su. »

« Tu as eu une belle vie ? »

« Oui, j'ai réussi à grandir sans trop penser à mon destin. Ma famille est merveilleuse, j'ai eu tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. »

« Ton destin ? »

J'évitais de trop réfléchir car sinon, je me cacherais à nouveau derrière des sentiments faux.

« Celui d'être avec toi, à jamais. »

« Ce ne sont plus des conneries ? » se moqua-t'il.

« J'aurais préféré que tu m'aimes pour moi, et non parce que tu as été destiné à cela. »

« Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas sincère. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Sans cet amour, je serais déjà mort. Ces dix années sans toi ont été un calvaire. Mais je me réconfortais à pensant à la vie qui tu menais, à tes progrès et à notre avenir. »

Je fermai les yeux, refoulant mes larmes de joie et de soulagement. J'espérais vraiment qu'il me parlait d'amour et non d'amitié.

« Jacob, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi. J'ai encore tant de choses à découvrir mais je voudrais les découvrir avec toi. Je suis prête. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Je me donnai du courage pour l'embrasser mais ce fut lui qui le fit. Ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes, allumant un brasier en mon cœur et au creux de mon ventre.

« Je te fais de l'effet ? » murmura-t'il contre ma bouche.

« Tu entends mon cœur ? C'est pour toi qu'il bat.»

« Tout comme le mien, mon amour. »

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Il embrassa mes joues humides et je vis une lueur inquiète dans son regard.

« Je suis si heureuse, Jacob, c'est pour cela que je pleure. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, je serai à jamais avec toi. »

Alors je le pris dans mes bras, je découvris ses pensées et lui transmis aussitôt les miennes. Il avait cette image de moi dans ma tenue légère que je portais la nuit où il était venu me voir. Je le revoyais tel que je l'avais découvert moins de deux heures plus tôt. Magnifique dans son costume noir, entouré de tous ces gens déguisés. Il était ténébreux, mystérieux, désirable, excitant.

Sans trop quitter ses lèvres, je me levai et l'entraînai vers mon hôtel. Nous courûmes presque tant notre désir était puissant. Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien, seule l'envie de lui me faisait avancer. En pénétrant dans ma chambre, je le dévisageai. Je voulais être sûre qu'il ne reculerait pas. Son regard fiévreux reflétait ma propre passion. J'aurais pu vouloir une étreinte brutale mais c'était notre première fois à tous les deux, aussi je voulais prendre mon temps. Je me débarrassai des rubans qui retenaient mes cheveux et de mes escarpins, et envoyai valser mon masque et mon sac.

Jacob s'était posté devant la fenêtre et me tournait le dos.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmurai-je.

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais tes parents vont venir te chercher, non ? Tu devrais leur télé… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je suis libre de mes mouvements. »

« Ah bon ? »

Je souris pour ne pas râler.

« Oui, je suis une adulte, ils me laissent prendre mes propres décisions, je peux aller où je veux et quand je veux. »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposai un baiser sur la mâchoire, puis descendit dans son cou. Puis j'attirai son visage vers le mien, les deux mains de chaque côté, le forçant à me regarder. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

J'étais enivrée, électrifiée même dès qu'il me touchait. Je l'entraînai vers le lit et nous nous allongeâmes à côté l'un de l'autre, nous tenant la main. Nos regards étaient restés ancrés l'un à l'autre, intenses et encore une fois fiévreux. Je ne rougissais pas, je n'avais plus honte de mes envies, je ne voulais plus me cacher. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon corps se transformait peu à peu en un brasier immense, consumant toutes mes craintes et tous mes doutes. J'hésitai à partager cela avec Jacob mais finalement je décidai de vivre cette expérience en humaine. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie en pareille osmose avec personne avant lui et à cet instant, et je brûlais d'envie de lui. Envie qu'il me touche, envie qu'il me découvre, qu'il m'admire aussi.

Enfin, il posa sa main sur mon ventre, remonta vers mon cœur et frôla mon sein gauche. Puis il prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur. Un lien indestructible se créait alors. J'oubliais l'imprégnation et notre condition. Je ne voulais être qu'une femme dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa main remonta lentement sur moi, passant au creux de ma poitrine pour parcourir mon cou et finir sur ma joue. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Il caressa ensuite les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient mon visage. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'arrivais plus à analyser quoi que se soit. J'étais simplement concentrée sur mes émotions.

Jacob se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa langoureusement et le contact de ses lèvres provoqua de nouveau une intense brûlure sur les miennes. Il recommença et entre chaque baiser il me regardait. Peut-être pour vérifier que j'étais toujours d'accord. Nous savions pourtant tous les deux que nous allions nous donner l'un à l'autre, c'était inéluctable.

Je ne réagissais pas. Je savais que le regard que je lui rendais à cet instant ne pouvait être plus clair. Jacob monta doucement sur moi et sa langue envahit ma bouche, me brûlant davantage. Son autre main se posa sur ma cuisse, relevant ma robe et un gémissement m'échappa. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mon corps qui parlait de lui-même, se collant contre celui de mon amour sans la moindre retenue. Mon bassin remuait doucement et il bloqua une de mes hanches pour me stopper. Je n'en fus pas blessée, je sentais déjà son érection et cette douce friction de nos deux sexes était une torture pour nous deux.

Je passais mes mains sous sa veste, lui ôtant lentement, puis dénoua sa cravate. J'aurais pu faire tous ces gestes en quelques secondes mais je me retins, la nuit nous appartenait. Quand sa chemise tomba à son tour, j'appréciais enfin pleinement les formes carrées de son torse. Sa main continua de me caresser les cuisses, ma robe était un vrai obstacle pourtant il n'avait de cesse de la remonter. Cela devait l'exciter.

Il me fit ensuite basculer sur lui et je ris contre sa bouche. Il embrassa mes paupières, mes joues, le nez et revint de force sur mes lèvres. Ses doigts défirent chacun des boutons dans le dos de ma robe, délassèrent les liens de mon corset. Puis il m'écarta de lui, me mettant à genoux et fis glisser ma tenue le long de mon corps. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements et je le vis déglutir face à mon corps.

« Tu es… »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus mon Jacob. »

« Ça sonne drôlement bien dans ta bouche… mon Jacob… J'adore. »

« J'ai toujours pensé à toi ainsi. »

« Cela fait deux ans que je brûle pour toi, ma Renesmée. Je t'ai aperçue lors d'une de mes visites, tu étais si belle, si désirable. Ça m'a fait un choc, c'était comme si je te rencontrais pour la première fois. »

« Deux ans ? »

« Oui, deux ans à attendre impatiemment notre premier baiser… »

« Moi aussi… »

Soulevant mon bassin d'une seule main, il me fit tomber doucement sur lui et pressa davantage nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il embrassa mes cheveux, puis tout mon visage, et me fis passer sous lui à nouveau. Ses lèvres se perdirent entre mes seins, puis mon ventre et à chaque centimètre qu'il parcourait vers mon intimité, je devins de plus en plus humide. Je rejetai la tête en arrière tandis que ses mains dégrafaient mon soutien gorge. Sa langue s'attaqua alors au bout de mes seins et ses mains torturaient mon slip de dentelle noire.

J'enfonçais mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux et me serrais davantage contre lui, ce qui nous fit tous deux gémir tout bas. Les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi avec ses mains me firent bien plus d'effet que mes caresses solitaires. Mes jambes s'entourèrent autour de ses hanches et je sentie encore plus dur son désir contre moi. Jamais je n'avais ressentie une telle brûlure dans le creux de mon ventre. Mes mains ne me répondaient déjà plus et elles parcouraient son dos et ses épaules musclés et s'aventurèrent même sur ses fesses. Je réalisai soudain qu'il portait toujours son pantalon et je le repoussai doucement, le mettant à mon tour à genoux devant moi. Sans le quitter des yeux, je défis la bouche de sa ceinture, je descendis lentement la fermeture et glissai le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Puis il se rallongea sur moi et avec mes pieds je finis de lui ôter le pantalon.

Sa peau était plus chaude que la mienne, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. J'avais imaginé mille scénarios pour ces instants, mais je n'avais pas pu soupçonner le déferlement d'émotions qui me consumaient à cet instant. Mon dos s'arqua à nouveau sous l'effet de ses baisers, qui avaient décidé d'embrasser mon sexe à travers la dentelle. Mes mains se pressèrent sur ses épaules carrées et l'attiraient plus près de moi.

« Tu es magnifique, chuchota-il contre mon sexe trempé. J'ai tellement envie de toi Renesmée. »

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Sa langue remonta mon ventre et mes seins pour finir dans ma bouche, forçant l'accès. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés, je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps sans le sentir en moi. Mais il s'écarta, me dominant et chercha un réponse dans mon regard.

« Tu es sûre mon amour ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, jamais je ne… » dit-il enfin.

« Jacob, tais-toi et prends-moi. » exigeai-je.

Il se redressa et fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Une fois nue, il m'admira longuement, ses yeux et ses mains en différents endroits de mon corps. Puis je passai mes mains sous son boxer et le descendit de la même façon que pour son pantalon. Quand il se coucha à nouveau contre moi, je sentis la peau soyeuse de son sexe érigé. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je lui criais ainsi mon amour et mon désir. Le contact de nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre me soulagea un instant de la tension qui me torturait depuis de longues minutes, mais très vite j'eus besoin de plus.

Il dû partager mon empressement car il se calla bien entre mes jambes, remonta l'une de mes jambes autour de lui et, tout en dévorant ma poitrine, il entra en moi. Son sexe resta quelques secondes à l'entrée de mon intimité, puis il progressa doucement tandis que mon antre le laissait s'imposer en moi.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t'il, me faisant brusquement revenir sur terre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'ai rien… pas de préservatifs… merde ! »

« Tu n'as jamais … avant moi ? »

« Non bien sûr ! »

« Jacob, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Carlisle, il ne pense pas que nous puissions avoir toi et moi des enfants. »

« Oh. »

Il semblait aussi déçu que je l'avais été quand mon grand-père m'avait fait part de ses conclusions. C'était assez logique, je n'avais jamais été réglée d'ailleurs.

« N'y pensons plus mon amour, lui chuchotai au creux de son oreille, faisons l'amour. »

Pour accompagner mes paroles, je plaquai ses hanches contre lui, me tortillai et accueillis enfin à nouveau son sexe. Cette fois, Jacob ne me quitta plus et se contenta de bouger lentement en moi, à intervalle régulier, nos deux corps bougeant en rythme. À chacune de ses allées et venues en moi, je ne pouvais réprimer de longs gémissements. Mes mains avaient emprisonné ses fesses pour suivre leurs mouvements. Nous respirions bruyamment, il était à part cela assez silencieux mais je me doutais qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir que moi. Il continuait de m'embrasser tantôt légèrement, tantôt langoureusement, tantôt avec violence.

Son souffle chaud et irrégulier caressait mon épaule alors qu'il intensifiait ses le rythme de ses coups de rein à l'intérieur de mon corps brûlant. Il accéléra encore, gémissant enfin mon prénom tout bas. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et dans son dos, son odeur n'en était que plus enivrante. Quand il ralentit, je protestai.

« Non Jacob, prends moi plus fort, je t'en supplie. »

Je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi, j'étais molle entre ses bras, à sa merci, sans aucune pudeur et ns aucun orgueil. Je me serais jetée à ses pieds pour le supplier si il n'avait pas accédé à ma requête. Ses hanches claquèrent plus fort contre mes fesses, il avait relevé plus haut mes jambes pour mieux s'enfoncer dans la moiteur de mon intimité.

« Je veux que tu cries mon nom Renesmée, crie le quand tu jouiras. »

« Oui… »

Je gémis de plus en plus fort, son nom s'échappait déjà de mes lèvres, je grognai aussi parfois. J'avais un besoin purement physique de son corps, et plus précisément de son sexe en moi.

« J'adore l'odeur de ton sexe, mon amour… » souffla-t'il avant d'intensifier encore ses va et vient.

Il m'excita avec son souffle dans mon cou, déclenchant alors mon orgasme qui ne demandait qu'à exploser en mon ventre. Je criai comme promis son prénom, et il se lâcha à son tour. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il respira encore plus bruyamment.

Quand de nouveau nos yeux s'accrochèrent, son visage m'apparaissait différent. Je le reconnaissais comme mon « maître ». Je n'étais pas adepte du sadisme, mais il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais plus que consentante !

Il ne se dégagea pas de mon corps, son sexe était resté durci et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'imposait de nouveau en moi.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de toi, ma belle. »

« Je pourrais faire ça le restant de mes jours. » lui répondis-je.

Nous nous interrompîmes à l'aube, j'étais malgré moi exténuée, et j'avais remarqué à la lueur du petit matin, des cernes foncées sous ses magnifiques yeux. Il m'avait fait jouir six fois, autant que lui. J'avais goûté à son corps, j'avais léché avec gourmandise son membre. Il m'avait entièrement recouverte de sa salive délicieuse, s'acharnant à découvrir le moindre pli de mon sexe.

Je ne dormis que deux heures, je fus réveillée par mon père qui faisait les cent pas devant ma porte. Je revêtis un short long et la chemise de mon amant, pour qu'il n'y aucun doute sur ce que j'avais fait cette nuit.

« Bonjour Renesmée. »

Il évitait mon regard, et je souris malgré moi.

« Bonjour papa. Il est un peu tôt pour me réprimander, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais simplement te dire que les autres viennent de partir à l'aéroport. Ta mère et moi partirons ce soir, nous voulions te voir. »

« J'avais oublié notre départ, je suis désolée ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Veux tu rentrer avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je vais en parler avec Jacob. À quelle heure est votre avion ? »

« 22h. »

« Je vous y rejoindrais, Jacob sera peut-être avec moi, tu lui réserves un billet ? »

« Bien entendu. Je t'aime, à ce soir ma fille. »

Il me sourit enfin et passa sa main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. En rentrant dans ma chambre, Jacob dormait encore, et je décidai d'aller me doucher. Après cela, je commandai un petit déjeuner copieux pour mon amant. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte. Je me levai, resserrant mon peignoir, et ouvrit. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir un homme magnifique aux yeux rouges, que je m'effondrai à terre.

Je ne repris conscience que plusieurs heures plus tard, du moins je le supposais car j'étais enfermée dans une pièce sans aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Mon esprit était brumeux et je mis du temps à me souvenir que j'étais avant avec Jacob. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en inquiéter car je distinguai et aussi sentis un vampire à une dizaine de mètres de moi, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu es un vampire ? » me dit une voix douce et masculine.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je ne suis en tout cas pas le responsable de ta présence ici. »

« Où sommes nous ? »

« Sous terre… tu peux dire adieu à la lumière… »


	14. Chapitre 13 Nous avons toujours le cho

Chapitre 13 – Nous avons toujours le choix…

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demandai-je.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de logique. Tu n'es pas un vampire, si ? »

« Non, enfin à moitié vampire, à moitié humaine. »

« Hein ? »

Il avait perdu de sa nonchalance et s'était approché en un éclair. Je pouvais le voir dans la pénombre mais pas aussi bien que lui le pouvait. Il était grand et brun, typé hispanique, mais sans accent.

« C'est assez rare… » répondis-je.

« Alors il y a une logique… »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« J'ai un don. Tu es rare, peut-être même as-tu aussi un don ? »

« Oui. Je… »

J'hésitai, sa présence faisait partie peut-être du piège.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, nous les hybrides. Je m'appelle Renesmée. »

Inutile de le cacher, si il m'avait enlevée, il me connaissait au moins un peu.

« Oserai-je dire : Ravi de te rencontrer ? Je suis ici depuis si longtemps et je suis désolé que tu m'aies rejoint, car autant te le dire tout de suite, tu n'en sortiras jamais. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous verrons si il te rend visite, mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. »

« Tu es là depuis si longtemps ! Merde ! Comment fais-tu pour te nourrir ? »

« Il m'apportait des humains au début mais cela fait environ sept ans que je n'ai rien bu. Autant te dire que je suis sans doute plus faible que toi. J'ai néanmoins peur que tu ne puisses ainsi subsister, après tout, tu n'es qu'à demi vampire. »

« Ouais, surtout que moi je ne bois pas de sang humain… » soupirai-je, plus découragée que jamais.

« Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Même si c'est une tragédie pour toi, je suis content de ne plus être seul. Je m'appelle Diego, au fait. »

« Oh merde ! »

Oups. J'en connaissais combien des Diego vampires grands et bruns et disparus sans raison depuis plus de dix ans ?

« Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit ? » souffla-t'il au bout de trois minutes.

« Non ! Je te connais, enfin je crois. Enfin je connais quelqu'un que tu connais. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse me questionner je lui touchai le bras et lui fis partager des souvenirs de Bree.

« Tu l'as connue ? » dit-il incrédule.

« Je la connais ! Elle fait partie de mon clan ! Les Cullen ! Les yeux jaunes, tout ça ! Oh merde, elle te cherche depuis dix ans ! Elle va être si heureuse quand je le lui… »

Je m'interrompis, un sanglot me bloqua la gorge car je repensai aux mots qu'il avait eus plus tôt. J'étais enfermée ici, sans possibilités d'en sortir un jour. Si Diego y était depuis sa disparition, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ? Il n'avait rien bu durant sept ans… comment allais-je survivre ? Allait-il me tuer ?

« C'est une habitude d'aligner des « merde » et des silences à tout bout de champ ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, désolée. »

« Montre la moi encore, je t'en prie. » dit-il plus bas.

« Je vais tout te montrer, mais ensuite j'aimerais que tu me montres à ton tour ce que tu as vécu ici. C'est cela mon don, communiquer par la pensée mais aussi en faisant revivre les souvenirs. »

« Merveilleux… »

« C'est parti. Attends, moi j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

Je m'affalai contre un des murs, la pierre était fraiche et cela me fit du bien. Mon flanc droit était collé à son corps et cela m'apaisa un peu, comme lorsque j'étais avec l'un des membres de ma famille. Je fis démarrer mes visions. Je lui montrai les moments que j'avais partagés avec Bree depuis dix ans : son arrivée, notre apprentissage au végétarisme, nos révisions, nos fous rires, nos longues discussions le concernant, les fêtes avec toute la famille. Mais avant que je n'en arrive aux derniers mois, nous perçûmes un bruit très léger et finalement je me sentis sombrer de nouveau.

À mon réveil, je sentis l'odeur de sang de biche. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis d'abord que le sol était rouge, du sang partout et une dizaine de carcasses. Diego me regardait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je.

« Il est venu, il a pensé que cela te serait utile », ajouta-t'il en désignant le charnier autour de nous.

« Je meurs de faim ! »

Je me jetai sur la première bête et bus à grandes gorgées. Il m'en fallut quatre pour me repaître suffisamment et je pus à nouveau me concentrer sur la situation.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Moi non plus Renesmée, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne pourrais te montrer que des réveils avec des corps d'humains les deux ou trois premières années. Quand il vient depuis, il ne fait rien, enfin c'est ce que j'en conclus. Je m'évanouis aussi, c'est lui qui nous a fait ça, et ensuite, il n'y a rien de changé. »

« Attends, je viens de réfléchir à un truc. Il va m'affamer aussi, mais avant de mourir de faim, je vais mourir d'asphyxie, j'ai besoin de respirer moi ! »

« Il doit y avoir dans les cinquante mètres cube de volume et d'air, mais je pense que tu ne disposes que de la moitié d'oxygène. »

« Eh merde ! »

« Voyons, euh, tu accepterais de partager ton repas avec moi ? »

Je le regardai avec hébètement, il me demandait la permission. Malgré son affamement, il ne s'était pas jeté sur les animaux !

« Je t'en prie, je te laisse le reste, je ne peux plus rien avaler. »

« Mais après ? »

« Comme pour le sang humain… si ce n'est pas frais, ce n'est pas comestible ! » dis-je faussement gaiement.

« Merci. »

Quand tout fut bu, nous retournâmes nous asseoir et je continuai les souvenirs. Diego avait souri tout au long des mes visions, il avait même rit parfois.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait cherché. »

« Eh oui. »

« Quand elle te parle de moi, tu crois qu'elle est sincère ? »

« Tu veux dire : m'aime-t'elle ? La réponse est oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu appris des vampires mais sache que quand l'un d'entre nous tombe amoureux, le temps n'altère en rien ses sentiments. »

« L'un d'entre nous, tu dis ? »

« Oui, j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec des vampires, je me sens plus vampire qu'humaine. L'échec de sa dernière piste l'a pas mal déprimée, tu sais. »

« La pauvre… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre, mais elle était si jeune, j'avais vingt ans et elle quinze. Maintenant, cela me paraît bien dérisoire. Elle t'a déjà tout dit de ce que nous avons vécu. Mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que je l'aime toujours, et qu'elle me manque à chaque seconde. »

« On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ma famille. Et juste le jour où Jacob et moi sommes enfin de nouveau réunis ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »

« Tu crois que les tiens vont te retrouver ? » lâcha-t'il amusé.

« Évidemment. Tout un clan, quatorze vampires et une douzaine de loups ! »

« Je me dois te le répéter, tu ne sortiras pas. J'ai essayé chaque jour pendant des années ! Il n'y a aucune issue. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il entrait ici. »

J'observai attentivement les murs, et chacun avait été troué puis rebouché.

« Tu les as toi-même rebouchés ? »

« Non, il a toujours su quand je creusais pour sortir, et aussitôt je m'évanouissais. À chaque fois, je me sens encore plus faible. »

Je l'avais aussi ressentis mais grâce au sang, je me sentais mieux. Malgré ça, j'avais sommeil. Je baillai plusieurs fois en me rendant compte de mon état et Diego me sourit.

« Dors. »

Le réveil fut à nouveau des plus déprimants. L'obscurité était toujours aussi opaque, mais le pire était l'odeur de putréfaction des carcasses. J'en eus la nausée. Diego fermait les yeux, mais était en pleine réflexion sans doute.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » me questionna-t'il.

« Non mais je suis moins fatiguée. Diego, à ton tour.»

« J'attendais ton réveil pour débarrasser la table. »

« La table ? »

« Notre repas si tu préfères. »

« Et comment tu t'y prends ? » lui dis-je moqueuse.

Il ferma les yeux, il se concentrait apparemment, et l'une des carcasses prit feu. Les autres suivirent et en moins d'une minute, il ne subsistait que des petits tas de cendres. J'en restais bouche bée, j'en avais pourtant vu d'autre. Je m'assis bien droite à ses côtés et lui tendit la main afin que nous commencions notre séance souvenir.

« Et comment je m'y prends ? » me singa-t'il.

« Il te suffit de te remémorer et je verrai tes souvenirs. »

Je découvris dès le début que Diego avait tenté de dissuader Riley de mordre Bree. Mais il était trop jeune et trop obéissant à l'époque et il n'avait finalement rien tenté pour la sauver. Il était effectivement tombé sous le charme de mon amie au premier regard. Je vis ce que furent les premiers mois de Bree, puis leur séparation.

Diego avait été capturé par les Volturis mais alors qu'il voyageait sans doute vers l'Italie, il s'était pour la première fois évanoui. Quand il fut réveillé, une voix féminine lui dit qu'il avait échappé aux Volturis, mais que ce qui l'attendait n'était pas mieux. Il avait été « vendu » et elle même ne le reverrait jamais. Je la reconnus grâce aux souvenirs de Carlisle, c'était Heidi. Elle avait ainsi toujours été opportuniste.

Puis il s'était de nouveau évanoui et était resté des semaines seul, tournant en rond, cassant un à un les murs, s'évanouissant presqu'aussitôt. Un jour, une humaine était avec lui, avec un petit mot « Bon Appétit », écrit sur le front avec du rouge à lèvres. Il se souvenait de son goût, elle était droguée. Il s'en était succédé une trentaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se promette qu'il ne tuerait pas le prochain humain, pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Il avait ensuite eut tellement soif que j'en eus moi-même la gorge brûlante. Mais l'autre devait avoir compris et plus aucun autre humain ne lui fit livré.

Il avait effectivement tenté de s'échapper en vain. Il s'était accroché au souvenir de Bree. Puis jour après jour il avait perdu tout espoir.

« Ça va faire plus de deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. » conclua-t'il.

« Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas finir comme ça, sans les revoir une dernière fois, sans que Jacob ne sache à quel point je l'aime, pas avant que Carlisle m'ait tout raconté ! »

Je devenais presqu'hystérique et il me secoua violemment.

« Désolé Renesmée, mais il faut que tu gardes la tête froide, ou tu vas finir folle. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si faible ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas mourir ainsi. Même sans boire, tu es encore plus fort que n'importe quel humain ! »

« Non, je pense que chaque évanouissement m'affaiblit énormément, et c'est aussi le but. Sans sang et en étant si faible, je n'aurais plus la force de me défendre ou de m'enfuir. C'est ce qu'il attend, c'est ce qu'il veut. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. À quoi serais-je utile après cela… Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai pensé que j'allais sortir ou mourir. Mais non. »

« C'est peut-être trop tôt pour… »

« Tu es là depuis une semaine. »

Impossible.

« Tu délires ! »

« Et pourtant. C'est peut-être trop subtil pour toi, la demi-vampire, mais je sens quand la nuit tombe, l'odeur change un peu. Cela fait une semaine que tu es là et moi cela fait dix ans, onze mois, trois jours. »

« Ils doivent tous être effondrés. » dis-je tristement en pensant aux miens.

« Puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, tu veux bien me montrer ta vie et celle des Cullen maintenant ? »

« Bien… »

Je le fis sans enthousiasme, mais cela m'empêcha de me morfondre davantage. Au bout de trois jours, je terminai avec mon dernier souvenir, le supposé garçon d'étage.

« Je le connais… enfin pas son nom, mais il était là le soir de mon enlèvement par les Volturis. »

« Il ne devait pas travailler pour eux, tous les Volturis sont morts depuis dix ans, peu après ta disparition en fait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vais te montrer tout ce que je sais des vampires. Mon grand-père Carlisle, le père de notre clan, a plusieurs siècles. »

Je lui montrai tout ce que Carlisle et ma famille m'avait appris de leurs vies avant moi. Il en fut stupéfait. Riley ne leur avait rien appris sur les vampires, si ce n'est que des mensonges et avant que Diego puisse découvrir par lui-même, il avait été enlevé.

Un mois passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Notre ravisseur n'était pas revenu. Diego m'avait dit qu'être avec moi lui permettait de réfléchir correctement, objectivement.

« Je pense qu'il a la possibilité de voir l'avenir, comme Alice, cela expliquerait que je n'ai jamais pu m'évader. » avança-t'il.

« Oui c'est plausible, il doit bien avoir d'autres vampires avec des dons similaires. Diego, tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué ton don. »

« Je peux tuer un vampire, un humain, un animal ou même une plante verte sans le toucher. Par la pensée, et de la façon dont je le souhaite. Hélas je m'en suis aperçu ici. Tu l'as constaté avec les biches. »

« Comment c'est possible de ne pas t'en être rendu compte? » dis-je hébétée, car à ma connaissance un don était toujours très remarquable.

« J'ai chassé comme Riley me l'avait appris. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions alors. Je voulais, je tuais. J'étais très jeune, c'est peut-être aussi une explication. Quand notre ravisseur m'apportait mon repas encore vivant, j'avais une telle soif mais refusais de me nourrir. Mais j'imaginais comment je les aurais tué et cela se produisit à chaque fois. »

« Tu veux dire que si tu y penses, tu pourrais me tuer, là tout de suite ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il posément.

« C'est pourquoi tu as toujours été inconscient lorsqu'il venait. »

« Oui. »

« On est foutu ! Tu es trop faible pour nous faire sortir d'ici et même si tu essayais, il le saurait. »

« Cela fait quatre jours que j'y pense, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, mais tu crois que tu pourrais lui donner l'illusion que nous ne sommes pas en train de nous évader ? »

« Hein ? Pardon, comment je ferais ça ? Il est loin sans doute et j'ignore qui il est. »

« Ok, ça valait le coup de poser la question… »

« Certes mon cher, mais ne crois pas non plus aux miracles, raillai-je gentiment. Si seulement on savait à qui on a à faire. »

« J'ai cru comprendre dans tes souvenirs qu'Alice ne pouvait pas te voir. »

« Oui ! Génial ! Si c'est moi qui creuse et que tu n'y penses pas, ça pourrait marcher ! »

Un bruit se fit entendre et une fois de plus, nous nous évanouissions. A notre réveil, un mot gisait à nos pieds.

Inutile d'essayer, nous vous retrouverions, nous nous vengerions.

Une photo était agrafée à la note, on y voyait tout le clan Cullen et Jacob. Ils étaient dans un aérogare, dépités. Diego garda longuement le cliché contre lui et ferma les yeux. Sur le coup j'eus peur qu'il tente de les tuer à distance, mais il rouvrit les yeux, et il était bouleversé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les mettre en danger. » dit-il tout bas.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ma mère a tué les Volturis, ce n'est pas trois ou quatre vampires qui vont leur faire peur ! » m'écriai-je.

« Renesmée, c'est inutile. »

« Non ! je criais plus fort espérant que notre geôlier nous entende. Ils vont nous trouver et massacrer ces idiots. Jamais ils ne se laisseront intimider. Ce chantage ne doit pas nous faire capituler, Diego ! Ressaisis-toi. »

« Je crève d'envie de la voir, mais risquer sa vie est au dessus de mes forces. » me dit-il durement.

« Et moi ? Toute ma famille me cherche désespérément, l'homme de ma vie doit se morfondre, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'attendrait jamais de moi ce genre de sacrifice stupide que tu veux faire. Diego, je dois sortir d'ici, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

« Mais ils vont la… »

« Stop ! Les Cullen est le clan le plus grand du monde aux dernières nouvelles, et sans doute le plus puissant. Ils sont au dessus des lois. Depuis dix ans, ils ont dû affronter des vampires arrogants qui pensaient vaincre la tueuse des Volturis. Crois-moi, ils en ont vu d'autre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit mais les laisser nous chercher, avec le risque qu'ils n'y parviennent jamais, c'est pire que tout. Nous leur devons d'essayer aussi. »

« D'accord. »

Il ne semblait pas si sincère, toujours déprimé par cet avertissement et la menace qui planait sur les Cullen. Aussi, je me mis à réfléchir à toute allure. Je devais trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

Diego était très faible, surtout après la visite de notre ravisseur, ou de son geôlier, car j'étais persuadée que celui qui venait nous nourrir et autre, n'était pas à la tête de ce complot. Il n'était qu'un garde.

Moi, je n'étais qu'une demi-vampire, je n'avais pas autant de force que ma famille. Pourtant ce serait la seule solution. Devenir plus forte. Et pour cela il n'y avait pas trente six moyens. Les vampires sont les plus forts dans leur première année.

Pourrais-je être transformée ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Je ne préférais même pas songer aux conséquences. Je risquais de perdre Jacob, nous serions sans doute irrémédiablement incompatibles… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester cloîtrée ici sans agir.

Une journée durant, je cogitais sur la possibilité d'être transformée. Je me savais non venimeuse, mais être à demi-vampire m'aiderait peut-être à le devenir pleinement plus rapidement.

Diego était resté prostré, la photo entre les mains et les yeux dans le vide. Il me faisait pitié car tout espoir avait déserté son cœur depuis longtemps. Je ne l'avais en fait pas convaincu à essayer de nous enfuir, alors comment faire pour qu'il me morde ?

Plus d'un mois, je n'en pouvais plus d'être ici. Je mourrais de faim, de soif aussi. Aucun autre festin de biches ou autre ne m'avait été proposé. Diego avait repris un peu de force après notre collation animale, et avait peut-être désormais plus de mal à être sevré de sang, quel qu'il soit.

J'avais aussi appris à reconnaître lorsque le jour tombait. Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures quand je me décidai à le provoquer pour qu'il me morde. Je m'approchai doucement. Le gardien n'avait pas fait de réapparition, cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas vu ce que je projetais de faire.

Je m'assis à côté de Diego, en un quart de seconde, je me griffais violement le cou, une goutte de sang perla et il se tendit immédiatement. Je pris sa tête rapidement et la colla contre ma blessure.

Il ne résista qu'une seconde, et planta finalement ses dents dans ma chair. C'était douloureux, pire que ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment souffert physiquement et je savais de par les souvenirs que j'avais capté des miens, que la transformation était bien plus douloureuse que cela.

Quand Diego me relâcha, et se plaqua à l'autre bout de la cellule, je me relevai péniblement, titubai puis m'affalai. Pas à cause de ma blessure, le garde était là, tout près et il nous plongea dans l'inconscient.

Cela dura moins longtemps pour moi, je commençai à percevoir nettement des bruits, comme ceux d'un animal sous terre. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux car je percevais surtout une présence près de moi.

Le geôlier était là, il me touchait le bras et je captai ses pensées.

« Il ne va pas être content d'apprendre qu'ils ont tenté de s'entretuer. Quel idiot ce Diego. Et elle ? Renesmée, c'est ça, elle croyait vraiment qu'une petite morsure l'aurait tué ? Elle est censée en savoir beaucoup pourtant sur les vampires. Elle est la plus belle vampire que j'ai jamais rencontré d'ailleurs. Son don doit être pratique pour chasser, les humains ne peuvent pas se douter qu'elle est un vampire puisqu'elle leur ressemble quasiment parfaitement ! Ah mais non ! Elle ne chasse que les animaux c'est vrai. Je me demande comment sont ses seins… Wow, sublimes. Merde, le gringalet se réveille ! »

Diego grogna une seconde plus tard, et j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

Ce vampire ne s'était pas douté de ma démarche, il croyait que j'étais un vampire à part entière. Bon il m'avait reluquée, je n'avais pas apprécié évidemment, mais j'avais échappé à ses soupçons. Il ne me voyait pas, j'allais pouvoir mettre à exécution mon plan.

Une minute plus tard, je me remis sur pieds. Le changement était assez flagrant. Tous mes sens étaient décuplés, ma peau froide et mes yeux… il fallait que je demande à Diego. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais je le savais conscient.

« Ça a marché, relève-toi ! »

« Je suis un monstre, je ne voulais pas, se lamenta-t'il, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir tenté ? »

« Diego, je vais tout t'expliquer mais il faut faire vite. Il ne me voit pas, mais toi oui. Ne fais rien, ne pense à rien, mais regarde moi ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me jetai contre un des murs et fis voler les pierres puis des mètres cubes de terre, je remontais vers la surface et Diego me suivait. Je perçus simultanément du bruit au dessus de nous et en dessous. Notre geôlier s'était rendu compte de notre escapade. Mais surtout, au dessus de nous je perçus les battements de cœur de Jacob ! Je creusai avec plus d'entrain je me serai noyée sous toute cette terre si je n'avais désormais plus besoin de respirer. Après de longues minutes d'effort, je sentis l'oxygène à travers la terre, ce qui signifiait que je me rapprochais de la surface. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, je savais que Diego me suivait, mais dans quel état était-il ? J'entendis des cris puis une main plongea pour me saisir. Le retour à la lumière ne me gêna en rien.

Ils étaient tous là, Diego fut aussi extirpé puis Alice et Esmé nous entrainèrent très loin. Nous courûmes près d'une heure. Nous étions en plein désert, nos peaux brillaient de mille feux. Un temple égyptien se dessina à l'horizon, et Esmé nous y emmena. Quand elles stoppèrent leur course, Alice et Esmé me prirent dans leurs bras et sanglotaient. J'aurais pleuré si je l'avais pu, mais je sanglotais sans larmes également. J'avais conscience de la présence de Diego. Il devait se poser tant de questions, mais je voulais d'abord savourer ces retrouvailles.

« Ma chérie ! murmura doucement Esmé. Tu es enfin là ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » la pressai-je, car enfin, leur présence m'expliquerait sans doute la raison de mon enlèvement.

« Il y avait deux vampires qui te gardaient. La famille va nous rejoindre mais plus tard, en faisant un détour au cas où ils seraient suivis. »

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? »

« C'était assez bizarre, mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Qu'as-tu fait ma chérie ? »

Elle me regarda tristement, je vis mon propre regard rouge dans le sien doré. Elle caressa ma peau plus pâle et plus froide que jamais.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, grand-mère. »

« Nous avons toujours le choix. »


	15. Chapitre 14 Ce sera pour une prochaine

Chapitre 14 – Ce sera pour une prochaine fois

Diego et Alice se dévisageaient et ni Esmé ni moi ne comprenions pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis nos retrouvailles, une heure plus tôt. Alice avait la même expression que lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le modèle sac à main n° 456 Dior n'était plus produit. Diego était subjugué par ma tante.

« Dites-moi tout. » dis-je finalement.

Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis envoya un regard plein de reproches à Diego.

« Dis-moi que c'est vrai sinon je le tue. » siffla-t'elle.

« Oui c'était mon idée, soupirai-je. Je l'ai piégé pour qu'il me morde. C'était vraiment la seule solution. »

« Ma Nessie… Si tu savais comme nous avons eu peur pour toi. » me murmura Alice en me prenant dans ses bras, la rancune ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

« Je sais, je suis désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu partir. »

« Nous le savons, c'était évident. Pas après que Jacob et toi… enfin… » dit Esmé.

« C'était comment ? Raconte ! » pépia ma tante.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi être si enthousiaste ?

« De quoi ? »

« Ta première fois voyons ! »

« Mais tu es folle ! Je ne vais pas te raconter c'est intime ! »

_Et surtout super méga gênant devant Esmé !_

« Je te raconterai ma première fois, Rose aussi si tu veux, même Esmé et ta mère, il n'y a rien de gênant ! » plaida-t'elle.

« Il y a plus urgent, non ? Alors tu m'as vue ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, enfin surtout les autres car au même moment Jake s'est effondré et a pleuré comme si tu étais morte. J'en ai mis du temps à le convaincre que tu t'étais en fait transformée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Il était soulagé, très soulagé que tu ne sois pas morte évidemment, et d'après ton père, cela n'a rien changé pour lui, il t'aime toujours. »

Un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Jacob savait et ne me repousserait pas, enfin à reconfirmer car d'après les miens, son odeur était pestilentielle et vice versa.

« Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure, rassure-toi. Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami ? »

« Désolée, oui. Diego, voici ma tante Alice et ma grand-mère Esmé, enfin tu t'en étais douté. »

« Oui, merci à vous de nous avoir libérer. J'espère ne pas vous apporter d'ennuis à cause de cela. D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être m'en aller. »

« Hors de question ! criai-je. Que va penser Bree ? »

« Je… »

« Tut tut tut, tu vas rester ici, te passer un coup sur le visage et l'attendre la bouche en cœur, intervint Alice, car autant te le dire, tu vas rester et lui dire que toi aussi tu ne l'as pas oublié ! »

« En plus, c'est moi qui nous ai libéré, boudai-je, et tu ne m'as même pas remercié ! »

« Renesmée, je te croyais plus mature ! rit-il. Je te remercie de m'avoir forcé à te suivre dans ce plan risqué, et de me permettre de la revoir enfin. Mais j'ai peur que si je reste avec vous, ils ne se vengent davantage. »

« Et tu feras comment tout seul ? Avec nous tu es en sécurité ! » lui dit Alice.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

« Raconte nous tout maintenant, nous le répèterons aux autres pendant que tu seras avec ton Jacob. »

J'aurais dû répliquer que je n'étais pas à ce point accro à un homme, mais enfin, je l'étais ! Je touchais à la fois ma tante et ma grand-mère et elles virent en résumé mon mois de captivité avec Diego.

« A vous. » dis-je ensuite.

« Nous nous sommes séparés, mais nous ne savions pas où chercher. Tes parents sont allés à Volterra puis en Roumanie, où Stefan et Vladimir sont repartis vivre. Ils ont nié être impliqués et nous ont mis à disposition du renfort. Il y a trois jours, j'ai eu un flash, un vampire te touchait alors que tu étais inconsciente, si tu n'avais pas bougé très légèrement, je t'aurais moi aussi cru morte. Puis j'ai pus avoir une vision de ce vampire. Je t'ai vu, ici en Ethiopie, en plein désert, dans un ancien temple égyptien. À l'époque, l'empire des pharaons était plus étendu. Cette région n'est pas très populaire pour les touristes. »

« Alors, ce pourrait être… »

« Amun, oui, Carlisle y a pensé aussitôt. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, aucun trace de son clan, seuls deux vampires vous gardaient. Heureusement que j'ai capté le don de celui qui vous endormait. Jasper l'a mit de bonne humeur ! Mais l'autre semblait nous avoir détecté, et il a déguerpi quand il nous a vu. »

« Allistair ? »

« Non, Carlisle n'avait jamais vu ce vampire, ni votre gardien d'ailleurs. »

« On est bien avancé… »

« Nessie, Emily m'a demandée de te remettre cette lettre. Quand elle a su que tu avais disparue, elle nous a rassuré car elle était certaine que nous te retrouverions mais elle tenait à ce que tu aies cette lettre au plus tôt. Elle savait aussi pour Jacob et toi. » me dit Esmé, avant de me tendre un papier.

« Tu nous la lis ? » supplia Alice.

Renésmée,

Je t'avais promis de te raconter la seule histoire d'imprégnation non partagée. Je le fais maintenant que tu as choisi d'aimer Jacob, pour que tu ne te poses plus de questions, qu'il n'y ait plus de mystère pour toi. Cette histoire est triste et n'a rien à voir avec la tienne. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiens, c'est tout.

Nos légendes raconter l'histoire de Chenoa. Elle n'était pas la fille d'un membre important de la tribu, juste une fille modeste et humble. Sa beauté n'attirait pas l'attention, elle était discrète, effacée. Elle travaillait beaucoup, tant aux champs, qu'à la confection d'habits, l'éducation des enfants, mais personne ne semblait la remarquer.

Quand elle eut seize ans, le fils du chef, Mingan, se senti imprégné mais il ne sut pas de qui. Kiyiya, le chef, ordonna à son fils de rencontrer chaque femme, même celles mariées, de la tribu et de découvrir sa future épouse. Mingan était un jeune homme arrogant et irresponsable mais dès qu'il fut imprégné, il changea du tout au tout.

Cela lui prit trois jours, mais aucune femme ne ressentait pour lui l'imprégnation. Il lui restait à voir un groupe de vieilles femmes qui étaient aux champs. Aussi il ne prit pas la peine d'y aller.

À la pleine lune suivante, le chef réunit tous les membres de la tribu et demanda si aucune femme ne se sentait liée à son fils. Mais aucune ne répondit. Durant une année, il chercha la promise de son fils en vain.

À chaque occasion, Chenoa était occupée aux champs pour aider les femmes âgées, préparer le festin, jouer avec les enfants. Elle savait évidemment que Mingan était imprégné d'une inconnue mais à aucun moment elle ne songea qu'elle pourrait l'être, ses parents n'y croyaient pas non plus. Elle ne l'avait même pas croisé en une année.

Un jour aux champs, des guerriers ennemis voulurent piller les récoltes et tuer les cueilleuses. Chenoa s'interposa, cria de toutes ses forces pour alerter les hommes au village. Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille était aux mains d'un ennemi, qui était en train de lui trancher la gorge. Les guerriers de la tribu mirent en fuite les ennemis mais trop tard pour que Chenoa soit épargnée.

En la voyant inerte dans son sang, Mingan reconnut sa promise. Avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle, il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne s'était pas manifestée plus tôt. Elle souffla qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était, puis elle mourut.

Mingan était désespéré et a exigé de son père qu'il le tue sur le champ. Son père accepta car il savait qu'un guerrier ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa promise.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, elle ne s'était pas imprégnée. Il y a un minimum pour que la magie opère. Lui était un guerrier, l'imprégnation était obligatoire, mais elle était si invisible et pourtant si proche, qu'elle n'avait pas pu ressentir de l'amour pour Mingan. Il y a toujours une morale, mais pour ce cas-là, je ne la connais pas.

J'ai survécu à la mort de Sam grâce à la magie, mais pour la plupart des couples, l'un ne survit pas à l'autre, Billy pourrait t'en parler car à part moi, il est la seule exception, mais je crois qu'en fait il n'a jamais rencontré sa promise.

Voilà la seule exception dont je te parlais. Rien à voir avec Jacob et toi. Ne penses pas que vous n'avez pas eu le choix, toute la magie de l'imprégnation n'est pas dû au hasard. Les esprits savent réunir les âmes sœurs, ils ne leur donnent en fait qu'un coup de pouce.

Puis-je profiter du fait que j'ai tenu ma promesse pour te faire me promettre quelque chose en retour ? Mariez-vous selon nos rites aussi, je serai honorée si je pouvais être la personne qui vous unira pour l'éternité.

À très bientôt.

Emily Uley -

« C'était magnifique. » commenta Esmé.

« Oui, franchement Renesmée, ton mélo n'est rien comparé à cette légende. »

Je fusillai du regard Alice.

« C'est facile pour toi, tu sais tout d'avance ! »

Elle me tira la langue et je soupirai.

« Bien, on fait quoi maintenant ? » dis-je finalement.

« Tu veux dire à part attendre Jacob ? » se moqua-t'elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

« Oui à part ça… On tente de savoir qui nous a enlevé ou bien on rentre comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Qu'y a-t'il de plus important que de m'attendre ? » dit une voix grave derrière moi.

Il était là, enfin ! Je me retournai et lui sautai dans les bras sous les hourras de ma famille. Même mon père s'y mit ! Je l'embrassai ensuite à pleine bouche et Jacob resserra son étreinte. Quand mes pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, j'ouvris les yeux et le redécouvrais.

Il était encore plus beau, plus chaud, et son regard m'aurait fait perdre pied si un détail ne m'avait pas frappé. Son odeur ! Il sentait comme avant !

« Tu ne pues pas ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ça c'est ma Nessie. » rigola Emmett.

« Merci mon amour, c'est toujours sympa… » répliqua Jacob hésitant.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu sens comme avant alors que tu devrais puer pour moi ! »

« Oui, c'est réciproque… »

Jacob me lâcha et avant que je ne puisse protester, ma mère me serrait contre elle et mon père nous enlaça toutes les deux.

« Mon bébé, je suis tellement heureusement que tu sois là… Nous avons été si inquiets pour toi. »

« Maman, papa, je n'ai pas fui, je vous le promets, j'ai été enlevée. »

Carlisle se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

« Nous le savons bien Renesmée. Il y a plus urgent les enfants. »

« Oui, priorité aux amoureux séparés depuis dix ans ! » s'exclama Alice.

Nous nous tournions tous vers Bree et Diego qui se fixaient sans oser faire un geste. Je décidai d'expliquer à tous l'histoire de Diego et durant ma narration ni Bree, ni Diego ne prirent la peine de réagir.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demandai-je.

« Nous avons prévu de rechercher ceux qui vous ont enlevés, mais nous ne devons plus nous séparer. »

Nous suivîmes tous Carlisle, jusqu'en Italie, à Volterra. Venir ici était étrange pour moi, j'en aurais trembler si je le pouvais. Ma mère était venue dix ans plus tôt pour vaincre nos bourreaux, les Volturis. Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire face à une menace inconnue et c'était davantage inquiétant.

« Stefan nous a proposé de nous installer ici. » dit Carlisle, une fois que nous fûmes tous dans la grande salle de procès. »

Jacob m'avait tenu la main depuis notre départ, sa peau brûlante me rappelait sans cesse que j'étais devenue un vampire à part entière. Même si il semblait effectivement toujours m'aimer autant, il faudrait bien que nous en parlions. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il en pensait, comment il voyait désormais notre avenir. Mais je redoutais cette discussion.

« Emmett, voudrais-tu nous montrer la fameuse bataille entre vous et les Volturis ? »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage, il fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde mais saisit doucement ma main.

« Je ne suis plus en sucre tu sais. »

« Donne moi un peu de temps. » me murmurra-t'il ému.

Je n'avais pas pensé que mon don aurait pu être affecté par ma transformation, mais les images projetées des souvenirs d'Emmett apparurent aussitôt. Nous assistâmes tous aux dernières heures des Volturis. Carlisle était resté pensif, Esmé me couvait du regard ainsi que Rosalie, Alice avait des regards lourds vers Bree et Diego, qui ont eux, observaient les images. Jasper semblait analyser les moindres coups portés, et en était presqu'excité. Son passé de combattant avait laissé des traces. Mon père félicitait ma mère, lui assurant toute son admiration et sa fierté. Jacob, lui aussi, ne me quittait pas des yeux.

À la fin, quand Heidi apparut, Diego et Bree se tendirent en même temps.

« Tu la connais Diego ? »

« Oui, elle était là avant mon enfermement. »

« Et toi Bree ? »

Elle nia de la tête mais mon père gronda et elle sursauta.

« Tu l'as vu il n'y a pas longtemps ! »

« Je… je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas le choix. » sanglota Bree.

« Il est temps Bree, tu dois nous dire ce que tu sais. » continua durement mon père.

Nous étions tous choqués, Bree avait quelque chose à voir avec mon enlèvement, et peut-être avec celui de Diego. Mon père et Jacob s'étaient placés, menaçants, de part et d'autre de notre amie.

« Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas à ce que ce soit si grave. » dis-je déçue.

« Laissez-la s'expliquer. » nous intima mon grand-père.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je devais simplement lui dire ce que nous faisions. C'était ma seule chance de sauver Diego. »

« Mais tu le cherchais encore il y a trois mois ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« À notre retour de Forks, il m'est apparu, je n'ai jamais pu le voir mais je sais que c'était un vampire. Il m'a dit savoir où était Diego, et que pour le sauver, je devais lui donner des informations sur vous. Si j'avais un problème je devais contacter Heidi, je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo. Quand j'ai protesté, il m'a menacé, puis vous a tous menacés. Je sais que vous êtes le clan le plus puissant, mais il m'a vraiment fait peur. »

« Bree, tu fais partie de notre famille depuis dix ans, tu aurais dû nous en parler. » lui dit doucement Esmé en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que de lui raconter ce que nous faisions, plus particulièrement je devais surveiller Renesmée. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin.»

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée. Notre rapprochement n'était donc pas dû à notre amitié.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna sèchement mon père.

« J'ignorais ses projets, je vous le promets. Je pensais que c'était sans doute un autre vampire qui voulait vous défier, mais j'étais persuadée que vous vous en sortiriez, et je voulais tellement sauver Diego… »

Ce dernier lui prit la main tendrement et d'un regard, demanda à mon père et Jacob de la laisser. Elle se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de son amour, osant pour la première fois le regarder avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« De quoi te souviens-tu au sujet de ce vampire? » demanda Carlisle.

« Hélas, il ne parlait pas, je ne pouvais pas le voir, juste son odeur, typiquement vampire. Je devais rester au-dessus de tous soupçons. Avant l'enlèvement de Renesmée, il est venu me dire que j'avais été imprudente, et qu'il ne savait pas si Diego s'en sortirait vivant. »

« Diego m'a montré tous ses souvenirs, dis-je, il n'y a rien qui m'ait frappé mais peut-être devriez-vous les revoir. »

« Il y a plus urgent, coupa Jasper, nous devons chasser. Diego est affamé et nous sommes en pleine ville, il faut qu'il se nourrisse. Le soleil s'est couché, nous devrions y aller maintenant. »

Diego se montra docile et ne chassa que des animaux, Bree était restée auprès de lui en permanence ainsi que Jasper. Mon oncle le complimenta à la fin de la chasse pour sa retenue. Nous nous étions attendus à un vrai carnage mais Diego avait gardé son « sang froid » et avait traqué ses proies méthodiquement.

« Dix ans à avoir soif aurait effectivement dû me rendre sauvage, mais l'espoir de revoir Bree m'a au début fait tenir. Puis j'ai perdu tout espoir, je ne souhaitais que mourir, mais je ne savais pas comment faire alors j'ai attendu que la soif me tue. Heureusement pour moi, Nessie est arrivée. »

« À ton service. » blaguai-je et mes parents levèrent les yeux au ciel, ils avaient été si malheureux pendant mon absence.

À notre retour à Volterra, nous fûmes encerclés par une trentaine de vampires. Puis s'avancèrent les Roumains.

« Bella, dit Stefan, quelle joie de te revoir souriante. Ainsi vous avez retrouvé ta fille. J'en suis rassuré. Nous tenions à venir vous voir pour réitérer notre alliance. »

_Dommage, le roux n'est pas mort._

Avais-je bien entendu les pensées de Stefan ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père qui lui aussi avait sûrement entendu car il grimaçait.

_Papa, je capte aussi les pensées !_

_Nessie, comment fais-tu ?_

_J'ai l'impression que c'est seulement quand je le veux._

_Je devrais être vexé, ça m'a pris plus d'un siècle pour bloquer les pensées._

Ma mère devina notre dialogue muet et nous interrogea d'un regard. Nous lui sourîmes en même temps pour la rassurer.

« Stefan, Vladimir, merci pour votre aide. Nous avons effectivement pu retrouver notre Renesmée. » dit mon grand-père.

« Et les coupables ? »

« Nous n'avons trouvé que deux gardes. C'est un vampire qui a conspiré tout cela mais nous ignorons qui il est. »

« Bien, nous voudrions l'interroger également, ses actions doivent être punies par nos lois. »

« Resterez-vous avec nous ? »

« Avec votre accord. » répondit Stefan.

« Nous ne sommes pas contre un peu d'aide, c'est certain. Au fait, vos compagnes ne sont pas ici ? » demanda Carlisle.

Aussitôt Vladimir et Stefan se figèrent, leurs yeux se firent suspicieux.

« Nous ne les convoitons pas rassurez-vous, dit mon père qui avait lu dans les pensées des Roumains. Simplement, il se peut qu'Heidi puisse nous fournir des informations précieuses. »

« Je vais la mander immédiatement dans ce cas », dit Vladimir.

_C'est qui la femme de Stefan ?_ demandai-je silencieusement à mon père.

_Il n'en a pas, il pense encore à ta mère._

_Merde._

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel, il est vrai que j'étais devenue plus polie ces derniers temps.

« Bien, la nuit est bientôt finie, nous ne pourrons pas quitter la ville avant demain soir. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma famille a besoin de se retrouver. Nous vous verrons au prochain coucher de soleil. » leur dit Carlisle.

« Nous comprenons, à demain. »

Les Roumains et leurs gardes quittèrent la grande salle. Je me préparai à une journée d'intenses réflexions, nous devions trouver une piste.

« Nous n'avons pas encore prévenu les Denalis. Ils seraient heureux d'apprendre que tu es avec nous, Nessie.» dit Esmé.

« Non, ce pourrait être risqué, prévint Carlisle. Bree a dit que le vampire pouvait se rendre invisible. Autant il est peu probable qu'il soit parmi nous, autant il pourrait aller en Sibérie, quérir de nouvelles informations. »

« Et les Roumains ? » demandai-je.

« C'est une chance de les avoir sous la main. Edward, garde ton esprit ouvert, je veux tout savoir. »

Mon père me fit un clin d'œil. Il était temps d'avouer mon nouveau don.

« Je vais l'aider. J'ai remarqué que je pouvais entendre leurs pensées aussi. C'est dû à ma transformation. »

« Ah génial ! Moi je n'ai aucun don et elle, elle en cumule trois ! » se plaignit Emmett.

« Comment ça trois ? » interrogea mon grand-père.

« Bah vous n'avez rien remarqué quand on chassait ? »

Nous étions tous interdits face à lui, il inspira et déclara solennellement:

« Elle a aussi hérité du don de Bella. Quand nous chassions, j'ai voulu lui faire une blague. Mais j'ai été propulsé à cinquante mètres et… »

« Ce n'était donc pas pour faire ton intéressant. » se moqua Jasper.

« Eh non, et cesse de m'interrompre ! J'ai essayé deux fois ensuite mais sans qu'elle en ait conscience, pendant la chasse, Nessie s'est protégée, ainsi que Jake qui la suivait comme un petit toutou. »

« On avait pas dépassé ce stade Emmett, non ? » soupira mon Jacob.

« Rêve ! »

« Ma chérie, me dit Esmé, tu es encore plus extraordinaire maintenant. J'espère qu'en tant que vampire, tu seras encore plus heureuse. »

« Je vais y travailler. » intervint Jacob en me souriant.

« Tu nous fait une démonstration ? » me demanda Jasper.

Il s'approcha et sans effort je le déplaçai telle une bulle de savon à l'autre bout de la salle puis le posai à terre délicatement.

« Mieux que Bella qui elle nous envoie valser ! » me complimenta mon oncle Emmett.

Je regardai ma mère, elle arborait la même expression que mon père quand il a su que je pouvais si je le voulais écouter les pensées. J'avais leurs dons, mais en plus perfectionné et plus contrôlé. Finalement, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras et embrassa mon front.

« Tes yeux vont me manquer. »

« Tu m'en veux… tu m'en veux d'être devenue comme toi ? »

« Non, tu seras toujours unique pour nous, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je suis même rassurée puisque ta survie ne dépend théoriquement plus de la mienne. »

« Bon, réfléchissons, commença Carlisle. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est sûrement pas un vampire récent, il a au moins un ou deux siècles. Il n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, même avec Diego, ou alors il s'est très bien préparé. Il a un pouvoir qui, à ma connaissance, est inédit. Se rendre invisible a dû intéresser les Volturis, et peut-être même les Roumains. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit un jour que les Volturis avaient des archives ? »

« Oui effectivement, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'autorisation d'y accéder. J'ignore où cette salle ce trouve. »

« Bien, puisque Bella a tué tous ceux qui auraient pu nous le dire, mes amis, cherchons ! Je vais aussi essayer d'avoir une vision.» s'exclama Alice.

« Un instant, murmurrai-je, Stefan veut nous parler. »

Le Roumain pénétra dans la grande salle.

« Cette salle d'archives existe bien, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Heidi le sait peut-être. »

« Nous n'avons que peu de temps, dit mon père. Pouvez-vous la contacter ? »

« Naturellement. »

Il claqua des doigts et un vampire blond apparut un téléphone portable à la main.

« C'est moi. Où est la salle d'archives ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas. » pesta Heidi.

« Tu connais pourtant Volterra par cœur. C'est très important, Heidi. »

_Je suis foutue si il la trouve._

_Papa, j'entends aussi Heidi._

_Que pense-t'elle ?_

« Elle sait mais ne veut pas le dire. » dis-je tout haut.

Autant les mettre au courant.

« Encore plus perfectionné ! » dit Emmett impressionné.

« Tu as entendu Heidi, nous sommes en compagnie de vampires qui peuvent entendre tes pensées et tu t'aies trahi. » asséna Stefan.

« Tu as toujours le plan ? » finit-elle par murmurer.

« Oui. »

« Au troisième sous-sol, entre la pièce 45 et 47. »

Et elle raccrocha.

« On se croirait dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » geignit Jasper.

« Mais la saga Harry Potter est géniale ! »

« C'était il y a plus de dix ans, alors avance ! En plus, l'histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. »

« C'est faux, je vais te faire visionner tous les films et tu verras que… »

« Ça suffit les garçons, coupa mon grand-père, nous avons plus urgent ! »

_De toute façon, Jasper, à part les films de guerre et stratégie, il n'y a rien qui l'intéresse,_ pensa Emmett.

Nous suivîmes tous Carlisle et une fois devant les deux pièces mentionnées, se trouvait au milieu un minuscule escalier. Ça avait l'air d'être ce que nous cherchions car nous débouchâmes sur une immense bibliothèque.

« Je parie que nous allons trouver des trésors de littérature ou des documents originaux supposés perdus à tout jamais, espéra Carlisle, malheureusement, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »


	16. Chapitre 15 Je suis sauvée, alors

Chapitre 15 – Je suis sauvée, alors.

« Tout est en latin, constata Rosalie. À part Carlisle, qui le comprend ? »

Mon père et Stefan levèrent la main.

« Alors, nous allons chercher dans cette partie, les livres semblent moins poussiéreux. » commença mon grand-père, mais ma mère le coupa :

« Carlisle, tu ne crois pas que ceci pourrait nous servir ? » demanda-t'elle en désignant un recoin, où trônaient quatre ordinateurs, au milieu de tout un attirail informatique.

« Eh bien, ceux qui ne parlent pas le latin vont chercher sur les ordinateurs. »

« À mon avis, ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Nous allons avoir besoin de notre génie de l'informatique. » dis-je en désignant Bree.

Une heure plus tard, les latinistes n'avaient encore rien trouvé mais Bree avait réussi à craquer les codes pour accéder aux fichiers des ordinateurs. Sur l'un d'eux, elle y découvrit un dossier Cullen, avec des photos.

Carlisle s'approcha de Bree et la félicita. Puis il lui demanda d'ouvrir le dossier et lit :

Années 1980 :

Peu de changements chez les Cullen, ils sont toujours sept.

Edward n'a toujours pas trouvé de vampire à qui se lier, hélas. Il ne contrôle toujours pas son don mais le supporte mieux.

Alice maîtrise désormais parfaitement son don et surveille en permanence Jasper qui a encore craqué lors d'une ballade dans les Appalaches, il a tué en tout sept personnes. C'est si simple de le faire flancher. Je suis sûr qu'il pense pendant plusieurs heures par jour à tuer et à boire du sang humain. Carlisle lui a proposé des poches de sang humain pour éviter qu'il ne craque à nouveau, mais il est déterminé à plaire à sa compagne et s'obstine à refouler ses envies de meurtres.

Rosalie et Emmett se sont mariés deux fois, sans commentaire. Ils n'ont toujours rien d'intéressant, pas de dons. Ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air, j'aurais cru qu'au bout de quarante ans ils se seraient calmés mais non.

Carlisle continue à jouer au docteur parfait, et Esmé à la parfaite femme d'intérieur. Mon essai pour les séparer n'a hélas pas fonctionné. J'aurais d'autres occasions.

Mon grand-père fit une pause. Nous étions tous atterrés, ils avaient été espionnés, leur comportement analysé, leur vie intime violée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? » demanda Alice à mes grands-parents.

Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Esmé lui répondit :

« Il est vrai que nous avons traversé une crise de couple assez importante en 1989 et seul Edward s'en est rendu compte à cause de son don. Il nous a juste demandé de ne pas nous séparer. »

« Mais pourquoi vous vouliez vous séparer ? » insista ma tante.

« Je suis rassurée de savoir que nous avons été manipulés, car notre relation s'était dégradée sans vraiment de raison. Carlisle passait beaucoup plus de temps à l'hôpital à l'époque. Je le voyais peu, et finalement c'est à cette époque que nous sommes vraiment devenus vos parents. Avec les joies mais aussi les problèmes. Nos conversations ne tournaient plus qu'autour de vous, nous ne prenions plus le temps pour être simplement un couple. Malgré tout, nous étions très heureux. Mais un soir, nous devions être seuls, il a été bipé par l'hôpital. Je lui ai reproché de ne plus s'occuper de moi et il me reprochait de ne voir qu'à travers les enfants. »

« Ça arrive à beaucoup de couple. » dit doucement ma mère.

« Oui, mais cela nous a perturbé, continua Carlisle. Jusqu'alors, nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes, alors se disputer violemment nous avait choqué. Nous nous sommes remis en question, et finalement, nous en avons beaucoup parlé. Nous avons fait des concessions, et tout s'est arrangé, mais il est vrai que nous étions au bord de la rupture alors que ça n'était pas justifié. »

« Aucun doute que vous avez été manipulé, leur dit Rosalie. Aucun couple n'est plus uni que le vôtre. »

« Tu vois mon amour, que tu n'y étais pour rien, sursurra Alice à Jasper. Toi aussi tu as été manipulé pour céder à tes pulsions. Je suis persuadée que sans cela, tu n'aurais plus tué. »

« Je suis vexée pour les remarques sur Emmett et moi. » ajouta Rose.

Années 1990 :

Leur comédie est bien rôdée, ils s'intègrent de mieux en mieux, grâce évidemment à Carlisle.

Edward, pas de changements, toujours seul et triste. Tanya n'arrive pas à le séduire.

Alice tente de réfréner Jasper et celui-ci gagne de plus en plus d'assurance. Il n'a tué qu'une fois, et j'ai dû beaucoup le provoquer pour ça. Elle ne se doute de rien.

Emmett et Rosalie, pas de changements non plus.

La gamine est partie et ne revient plus.

Le manoir a été brûlé et les Cullen ne pourront plus y revenir.

Le plan est en place, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

« Le manoir ? » questionna ma mère.

« Oh mon dieu ! Le manoir était notre maison à Forks. Nous l'avons fait complètement détruire après l'incendie. Nous avons ensuite fait construire la villa, en pleine forêt, pour encore plus de discrétion. »

« Le manoir Smith ? Vous y avez vécu ? » continua ma mère.

« Oui, à peine cinq ans au milieu des années trente. L'incendie nous a empêché de retourner vivre à Forks en 1999. À la place, nous sommes partis vivre avec les Denalis en Alaska. »

« Je pense qu'Edward est mêlé à ce plan, Tanya aussi. » dit Jasper.

« Elle n'a jamais eu ce genre de pensées, il est vrai que je l'attirais, mais jamais elle n'a pensé à un complot. Ses sentiments étaient, je crois, sincères. » répondit mon père.

« Il n'empêche que je vais lui dire deux mots ! » maugréa ma mère.

« Et c'est qui cette gamine ? » questionna Bree.

Années 2000 :

Tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais c'était sans compter sur cette idiote de Tanya. Elle n'a fait que les faire fuir. J'aurais sans doute dû lui révéler mon plan, mais c'est trop tard. Edward l'évite au maximum.

Esmé a tenu faire construire une nouvelle maison à Forks, j'ai tout fait pour la manipuler mais j'ai peu d'emprise sur elle Carlisle la motive beaucoup. Ils y sont partis en 2003.

Emmett et Rosalie se calment un peu.

Jasper n'a plus tué.

Alice a cru voir un changement décisif dans leur avenir mais sans vraiment pouvoir en savoir plus. Elle a deviné que cela concernait Edward.

Carlisle a voulu reprendre contact avec les Quileutes mais à part William Black, aucun ne se transforme. William lui a dit qu'un nouveau chef serait bientôt désigné et que si les Cullen s'entêtent à vivre aussi près d'eux, ils devront revoir le traité avec le futur chef. Son fils, Jacob, est encore jeune mais sera bien le prochain chef de meute.

« Wow ! Une minute ! Mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'il se transformait avant ! » s'exclama Jacob.

« Il doit avoir une bonne raison. » tempérai-je car Jacob était furieux.

« Il a plutôt intérêt. Et toi Carlisle, tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus. »

« C'est à ton père de t'en parler, pas à moi. À l'époque, il t'avait déjà désigné. Sam n'a été qu'un intérimaire le temps que tu mutes. Je continue. » lui répondit Carlisle.

Mais le plus gros problème fut qu'en 2005, la gamine est revenue. Sa mère a l'esprit trop imperméable, son père aussi et je n'ai pas pu les manipuler. Elle non plus évidemment. Ma dernière chance repose sur Edward.

Été 2005 :

Même Victoria et James n'ont pas réussi à tuer la gamine. Aro a été incompréhensible sur ce coup là. Il ne veut pas que je la tue avant qu'elle ne soit un vampire. Il veut voir où cela va nous mener. Il n'a jamais cru à la prophétie et ses frères ne sont même pas au courant. Il a vu la gamine et a dit qu'elle serait un vampire peu puissant. Il m'a dit de garder mes distances, de ne plus espionner les Cullen au quotidien.

Edward est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il hésite encore…

« Carlisle, il parle de Bella ! » s'exclama mon père.

« J'en ai bien l'impression, fils. »

« Bella, tu n'as plus aucune raison de douter du fait que je t'ai toujours attendu, c'était écrit. » dit mon père dans un souffle.

Ma mère lui sourit tendrement.

… il hésite encore, il semble l'aimer trop pour la transformer et j'espère que Carlisle sera de son côté. Les Cullen se réjouissent tous de l'arrivée de la gamine, que leur clan soit enfin « au complet ». Tous sont en couple. Tous ignorent qu'un monstre verra le jour.

« C'est moi le monstre ? » soufflai-je.

« Nessie, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. » me rassura Jacob.

Septembre 2005 :

Carlisle ne croit pas qu'une humaine et un vampire puisse procréer, il a dit à Edward de se laisser aller. J'ai exacerbé ses pulsions quand ils ont couché ensemble et il l'a blessée puis l'a quittée. Il a été peu difficile à convaincre tant il était plein de remords. Hélas, le monstre est en route.

Mon dernier espoir repose sur les chiens. Ils devraient tuer au moins le monstre, voire la gamine. Leur esprit est difficilement manipulable. Mais Jacob se laisse encore régir par ses pulsions humaines, j'ai tenté de le monter contre la gamine, ça n'a pas fonctionné, au contraire. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, et cela a un rapport avec le monstre.

« C'est moi le monstre ! Mais pourquoi ? Il sait que je ne suis pas un cas unique, alors pourquoi serais-je un monstre ? »

« Calme-toi chérie. » me dit ma mère.

« Non mais attend, il sait des choses sur moi que nous ignorions ! »

« D'où l'importance d'en apprendre un maximum avant de l'affronter. Nous serons là pour toi, n'aie pas peur. » me cajola ma grand-mère.

Décembre 2005 :

Le futur chef s'est imprégné du monstre ! Il les protège, contre l'avis du conseil. La gamine n'a aucun moyen de contacter les Cullen. Ce n'était pas écrit, je me suis peut-être trompé, ce Diego n'est pas celui qui lui était destiné. Pourtant tout concorde, leurs dons sont complémentaires… Je vais quand même l'enlever. Le mieux aurait été de le faire avant sa transformation et de le tuer si il n'est vraiment pas celui prévu, mais le plan de Victoria aura une chance de fonctionner.

Alice contrôle trop bien ses visions, il m'est difficile désormais d'en provoquer sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il a provoqué des visions pour nous espionner et je ne me suis jamais douté de rien ! » se lamenta ma tante Alice.

2006 :

Ces sœurs me pourrissent la vie ! À cause d'Irina, les Cullen ont su pour la gamine. Elle s'est entichée d'un membre du clan de Victoria. Les Cullen ont cru la gamine morte mais Edward l'a retrouvée et ne la lâche plus. Le monstre évolue vite, comme prévu, mais son pouvoir est encore très limité. Ma seule option aurait été de tuer la gamine, la mère du monstre, Bella, pour que le monstre meure aussi mais Aro ne veut pas.

Ce vieux fou veut défier le destin. Il ne croit toujours pas à la prophétie, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'est déroulé comme annoncé, sauf pour le chien car ce n'est définitivement pas Diego le compagnon du monstre. Tant pis, je lui ai trouvé heureusement une autre utilité, c'est un vampire très doué qui n'a pas encore découvert son don.

2007 :

Les Volturis au complet sont morts. J'ai pu sauver Heidi et elle s'est alliée avec les Roumains. Je la contrôle facilement, mais elle est assez stupide, je dois bien la surveiller.

Les Cullen sont revenus en Alaska, à Juneau. Bella a très vite maîtrisé son don et je ne peux plus l'atteindre. Même si Aro et ses frères sont morts, la prophétie ne s'arrêtait pas à eux. Je ne peux pas laisser vivre ce monstre.

« Eh bien, nous avons été floués depuis si longtemps, soupira Jasper. Ce vampire est un fanatique, mais si cette prophétie existe bien, nous devons savoir ce qui est prévu pour notre Nessie. »

« Merci, mais j'ai peur d'être un danger pour vous tous ! »

« Renesmée Carlie Cullen, n'y penses même pas ! me cria mon père. Elle veut partir seule pour nous épargner de je ne sais quoi ! » expliqua-t'il à notre famille.

« Ton père a raison, même si la prophétie semble terrible, nous ne devons rien décider sans en connaître la teneur. » me dit Carlisle.

2016 :

Je dois l'enlever, je dois la soustraire et trouver ensuite un moyen de la tuer. Ses pouvoirs commencent à évoluer, et même si elle ne soupçonne pas ce dont elle sera bientôt capable de faire, elle est déjà dangereuse. Je vais devoir agir très discrètement, Bella ne cesse de protéger les siens, surtout depuis que sa fille est devenue adulte. Ma position ne m'aidera qu'à peine.

Diego a enfin cessé ses tentatives d'évasion, avec un peu de chance, son don fonctionnera sur Renesmée.

« C'est tout, il n'y a plus rien ensuite. »

« La suite on la connaît, déclara Emmett. Il a réussi à trouver une faille dans le système de protection de Bella, qui ne voulait sans doute pas interférer dans la relation entre Jake et Nessie. Ce salaud en a profité et a enlevé Nessie. »

« Il n'avait pas prévu que je sois transformée, il pensait sans doute que je ne ferai jamais ce sacrifice. » dis-je.

« Ou que je te tuerais très vite. » compléta Diego.

« Et il parle de sa position… Nous le connaissons. » déclara Esmé.

« Remettons nous au travail, si cette prophétie était surveillée par Aro, il doit y avoir d'autres apports, car ceux que nous avons lu ne commencent que dans les années 80. Or il est évident qu'il nous a surveillé depuis plus longtemps. » dit Carlisle.

« Je n'en reviens pas, tu crois qu'il est responsable du divorce de mes parents ? » demanda ma mère à mon père.

« Je ne le pense pas, ta mère serait partie tôt ou tard, il l'a poussée à agir.»

« Attendez, on n'a pas ouvert le fichier avec les photos ! » nous rappela Emmett alors que nous avions tous quitté l'alcôve informatique.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quels cachotiers ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

Elle avait affiché une photo de mes parents, en plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un cours de tango. Mes parents se renfrognèrent mais ne dirent rien.

« Ah enfin, vous êtes passés à autre chose ! Bella tu es superbe dans cette robe. Mais pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit? questionna Alice. Toi, tu m'as encore empêchée de vous voir ! » ajouta-t'elle à l 'attention de ma mère.

« On peut avoir un jardin secret dans cette famille ? » marmonna ma mère.

« Depuis que je ne dois plus en permanence sauver Bella, je me suis trouvé d'autres hobbies. » plaida mon père, que l'on voyait maintenant en train de pêcher seul.

« Oh la prochaine est encore plus sensass ! C'est moi et Rose en train de nous la donner en plein milieu de notre chasse. Qu'est ce qu'on est torride bébé ! »

« Emmett, je t'interdis de montrer cette photo. Ouvre celle-ci. Ah ! Alice, j'avais oublié ta coupe de cheveux des années 80 ! Trop drôle. »

« C'était à la mode ! » se défendit ma tante.

« Oh celle là est moins drôle, Jasper, quand il a tué ces randonneurs dans le Nevada. Tiens une de Carlisle et Esmé. C'est pas lors de votre fameuse dispute ? »

« Fais voir, dit Esmé. Oui c'était ce soir là. La colère ne me va vraiment pas… Carlisle tu es effrayant sur cette photo. »

« Ah notre petite Bree ! Tu étais dans ta troisième année, plongée sur ton ordi. »

« Tu arrives à savoir quand la photo a été prise ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bien sûr, regarde sur son IPhone, c'est l'époque où elle passait des heures à jouer à Angry Birds ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'est le seul jeu vidéo auquel je perdais toujours contre elle. »

Je jetai un regard vers Bree. Elle semblait heureuse qu'Emmett parle d'elle aussi gentiment. Je me postai à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

« Alors là, je crois que c'est la plus vieille photo. Oh merde, tu es humain dessus Edward ! »

Une photo scannée datant de 1915. Mon père avait quatorze ans. Il posait sérieux et déjà mystérieux. C'était à cette époque où il avait décidé de devenir soldat.

« Tu étais si mignon ! » dirent en cœur ma mère, mes tantes, ma grand-mère et Emmett.

_Il était très beau mais un peu maigrichon._

« Je t'entends Nessie. »

« Avoue… mais c'est normal tu étais si jeune. » le taquinai-je.

« Il y en a une de Jacob… »

« Ce n'est pas moi. C'est mon père. » dit mon amour tristement.

Sur la photo, Carlisle et Billy étaient debout face l'un à l'autre, se serraient la main.

« C'était ce fameux jour où il t'a désigné. » lui dit mon grand-père.

« Une de Bella enceinte. Cette fois-ci, tu es dessus Jake. »

Mon père se tendit mais ma mère elle étouffa un petit cri de joie. Sur la photo, son ventre était bien rond, Jacob avait une main tendrement posée dessus.

« C'était à la cabane… » commença ma mère.

« Tu m'avais raconté ce que tu avais ressenti quand tu avais compris que tu étais enceinte. » continua Jacob.

« Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir raté ta grossesse, mon amour. » murmura mon père à ma mère, qui lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Oh, c'est Renée et Charlie. Bella c'est toi ? »

« Oui, je devais avoir à peine trois ans. Ils étaient déjà séparés, ils ont l'air énervés. »

« C'est incroyable comme Nessie te ressemble… » dit doucement Rose.

Puis une photo fit pousser un cri à Esmé. On y voyait mon père en train de boire un humain.

« Suivante… Ah, Carlisle et Esmé. Oh vous êtes mignons… »

« Carlisle, tu te souviens de ce jour… »

« Oui, nous fêtions seuls nos cinquante ans de mariage. Personne n'a jamais su où nous étions… »

Mes grands-parents trinquaient sur le cliché avec en fond la Tour Eiffel.

Plusieurs photos défilèrent nous montrant des instants souvent de joie pour les miens, mais aussi tous les meurtres de Jasper et quelque uns de mon père. On vit aussi la tua cantante d'Emmett, Rose tuant son fiancé peu après sa transformation, Alice en plein shopping à Londres. Il y en avait une centaine et Bree fit une copie des photos et du document.

« Stefan, je suis étonné que tu ne connaisses pas cette prophétie. » lui dit ma mère.

« Je la connais, chère Bella. J'en suis même à l'origine. »

Nous le fixions tous avec étonnement. Il était resté silencieux et en retrait durant nos découvertes.

« Tu m'as séduit au premier regard, Isabella, mais j'avais d'autres raisons de te vouloir à mes côtés. Je pense que de toute façon tu l'aurais su très vite. Ta fille est et sera éternellement le vampire le plus puissant. Elle et son clan seront au dessus de tous les vampires, et même plus. La prophétie annonce que cette chère Renesmée dominera aussi le monde des humains, anéantissant à jamais le monde que nous connaissons. Elle anéantira les vampires les plus puissants pour régner, et même sa famille. Ce vampire qui vous a traqué ne veut sans doute pas que l'humanité périsse, ce qui peut être est noble mais enfin, à quoi bon ? »

« Et en quoi en êtes vous l'origine ? » lança Jacob.

« Bella vous a raconté mon histoire je pense. J'ai dû taire quelques détails il y a dix ans, pour ne pas t'effrayer mon amie. J'ai eu moi-même un fils avec une humaine. Ma créatrice m'avait prédit que je serai le père du plus puissant des vampires, que ce vampire serait en fait à moitié humain. Hélas, la mère de mon fils mourut et mon fils aussi avant que je ne puisse les protéger. Ma créatrice est revenue deux cent ans plus tard, me disant qu'être le père de ce vampire ne signifiait pas forcément que je l'aurais procréé, au contraire, j'avais encore une chance de contrôler le monde. »

« Quoi ? Jamais je ne vous considèrerait comme mon père, c'est lui mon père et personne d'autre ! » m'exclamai-je en saisissant le bras de mon père.

« Je le réalise bien ma chère. Aussi, j'ai laissé le temps faire son œuvre. Ma créatrice me conseilla de suivre la lignée de la mère de mon fils, et tu en descends chère Isabella. »

« Je suppose que c'est une chance de pouvoir remonter aussi loin ses origines. » maugréa ma mère.

« Aro découvrit lors de son séjour avec nous l'existence de cette prophétie. Quand les Volturis nous ont évincé, ils sont devenus le clan le plus puissant et prirent ce rôle très au sérieux. Ils ont surveillé la lignée d'Isabella, veillant à ce qu'aucune femme ne rencontre de vampires. Mais quand Isabella naquit, vous les Cullen étaient dans les environs. Aro a prit peur, puis finalement a décidé de voir si cette prophétie se réaliserait. La suite est ton histoire, Isabella. Je t'ai offert de partager ma vie, ainsi que ta fille. Devant ton refus, je me suis montré de nouveau patient, espérant que Renesmée reviendrait à la raison et se tournerait vers moi. »

« Mais je suis un vampire à part entière maintenant. Que va-t'il se passer ? »

« Je suppose que cette prophétie ne se réalisera pas. La part d'humanité était en effet nécessaire. »

« Je suis sauvée, alors. »


	17. Chapitre 16 Je dois partir

Chapitre 16 – Je dois partir

« Sans doute. » répondit Stefan.

« Nous devons trouver qui te traque Nessie, être sûr qu'il sache que tu ne peux plus détruire l'humanité. » avança mon grand-père.

« Super le karma… Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal dans une autre vie ? En même temps, Nessie c'est un surnom de monstre. » tentai-je avec humour.

J'étais encore sous le coup de ces révélations. C'était trop gros, trop énorme à digérer. Moi, régner sur le monde ? Martyriser les humains ? Devenir un vrai monstre ?

« Remettons nous au travail, dit Carlisle. Nous avons d'autres archives à trouver. »

Les latinistes étaient tombés sur des notes datant de l'époque où Carlisle avait été transformé, prises par un certain Clive. Puis un gros volume qui était consacré aux Cullen.

« Je me réserve ces volumes, dit mon grand-père pour les écrits datant du 17ème siècle. Commençons par le livre sur notre clan. »

1716 :

Carlisle Cullen a rejoint notre cité. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampire végétarien. Mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il ignore avoir un don… Il est le premier que j'arrive à identifier.

« Hein ? » dirent tous les miens comme d'une seule voix.

« Mon chéri, tu aurais donc un don ? » lui dit Esmé.

Mon grand-père ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi mais continua sa traduction.

Aro m'a dit de ne rien lui révéler. Carlisle Cullen a le don d'attirer et de convaincre les gens. Pour cela, il doit le vouloir vraiment. Car si il n'est pas lui-même convaincu, il ne peut convaincre. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a encore réussi à convertir personne au végétarisme. Il pense sans doute qu'il est lui-même dans la mauvaise direction, mais s'en contente.

Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, Aro veut que je l'espionne, ce vampire doit avoir beaucoup de petits secrets.

1800 :

Carlisle est parti vivre en Amérique. Il a tenu à avertir Aro.

Grâce à lui, les Volturis ont capturé Démétri, un vampire très prometteur. Ils ont tenté aussi de retrouver un vampire excellent pour l'évasion en Angleterre, mais en vain. Depuis, Aro garde une constante surveillance sur Carlisle, car il attire des vampires talentueux. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en charge de cette surveillance, mais je consulte régulièrement les rapports.

1870 :

J'ai voulu le retrouver, Carlisle m'attire malgré moi. Je dois faire cesser des guerres de clans au Texas, nous avons eu beaucoup de travail, un clan surtout a montré beaucoup de résistance. J'ai traqué Carlisle jusqu'en Amérique du Sud, il semble vivre avec trois autres femmes vampires, dont une a un pouvoir très intéressant. Aro va convoquer ces Amazones sous peu.

1896 :

Aro est allé en Amérique, une première. Il a rencontré Carlisle, quelques minutes seulement. Carlisle est devenu médecin et vit au milieu des humains. Pourtant il se sent très seul. Aro l'a compris en le touchant. Aussi il m'a demandé de tout faire pour que Carlisle ne se crée pas de compagnon, car il y pense depuis des décennies. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir l'en empêcher. Aro voudrait qu'il revienne à Volterra. Son don ne s'est pas développé, sans doute car il ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte.

« Le don de ce vampire, la manipulation psychologique, n'a heureusement pour nous pas fonctionné. » lui dit gentiment Rosalie.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ce don, je n'arrive même pas à le ressentir. »

« Maintenant qu'on y pense, tu as toujours obtenu ce que tu voulais vraiment. » lui fit remarquer Jasper.

« Pas tout à fait. » gloussa ma grand-mère, qui se reprit aussitôt.

Le seul couple suffisamment pudique pour ma santé mentale était mes grands-parents, et voilà que je ne peux plus compter sur ma propre grand-mère ! Ils sont tous obsédés. J'étais hypocrite car au même moment, Jacob serra plus fort sa main autour de la mienne, me ramenant à la nuit passionnée que nous avions partagée environ d'un mois plus tôt.

1917 :

Carlisle est parti vivre à Chicago. Il s'est entichée d'une humaine mais l'a laissée. Pourtant il se sent de plus en plus seul, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir encore longtemps à l'empêcher de se créer un compagnon.

1921 :

Carlisle a transformé Edward en 1918, c'est un jeune homme qui lit dans les pensées, puis il y a quelques mois, il a transformé la jeune fille dont il s'était épris.

Aro est venu voir ce nouveau clan par lui-même.

Je viens de découvrir une sauvageonne qui voit l'avenir, un prodige. Je suis parvenue à interférer son don, Nikos l'a endormi et Aro a vu une de ses visions. Elle rejoindrait Carlisle, mais surtout elle a vu la fin des Volturis, tués par une brunette. C'était très flou, mais il est persuadé que les Cullen seront impliqués.

Aro m'a parlé de la prophétie. Aro et les siens seraient tués pour que ce monstre règne. J'en suis horrifié. Le monde doit rester dans l'ignorance de notre existence. Je dois tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Il m'a démis de mes fonctions et m'a chargé de m'approcher du clan de Carlisle. Ma couverture est en place. C'est seulement ainsi que je saurais si les Cullen créeront ce monstre.

« Alice ! »

« Oui j'avais deviné, Emmett… Je ne me souviens de rien. C'est frustrant, très frustrant ! » lui répondit ma tante.

1925 :

Edward est parti depuis quelques semaines et normalement à jamais. Il a cédé, enfin je l'ai y aidé évidemment, et est parti se nourrir de sang humain. Il a été long à convaincre tant les principes moraux que Carlisle lui a inculqué étaient ancrés en lui. Il a fallu lui faire envisager de devenir une sorte de justicier, il ne se nourrit que de criminels.

La voyante nous a confirmé que le clan Cullen compterait parmi ses membres le monstre.

1935 :

Deux nouveaux vampires vivent avec Carlisle et Esmé. Edward est rentré il y a deux ans et se tient depuis à carreau. Les nouveaux n'ont aucun don, même si l'homme, Emmett, est très fort, c'est dû à sa grande force étant humain.

Ils ont pactisé avec un clan indien, les Quileutes. Ces chiens sont fascinants. Ils ont accepté les Cullen près de leur territoire, Carlisle a réussi à les convaincre évidemment, mais ce fut très facile.

Ils ont aussi entendu parlé de la prophétie, je ne sais comment, Aro non plus. Mais ils sont persuadés qu'ils joueront un rôle dans l'extermination de tous les vampires. Sans doute veulent-ils garder les Cullen sous la main.

Leur chef, Ephraïm, semble savoir que le monstre naîtra sur leur terre.

Je reste proche des Cullen. Je les surveille à distance. Mon nouveau clan et surtout mon nouveau régime font de ma vie un enfer, même si elle est à mes côtés.

Aro refuse que j'intervienne désormais, je dois me contenter d'être proche et d'observer.

1967 :

Le clan compte depuis plusieurs années sept membres, tous en couple sauf Edward. C'est donc lui qui devrait procréer le monstre.

Ils ont vécu quelques temps près des descendants mais ne s'en sont jamais approchés.

Ephraïm est mort ainsi que son fils unique William, dans des circonstances tragiques cette année.

William avait cessé de muter suite à la naissance de son cinquième enfant. Il a un seul fils, William Junior, surnommé Billy. C'est Billy qui a tué son père et son grand-père. Bien sûr c'était un accident.

La femme de William, Judith, une blanche, semble en être la raison. Billy a découvert que son père trompait sa mère avec la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Judith a cru qu'Helen Swan avait eu avec lui son fils Charles trois ans plus tôt, alors que celle-ci était persuadée d'être stérile…

Jacob et moi nous regardâmes alors avec effroi. Si son père et mon grand-père étaient demi-frères, Jacob était mon oncle ! Ma mère se précipita contre moi et m'enlaça. Personne ne prononça un mot.

… Billy a provoqué un accident quand il était en voiture avec son père et son grand-père mais son père a eu le temps de nier la paternité de Charles. Je pense qu'effectivement il n'en était pas le père. Depuis Billy suit le garçon partout, ils sont inséparables.

« Quelle tragédie effectivement ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Mon père m'a caché beaucoup de choses… » murmura mon amour.

« Je suis sûre que c'était pour te protéger. » le rassura ma mère.

« Peut-être, mais il y a plus d'un mystère autour de Billy. »

1985 :

J'ai bien cru qu'Edward rencontrerait Renée Higginbotham. Elle est la seule descendante, de cette génération, de la première compagne de Stefan. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à la faire repartir. Mais elle s'est amourachée d'un humain qui vit dans la baie d'Olympic, et pas n'importe lequel, le meilleur ami du chef Quileute, Charles Swan. J'ai du mal à les manipuler. À croire que toutes les personnes qui pourraient m'aider restent insensibles à mon don.

1987 :

Il semblerait que Renée n'était pas destinée à devenir la mère du monstre, mais plutôt la grand-mère. Elle s'est mariée à Charles Swan, est enceinte d'une petite fille.

Aro a voulu provoquer une vision d'Alice mais sans succès.

Je stoppe là mes rapports, afin de les retranscrire sur une invention de notre siècle, un ordinateur.

« Il a plusieurs dons, dis-je après m'être remémorée toute notre lecture. Il peut aussi détecter les dons. Il manipule les pensées des vampires mais aussi des humains. »

« Attendez. » me coupa mon grand-père.

Les autres pages étaient vides quand Carlisle secoua le volume, mais une feuille s'était détachée. Il l'a prit, c'était rédigé en espagnol.

Volterra, Octobre 1920

Mi amore,

Partons loin mais vite. Je ne supporte plus ma vie ici, mais plus que tout je ne supporte plus toute cette violence dont tu es témoin. Toi si douce, si merveilleuse, mérite une vie à l'abri des horreurs de ce monde. Une vie préservée de tout malheur. J'ose l'espérer, une vie à mes côtés.

Nous visiterons le monde, je te ferai découvrir les endroits les plus magnifiques de cette terre. Je te raconterai toutes les légendes de notre monde et de celui des humains. Enfin, quand nous aurons fait le tour du monde, nous irons vivre dans un endroit où tu n'auras plus à te cacher.

Mi amore, ces deux siècles passés à tes côtés furent exquis mais j'ai dû trop souvent te quitter. Cela va cesser. Si tu veux toujours de moi auprès de toi, nous partirons avec la bénédiction des Volturis.

Notre avenir est radieux, je t'aimerai à jamais.

E.

« C'est… Oh mon dieu… » murmura Esmé.

« Vous en avez mis du temps… » commenta avec moquerie Stefan.

« Comment a-til pu nous berner ? Il est… comme un frère pour moi. » se lamenta Carlisle.

« Stefan, notre accord est compromis, déclara gravement ma mère. Heidi a comploté contre nous. Donc ton clan a agi contre nous. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, ma chère Isabella. Je n'étais en rien au courant de leurs agissements. »

« Edward, peux-tu confirmer ? »

« Oui maman, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, souviens-toi qu'Heidi ne voulait pas révéler l'existence de cette salle à Stefan. » lui répondis-je.

Je tendis ma main vers Stefan.

« Que me réserve l'avenir ? »

Il accepta, toucha ma main et se concentra.

« Je ne vois rien. Je ne peux rien voir. Tu bloques mon don. »

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça… » soupirai-je.

« Stefan, tes dons semblent être les mêmes que le ravisseur de Nessie. » s'énerva à son tour mon père.

« Edward, tu peux lire mes pensées… » commença Stefan.

« Eleazar a réussi à nous berner, tu as pu le faire aussi. »

« Votre ami a plusieurs dons. J'ai fait voir des siècles auparavant à Aro ce dont serait capable Eleazar si il était transformé. Il l'a guetté et l'a transformé à l'aube de ses trente ans, alors qu'il était sur le point de succomber sur un champ de bataille. Eleazar l'a toujours considéré comme son sauveur, son père. Ses multiples dons font de lui un vampire plus puissant que les Volturis réunis. Aro pensait qu'il serait le père de Nessie. Il l'a voulu sous sa coupe dès le début. Eleazar n'a jamais quitté ses fonctions auprès des Volturis. Il a prétendu être affranchi mais il a travaillé jusqu'au bout pour eux. Il est celui qui prévenait Aro des moindres faits et gestes de votre clan. Il a mis sur votre chemin Victoria et James, il a manipulé les chiens, il a fait circuler la rumeur de ta victoire Isabella. Il était même présent lorsque que tu es venue avec ces deux-là pour tuer les Volturis. J'ai lu ses pensées et celles d'Aro. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert ton destin et celui de ta fille. »

« Mais pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit ? » s'énerva ma mère.

« Notre marché était clair, plus aucun contact. De plus, j'espérais que ta fille vienne à moi. »

« Et tu oses dire que tu n'as pas comploté contre mon clan ! »

« Oui, car je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas aidé Eleazar. »

« Notre ami… comment peut-il croire que notre Nessie sera dangereuse ? » se lamenta Esmé.

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? » s'impatienta Emmett.

« C'est vraiment la force brute… » se moqua Stefan.

Emmett gronda et s'approcha à toute vitesse du Roumain.

« Alors ne me cherche pas l'ancêtre ! »

« Nous devons rentrer et nous confronter à Eleazar. Les filles vont être effondrées, surtout Carmen. » déclara Carlisle.

« Est-ce sûr pour nous de rentrer ? » s'inquiéta ma grand-mère.

« Tu oublies, ma petite Esmé, que nous sommes le clan le plus puissant ! » pavoisa Emmett.

J'avais lâché la main de tous et me dirigeai vers un tableau assez grand dans un recoin de la pièce. Je sentis leurs regards à tous dans mon dos, et leurs interrogations.

Ce tableau était merveilleux, lumineux, doux. Il représentait une femme, un sosie quasi parfait de ma mère, qui tenait dans ses bras un enfant brun de quatre ou cinq ans environ.

Stefan se posta à mes côtés.

« Elle s'appelait Gaia. »

« La terre… »

« Oui. Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois, Renesmée. »

« Et l'enfant ? »

« J'ai fait de nombreuses esquisses d'eux avant d'arriver à ce résultat. Je croyais ce tableau détruit. »

« Vous l'avez peint… c'est magnifique. »

« Merci de t'être sacrifiée. Adieu. »

Il le décrocha et sortit avec le tableau sous le bras. Jacob m'enlaça et me ramena doucement vers les autres.

« Les enfants, aidez-moi à emporter tout ceci. » dit finalement mon grand-père en désignant un tas d'au moins trois cent livres.

« Il refusera de laisser tomber. » dis-je calmement à ma famille.

« Il le faudra bien, et puis il le constatera de ses propres yeux. Tu es un vampire à part entière. » me cajola ma grand-mère.

« Non, cela fait des siècles qu'il me redoute. Il me hait, il nous hait depuis trop longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra éviter l'affrontement… »

« Elle a raison, me coupa Alice. Les Denalis nous attendent de pied ferme, ils sont tous prêts à nous combattre. Eleazar les a convaincu. »

« Non, c'est impossible. Ils sont de notre famille. Je suis persuadé d'arriver à désamorcer cette crise. »

« Mais Carlisle… » commença ma mère.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai un don. » lui répondit malicieusement mon grand-père.

L'assurance de mon grand-père nous étonna tous. Il était d'un naturel prudent, pas forcément pessimiste mais jamais vraiment convaincu. Pourtant je redoutais l'affrontement avec nos cousins. Nous gagnerions évidemment, sans doute sans pertes mais ce ne serait pas le cas pour les Denalis et malgré la trahison d'Eleazar aucun de nous ne souhaitait la mort de qui que ce soit.

Je me sentais de nouveau l'objet de la discorde. Mon père capta mes pensées.

_Ne pars pas, pas après que nous t'ayons enfin retrouvée._

_Papa, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que les Denalis ne me voient pas tout de suite._

_Il faut qu'ils te voient._

_Bien, mais je voudrais retourner à Forks ensuite._

« Carlisle, nous retournerons ensuite à Forks. » dit mon père, et tous comprirent qu'il parlait pour mes parents, Jacob et moi.

« Bien sûr. »

Ma mère nous dévisagea, sans comprendre.

Je vis Alice sourire et me « brancha » sur ses pensées. Une vision, magnifique et émouvante. Notre mariage à Jacob et moi. Emily nous mariait, tous les Quileutes étaient présents ainsi que mes grands-parents, même Renée. Je me précipitai vers ma tante pour la remercier, et elle me répondit dans un éclat de rire qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » questionna Emmett.

« Il faut tenter d'isoler Eleazar, commença Jasper. Nous devons éviter un affrontement contre les filles. Seul, il n'aura pas à jouer de rôle, ni à répéter ses mensonges. Quant à le tuer, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une autre solution. »

« Non ! Je refuse d'envisager la mort de quiconque ! » riposta sévèrement Carlisle.

« Tu oublies ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. C'est Nessie ou lui. C'est aussi simple et bête que ça. » lui rétorqua Esmé.

« Nous devons l'obliger à se rendre à l'évidence, l'obliger à reconnaître qu'il n'y a aucun danger. »

« Il est né pour la tuer. Aro l'a transformé pour cela. Sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de sa quête. Nous le ne connaissons pas. Il porte un masque, nous ne pouvons même pas anticiper ses réactions. »

« Je ferai tout pour notre famille, je le tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le faut. Pourtant, je suis convaincu que je peux le convaincre. » dit mon grand-père.

_Il me faut pratiquer mon don, il doit comprendre que Nessie n'est pas un danger._

Je regardait Carlisle, lui souris et repris aussitôt espoir. En prenant connaissance de son don, sa vie et la nôtre serait bouleversée. Un vampire doué de plus dans notre clan nous rendait invincibles. Les Roumains ne nous attaqueraient jamais, nous ne craignions plus rien. J'étais euphorique, je nous voyais déjà dans un siècle, tous heureux, en couple, en sécurité.

_Oh mon dieu, elle nous tuera tous._

Je me tournai vers Rosalie, qui tenait un parchemin.

_C'est fini… _

Son visage d'ange était ravagé par une peur incommensurable. Je fus à ses côtés en moins d'une demi-seconde, lui prit le papier et fut tenté de le détruire aussitôt mais je devais comprendre.

Étais-je donc un danger, même en étant devenue un vampire à part entière ?

Les miens s'étaient réunis autour de ma tante et moi. Ils nous regardèrent, devenant aussi terrifiés que Rosalie tandis que je lisais le parchemin.

« Une enfant mélangée créera le chaos. Elle aura grandit entourée d'amour et choyée mais n'en sera que plus cruelle. Avide de sang, de pouvoir.

Elle tuera d'abord son clan, un par un. Elle tuera l'ange en dernier, le seul qui aurait pu la détruire.

Elle s'unira à un être tout aussi maléfique et enfantera une armée de vampires presqu'aussi puissants qu'elle.

Elle détruira les humains et tous les êtres magiques, puis elle anéantira les autres vampires pendant trois siècles.

Elle créera une nouvelle « humanité », un nouveau monde, peuplé de vampires asservis.

Le monde mourra par sa main. Aucune clémence ne sera possible, elle sera l'apocalypse.»

Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues mais personne ne s'en étonna. Je défiai toutes les lois de la nature vampirique.

J'étais destinée à tous les tuer.

J'avais voulu lutter contre mon destin, le croyant lié à Jacob. J'avais voulu le choisir. Mais il ne s'agissait plus de ma vie, mais de celle de mon clan, et aussi de l'humanité toute entière.

_Foutu karma._

« Nessie, je n'en crois pas un mot », me souffla ma mère.

« Et pourtant, le début de la prophétie est arrivé… » avança Jasper.

« Non, ne lui en voulez pas ! » m'écriai-je alors que tous le fusillaient du regard.

« Renesmée, je ne comprends plus rien. » murmura Carlisle.

« Moi non plus. C'est pourtant moi, Aro et Stefan en ont été convaincus. Que vais-je devenir ? » sanglotai-je de plus belle.

_Réagis, sois forte ma fille._

_Je n'en peux plus. J'ai passé plus d'un mois enterrée, avec un maigre espoir de vous revoir tous un jour. Maintenant, ma vie est foutue. Je dois partir… loin de vous, je ne veux pas vous tuer._

_Tu ne tueras personne, je t'en sais incapable. Reste. Pour moi, pour ta mère ou même pour Jacob, mais reste._

Je reculai, doucement, m'éloignant à regret.

« Je dois partir. »


	18. Chapitre 17 Il me faudrait une télé au

Chapitre 17 – Il me faudrait une télé au moins.

Note de l'auteur : c'est un petit chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas intégrer ce passage dans le chapitre précédent ni le chapitre suivant (qui ne va pas tarder à être publié d'ailleurs)

Je profite du fait que je fais une note pour vous demander humblement des commentaires !

Voilà, je laisse place à l'histoire…

La fuite peut être rassurante quand on pense sauver ceux que l'on aime.

Par amour, je fuyais. Par peur de leur faire du mal, de les tuer en fait.

Je les préservais, tant pis si cela signifiait ne plus jamais les revoir.

La nuit je courais, le jour je courais encore, j'étais trop rapide pour que l'on me repère, malgré les scintillements de ma peau.

J'ai pensé un instant retourner voir Stefan, mais je serais sans doute rejetée, en vertu de l'accord avec ma mère.

J'étais arrivée au Japon, face à l'océan pacifique. En face, très loin, les Etats-Unis, Forks… Mais je ne pouvais pas y aller.

Je devais faire un tour du monde avec mes parents et Jacob, mais je ne pouvais même pas le faire seule. Si j'étais un tel danger, je devais rester cloîtrée.

Fuir me fatiguait.

Je m'arrêtais donc au Japon, si proche des miens finalement, de la Sibérie et même de Forks.

Je trouvai un minuscule studio à Tokyo. J'avais pensé à m'isoler davantage, mais je passerais plus inaperçue au milieu d'une mégalopole.

L'endroit ne comportait qu'une minuscule fenêtre, j'y installai une unique chaise et attendais.

Je n'attendais de ne plus souffrir. Ça me prendrait du temps…

Il me faudrait une télé au moins.


	19. Chapitre 18 C'est ça la célèbre philos

Chapitre 18 – C'est ça la célèbre philosophie japonaise ?

Évidemment qu'il viendrait… Je l'avais repéré trois jours après mon installation. Un autre vampire, local qui plus est. J'avais pénétré son esprit et j'avais découvert qu'il était aussi végétarien.

Au Japon, on appelait les vampires des Kappas.

En zappant, j'avais vu un téléfilm sur le Kappa. De nombreux contes relataient comment il saisissait ses proies et les traînait dans la rivière pour leur arracher à vif le cœur avant de boire le sang qui s'en échappe. Son corps lisse et visqueux en faisait un lutteur hors pair. Il avait cependant une préférence pour les chevaux. Il aimait jouer des tours aux humains.

Le vampire qui m'espionnait ne ressemblait en rien au Kappa, sauf peut-être pour la préférence pour les chevaux. Aussi quand il approchait chaque nuit de mon studio, je le laissais faire, et son esprit était plus divertissant que la télévision.

Il était maladroit, drôle malgré lui et farceur, comme dans les légendes. Il n'avait que soixante et un ans, transformé pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale à dix-neuf ans. Et depuis, il vivait en nomade, changeant de ville chaque semaine. Je l'intriguai et il passa vingt nuits à me surveiller, guettant ma prochaine chasse.

Je n'avais plus chassé depuis Volterra et ne ressentais pas la soif pour autant. Mais j'étais tenaillée par la curiosité de rencontrer ce vampire. Je ne voulais pas sortir aussi je décidai de l'inviter à sa prochaine visite.

« Ryosei, entre. » lui dis-je alors qu'il était sur le toit de mon immeuble.

Trente secondes plus tard, trois coups timides furent portés à ma porte, que j'ouvris aussitôt. Je ris immédiatement devant sa mine renfrognée.

« Tu te croyais si discret ? »

« C'est la première fois qu'on me repère figure-toi. Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'ennuie, je voulais te connaître. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, rien. Tu peux repartir à travers ce pays. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. C'est aussi la première fois que je parle avec un autre vampire. »

J'en fus estomaquée. Même si notre nature faisait de nous des nomades, nous entrions volontiers en contact avec d'autres, enfin les vampires en général, pas les Cullen.

Il inspirait immédiatement la sympathie, il rayonnait de joie, et son air boudeur lui donnait des airs d'enfant. Il mesurait environ 1m75, assez fin, ses cheveux en désordre, un peu comme ceux de mon père, mais noirs. Sa peau pâle semblait encore plus douce que n'importe quelle autre peau de vampire. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, mais sans cernes dessous. Nous autres avions des cernes violettes dès lors que nous avions faim, nos yeux s'assombrissaient pour devenir tout aussi noirs.

Il était magnifique, évidemment, sa peau pâle semblait naturelle et ses yeux noirs le rendaient très attirant et surtout normal.

Il ne bougeait pas, hésitant. Je voulais briser la glace, je commençais à le connaître et donc je décidai de le dérider et de ne plus évoquer nos conditions.

« Ryosei, je ne comprends rien à la mode des jupes pour hommes. »

Nous éclations ensemble de rire et cela allégea quelque peu mon cœur. Nous discutâmes de longues heures de toutes mes découvertes sur le Japon et il m'expliqua nombre de coutumes et croyances.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas chassé ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'une autre nuit débutait.

« Un mois. Et toi ?»

« Presque autant que moi. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

C'était irréel, je n'avais jamais imaginé chasser avec un autre vampire que ceux de ma famille, et pourtant je suivais ce vampire sans me poser de question, sans trouver cela bizarre. Nous avions décimé un troupeau de chevaux malades appartenant à un éleveur cruel, selon Ryosei, Après notre chasse, je constatai que ses yeux étaient restés noirs.

« Tes yeux… » commença-t'il hébété.

« Les tiens ! répliquai-je. Ils ne sont pas censés rester noirs après avoir bu du sang. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'insurgea-t'il.

Je réfléchissais à tout ce que m'avait appris Carlisle mais ne me souvins pas de caractéristiques sur les vampires asiatiques. Carlisle était resté quelques années en Asie, il aurait remarqué ce détail important.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré d'autres vampires, comment le saurais-tu ?»

Il haussa les épaules et m'entraîna dans mon studio. Il scruta le petit espace avant de s'effondrer sur la seule chaise.

« Pas très confortable. Tu déménages bientôt ? »

« Non. »

« Alors dis-moi au moins que tu vas t'acheter un sofa ! »

« Je ne suis pas en vacances. »

« À t'entendre, tu vas rester ici sans rien faire, sans sortir sauf pour chasser… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'analyse de ta part » lançai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« C'est compliqué » ajoutai-je.

« Oh moi ce que j'en dis… Tu sais tout de moi, à mon tour de te poser des questions. Tu viens des Etats-Unis, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu comprends le japonais, puisque tu passes la journée devant la télé , mais ton accent est très prononcé… »

« Apprendre le japonais n'a pas été un choix, au contraire. C'est à cause de mon oncle Emmett, qui ne regarde les mangas qu'en version originale, alors… »

« Ton oncle ? »

« C'est compliqué… » répétai-je, consciente pourtant que j'en avais dit trop ou pas assez.

Je me retrouvais un peu dans le même cas de figure qu'avec Diego, même si ce dernier était plus jeune que Ryosei, il avait côtoyé plusieurs vampires. Je me surpris à imaginer son retour à la vie, en compagnie de Bree et de ma famille.

« Moi j'ai appris l'anglais, enfin juste les bases, aussi grâce à la télévision. »

Ryosei me tira aussitôt de mes pensées mélancoliques. L'avoir dans mon petit studio ne me semblait pas vraiment incongru, mais je risquais la vie des miens. Par extrapolation, je pouvais être retrouvée, mettre en danger ma famille et cela à cause de Ryosei. Peut-être était-il un pion d'Eleazar, mais après avoir scanné son esprit, je n'avais rien trouvé.

« Tu ne peux pas rester, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas dû, désolée. » dis-je soudain en panique face à ma bêtise.

« Ah non ! Tu as encore beaucoup à m'apprendre ! »

« Tu es en danger avec moi, mais surtout ma famille l'est à cause de toi ! »

« Sauf si je reste en permanence avec toi ! » répliqua-t'il naturellement.

Je dus donc réciter, car je ne voulais pas me servir de mes dons, de nouveau mon histoire et celle de mon clan, puis celle des vampires, tout du moins, des vampires américains et européens.

Deux semaines plus tard, il avait réussi à me tirer hors du studio et à me faire marcher dans les rues animées de Tokyo. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'ambiance était aussi électrique qu'elle m'avait semblée l'être à travers ma télévision et l'unique fenêtre du studio.

Il s'était sans doute appliqué du fond de teint très foncé sur sa peau, qui paraissait légèrement halée. À côté de moi, il avait l'air encore plus humain. Il portait un élégant costume noir et une chemise blanche immaculée. Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de vêtements volés. D'ailleurs mon studio était devenu un capharnaüm car il rapportait chaque matin des tas d'objets et de vêtements. Une télévision ultra moderne avait remplacé mon petit écran plat, et il avait même réussi à ramener un très grand canapé d'angle, qui prenait près des deux tiers de mon studio.

Nous avions déambulé dans les rues toute la nuit. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche des humains, tout en restant moi-même. À Venise, j'étais encore à moitié humaine, ici j'étais un vampire, ma gorge m'avait brûlée toute la nuit et chaque battement de cœur autour de moi avait composé une délicieuse et appétissante mélodie. Ryosei n'avait cessé de parler, de me montrer les trésors de cette ville. Il m'avait cependant tenu le bras à chaque seconde car il s'était rendu compte de mon état face à tant de tentation.

J'aurais voulu partager son enthousiasme débordant (il me rappelait beaucoup Emmett), mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers ma famille et surtout vers Jacob.

Ils devaient tous me chercher, évidemment, mais surtout me maudire d'avoir ainsi disparu. À peine les avais-je retrouvé que j'avais fui. Ryosei avait compris ce que je lui avais dit à demi-mots de la situation. Il me disait à chaque aube de partir les rejoindre et de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée, mais comment vivre en sachant que je les tuerais tous un jour ?

« C'est qui l'ange, selon toi ? » me questionna-t'il un après-midi.

« Pardon ? »

« La prophétie parle d'un ange, que tu tuerais en dernier, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui , je suppose que c'est Eleazar. C'est lui qui a été chargé de me tuer, pour empêcher que la prophétie ne se réalise. »

« Mais je ne vois pas comment ça arriverait puisque tu es un vampire maintenant, et plus une enfant mélangée ? »

Il en parlait comme d'un film qu'il n'avait pas compris, il en débattait sans se soucier de la gravité de la situation.

« Ryosei, ça ne change rien en fait. C'est moi, c'est tout. »

« Nous avons une légende sur l'apocalypse… »

« Vous en avez des centaines. » ironisai-je.

« Bref, cette légende prédit que l'apocalypse arrivera du ciel. Des extra-terrestres si tu préfères. »

« Oui j'aimerais mieux ! »

« Nessie, cesse donc de te braquer. Si on trouve l'ange, peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider. Tu le convaincras que tu n'as pas d'envie de meurtres. »

« Mais je pense vraiment que l'ange est Eleazar. »

« Pas moi. Tu le vois comme un ange ? Un vampire qui a tué des centaines d'humains ? D'ailleurs aucun vampire ne se voit tel un ange. »

Il avait raison. Eleazar était loin d'être vertueux, loin d'égaler le meilleur des vampires, loin derrière … Carlisle. Mais alors…

« Je pencherai pour une fée ! » déclara-t'il en pouffant.

« Ryosei, sois sérieux ! »

« Ok, ok. Bon j'ai une théorie qui me trotte dans le crâne… »

« La tête. » le repris-je.

« Oui la tête, une théorie disais-je, sur Carlisle. »

« C'est lui l'ange. » soufflai-je comme si je craignais d'être entendue.

« Oui. »

« Mais tu viens de dire que ça ne pouvait pas être un vampire ! »

« Carlisle me semble plus que ça, plus qu'un simple vampire. Il n'est que bonté, amour, générosité… Et puis, il en a l'apparence.»

« Tu le connais bien, dis-moi. » dis-je suspicieuse.

« Je l'ai vu aux infos il y a une semaine. Il était superbe ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ah, tu vois qu'il ne faut pas forcément zapper quand ça parle des Etats-Unis ! »

« Arrête de jubiler et raconte-moi. »

« Mieux, je l'ai filmé. »

Il avait fait l'acquisition (volé à un passant) d'un téléphone très sophistiqué. Je regardai sur le petit écran le début d'un reportage, titré « Un médecin découvre l'antidote à la contamination radio active. » Ce n'était pas Carlisle mais un de ses anciens collègues, à Juneau. J'ignorais qu'il avait travaillé sur ce projet. J'avais été si égoïste ces dernières années, et aveugle. Carlisle apparaissait quelques secondes à l'écran, n'avait pas été interrogé ni même cité, mais il était là.

Cela me fit sourire et pleurer. Il me manquait tant, tous me manquaient. Comment pourrais-je seulement vouloir les revoir et risquer leurs vies si précieuses ? Ryosei me serra dans ses bras et je n'en fus pas gênée. Je pleurai silencieusement ma vie perdue et j'étais quelque peu soulagée d'avoir une épaule compatissante.

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. » me dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Vraiment ? »

« D'un plan de bataille. »

Je ne compris pas, je n'avais aucune intention de me battre. Mon plan était de rester terrée jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Comme ta mère l'a fait il y a dix ans. Tu dois te battre pour ta famille. »

Ma mère… elle avait foncé tête baissée et avait vaincue les Volturis. Mais la situation était très différente. Je ne m'inquiétais pas de perdre, plutôt de gagner et de décimer tout le monde.

Je n'avais pas encore montré mon don de communication à Ryosei, et quand je fis défiler devant ses yeux la fameuse lutte contre les Italiens, il eut d'abord un hoquet de surprise, puis un grand sourire.

« J'étais certain que tu me cachais quelque chose ! »

« C'est moi l'ennemi, Ryosei. » m'écriai-je pour le faire réagir.

« Non, et puis tu as choisi Jacob. Je ne le vois pas vraiment régner à tes cotés sur les vampires ! Ce serait drôle mais peu plausible. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Franchement, tu en connais beaucoup toi des prophéties qui ce sont réalisées ? »

« Non. »

« Alors je pense que soit ce cher Stefan te ment pour te manipuler, et ce depuis le début, soit cette prophétie est vraie mais n'arrivera pas car tu as choisi Jacob et que tu es devenue vampire. » argua-t'il.

« Stefan… »

« Dans les deux cas, et même si ta compagnie m'a plu, tu dois partir et cesser de te cacher. »

« Ryosei, tu accepterais de te rendre en Roumanie avec moi ? »

« Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te supplier. »

« J'ai peur. Je devrais rester encore ici… »

« Nous avons un proverbe qui dit : Sur un cerisier mort, on ne trouve pas de fleurs. »

Je le regardai hébétée, ne comprenant rien, une fois de plus. Il me sourit, tel un grand gaillard naïf, il n'y avait pas grand chose à comprendre.

« C'est ça la célèbre philosophie japonaise ? » le taquainai-je.


	20. Chapitre 19 C'est un retour aux sources

**Dernier ****chapitre ****mais ****un ****épilogue ****suit ****…**

Voilà ma ff terminée, le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue étant finis je vous livre tout cela en même temps!

Chapitre 19 – C'est un retour aux sources

Une semaine après cette discussion, nous avions quitté le Japon. Ryosei était enthousiaste, il ne montrait aucune peur, aucun stress. Il était convaincu de la réussite de cette expédition. De mon côté je n'avais toujours pas d'idée sur comment faire. Je ne voulais pas exposer mon nouvel ami à des dangers dont il ignorait tout. Mon ami piaillait d'impatience de rencontrer d'autres vampires, et s'était promis de ne plus vivre seul après tout ça. Je lui avais promis qu'il aurait toujours sa place dans notre clan, si toutefois nous ressortions vivant de notre équipée.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux, je n'avais jamais autant voyagé que ces deux derniers mois et j'aurais aimé en profiter mais j'étais en pleine réflexion, et pour ma part, je stressais beaucoup. J'avais à peine émis deux phrases pendant les trois jours de voyage, je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit mon ami japonais.

Et si cette prophétie n'était qu'un leurre, une nouvelle tentative de Stefan pour m'attirer dans ses filets ? Je me repassais chaque mot que ce Roumain avait dit à ma mère dix ans plus tôt et le mois dernier. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, toujours hautain, toujours sûr de lui, ses pensées étaient trop claires pour être vraies.

À deux cent kilomètres de notre destination, je me stoppai net. J'avais besoin d'un plan de bataille, Ryosei avait raison. Et je devais l'établir sur le champ. Ryosei me conseilla d'être menaçante, de lui prouver tous mes pouvoirs, et l'étendu de ceux-ci. Je pensais au contraire que je devais faire profil bas et étudier le clan Roumain.

« On leur dit quoi sur moi ? » demanda-t'il alors que nous étions dans une impasse.

« Que tu es mon garde du corps. » plaisantai-je.

« Ou alors, tu leur expliques que tu m'as choisi pour régner avec toi. Que tu… nous sommes un couple. »

Je le dévisageai, sans être vexée ou choquée. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter à ces émotions trop humaines. Le faire passer pour celui qui règnerait avec moi était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même.

« Je leur dirai que nous sommes venus prendre notre dû. » lui répondis-je calmement.

« En les poussant dans leur retranchement, nous saurons la vérité. » ajouta Ryosei.

À peine remis en route, nous fûmes suivis par deux vampires qui restèrent à distance. Leurs odeurs m'étaient familières, il s'agissait de mes gardiens en Egypte. L'un d'eux était censé avoir été par mon clan, mais apparemment, il leur avait échappé. J'avais suivi l'odeur des Roumains et fus soulagée, en arrivant devant le plus sinistre des châteaux, de n'avoir senti aucun membre de ma famille. Enfin j'allais confronter les Roumains à leurs mensonges ou à une vérité qui ne me plairait peut-être pas.

Vladimir nous accueillit au seuil du château. Sans un sourire ou un geste chaleureux évidemment, il nous guida vers une salle aussi majestueuse que la grande salle de Volterra. Le style était cependant gothique, il y faisait très sombre, bref ça m'aurait fait peur si j'avais été humaine. Contrairement à la rayonnante bâtisse italienne, tout ici était réduit à son minimum. Les vampires voyaient très bien dans le noir, l'électricité était donc inutile.

Les deux vampires qui m'avaient gardé en Egypte arrivèrent peu après et Vladimir nous laissa avec eux, le temps de prévenir Stefan.

« Tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs. » me dit l'un des vampires.

« Et tu es ? » lui répondis-je avec dédain.

« Georges, pour te servir ma reine. »

« Mais quel hypocrite ! se moqua le second. Il t'a reluquée quand tu étais sous mon pouvoir ! »

« Angello ! Tais-toi. »

« C'était donc toi qui pouvait nous endormir. Essaie à nouveau. » lui dis-je, décidée à savoir au plus tôt si j'étais encore sensible à son don.

Il sembla se concentrer mais rien ne se produisit et George éclata de rire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Puis en moins d'une seconde, Angello sauta à trois mètres de haut, décrocha un morceau d'une gargouille, réduisit la pierre en poussière et enfin fit tomber le tas de poussière sur la tête de son comparse. Georges se réveilla rapidement et grogna au constat de la farce d'Angello.

Les vampires étaient soit immatures, soit tragédiens, concluai-je alors qu'ils se pourchassaient dans la grande salle.

Ils se stoppèrent quand Stefan fit son apparition et mes doutes se confirmèrent. Ils étaient à ses ordres à lui, pas à Eleazar. Cela ne rendait pas innocent ce dernier, mais un nouveau pan du mystère se dévoilait. Puis Heidi nous rejoignit, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouge sang.

« Renesmée, Ryosei. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir. Que me vaut la joie de votre venue ? »

Il ressemblait tant à Aro, se complaisant dans des discours hypocrites et pompeux.

« Nous venons prendre notre place. » dis-je sereinement, droit dans ses yeux.

« Votre place ? »

_Qui__est-il_, pensa-t'il en scrutant Ryosei.

Je plaçai mon ami aussitôt sous mon bouclier, comme le faisait ma mère, et rendit alors ses pensées inaccessibles au Roumain.

« Ryosei est celui que j'ai choisi pour régner sur les vampires, à mes côtés. »

« Tu as donc fait ton choix. Ta famille sera dévastée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. »

« À l'heure qu'il est, ils sont déjà tous morts, assénai-je sans trembler. Ainsi que les loups. »

Stefan et Vladimir se regardèrent avec angoisse. Enfin, ils commençaient à laisser tomber le masque. Si la prophétie était fausse, je restais malgré tout la plus puissante vampire.

« Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à vous de rester en vie encore quelques temps. » leur dis-je suavement.

Ryosei n'avait rien dit mais les regardait avec dédain. Il était censé avoir été choisi et en était fier, c'était son rôle et il le tenait parfaitement.

« Que veux-tu ? » lâcha Vladimir.

« Je veux Eleazar. »

« Quelle coïncidence, il devrait arriver dans … »

« Tais-toi idiot ! »

La voix de Stefan claqua et Vladimir le regarda hébété.

« Je veux toute la vérité sur mon enlèvement et surtout je veux le tuer de mes mains. »

« Mais pourquoi nous avoir rendu cette agréable visite ? » tenta Stefan.

Il résistait très bien à mon don, je ne pouvais rien déchiffrer de ses pensées, aussi je me focalisai sur Vladimir.

_Il devrait lui dire la vérité. Elle serait en colère mais nous épargnerait peut-être, comme sa mère. Elle a fait tuer ses parents, son clan, oui c'est sûr qu'elle va nous tuer en apprenant la vérité. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le plus tard possible._

Il s'interrompit et je compris que Stefan et lui communiquaient par la pensée, mais les paroles de Stefan étaient de nouveau bloquées.

_Que__va-t__'__on__faire__d__'__Eleazar ?__Je__capte__déjà__ses__pensées.__(__)__Comment__ça__lui__dire__toute__la__vérité !__Elle__a__tué__ses__parents !__Elle__ne__nous__pardonnera__pas.__(__)__Plus__rien__à__perdre ?(__)__Et__ce__Japonais ?__Il__arrive__à__se__rendre__invisible,__c__'__est__pas__mal.__(__)__Oui__c__'__est__sûr__que__ce__n__'__est__pas__un__don__très__utile__quoique__si__on__arrivait__à__ … __(__)__Ok__ok,__je__réfléchis__mais__je__ne__vois__pas__d__'__autres__options.__Si__elle__retourne__à__Volterra,__elle__trouvera__par__elle-même__la__vérité__sur__cette__prophétie.__(__)__Mais__il__n__'__est__pas__fiable.__Carlisle__a__réussi__à__le__convaincre__qu__'__elle__n__'__était__pas__dangereuse.__Si__il__vient__ici,__c__'__est__pour__nous__demander__des__comptes !__(__)__Il__va__le__réaliser.__Il__est__en__ce__moment__même__en__train__de__réfléchir__à__un__moyen__de__nous__tuer !__(__)__Diego__aussi,__justement.__(__)__Non.__(__)__Elle__ne__va__pas__nous__croire.__Même__en__tentant__de__les__monter__les__uns__contre__les__autres,__Renesmée__a__confiance__en__Diego,__ça__ne__marchera__pas.__(__)__On__n__'__en__serait__pas__là__si__tu__m__'__avais__écouté !_

Aussi passionnante que fut cette conversation, je dus interrompre mon espionnage car Diego venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'était précipité joyeusement vers moi. Mon bouclier étant toujours actif, il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres mais je réussis à le faire atterrir en douceur dans ma bulle.

Eleazar me dévisagea et je captai aussitôt ses pensées.

_Je__suis__désolé.__Je__suis__venu__pour__réparer__mes__erreurs.__Ensuite__tu__pourras__rentrer__chez__toi._

J'acquiesçai discrètement et lui transmis mentalement mes instructions, ainsi qu'à Diego.

Les Roumains attendaient que l'un d'entre nous parle. Ils avaient cessé leur conversation et leurs pensées ne m'étaient plus captables.

_À toi Eleazar._

« Je ne poursuis plus Renesmée. Je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Nos clans sont morts, j'ai échappé à sa vengeance uniquement car je lui ai promis la vérité. Mais c'est à vous de la lui révéler.»

« J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais il y a un mois, Renesmée était présente. Je ne sais rien de plus. » siffla Stefan.

« Ce parchemin n'était qu'un mensonge. » asséna Eleazar.

« La prophétie parle bien de… » tenta Vladimir.

Diego le stoppa d'un geste et les menaça :

« Je maîtrise mon don maintenant. Je vous tuerais dans les plus atroces souffrances si vous persistez dans votre mensonge. »

Un instant plus tard, nous étions encerclés d'au moins deux cent vampires, et tous des nouveaux nés. Ils ne se doutaient pas de la mort certaine qui les attendait. Même si Diego ne parvenait pas à tous les tuer grâce à son don, mon bouclier nous protégeait et déjà une vingtaine de vampires avaient été bloqués et repoussés.

« Renesmée, viens avec moi. » me susurra Stefan, rejouant la même sérénade qu'il avait servie à ma mère dix ans plus tôt.

Je lui jetai un regard haineux et il n'ajouta plus rien. Je ressentais que je ne tirerais plus aucune information de sa part.

« Que faisons nous de ces nouveaux-nés ? » demandai-je à mes trois accompagnateurs.

« Tuons-les, personne ne peut plus rien pour eux. » répondit Eleazar.

J'étais sceptique, tuer ne me plaisait pas. Même ces nouveaux-nés ne méritaient pas ce triste sort, mais si les Roumains mourraient, qui les contrôlerait ?

« Débarrasse nous de Stefan. » ordonnai-je à Diego, avant d'ajouter mentalement d'attendre une réaction, ce qui se produisit aussitôt.

« Non ! cria le Roumain. Sans moi, tu resteras dans le doute ! »

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! N'avais-tu pas prévu cela ?»

Puis je me précipitai au côté de Stefan, le bloquant de mes bras et accédai enfin à ses souvenirs, ainsi que tous les vampires présents. Ma vision fut d'abord floue, Stefan tentai de bloquer mon pouvoir mais il ne résista pas longtemps.

Sous nos yeux, une plaine verte immense, quelques cahutes primitives à l'est. Stefan, humain, gisait dans son sang. Une femme apparut, un vampire, les yeux couleur rouge sang et les cheveux bruns. Elle était telle une bête sauvage, les traits déformés par la rage et la soif sans doute. Elle mordit Stefan, but quelques secondes son sang puis stoppa et se sauva. Vint ensuite une autre femme, humaine plus âgée. Elle releva Stefan, épongea sa blessure mais le crut mort et abandonna à son tour le corps. Il fut laissé comme mort dans la plaine, totalement ignoré et durant toute sa transformation, il bouillait de rage. À son réveil, il avait fui et erré durant plusieurs millénaires.

Sa créatrice revint une nuit, et d'un geste le pétrifia tandis qu'elle lui parlait.

« Tu es indigne de moi, tu es pitoyable ! Tu dois les tuer, ils sont là pour te nourrir ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

Elle disparut quelques minutes puis revint avec un homme jeune, elle le décapita et offrit le cou ensanglanté à Stefan. Quand le corps fut exsangue, le vampire reprit contenance, ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent. Sa créatrice reprit la parole.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Je t'ai créé pour régner sur les humains. Tu seras immortel. »

Puis elle disparut. Stefan rencontra quelques années plus tard une jeune femme et s'éprit d'elle. Elle souffrit beaucoup de leurs rapports mais survécut à la conception et à la délivrance d'un fils. Stefan ayant compris la nature de son garçon, quitta sa compagne, mais revint quelques fois la revoir avec leur enfant. Son fils mourut au bout de neuf ans, et Stefan, voulant retrouver sa compagne, ne la trouva pas. Nous vîmes ensuite Stefan évoluer vers un être cruel et très intelligent. Après avoir créé Vladimir, sa créatrice revint. Cette fois-ci, Stefan lui parla.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? » la pressa-t'il.

« Celui que tu as créé ne te sauvera pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Toi seul régnera, mais ta descendance peut causer ta perte. » asséna-t'elle.

« Mais mon fils est mort. »

« Elle a eu un autre enfant, une fille. »

« Je dois transformer la fille ? »

« C'est d'elle que dépend ta survie, mais tu dois préserver ta descendance. Mais si l'une de tes descendantes devient vampire, tu périras de sa main.»

Elle ne revint plus.

Je stoppai là la vision. J'étais sa descendante, ainsi que ma mère et notre lignée s'arrêtait avec moi. Nous étions devenues vampires toutes deux, ma mère avait sauvé le clan de Stefan face à leurs ennemis les Volturis. Il y avait bien une prophétie, et il s'agissait de la mort de Stefan, je devais le tuer.

« Pourquoi avoir inventé cette autre prophétie sur moi ? » lui demandai-je durement.

« J'ai voulu ramener ta mère à moi, car étant devenue vampire, elle devenait dangereuse pour moi. Ce parchemin, je l'ai placé à Volterra après ta naissance. J'ai surveillé moi-même ma descendance mais Aro l'a remarqué et je lui ai menti sur les véritables raisons. Il est parti avec Caïus et Marcus mais n'a pas oublié ce que je lui avais raconté. Il a voulu se protéger, persuadé d'être le nouveau roi des vampires. »

« Et Eleazar ? »

« Je l'avais repéré lors de notre errance, mais Aro s'en est emparé avant moi. Quand il m'a demandé en quoi ce vampire m'avait intéressé, je lui ai de nouveau menti. J'ai toujours réussi à lui mentir malgré son don. Je lui ai dit qu'Eleazar pourrait être l'ange de la prophétie, le seul capable de tuer le monstre. En fait mon cher Eleazar, tu étais censé être mon premier vampire doué de pouvoir. Tu faisais parti d'un plan pour récupérer notre trône et tuer les Volturis. »

« Mais… toute ma vie j'ai été manipulé en vain, j'ai dû tricher et risquer la vie de proches… » réalisa Eleazar.

« Des proches ? cracha Vladimir. Tu as utilisé ces vampires, tu t'es approché des succubes russes, puis des Cullen, uniquement sous les ordres de ce crétin d'Aro ! Quel hypocrite ! J'espère qu'elle te tuera de ses mains, comme elle l'a clamé avant ton arrivée. »

Les nouveaux-nés s'étaient parqués dans un coin de la salle. Ryosei, Diego, Stefan et Vladimir me dévisageaient, attendant que je confirme mes intentions.

« J'ai entendu la vérité. J'ai moi aussi réussi à te mentir, Stefan. Je n'avais pas le projet de tuer qui que ce soit en venant ici. Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir ces résolutions. Tu n'échapperas pas à ta destinée. »

Stefan parut choqué, enfin une réaction spontanée. Je devais le tuer, tuer son clan. Ils n'étaient que des assoiffés de pouvoir, dangereux pour notre monde. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir aux conséquences.

_Diego, tue Heidi._

Heidi fut démembrée puis son cadavre s'embrasa, sans l'intervention physique de Diego. Vladimir et Stefan se pétrifièrent, et les nouveaux-nés s'agitèrent.

« Voici ce qui vous attend. Tout s'arrête ici. Ma mère aurait dû vous tuer, cela m'aurait évité bien des souffrances. »

_Tue-les. Tous._

« Reculez, nous conseilla Diego. Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser. J'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire cela. »

Il me jeta un regard triste. Je le forçais à tuer plus de deux cent vampires… Ce n'était pas anodin, mais c'était nécessaire et il l'avait compris.

Un bruit assourdissant suivi le moment où Diego ferma les yeux. Tous les vampires avaient été réduits en pièce, puis un brasier immense s'alluma au centre de la salle. Ryosei, Eleazar, Diego et moi rassemblâmes les corps et membres des vampires morts et les jetâmes dans le brasier. Nous restions silencieux de longues minutes, puis Eleazar s'adressa à moi.

« Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai compris que l'on t'avait manipulé. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus sous influence, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais tenter de me faire pardonner auprès de ma femme et de notre famille mais surtout auprès de toi. Je vous ai à tous menti durant des décennies, que dis-je, des siècles. Les tiens m'ont déjà pardonné mais ça va être plus difficile avec Carmen. »

« Je suis désolée, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle trouvera un moyen de te pardonner. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Comment vont mes parents ? »

J'avais posé la question, celle qui me terrifiait. Je n'osais même pas penser à Jacob.

« Ils sont encore en Italie, ils se sont cachés des Roumains. Ils m'ont convaincu, surtout Carlisle, et ensemble nous sommes tous retournés à Volterra. Nous avons découvert la vérité sur Stefan, son parchemin soit disant si ancien n'était qu'un faux. Renesmée, je suis vraiment désolé. À cause de moi, tu as été séparée de ta famille depuis plus de deux mois. »

« C'est donc toi qui m'a enlevée. »

« Oui. »

J'avais espéré qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais après tout, je comprenais. Il était persuadé d'agir dans l'intérêt de tous.

Nous quittâmes le château et coururent jusqu'à Rome où ma famille, prévenue de mon retour, nous attendait. J'avais demandé à Ryosei de se joindre à nous. Il était, comme toujours, très enthousiaste. J'avais lu dans son esprit qu'il comptait draguer Tanya. Eleazar m'apprit que les sœurs étaient aussi en Italie, ainsi que Garrett qui s'était épris de Kate.

Sur le chemin, je me permis de poser des questions à Eleazar. Le récit de sa surveillance sur plusieurs siècles de mon clan avait suscité en moi de nombreuses interrogations. Même si Eleazar avait découvert qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion, il n'en restait pas moins celui qui m'avait livrée aux Volturis puis aux Roumains.

« Je dois comprendre, raconte-moi. Toute ta vie, tes surveillances, ce que tu as fait pour éviter que ma mère et mon père me conçoivent. » le pressai-je.

« Tu as lu mes journaux, j'ai suivi Carlisle depuis le dix-huitième siècle. Il me fascinait et sa résistance au sang humain était déjà impressionnante à l'époque. J'aurais voulu lui parler de son don mais Aro m'en empêchait. »

« Je t'avoues ne pas comprendre comment tu as pu, toi et tous les autres évidemment, te soumettre aux Volturis. »

« C'était une autre époque, où les seigneurs existaient aussi dans le monde des humains. Aro m'a sauvé, j'étais un sauvage et il m'a gardé auprès de lui, tel un père. Grâce à lui, j'ai maîtrisé rapidement ma soif, mon don et mes capacités. Je le vénérais, ainsi que Caïus et Marcus avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Quant Aro m'a parlé pour la première fois de la prophétie, j'étais honoré car ses frères n'étaient pas au courant. Il était sceptique mais se devait d'être prudent. Pour ma part, j'étais prêt à tout pour le protéger, tu t'en es doutée. Mais il croyait aussi que je serait le père du monstre… excuse-moi, de vieux réflexes. »

« Pas de problèmes. Continue je te prie. »

« Aussi je me suis impliqué dans cette quête pour sa survie et j'étais zélé. J'ai tué quelques vampires qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de tes ancêtres, je l'ai toujours fait avec conviction. Tes ancêtres ont émigré peu après Carlisle aux Etats-Unis, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu assouvir ma curiosité en même temps que j'accomplissais ma mission. Il se sentait prêt à se lier à un autre vampire. Mais il craignait de ne jamais trouver un vampire végétarien, aussi il envisageait de se créer un compagnon. Quand ton père tomba malade, Carlisle y a vu un signe, tu sais à quel point il est croyant. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il a mordu Edward et lui inculqué ses valeurs. Ton père était un jeune homme bien élevé, respectueux et très prude, aussi il accepta de suivre Carlisle. »

« Mais tu l'as poussé à goûter au sang humain… »

« Nous ne voulions pas qu'il se créé un clan, Aro espérait toujours que Carlisle reviendrait à Volterra et y resterait. Alors j'ai tout fait pour les séparer, mais Esmé était déjà là et ils formaient bien plus qu'un clan, ils étaient déjà une famille. Ton père les a très vite considéré comme ses parents. Alors que j'étais dans le Mississipi avec Aro et quelques gardes, j'ai découvert Alice. Je m'en suis caché et comme elle était sauvage et perdue, j'ai pu facilement la cerner. Aro a partagé plusieurs de ses visions. Elle rejoindrait les Cullen, et surtout elle avait vu la mort de tous les Volturis. Notre surveillance sur ton grand-père s'est intensifiée et nous avions compris que nous avions toutes les pièces du puzzle. L'enfant mélangé serait issu du clan Cullen et de la lignée de Stefan. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tué alors ? »

« Aro était très sceptique, je te l'ai dit, mais aussi très joueur et arrogant. Je pense qu'il voulait tuer celle qui devait le tuer. Ce n'est pas son amitié envers Carlisle qui le retenait. Il m'a laissé un peu plus de liberté pour surveiller le clan et m'a fait me rapprocher directement de Carlisle. Ça n'a pas été facile de donner le change, surtout avec ton père qui pouvait lire mes pensées. Mais j'étais aguerri et d'une extrême prudence, de plus Carmen avait accepté de me suivre. Grâce aux Denalis que Carlisle connaissait déjà, j'ai pu me lier facilement avec les tiens. J'ai donc manipulé ton père pour qu'il devienne obsédé par le sang humain, mais il a beaucoup résisté et finalement a trouvé un compromis pour sa conscience en ne tuant que des criminels ou des suicidaires. »

« Des suicidaires ? »

« Pendant la grande dépression, il a croisé beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient en finir. Mais certaines envisageaient un carnage, alors il agissait en protégeant d'autres personnes. »

« C'est un détail que personne à part toi et lui ne connaissait. Carlisle ne m'en a rien dit. »

« Ton père a encore quelques secrets. Mais ne le juge pas, n'oublie pas qu'il était sous mon influence. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs leur as-tu raconté tout cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Il doit moins s'en vouloir alors, je l'y aiderais si ce n'est pas le cas. »

Eleazar me fit un clin d'œil, Ryosei et Diego avaient calqué leur vitesse sur la nôtre et écoutaient le récit.

« Les années sont passées, repris Eleazar. Edward est revenu repentant et j'ai compris que ton père serait… ton père, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il était le seul célibataire, aucun des vampires qu'il avait rencontré ne l'avait attiré. J'ai manipulé Tanya pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et tenté de faire de même avec ton père mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il avait un idéal d'amour qui n'était pas corruptible. »

« Un grand romantique. »

« Oui. Renée est arrivée dans la région à la fin des années 80 et j'ai bien cru que l'heure avait sonné mais ton père n'a fait que le croiser un soir. »

« Hein ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, Carlisle n'est pas au courant non plus ! »

« Je dois avouer que les conséquences de cette rencontre se sont retournées contre moi. Ils étaient si proches que j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. Aussi j'ai poussé ta mère vers Forks, où Edward se rendait parfois pour chasser, car il aimait cette zone. Ils se sont rencontrés à la station essence. Elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le tuyau et il l'a aidé. Billy était là, il a tout de suite ressenti un danger en présence d'Edward et s'est interposé. Ton père est parti, et je pense que cette rencontre ne l'a pas marqué. Avec la chance de Renée, elle n'a pas réussi à redémarrer et c'est ainsi que Billy a appelé le jeune adjoint du shériff… »

« Charlie… »

« Puis ta mère est née et est repartie peu après avec Renée. J'ai cru que ce ne serait donc pas pour cette génération non plus mais finalement Bella est revenue à Forks. Ton père est tombé sous le charme aussitôt et quand il est venu en Alaska pour faire le point sur ses émotions et sa fascination pour Bella, j'ai compris. Ta mère et lui allaient s'aimer et je devais stopper cela. J'ai mis le doute dans son esprit et n'y est parvenu uniquement parce qu'il était lui-même persuadé d'être dangereux pour Bella. Quand j'ai envoyé James et Victoria, ça a été simple pour moi de les manipuler, j'étais convaincu que j'avais évité que la prophétie ne se réalise. Mais face à cet échec Aro a voulu que tes parents te conçoivent au plus tôt et malgré moi, je les ai poussé à le faire. Après cela, ta mère est devenue une forteresse et je n'ai pu qu'observer.»

« Ensuite elle a tué les Volturis… »

« J'ai rejoint ta mère, Rose et Emmett sans me faire remarquer mais Aro comme Stefan me savaient présent. Après le départ de Bella et des tiens, je suis allé voir les Roumains qui m'ont confirmé connaître et redouter cette prophétie, c'est pourquoi je les ai aidé, ou plutôt l'inverse. Je leur ai confié Diego et d'autres vampires prisonniers des Volturis. Seul Diego est resté captif. J'ai attendu à leur demande de voir comment tu évoluerais.»

« Et Bree ? »

« C'était une aubaine, elle aimait Diego et je savais que ce dernier était retenu par les Roumains. J'ai usé de mon don également sur elle. Mais pour tout te dire, elle ne m'a rien appris de très intéressant au début. Et ensuite elle a compris que tes sentiments vis à vis de Jacob avaient changé, que tu étais prête à te lier à lui, ce n'était qu'une question de semaines. Quand tu es partie en Europe avec tes tantes et tes parents, je n'ai pas jugé utile de te suivre mais les Roumains prirent leur décision peu après et c'est pourquoi nous avons débarqué à Venise, je devais t'enlever.»

« Que pensais-tu de tout cela ? » lui demandai-je dans un souffle.

« Je ne te détestais pas, je te considérais comme une humaine. C'était plus simple, j'avais une foi aveugle en ma mission, aveugle est le bon qualificatif. Mais comment aurais-je pu déceler les manipulations et les mensonges que Stefan avait racontés à Aro ? » plaida-t'il.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est derrière nous. Tout va s'arranger. »

« Pour notre petite existence peut-être, mais sans personne pour gérer les vampires, j'ai peur que notre secret ne soit exposé. »

Il était sincèrement inquiet.

« Tu devrais être ce guide. » lançai-je.

« Quoi ? Moi ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es le seul qui a autant d'expérience, tu t'en sortiras. »

Je le voyais très bien dans son rôle. Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait le convaincre grâce à ses visions et Carlisle grâce à son don. Eleazar avait toujours vécu pour une cause, il était juste. De plus, je voyais bien les sœurs Denalis sous le soleil italien.

« Je dois en parler à Carmen. J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner, même si je ne le mérite pas. »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je ne savais pas grand-chose de leur relation, mais cela me ramena à Jacob. Je l'avais tant fait souffrir et pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il me pardonnerait, mes parents aussi. J'étais sereine quand je vis la ville antique se dresser devant nous. Ryosei me stoppa dans ma course alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de ma famille. Il scrutait un bâtiment et je devinais à l'odeur que derrière quelques murs se trouvait l'écurie des chevaux montés par les gardes républicains.

« C'est la classe ! » murmura-t'il.

Je lus dans son esprit qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention d'y goûter cette nuit même.

« Pas de pause ! » grondai-je gentiment.

« Allez, juste un Nessie, je vais faire très vite ! »

« Non et puis ce n'est pas sûr ! » arguai-je.

« Tu oublies son don. » intervint Eleazar.

« Mon don ? »

Je ne lui avais pas encore dit ce que j'avais entendu des pensées des Roumains. Eleazar avait détecté ce don et en avait parlé comme si Ryosei et moi savions de quoi il s'agissait.

« Euh, oui. Tu peux te rendre « invisible » dans le sens où tu arrives à cacher tes caractéristiques physiques de vampire. » expliqua Eleazar.

« D'où tes yeux toujours noirs et jamais dorés. » dis-je en comprenant aussi qu'il n'avait jamais mis de fond de teint pour rendre sa peau moins blanche et que sa peau n'était pas aussi froide que la notre.

« La classe. » conclua légèrement mon ami japonais avant de sauter littéralement sur Diego.

« Allez, je le vide de son sang et tu le fais mourir euh d'une façon naturelle. Tu veux bien ? » le supplia-t'il tel un enfant quémandant une sucrerie juste avant le dîner.

Mon ami me rappelait beaucoup ma tante Alice, hyperactive, limite capricieuse mais à qui nous cédions tout. Diego accepta et tous les deux s'éclipsèrent dans le bâtiment. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils revinrent, tous les deux repus puisque Diego avait aussi dîné.

Puis je sentis l'odeur des miens si particulière mais surtout celle de Jacob.

« Tu comptais nous laisser poireauter encore longtemps ? » se plaignit Emmett en m'étreignant le premier.

Les retrouvailles furent très émouvantes, et je pouvais enfin souffler de soulagement. Tous étaient là, en vie et heureux de me revoir. Que demander de plus ?

Jacob et moi n'échangions que des regards et nous nous clamions notre amour ainsi, nous réservant des retrouvailles plus intimes pour plus tard.

Toute la nuit, nous déambulions tous au hasard des rues, riant et faisant du bruit. Ryosei avait réussi à s'approcher de Tanya, ils étaient collés et discutaient vivement. Carmen avait pardonné à Eleazar, comme nous tous, et les époux ne se quittaient pas non plus. Carlisle n'avait pas voulu attendre trop longtemps pour que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé en Roumanie. Alors que nous étions tous devant la célèbre fontaine de Trévise, je leur fis voir le mois passé loin d'eux au Japon, ma rencontre avec Ryosei, la Roumanie et la mort du clan de Stefan, ainsi que la vérité sur cette prophétie qui avait failli me coûter ma famille, mon amour et donc mon bonheur.

À l'aube, quand tous regagnèrent leur hôtel, Jacob me retint.

« Venise ? » me proposa-t'il simplement.

Là où nous nous étions aimés, nous n'avions eu qu'un début, j'avais été enlevé quelques heures après l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

« C'est un retour aux sources. » lui dis-je en le dévorant du regard.


	21. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

><p>Nous nous étions réunis chez Emily, notre clan et la meute. Le premier conseil loup-vampire. De quoi retourner tous les Quileutes dans leur tombe, mais notre cas resterait sans doute unique.<p>

De retour à Forks depuis une petite semaine beaucoup était à faire. La meute avait été tenue à l'écart des derniers évènements, un nouveau traité serait conclu cette nuit et surtout nous célébrions mes fiançailles avec Jacob, officiellement.

Après tous ces évènements, la meute quitta la cabane mais Jacob demanda à son père de rester. Je me doutais que cette conversation aurait lieu. Mon fiancé n'avait pas digéré les omissions de son père, il restait quelques mystères à éclaircir et il n'allait pas lâcher son père avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Carlisle avait refusé de lui divulguer ce qu'il savait, répétant que Jacob devait l'entendre de la bouche de son père. Avec l'accord de Billy, qui semblait savoir à quoi s'attendre, nous assistions tous à ces révélations. J'étais très curieuse et en scannant les pensées de mon clan, je n'étais pas la seule.

« Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais déçu de ne pas avoir muter. » attaqua durement Jacob.

« Cela n'a pas duré longtemps. » contra son père.

« Tu imagines que tu aurais dû m'aider davantage ? » insista mon fiancé.

Billy nous donnait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un détail et qu'il était inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

_Fais-nous voir sa vie, je t'en supplie mon amour._

Les paroles muettes de Jacob me parvinrent. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, j'eus une seconde d'hésitation puis finalement, je m'immisçais dans l'esprit de mon futur beau-père.

« Désolée Billy, mais c'est la seule façon d'en finir. » lui dis-je tristement.

Mon don se manifesta pour la première fois pour Billy et Emily, même si cette dernière ne sembla pas étonnée, ni impressionnée.

Nous vîmes Billy quand il avait huit ou neuf ans, en voiture avec son père et son grand-père et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait du jour où ils avaient eu cet accident. Billy était en colère contre son père et il l'avait confié à Ephraïm. Mais William nia avoir une aventure avec Helen Swan. Il était furieux des reproches des siens. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer davantage. La voiture fit une embardée pour éviter un camion et elle se renversa. Seul Billy en réchappa.

« Ma mère était une femme très jalouse. Elle avait été rejetée de sa famille car elle avait épousé un indien. Et elle avait toujours craint que mon père ne la quitte. Ils étaient amis avec les Swan. Helen et lui s'étaient vus un jour pour préparer un cadeau au père de Charlie. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre eux que de l'amitié. » nous confia Billy

Un autre moment fut le jour des funérailles de William et d'Ephraïm. Charlie était là et avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de Billy, le début d'une longue amitié.

L'occupation d'Alcatraz et sa rencontre furtive avec Carlisle. Il s'était depuis remémoré ce détail mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas repéré son ennemi.

Quelques années plus tard, Renée arrivait à Forks. La rencontre entre mon père et ma grand-mère dont Eleazar m'avait parlée.

« Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce jour. » déclara ahuri mon père.

« Moi si, comme si c'était hier, et Charlie doit s'en souvenir aussi car c'est ce jour là qu'il a rencontré Renée. » répondit Billy.

En effet, sous nos yeux se jouait la scène. Mon père, voulant éviter d'être aspergé d'essence, avait été un peu trop rapide pour aller aider Renée. Billy qui avait assisté à cela s'était précipité et avait pris le tuyau. Mon père était reparti, soulagé d'échapper à tout contact humain. Renée avait calé en voulant repartir et Billy avait alors appelé Charlie. Le coup de foudre entre mes grands-parents eut alors lieu.

Le soir même, Billy posait un lapin à Sarah, sa petite amie. Il mutait pour la première fois et tout en ayant peur du danger, était fier d'être à son tour et comme son grand-père, un guerrier.

« J'ai failli la perdre à cause de toi Edward. » glissa Billy en riant doucement.

« Pardon ? » répondit mon père.

« J'allais faire ma demande, mais j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait et j'ai fait le lien avec ta présence ce jour-là. Tu es d'ailleurs resté près d'une semaine dans le secteur, et j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais épouser ma Sarah. »

Nous vîmes ensuite le mariage de Billy, la naissance de ses enfants. Jacob était très ému car il revoyait sa mère.

Elle était morte dans un accident de voiture quand il avait neuf ans. Billy ne se transformait plus qu'une fois par an. Même si il avait attendu toute son adolescence pour muter, il le regretta car il souhaitait plus que tout éviter cela à son fils. Il continua à se changer en loup, même après sa paralysie dû à son diabète, et le conseil était au courant.

Quand les Cullen vinrent vivre à Forks, Billy s'était disputé avec Charlie. Mon grand-père ne comprenait pas le boycott des Indiens envers l'hôpital où exerçait Carlisle. D'ailleurs, avec le retour des vampires, le traité empêchait les Quileutes de s'aventurer en ville. Peu après leur retour, Carlisle demanda aux anciens de le rencontrer. Billy se présenta à lui pour lui annoncer que la réserve était toujours surveillée et le traité valable. Carlisle fut dubitatif en voyant que Billy était en fauteuil roulant. Il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse être le chef de la meute, et le lui fit remarquer mais sans aucune moquerie. Billy lui apprit que son fils prendrait bientôt le relai mais qu'un autre jeune homme, Sam, serait en attendant à la tête de la meute. Depuis, Billy ne s'était plus transformé.

« Heureusement qu'on a changé ce point dans le traité ! Mon garage est sur Forks Avenue*. » me rappela Jacob.

Puis nous assistions au retour de Sam. Les anciens du conseil lui apprirent sa destinée. Sam l'avait acceptée et avait promis de laisser la place à Jacob dès que ce dernier le souhaiterait.

La vision suivante fut le jour de ma naissance. Billy regardait avec inquiétude son fils. Il avait compris pendant la grossesse de ma mère que Jacob s'était imprégnée de moi, mais ce dernier ne lui en avait pas parlé. Billy, malgré ses appréhensions, me prit dans ses bras et me fit un magnifique sourire.

« Je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi, Renesmée, et pas à cause du code de la tribu, mais parce que je t'aime déjà petite. » m'avait-il chuchotée alors que je dormais paisiblement.

J'avais souvenir de chaque moment depuis ma naissance, sauf quand je dormais. Je me levai subitement et allai le serrer dans mes bras.

Plusieurs autres moments, durant notre exil en Alaska, montrait mon fiancé triste, solitaire et taciturne.

Je ne pus contenir mes larmes plus longtemps et allai me blottir dans les bras de Jacob. Le voir si malheureux m'avait choquée. Il me consola et sans que je m'en rende compte, m'éloigna de notre petit groupe et les visions cessèrent. Il nous installa sur un tronc couché puis posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser passionnément, empoignant ses cheveux soyeux d'une main et de l'autre relevant son tee-shirt.

« Attends, je ne crois pas que nous serons assez discrets… » s'inquiéta mon fiancé alors que je m'attaquais aux boutons de son jean.

« Tu oublies mon bouclier. Et puis ils sont tous partis, il n'y a qu'Emily et je te garantis qu'elle n'entendra rien. » le rassurai-je.

Nous avions passé trois semaines à Venise, totalement dans notre bulle et avions pris la peine de visiter la ville et ses environs que les derniers jours. Avant cela, nous n'avions pas quitté la chambre. J'avais une faim insatiable de ses lèvres et de son corps. Il me comblait, m'emplissait de joie, de plénitude … et de jouissance. Il était un amant à l'écoute, nous avions tout à apprendre, aussi peu expérimenté l'un que l'autre mais j'avais réalisé que grâce à mon oncle Emmett, j'en connaissais pas mal en théorie et je mis un point d'honneur à passer à la pratique.

Trois mois plus tard, nous étions tous de nouveau réunis pour le plus beau jour de ma vie, mon mariage. J'avais été heureuse de revoir les Denalis qui s'étaient décidés quelques semaines plus tôt à occuper les postes vacants de « gouverneurs » des vampires.

La veille, nous nous étions mariés civilement, en présence uniquement de quelques amis de Jacob, de Billy, Renée et Charlie. Ma famille au complet ne pouvait pas se montrer. J'avais persuadé mon amour de nous vêtir en jean et tee-shirt, réservant ainsi nos beaux habits, nos vœux, notre émotion et notre ferveur à la cérémonie qu'Emily présida en présence de tous nos proches et amis.

Tout se déroula aussi bien que ce que j'avais pu apercevoir dans la vision de ma tante Alice. Renée et Charlie étaient là, un peu perdus certes, mais si heureux. J'avais accueillie ma grand-mère maternelle une semaine plus tôt et avait fait enfin sa connaissance. Les retrouvailles entre elle et ma mère avaient été très touchantes.

J'avais décidé de porter la robe de mariée de ma mère et cela l'avait beaucoup émue, ainsi que mon père. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de faire la morale à Jacob après la cérémonie, et quand je m'en rendis compte, j'interrompis mon père.

« Ce n'est jamais que la troisième fois qu'on me menace. » rigola mon mari.

« Qui ? » m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

Qui pouvait penser un seul instant que Jacob me ferait un jour souffrir ? Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre !

« Charlie et Emmett ! » renseigna Jacob.

« On se demande à quoi servent les traditions ! pesta mon père. Je me faisais une joie de te faire ce petit discours Jacob ! »

« Tu te rattraperas bien un jour. » le consola faussement mon mari.

Ils étaient enfin devenus amis et même frères. Ma famille était plus unie que jamais, les loups avaient trouvé leur place dans notre univers et inversement. Notre lutin ne voyait aucun nuage à l'horizon et je commençais à vivre enfin sans peur et sans regret.

**A SUIVRE... **

* * *

><p>* Forks Avenue est la rue principale de Forks, qui est aussi la route 101, citée dans le roman.<p>

* * *

><p><em>VOILÀ, C'EST LA FIN, JE VOUDRAIS QUE LES LECTEURS LAISSENT UNE TRACE ÉCRITE DE LEUR PASSAGE, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP!<em>

_LA SUITE D "UN AUTRE DESTIN" EST EN COURS DE PUBLICATION ET S APPELLE "UNE NOUVELLE ERE"_


End file.
